Learning How To Live
by Dusty Words
Summary: [TRADUCTION de Learning How To Live de 1clevergurl] Regina Mills, une pianiste recluse, quitte Boston pour venir s'installer à Storybrooke, dans le Maine, avec son fils Henry récemment adopté, dans le but d'échapper à un passé marqué par les relations abusives et de reconstruire sa vie. Là-bas, elle tombe rapidement sous le charme d'une femme à tout faire... suite du résumé inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé** **en entier** **(parce que ça passait pas dans l'espace de fanfiction) :** [TRADUCTION de Learning How To Live de 1clevergurl] Regina Mills, une pianiste recluse, quitte Boston pour venir s'installer à Storybrooke, dans le Maine, avec son fils Henry récemment adopté, dans le but d'échapper à un passé marqué par les relations abusives et de reconstruire sa vie. Là-bas, elle tombe rapidement sous le charme d'une femme à tout faire ; une beauté brute et terriblement timide au passé douloureux, et qui lui fera découvrir que les secondes chances sont parfois les plus belles de toutes, et que « parfait » ne veut pas toujours dire sans faille.

 **Hello la compagnie ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que la saison 6 de OUAT vous plait pour ceux qui regardent toujours la série :) Soooo, je sais que je vous avais dis que je ne posterais pas le monument que constitue cette histoire avant un moment, mais je viens de déménager et de commencer un nouveau boulot, il fait froiiiid et poster sur fanfiction me mannnque ; donc screw it, je me lance même si je n'ai pas encore fini de tout traduire de mon côté !**

 **Parlons business, parce que j'ai littéralement 300 TRUCS A VOUS DIRE avant de vous laisser commencer cette nouvelle story, et la plupart sont importantes. Premièrement, de quoi ça s'agit ? _Learning How To Live_ est une (merveilleusement bien écrite, magnifiquement pensée, touchante, passionnante, puissante) histoire écrite par  1clevergurl. Vous pouvez la trouver sur AO3, et je la conseille vraiment à tous ceux qui peuvent lire en anglais, parce que malgré mes bons et loyaux efforts, une traduction ne remplacera jamais une version originale, surtout quand elle est réalisée par une amatrice comme moi. Je suis toujours un peu sous le choc du fait que l'auteure m'ait fait confiance, pour être honnête.**

 **Deuxièmement, comme je vous l'ai dis plus haut, je n'ai pas encore terminé la traduction de mon côté, et ma bêta doit corriger les chapitres derrière . Etant donné qu'on a repris le boulot toutes les deux, je pense que je ne pourrais pas poster plus d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, et encore au grand max, sorry guys :/ Mais les chapitres sont longs, alors ça compense un peu ! :p Et l'attente en vaudra la peine, croyez moi ;) Petite info au passage : cette histoire comporte 15 chapitres.**

 **Troisièmement, cette histoire ne sera pas toute rose. C'est une romance, c'est sûr, mais nos deux héroïnes ont des passés assez tumultueux, et je ne veux traumatiser personne. L'auteure le dit dans ses N/A, mais je préfère le redire ici : certains flashbacks sont assez violents. Pas tous, mais certains. Rien ne vous empêche de les sauter, ça n'entravera pas outre mesure votre compréhension de l'histoire. **

**Pour finir (mais pas vraiment parce qu'après y a les notes de l'auteur, que je vous conseille de lire parce qu'elles sont importantes) : j'en profite pour remercier tous les guests qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur les OS que j'ai traduit dernièrement ! Vous êtes super !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère vraiment que cette histoire va vous plaire autant qu'à moi :)**

 **DISCLAIMER : Ceci est une TRADUCTION, l'histoire appartient à 1clevergurl, pas à moi.**

* * *

 **A/N#1 - Toute référence à des séries, des films, des livres et/ou tout autre document protégé par des droits d'auteurs et mentionné dans cette fiction, y comprit les personnages, les décors, et les événements, appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, pas à moi. Cette fiction est une interprétation de tous ces éléments, et je n'en tirerai aucun profit financier. Lesdites références sont faites dans un contexte fictif et uniquement dans un but de divertissement; elles ne sont pas censées être diffamatoires, calomnieuses, ou considérées comme factuelles.**

 **A/N#2 - Lorsque vous verrez une ou deux lignes en italique, cela représentera normalement les pensées de quelqu'un. Lorsqu'ils s'agira d'un nombre plus nombreux de lignes, ou de paragraphes entiers en italique, cela représentera la plupart du temps le flashback d'un événement passé. Les lignes de séparation sont utilisées pour séparer les scènes, les points de vue des personnages ou un flashback/une référence à un événement passé.**

 **A/N#3 - Ceci est une fiction Swan Queen slow burn ; et qui contient plusieurs warnings pour les survivants de situations abusives. Certains flashback aborderont ces sujets (pas en détail). Une grande partie de ma vie se trouve littéralement dans les pages de cette histoire; des événements/situations que j'ai subies et des émotions que j'ai dû porter pendant de nombreuses années.**

 **A/N#4 - Si vous êtes à la recherche de quelque chose de plus léger (sans trigger warnings), je vous suggère mon autre fiction 'Photos From a One Life Stand'.**

 **A/N#5 - Je dédie cette histoire à BeeGoddess, dont les merveilleux mots d'encouragement et le soutien constant (et le blog incroyable !) ont été une source d'inspiration pendant l'écriture de cette histoire. Merci, merci, un millier de fois, MERCI !**

* * *

\- Oh, Emma, Dieu merci tu es venue !

Emma avait à peine mis un pied dans l'atelier que la voix de Marco, marquée par un fort accent italien, l'appelait avec soulagement.

\- Salut, Marco ! On fête quelque chose ? Tu n'es jamais aussi content de me voir d'habitude, taquina Emma, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

\- Oh, voyons, tu sais bien que tu es mon apprentie favorite.

Marco prit le visage d'Emma entre ses mains et tourna sa tête dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, déposant un baiser paternel sur chacune de ses joues.

\- Je suis ta seule apprentie, Marco, répliqua Emma en riant.

Elle déposa sa boîte à outils sur le sol et posa avec précaution sa trousse d'accessoires sur l'établi. Défaisant le lien qui la maintenait enroulée sur elle-même, elle étala l'emballage protecteur sur toute sa longueur, révélant une belle collection de ciseaux, burins, et une collection de lames affûtées pouvant tailler des motifs précis dans le bois.

Emma était l'apprentie de Marco depuis une vingtaine d'années depuis l'âge – pas si paisible – de huit ans.

* * *

 _Emma sortit de sa maison d'accueil, bien décidée à NE PAS aller à l'école. A la place, elle se faufila entre les maisons, escaladant occasionnellement les haies et clôtures qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Elle finit par arriver devant une petite menuiserie qui se situait derrière une maison décrépie appartenant à un vieil homme appelé Marco. Il vivait seul, subsistant seulement grâce aux compétences de bricoleur et d'homme à tout faire qu'il mettait au service des habitants de la ville - même si la plupart des jobs qu'on lui proposait relevaient plus de la charité des dits-habitants que d'une véritable habilité qui surpasserait celle de n'importe quel travailleur local._

 _Non, le vrai talent et la vraie passion de Marco résidaient dans la sculpture sur bois. Les horloges, boîtes, bibelots, jouets et poupées qu'il était capable de confectionner étaient époustouflants de beauté. Ils ne lui rapportaient pas beaucoup d'argent, mais en combinant ses maigres revenus avec la pension qu'il recevait depuis qu'il avait été licencié de son travail, il arrivait à maintenir la tête hors de l'eau… enfin, tout juste._

 _Emma s'approcha de la porte de la menuiserie et posa la main sur la poignée pour voir si elle était fermée à clé. La poignée tourna facilement, et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Les quelques fenêtres de l'atelier étaient toutes couvertes d'une pellicule d'humidité et de sciure qui semblait s'être amassée là depuis des années. La lumière du soleil pouvait entrer dans la pièce, mais pas en quantité suffisante pour y voir clair à l'intérieur – ou depuis l'extérieur. Emma espérait qu'elle arriverait à dénicher quelques uns des plus petits outils de Marco. Elle avait déjà vu les mêmes dans la vitrine d'une quincaillerie, en ville, et ils avaient l'air de valoir pas mal d'argent. Si elle parvenait à en attraper un ou deux, elle pourrait peut-être les vendre lorsqu'elle irait à Portland. Sa mère et son père d'accueil s'y rendaient fréquemment pour se fournir en herbe et autres drogues auprès de leur dealer. Et quand ils faisaient le voyage, ils forçaient toujours Emma à venir avec eux et la laissaient toute seule dans la rue jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient terminé leurs « transactions ». Ils avaient l'air d'entretenir l'idée tordue que la police ou la Justice seraient plus cléments avec eux s'ils se faisaient prendre la main dans le sac avec une gamine. Emma savait bien que ça l'amènerait seulement à être transférée dans une autre famille, mais ils ne lui demandaient pas vraiment son avis, et elle essayait donc de tirer la situation à son avantage comme elle le pouvait. Quelques dollars de plus dans ses poches, ça voulait dire un ou deux jours où elle pourrait se payer de vrais repas de midi à l'école, et où elle irait au lit en se sentant peut-être moins vide. Dans cette famille, elle avait appris très vite que l'argent qui était supposé payer sa nourriture filait la plupart du temps dans le bras, le nez ou le ventre de quelqu'un d'autre._

 _Emma prit une minute pour rassembler ses pensées et s'approcha de l'établi sur lequel était posée une toute petite boîte à musique. Deux oiseaux marins étaient gravés sur le dessus de la boîte. Emma savait qu'elle n'était pas là pour ça, mais elle était tellement tentée par l'objet, et les outils qu'elle voulait voler se trouvaient juste à côté d'elle. Elle aurait vite fait de les attraper et de filer, si besoin. Elle voulait juste jeter un œil, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal._

 _Elle souleva la boîte et remonta la clé qui se trouvait dessous au maximum. Puis, elle la reposa sur la table en bois et ouvrit le couvercle. L'intérieur était sobre. Une fine couche de verre recouvrait un mécanisme simple, qui consistait en un engrenage rotatif et petit peigne qui contenait une série de « clés » de différentes tailles et que pinçaient les petites bosses du mécanisme pour créer les notes. La mélodie ainsi créée était lente, et jouait sur un motif principal de trois notes, entrecoupées de quelques notes plus basses. C'était à la fois beau et triste, et Emma sentit quelque chose la remuer dans son ventre. En retournant la boîte, elle découvrit que quatre mots avaient été écrits au stylo bic : « Sonate », « 14 », « Clair de Lune », « Teresa ». Emma n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça voulait dire, et elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder sur la question, car elle entendit soudain des bruits de pas dans l'allée qui menait à l'atelier. Elle ferma brusquement le couvercle pour faire taire la boîte, attrapa quelques outils au hasard, et se rua vers la porte. Elle l'atteint au même moment où quelqu'un l'ouvrait de l'extérieur, et percuta Marco de plein fouet. Pendant une seconde, Emma regarda Marco, et Marco la regarda. Il aperçut les outils qu'elle tenait dans les mains, et écarquilla les yeux. Elle se retourna pour s'enfuir, mais une main se referma sur le collet de son t-shirt, la maintenant en place, et il cria :_

 _\- JE TE TIENS !_

 _Emma gesticula et se débattit, en vain, car Marco la tenait fermement. Elle comprit rapidement qu'il n'allait pas la lâcher et arrêta de gigoter il valait mieux qu'elle garde son énergie pour essayer de s'enfuir plus tard, si l'attention de l'homme faiblissait._

 _\- Qu'est-c'que tu fais dans mon atelier ? Tu me voles mes outils ? Tu as sept ans, à quoi ça va te servir ? demanda Marco, la voix marquée par un fort accent italien._

 _\- J'ai HUIT ans et LÂCHEZ-MOI ! exigea Emma._

 _\- Je te lâcherai une fois que je t'aurai ramenée chez toi ! Amène-moi chez tes parents !_

 _Emma sentit qu'elle n'allait pas gagner cette bataille. Même s'il était vieux, Marco la tenait d'une poigne de fer. Et maintenant, elle avait un problème encore plus gros. Ses parents d'accueil étaient sur le point de découvrir deux choses : premièrement, elle n'était pas allée à l'école, et deuxièmement, elle s'était fait attraper en train de voler. Cette fois, elle était vraiment dans le pétrin. Malgré leurs propres mauvaises habitudes et leur désintérêt pour les règles sociales, dans l'intimité de leur foyer, ses parents d'accueil régnaient avec l'intransigeance des poings. Ils ne toléraient pas qu'Emma se fasse remarquer, les bleus et fractures que son corps avait dû accuser pouvaient en témoigner._

 _Une fois arrivé devant la porte de sa famille d'accueil, Marco frappa pour annoncer leur arrivée, tout en gardant une poigne solide sur le collet d'Emma. Il entendit quelqu'un s'affairer avec précipitation à l'intérieur, et il jeta un regard perplexe à la porte, se demandant quand elle allait finir par s'ouvrir._

 _Dès qu'ils auront fini de cacher leur came, pensa Emma._

 _La porte s'entrouvrit, juste assez pour révéler la silhouette d'un homme colossal qui portait un t-shirt sale et un jean, et qui tenait à la main une bière. Son ombre se projetait sur eux, et il avait les yeux injectés de sang. Vu l'état de ses cheveux, il ne les avait pas lavés ni peignés depuis plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois._

 _\- Vous voulez quoi ? demanda t-il à Marco d'une voix agressive._

 _Depuis l'intérieur de la maison, une voix féminine demanda :_

 _\- Qui c'est ?_

 _\- Personne ! cria l'homme par-dessus son épaule. Retourne te coucher !_

 _Reportant son regard sur Marco, l'homme reprit :_

 _\- Alors ? J'ai pas toute la journée devant moi, pépé._

 _Marco se sentit soudain tout petit et très faible sous le regard de l'homme qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Peut-être que venir ici n'avait pas été une si bonne idée que ça ni pour lui, ni pour la petite, mais ils étaient là, maintenant, et il ne pouvait pas se défiler._

 _\- C'est votre fille ? demanda Marco._

 _\- Ma fille d'accueil, grogna l'homme._

 _\- Oui, et bien, je l'ai surprise en train de voler dans mon atelier, tout à l'heure, termina Marco._

 _\- Ah ouais ?_

 _L'homme dirigea son attention sur Emma comme s'il venait de la remarquer, et il la fixa d'un regard mesquin. Il tendit la main et l'attrapa brutalement par le bras, la forçant à s'approcher de lui puis se penchant vers son visage en grondant :_

 _\- T'as volé ?_

 _Emma ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à former une réponse simple :_

 _\- Oui._

 _L'homme adressa à Marco un sourire tordu, et tira d'un coup sec la fillette pour l'arracher à l'emprise du vieil homme._

 _\- 'Vous faites pas de bile. Elle vous embêtera plus. Bonne journée, termina t-il avec un sourire répugnant._

 _Il poussa Emma à l'intérieur de la maison et claqua la porte derrière lui. Marco entendit le bruit fort et distinct d'une gifle, et il laissa tomber quelques outils par terre en se retournant précipitamment pour descendre du perron. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?_

* * *

 _Marco travaillait à l'extérieur de son atelier lorsque Emma et l'homme revinrent le voir le lendemain. Emma avait la tête baissée et ne levait pas les yeux du sol._

 _\- Vas-y. Dis-lui ce que je t'ai dit, ordonna l'homme._

 _\- Voilà vos outils, murmura Emma en tendant une main tremblante._

 _La main enserrait les quelques outils qu'elle avait réussis à attraper la veille. Elle ne releva pas la tête, attendant simplement que Marco les prenne._

 _\- T'avais pas autre chose à dire ?_

 _\- Je-je suis désolée, termina Emma._

 _Elle leva à peine le regard vers Marco, mais ce qu'il aperçut suffit à lui donner la nausée. Un des yeux d'Emma était tout gonflé, coloré de bleu et de violet. Elle avait la lèvre fendue. L'œil qu'elle avait bien ouvert était plein de larmes qu'elle essayait de retenir._

 _L'homme vit le visage de Marco se tordre de dégoût. Pour éviter de perdre l'argent qu'il gagnait tous les mois grâce à l'enfant, il dédramatisa ses blessures, espérant éviter une possible visite des Services Sociaux._

 _\- Cette maladroite s'est cassé la figure en tombant du perron hier, après que vous soyez parti. C'est moins grave que ça en a l'air. 'Vous en faites pas._

 _Marco comprit que la dernière phrase servait davantage de menace que de parole rassurante._

 _Emma, elle, avait de nouveau les yeux fixés sur le sol, et restait silencieuse._

 _\- Bon, mon vieux, l'affaire est réglée ?_

 _Marco hocha lentement la tête._

 _L'homme tourna les talons et attrapa brusquement Emma par le bras, lui faisant presque perdre l'équilibre. Il cracha :_

 _\- Faut vraiment qu'on te trouve un truc à faire pour t'empêcher de faire des conneries._

 _Marco n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de les rappeler :_

 _\- Attendez…_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore, le vieux ? demanda l'homme d'une voix tranchante._

 _\- En fait, j'aurais bien besoin d'une apprentie, pour mon atelier. Quelqu'un pour m'aider dans de petits travaux… rien de dangereux, mais ça l'occuperait, si c'est ce que vous cherchez ?_

 _Marco retint sa respiration, espérant recevoir une réponse positive. Il ne pourrait sans doute pas la sortir de cette maison, mais il pouvait peut-être limiter le temps qu'elle devait passer avec eux._

 _\- Vous la voulez ? Elle est à vous, grogna l'homme en poussant brutalement Emma en direction de Marco._

 _Il plongea ensuite son regard dans celui d'Emma et pointa son doigt vers elle en ajoutant :_

 _\- Et y'a pas intérêt à ce que j'entende encore dire que tu poses des problèmes, c'est compris ?_

 _Emma déglutit et hocha vivement la tête alors que l'homme faisait volte face et s'éloignait, laissant la fillette seule dans l'allée, en compagnie de Marco. Le vieil homme plaça un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules, et à travers ses habits trop grands, il se rendit compte à quel point elle était maigre. Il la guida doucement vers la maison._

 _\- Bon, on va commencer par te donner à manger et mettre un peu de glace sur cet œil, d'accord ?_

 _Depuis ce jour, jamais plus Emma n'avait été au lit en ayant faim._

* * *

 _Emma commença par aider Marco dans de petites taches, comme il l'avait promis elle balayait, dépoussiérait, rangeait l'atelier. Ce n'était pas compliqué, et la plupart du temps, ça n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'être fait, en tout cas pas si souvent, mais Marco voulait être sûr de pouvoir prouver au père d'accueil qu'elle était occupée et qu'elle l'aidait vraiment, si jamais il décidait de venir leur rendre une visite impromptue. S'il y avait bien une chose que Marco souhaitait éviter, c'était que cet homme s'imagine qu'Emma serait mieux à la maison que dans son atelier. Marco savait depuis le jour qu'il l'avait rencontré et qu'il avait vu le visage tuméfié d'Emma que ce n'était définitivement PAS un environnement sain pour la fillette. En fait, Marco s'arrangeait pour qu'elle soit chez eux le moins possible. Elle était donc invitée à le rejoindre chez lui tout de suite après l'école, et elle pouvait rester aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait ; si ses parents d'accueil n'y voyaient pas d'inconvénient. Au final, ils ne se soucièrent plus du tout des horaires auxquels Emma rentrait chez eux. Mieux, ils avaient l'air contents d'être débarrassés d'elle, ça leur faisait un souci de moins lorsqu'ils descendaient au Pays des Merveilles, embrumés dans leurs rêves de drogués._

 _Les weekends, Marco n'attendait pas d'Emma qu'elle travaille, mais il avait été très clair pour lui dire qu'elle était la bienvenue quand même. La plupart des samedis et des dimanches, la fillette s'installait près de lui dans son atelier et le regardait attentivement travailler, essayant de mémoriser chacun de ses gestes alors qu'il créait et sculptait ses trésors en bois. Elle l'écoutait sagement raconter des épisodes de son enfance en Italie, alors qu'il n'était lui-même qu'un apprenti._

 _Au fil des ans, Marco apprit de plus en plus de choses sur Emma. Elle ne baissait presque jamais la garde, pour se protéger émotionnellement des autres. Elle manquait de confiance et d'estime d'elle-même. Elle était très timide et maladroite en société. Elle était vulnérable, et on avait trop souvent usé et abusé d'elle, que ce soit dans ses familles d'accueil ou au sein d'un système qui fermait trop souvent les yeux. Mais malgré tout ça, malgré tous les obstacles qui se dressaient sur son chemin, Emma restait debout. Elle devenait plus forte, elle persévérait. Sa compassion, son sens de la compétition et sa curiosité étaient restés intacts. Elle était capable de trouver de la beauté que ce soit dans des objets du quotidien ou dans des objets un peu moins communs, dans les choses que la plupart des gens prenaient pour acquis et ne remarquaient même pas. Elle était profondément gentille, douce, et était capable d'aimer inconditionnellement, avec tout son cœur. Marco savait qu'un jour, la bonne personne se présenterait, que cet amour lui serait offert et qu'il se déchaînerait avec une dévotion et une fougue sans précédent._

 _Mais pour l'instant, il essayait simplement de faire en sorte qu'Emma accepte de s'ouvrir, pour pouvoir atteindre la personne qui se trouvait derrière ses murs, pour lui montrer tout ce qui était merveilleux en elle : les petites choses qu'il avait remarquées lorsqu'elle oubliait de rester confinée dans sa carapace. Il voulait tellement lui montrer qui elle était réellement, et ce dont elle était capable. Il commença donc à déconstruire le mur, brique par brique. Plusieurs fois durant ces années, il dût reprendre le travail à zéro._

* * *

 _\- Je crois que tu as manqué quelques copeaux de bois là-bas, taquina Marco en désignant le coin de l'atelier d'un signe de tête._

 _Tous les jours, il désignait une tache qu'Emma était la seule à pouvoir accomplir, soit à cause de sa petite taille, de sa rapidité, ou de sa connaissance de la pièce. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Emma transformait chaque corvée en compétition, essayant de l'achever le plus vite possible tout en restant prudente et soignée, alors que Marco la regardait faire d'un œil critique._

 _\- Pas vrai ! protesta Emma, sur la défense._

 _\- Je ne sais pas, Emma. Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose, là-bas, continua Marco._

 _Frustrée, Emma finissait toujours par amener Marco par la main dans ledit coin, pour lui montrer que comme elle l'avait affirmé, elle n'avait PAS oublié de nettoyer cet endroit._

 _\- Tu vois ?_

 _\- Huh. Tu avais raison, Emma, disait Marco en souriant d'un air fier._

 _Parfois, Emma se rendait compte qu'en effet, elle avait oublié un endroit, ou qu'elle s'était trompée quelque part. Dans ce cas-là, elle soufflait pour se réprimander elle-même et se remettait au travail en s'assurant que, la deuxième fois, tout était impeccable. Elle n'avait jamais besoin de recommencer une troisième fois._

 _Mais même là, Marco hochait la tête et lui souriait parce qu'il était fier d'elle, et petit à petit, leurs sourires devinrent de plus en plus fréquents._

* * *

 _\- Emma, viens là._

 _Une Emma de douze ans s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta juste devant le tabouret sur lequel était assis Marco. Le vieil homme pouvait voir les bleus qui marquaient ses poignets. Elle marchait lentement et se tenait légèrement voûtée. On aurait dit que le fait d'avancer lui était douloureux et elle boitait légèrement._

 _\- Tu me dis ce qui s'est passé ?_

 _Emma secoua la tête. Son menton se mit à trembler et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Marco ouvrit les bras et elle boitilla encore un peu pour monter sur ses genoux et enfouir son visage dans son cou. Marco la prit dans ses bras et la berça. Elle tremblait._

 _Il demandait toujours à savoir ce qui se passait, mais Emma refusait toujours de le lui dire. Chaque fois, il appelait les Services Sociaux. Il leur parlait de ses soupçons plus que fondés. Il les suppliait de mener leur enquête. Ils venaient la plupart du temps des mois après. Ils repartaient sans avoir rien trouvé. Le silence d'Emma protégeait cette famille. Qui ne lui offrait pas la même courtoisie en retour._

 _J'imagine que parfois, le diable en personne vaut mieux que le diable qui se cache dans les ombres… pensa Marco._

* * *

 _\- Emma, tu es en retard aujourd'hui !_

 _Emma fronça les sourcils et regarda Marco d'un air confus._

 _\- Ils sont partis, Marco, dit-elle doucement. Il ne reste que la vieille coccinelle jaune, là-bas. La maison est vide._

 _Marco supposa que l'homme et la femme étaient en froid avec la justice, ou avec leur dealer, et qu'ils avaient décidé de changer un peu d'air. Il était surpris qu'ils soient restés si longtemps mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils laisseraient Emma derrière, l'abandonnant comme un vieux débris. Leur cruauté ne cessait de surprendre et de dégoûter le vieil homme, même après tout ce qu'il avait vu au fil des ans._

 _Marco se dirigea vers son établi, ouvrit un tiroir et en tira une clé. Il se retourna vers Emma et plaça la clé devant elle, sur la table, avant de lui tapoter gentiment la main en désignant la porte de la menuiserie._

 _\- Je vais appeler Fredrick et lui demander d'amener le fourgon demain. Toi et lui, vous irez chercher la voiture, d'accord ?_

 _Le lendemain, Emma et Fredrick allèrent chercher la coccinelle jaune. Fredrick fit semblant de ne pas voir Emma casser un carreau pour récupérer la seule chose qu'elle voulait garder de cette ancienne maison : une couverture de bébé blanche sur laquelle était brodé « Emma ». C'était l'une des choses qu'elle refusait d'abandonner, comme le rêve que, peut-être, un jour, elle retrouverait ses parents biologiques et qu'ils l'accueilleraient les bras ouverts. Au moins, rêver ne mangeait pas de pain._

 _En revenant à l'atelier cet après-midi-là, Emma ouvrit la porte de sa nouvelle « maison ». Un matelas double était posé sur un lit en bois fabriqué à la main dans le coin de la pièce, une chaise et une petite table occupaient un autre coin. Il y avait aussi un petit lavabo, entouré de quelques étagères qui formaient une petite cuisine et un petite bassine avec un autre évier ; des toilettes et une douche se trouvaient dans une petite pièce adjacente à la pièce principale. C'était aussi bien, et même mieux que toutes les maisons dans lesquelles elle avait vécu auparavant. Elle entendait les bruits provenant de l'atelier, sentait l'odeur du bois à travers les espaces entre les lattes du plancher. Ils avaient crée un endroit confortable et sûr, juste pour elle. Et elle en avait besoin, maintenant plus que jamais._

 _Marco lui avait fourni quelques éléments essentiels il avait fait le lit, mis des serviettes dans la baignoire, lui avait donné quelques verres et couverts. Elle se dirigea vers la petite table sur laquelle était posée une boîte rose. Elle était accompagnée d'une carte où l'on avait inscrit : « Pour Emma » - l'écriture était celle de Marco. Elle ouvrit la boîte et en sortit doucement un cupcake surmonté d'une bougie. Emma alluma la bougie, ferma les yeux, et murmura :_

 _\- Je souhaite avoir un jour une famille aimante._

 _Puis elle souffla._

 _C'était son 16ème anniversaire._

* * *

 _\- Beau travail, Emma._

 _Marco passa la main sur la grande table en acajou. La surface était aussi douce que de la soie et avait la brillance du satin. Elle était suffisamment grande pour que six personnes puissent s'y attabler, en fait c'était un des plus grands meubles jamais fabriqués dans cette menuiserie. Lorsqu'ils avaient reçu la commande, Emma avait demandé à ce qu'il lui délègue le projet, complètement, de A à Z. Marco savait qu'elle allait faire de l'excellent travail, elle était son assistante en menuiserie depuis l'âge de 13 ans, et six ans plus tard, il n'avait pas honte de dire que l'élève avait dépassé le maître. Il savait que quelque chose dans ce projet là l'avait intriguée. Il était sûr que le travail serait parfait._

 _Des feuilles et des glands étaient incrustés dans les quatre coins de la table. Elle les avait sculptés à la main. Au centre, elle avait gravé une scène représentant le littoral et la crique de Storybrooke comme si quelqu'un se trouvait à l'orée des bois et contemplait le paysage._

 _Emma leva les yeux de son travail pour jeter un regard à Marco par dessus ses lunettes, puis elle leva son index pour repousser les verres sur son nez. Elle sourit fièrement._

 _\- J'ai fini._

 _\- C'est du beau travail, répéta Marco en lui adressant un sourire satisfait._

 _Il hocha la tête, puis la laissa seule dans l'atelier._

 _Emma se redressa, s'approcha de la table et passa ses doigts calleux sur les sillons et les stries de la scène gravée dans le bois. Elle sourit en repensant à la cabane et à la crique dont elle s'était inspirée. Elle espérait pouvoir y retourner un jour. Fatiguée, Emma retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux, puis elle éteint la lumière et se dirigea vers son petit appartement pour aller se coucher._

* * *

 _Bon sang, c'était l'idée de qui, d'organiser un barbecue la semaine qui suivait sur un machin aussi abîmé ? pensa Emma en regardant d'un œil critique les planches manquantes, cassées ou moisies par l'humidité._

 _Normalement, elle travaillait à l'atelier, elle fabriquait des meubles et s'entraînait à perfectionner ses talents pour la gravure, mais ce travail s'était présenté, et le client était prêt à payer un bon prix. Marco n'avait pas pu refuser. Comme le travail devait être terminé dans les plus brefs délais, il avait besoin de « tout le monde sur le pont », littéralement dans ce cas-là, ce qui expliquait qu'elle, Fredrick et lui soient en train de monter un plan d'action pour que tout soit fini dans les prochains jours._

 _Le premier jour, ils avaient terminé les plans, et le deuxième, ils avaient posé la structure du nouveau pont du bateau. Ça avait été l'un des jours les plus chauds de l'année, et Emma se dirigea vers le bord de l'embarcation pour aller chercher une bouteille d'eau dans la glacière qu'ils avaient amenée avec eux. Elle portait un short kaki tout simple, un top blanc et des bottes en caoutchouc avec de grosses chaussettes en laine. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son front, et le tissu de son haut lui collait péniblement à la peau. Ses hanches étaient humides de la sueur qui s'était accumulée sous sa ceinture porte-outils, et les marteaux et les clous qu'elle transportait tintaient légèrement lorsqu'elle se déplaçait. Elle était debout, à la poupe du bateau, dos à Marco et Fredrick, et elle profitait de la vue de la forêt et du rafraîchissement temporaire que l'eau lui offrait._

 _\- Qu'est-c'que tu regardes ? demanda Marco d'un ton agacé._

 _Il avait remarqué que Fredrick fixait Emma avec un peu trop d'insistance pendant les heures de travail._

 _\- Hein ? fit Fredrick, toujours dans sa bulle, tournant légèrement la tête pour pouvoir contempler le derrière d'Emma sous plusieurs angles._

 _\- Je te préviens, et je ne te le redirai pas deux fois, Fredrick. Cette fille, tu la regardes et tu la traites comme si elle était ta sœur, sinon tu auras affaire à moi. Je ne te le répéterai pas, Fredrick._

 _Fredrick regarda Marco et vit la lueur de sérieux qui brillait dans ses yeux. Son ton était sans appel, et le message était clair. Mais de toute façon, son petit doigt lui disait que ce n'était pas la peine de se disputer avec Marco, pas à propos de ça. Il était hors de question qu'il tente quelque chose avec Emma, et il ne penserait jamais vraiment à elle autrement que platoniquement._

 _Marco lança un dernier regard à Emma, et se remit au travail. La petite fille de huit ans, maladroite, était devenue une jeune femme magnifique. Elle avait vingt-cinq ans._

* * *

 _\- Tu es sûre que je ne peux pas te persuader de rester, Emma ?_

 _\- Merci, Marco, mais ça fait trop longtemps que je suis dans tes pattes, tu as besoin d'avoir ton espace à toi. Il est temps que j'essaie de devenir adulte. Et puis, je vais habiter en ville, juste à côté. Je ne vais pas très loin._

 _Emma ne se leva pas pour autant. Elle savait qu'elle devait se rendre dans son nouvel appartement, mais elle avait le cœur lourd, et elle s'attarda encore quelques minutes, essayant de mémoriser les bruits et les odeurs de l'atelier, qui ne seraient plus avec elle le soir même, lorsqu'elle serait installée dans son nouveau chez elle. Elle ne vivrait plus à deux pas de chez Marco, et elle allait être coupée de son environnement familier du moins jusqu'au lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle viendrait travailler. Les huit prochaines heures et les trois kilomètres qui la séparaient de son appartement lui paraissaient assez intimidants._

 _Sans y penser, elle tendit la main vers la boîte à musique et commença à remonter le mécanisme comme elle l'avait déjà fait un millier de fois auparavant. C'était la même qu'elle avait ouverte, le matin où elle avait rencontré Marco._

 _Lorsqu'elle l'eut remontée à son maximum, elle posa la boîte sur la table et passa ses doigts sur le dessus. La gravure représentant les oiseaux de mer s'était usée au fil des ans. Elle ouvrit le couvercle, et la chanson commença jouant toujours les mêmes trois notes envoûtantes, tristes et merveilleusement belles qu'elle avait entendues toutes ces années auparavant, et qui l'avait depuis toujours réconfortée lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Elle en avait besoin ce soir._

 _\- Je t'ai déjà raconté son histoire ? demanda Marco en désignant la boîte. L'histoire de cette chanson ?_

 _Emma secoua la tête en fixant toujours la boîte à musique, dans sa bulle._

 _\- C'est la Sonate 14, mais la plupart des gens l'appellent juste « Sonate au Clair de Lune ». Beethoven, c'est lui qui l'a écrit il y a très, très longtemps… bien longtemps avant que je sois né, gloussa Marco pour détendre l'atmosphère. Donc tu vois, ça veut dire qu'elle est vraiment très vieille._

 _Emma sourit légèrement pour faire plaisir à Marco, mais elle garda ses yeux rivés sur la boîte._

 _\- Enfin bref, il l'a écrite pour l'une de ses étudiantes, une jeune femme. A ce qu'on raconte, il était fou amoureux d'elle._

 _Gloussant encore un peu, Marco ajouta :_

 _\- Mais il était fou amoureux de beaucoup de femmes._

 _Emma sourit de nouveau._

 _\- Mais à cette femme-là, il lui a dédié ce morceau. Beaucoup plus tard, son secrétaire a trouvé une lettre d'amour, écrite par Beethoven, adressée à son « Amour Éternel ». Pendant longtemps, il a pensé que peut-être il s'agissait de cette fille. Les Érudits, ils pensent que c'était peut-être une autre femme. Personne n'est certain._

 _Marco haussa les épaules._

 _\- Je dois être un romantique, mais moi, j'imagine que si quelqu'un reçoit un morceau si beau en cadeau, cette personne doit être l' « Amour Eternel » de quelqu'un. Tu ne penses pas ?_

 _Le mécanisme finit de tourner, et les dernières notes sortirent lentement alors que Marco terminait son histoire. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une réponse, en fait il aurait été surpris d'en recevoir une. Emma ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'un amour comme celui dont il parlait pouvait représenter, du moins pas encore._

 _La blonde se leva de sa chaise et se détourna de la boîte pour quitter les lieux._

 _\- Emma, la rappela Marco en la contournant pour s'approcher de la table. Tu pourrais… tu pourrais la prendre avec toi si tu veux ?_

 _Il lui tendit la boîte à musique._

 _Emma la réceptionna précautionneusement dans ses mains et prit Marco dans ses bras, reposant sa joue contre son épaule. Puis elle se détacha de lui et se retourna rapidement pour cacher ses larmes, les séchant avec la paume de ses mains en s'éloignant dans la nuit._

* * *

 _Fredrick entendit le bruit sourd qu'il connaissait bien d'une flèche qui atteint sa cible. Les tirs se succédaient rapidement, et les traits formaient un petit groupe, très proche du centre de la cible. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne, hormis lui-même et son père, qui savait tirer aussi bien et c'était la même personne qui avait le droit de pénétrer dans leur stand privé de tir à l'arc._

 _Il voyait les muscles dorsaux et les biceps d'Emma se contracter lorsqu'elle bandait la corde de son arc et une pellicule de sueur faisait luire sa peau. Des gouttes de sueur roulaient de temps à autres le long de son cou, finissant leur course dans le tissu déjà trempé de son top. En s'approchant, Fredrick remarqua que les yeux d'Emma étaient pleins de larmes qui tombaient occasionnellement sur ses joues, et qu'elle devait souvent cligner des yeux entre chaque tir pour clarifier son champ de vision. Vu son état et celui de la cible, elle était là depuis un moment déjà._

 _\- Baisse un peu la flèche et tire un peu plus à gauche. C'est à cause de ça que tes flèches n'atteignent pas le centre, déclara Fredrick._

 _Il avait appris très tôt que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de commencer une conversation avec Emma en disant : « qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ». Elle ne se confiait que quand elle était prête, et pas avant, en fait, la plupart du temps, elle ne se confiait pas du tout._

 _Emma laissa échapper un cri de tristesse, de frustration et de rage en libérant chacune de ses dernières flèches, puis elle laissa tomber son bras, ferma les yeux et leva la tête pour faire face au ciel. Elle se fichait de savoir s'il faisait beau ou mauvais. Vu son humeur, elle aurait une légère préférence pour la pluie. Tant qu'à être misérable, Mère Nature n'avait qu'à s'y mettre aussi pour lui pourrir la vie. Classique. Rien ne se passait jamais comme elle l'espérait, de toute façon._

 _\- Elle m'a quittée, Fredrick. Ashley m'a quittée, finit-elle par dire en poussant un soupir défaitiste._

 _Fredrick n'était pas vraiment surpris. Ashley s'était engagée dans cette relation pour le fun, et pour profiter des quelques cadeaux qu'Emma pouvait se permettre de lui offrir. Emma, elle, elle y avait vraiment cru. Tous ceux qui aimaient Emma savaient que les exigences d'Ashley finiraient par dépasser les capacités d'Emma. En attendant, ils ne pouvaient qu'être spectateurs du fait qu'Emma suait sang et haut pour pouvoir donner à sa copine tout ce qu'elle désirait, même lorsque ça voulait dire qu'elle devait sauter un repas ou marcher huit kilomètres pour se rendre à un boulot parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus se payer d'essence. Toutes les relations amoureuses d'Emma finissaient ainsi : elle devenait un entre-deux qu'on oublie rapidement, un moyen utilisé un temps en attendant plus, et mieux._

 _\- Viens là, Emma._

 _Fredrick s'approcha et ouvrit les bras pour offrir son réconfort à la jeune femme, si elle en avait besoin. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à initier le contact avec Emma. Une fois, il avait voulu lui faire une blague et l'avait étreinte par derrière et il avait fini avec plusieurs dents cassées – compliments des poings, des coudes et des genoux de la jeune femme. Marco et son père avaient mis plusieurs heures à la retrouver, recroquevillée dans le coin de l'atelier, tremblante, se balançant d'avant en arrière, les mains collées sur les oreilles et chantonnant les notes d'une chanson, encore et encore._

 _Cette fois, Emma accepta l'offre de Fredrick et il la prit dans ses bras, conscient de la rareté de la chose. Il plaça son menton sur le haut de sa tête._

 _\- C'était pas la bonne, Emma. Mais je sais que tu vas finir par la trouver. Tu vas trouver cette femme spéciale et incroyable. Et quand tu l'auras trouvée… tu vas rien comprendre à ce qui va t'arriver, gamine…_

* * *

\- Emma… Fredrick a démissionné, hier soir, dit Marco en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

Emma n'était pas vraiment surprise. La famille de Fredrick possédait le plus grand commerce de pourvoirie et d'organisation de virées en milieu sauvage de tout le pays. Emma ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il avait travaillé si longtemps pour Marco, elle avait pensé qu'il se serait occupé de reprendre l'affaire familiale bien plus tôt que ça. Bien sûr, il avait ses moments de rébellion et de stupidité peut-être que ses parents avaient patiemment attendu qu'il ait dépassé cette phase. Mais bon, même s'il pouvait parfois se comporter de manière irresponsable, il avait vraiment pris Emma sous son aile et lui et sa famille lui avaient appris tout ce qu'elle savait sur la nature et sur les sports de plein air. Il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un frère pour elle, et ça allait lui manquer, de le voir à l'atelier tous les jours.

\- Okay…, commença Emma, se demandant où Marco voulait en venir.

\- J'allais lui proposer un travail assez important des rénovations dans une jolie petite maison, proche des limites de Storybrooke. Ce boulot pourrait renflouer les caisses pour quelques mois, et on a besoin de cet argent, Emma…

Marco lui lança un regard de chien battu.

\- Je partagerai 50-50 avec toi.

Emma avait besoin d'argent, ça, c'était sûr. Depuis la veille, elle était la fière propriétaire d'un préavis d'expulsion, remis en main propre par sa logeuse. Évidemment, au bout de cinq mois, la bonne femme en avait eu marre de recevoir des loyers coupés de 100$. Le studio ne payait pas de mine, mais il avait tenu lieu d'espace personnel à Emma. Plus maintenant. Même avec un partage à 50-50, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle gagnerait suffisamment pour se sortir de cette impasse, et donc, à partir de mercredi, elle allait se retrouver à la rue, sans aucune idée de comment elle allait bien retrouver un logement. Elle ne voulait pas que Marco soit au courant pour le préavis. Il allait s'inquiéter et lui proposer de revenir vivre au dessus de l'atelier. Revenir représentait un trop gros échec à ses yeux.

 _J'imagine que je vais devoir dormir dans la coccinelle pendant quelques temps_ , pensa Emma.

\- Marco, non... Tu m'avais promis que je ne ferai plus de bricolage. Et je pensais que tu allais continuer à m'apprendre à graver ?

\- Emma, je ne sais plus quoi t'enseigner. Les images que tu graves rendraient Michel-Ange jaloux.

Marco leva les bras au ciel comme s'il essayait de demander à Michel-Ange de l'aider à convaincre la jeune femme.

\- Sois gentille et rends-moi service pour ce coup là, d'accord ?

Emma soupira et regarda Marco d'un œil critique. Ses yeux la suppliaient presque. Il ne pouvait plus faire ce genre de travaux. Il était devenu trop vieux, trop frêle. C'était à son tour de prendre soin de lui, maintenant, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de le décevoir.

\- C'est quelle adresse ? lui demanda t-elle en tendant la main pour qu'il lui donne la paperasse.

Elle commença à rassembler ses outils.

* * *

 **Et nous voilà partis ! J'espère que le début vous a plu. A plus tard, tout le monde !**

 **Je remercie Not Gonna Die #mabêtadenfer, pour ses conseils et sa patience.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)** **Je suis officiellement en vacances pour une semaine à partir de maintenantlàtoutdesuite, donc j'ai décidé de poster le deuxième chapitre pour fêter ça ! Je remercie les guests qui ont été nombreux à poster des reviews pour le premier chapitre, vous êtes super :D Pour les users, j'ai essayé de tous vous répondre, normalement je n'ai oublié personne =o.o=**

 **Je suis vraiment très contente de voir que cette histoire a déjà tant de followers, et j'espère que le deuxième chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier :)**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

 **Disclaimer : C'est toujours une TRADUCTION, je n'ai aucun droit sur l'histoire; et encore moins sur OUAT évidemment ^^**

* * *

Henry avait passé la nuit et la matinée à pleurer. Regina imaginait que la vue, les bruits et les odeurs de cette nouvelle maison devaient être déroutants pour lui. Sans parler du fait qu'il ne s'était pas encore tout à fait habitué à Regina elle-même. Ça ne faisait que trois mois, elle n'était pas sa mère biologique ; et elle n'avait pas vraiment d'expérience en matière de nouveau-né.

Elle faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais la plupart du temps, elle avait l'impression d'échouer lamentablement. Dans le programme de formation aux parents adoptifs, il lui semblait toujours qu'elle mettait deux fois plus de temps que les autres mamans à calmer Henry, à le faire sourire ou même interagir avec elle de quelque manière que ce soit. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas aussi prête ou capable d'élever un enfant qu'elle l'avait cru. Toutes les autres femmes avaient l'air d'être bien entourées, et elle, elle était… et bien… seule.

* * *

\- _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes dans cette idée d'adoption, décréta Cora d'un ton sévère._

 _Elle reprit, exaspérée :_

\- _Tu devrais te concentrer sur tes compositions et tes concerts. C'est pour ÇA, que tu t'es entraînée pendant toutes ces années. Ne veux-tu pas réussir, Regina ?_

\- _J'ai déjà réussi, Mère. Je compose des musiques de film. J'ai joué avec les orchestres philarmoniques de Boston, de New York et de Londres. J'ai même fait un concert dans ton "Carnegie Hall" adoré. J'ai fait tout ce que papa et toi vouliez que je fasse, mais j'ai 32 ans, maintenant, et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un dans ma vie autre qu'un piano, une partition ou un orchestre, répondit Regina d'un ton presque suppliant._

 _Pourquoi sa mère ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre, pour une fois ? Lorsque son père, Henry, était encore en vie, il incarnait toujours la voix de la raison, s'insérant entre elle et Cora pour calmer des situations dont elles finissaient toujours par perdre le contrôle. Il n'était peut-être pas d'accord avec toutes les décisions de Regina, mais il la laissait faire ses propres choix et il était toujours là pour faire face aux conséquences avec elle lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Au moins, lui, il la soutenait. Sa mère ne pardonnait pas les erreurs aussi facilement._

- _Tu peux avoir tout ça, ma chérie. Je pense juste que ce n'est pas le bon moment, déclara Cora en souriant d'un air mielleux._

\- _Quand est-ce que ce sera le bon moment, Mère ? demanda Regina._

\- _Peut-être quand tu auras fondé un foyer avec un homme ? répondit Cora d'un ton impassible._

 _Elle poursuivit avec espoir :_

\- _J'ai entendu dire que David est célibataire, ou peut-être Robin, ou Killian ?_

\- _Mère, s'il-te-plait. Je ne veux pas avoir de nouveau cette discussion avec toi._

 _Cora leva les yeux au ciel et émit un bruit désapprobateur._

\- _Aaaaah, c'est vrai. J'oubliais que tes préférences se trouvent ailleurs, lâcha-t-elle avec un rictus de dégoût._

\- _Mes « préférences » n'ont rien à voir avec ma décision, Mère. Et elles ne regardent que moi._

\- _Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, Regina, ta vie privée, tes relations amoureuses et leurs conséquences sont une source de honte, pour toi comme pour moi. Si tu savais ce que nos amis disent de toi. Ils n'y vont pas de main morte._

\- _Ce sont tes amis, Mère, pas les miens. Peut-être que tu devrais les choisir avec plus de jugeote._

\- _Oh, ma chère Regina, soupira Cora en prenant le visage de sa fille en coupe. Je ne veux simplement pas que tu finisses blessée par tout ça. Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi._

 _Son manque de sincérité était clair pour la brune._

\- _Non, Mère, vous voulez ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous, et si vous refusez de me soutenir, je me débrouillerai toute seule._

\- _Bien, je t'en prie, alors, fais donc ça… répliqua la voix sèche de sa mère alors que Regina claquait la porte de la maison familiale._

* * *

Et maintenant, comme si l'addition d'un bébé à sa vie n'était pas suffisante, Regina avait aussi décidé de changer complètement de lieu de vie.

Elle était presque surprise de ne pas pleurer autant qu'Henry, vu la situation. Là, tout de suite, elle était au bord des larmes. Peut-être qu'elle avait VRAIMENT été trop vite en besogne. Peut-être qu'elle N'AVAIT pas assez réfléchi à son projet.

* * *

\- _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux déménager de Boston, Regina, déclara Kathryn alors qu'elles transportaient son violoncelle dans les escaliers qui menaient à la salle de musique._

\- _Maintenant que j'ai Henry, je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'un nouveau cambriolage. Heureusement, je n'étais pas à la maison lorsque c'est arrivé, mais je… nous… ne serons peut-être pas si chanceux la prochaine fois._

\- _Ouais, tu as sans doute raison. Mais ça paraît tellement drastique. Bon sang, qui aurait l'idée de partir s'installer dans le Maine ? taquina Katryn, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère._

 _Elle voyait bien que Regina était anxieuse._

\- _Apparemment, nous, répondit la brune en prenant une grande inspiration et en faisant l'effort d'afficher un sourire pour sa meilleure amie._

 _Kathryn les fit s'arrêter en haut des escaliers, et elles posèrent l'étui sur le sol. La blonde prit les mains de Regina dans les siennes et les serra fort en lui adressant un sourire rassurant._

\- _Ça va aller, ma puce. Et je viendrai te rendre visite aussi souvent que possible. On cueillera des myrtilles, on se battra avec des homards et on fera… j'en ai aucune idée, ce qu'ils s'amusent à faire, là-bas._

\- _J'espère, répondit la brune en lâchant un rire nerveux, sentant les larmes affluer dans ses yeux._

 _-Il y a une autre chose, que je ne comprends pas, ajouta Kathryn._

 _\- Quoi donc ?_

\- _Pourquoi je n'ai pas choisi un instrument comme le piccolo, haleta Kathryn en s'affairant à faire passer le violoncelle par la porte._

* * *

 _Bon, de toute façon, maintenant, c'est trop tard pour reculer,_ pensa Regina.

\- Allez viens, mon cœur, soupira Regina en prenant Henry dans ses bras.

Ils n'arrivaient jamais à trouver la position parfaite pour un câlin qui leur irait à tous les deux.

15 minutes plus tard, Henry s'était légèrement calmé. Regina espérait qu'un biberon finirait de l'apaiser, puisqu'apparemment elle n'y arrivait pas par ses propres moyens. Elle le remit dans son berceau pour aller chercher le biberon dans la cuisine. La bouteille à la main, elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans la chambre du bébé lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

Elle n'attendait personne, enfin, pas tout de suite du moins. Elle avait demandé à Kathryn de lui donner quelques semaines, le temps qu'Henry et elle s'installent, avant de venir lui rendre visite. Ils avaient besoin d'un peu de temps pour nouer des liens, et il fallait aussi que Regina déballe toutes leurs affaires. Pour l'instant, les seules choses qu'elle avait sorties des cartons, c'était le berceau d'Henry, son parc de bébé, le piano à queue et le matériel d'enregistrement et la table de mixage que la compagnie d'assurance avait remplacés après le cambriolage.

Elle posa le biberon chaud sur le comptoir de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la porte pour voir qui était là.

* * *

Emma avait mis environ 30 minutes pour arriver. Elle connaissait l'adresse ; elle était déjà venue plusieurs fois avec Marco et Fredrick, chaque fois qu'une nouvelle famille s'installait. Chaque famille essayait d'apporter sa touche personnelle à la maison, mais Emma avait toujours pensé que l'ensemble faisait un peu rafistolé. L'endroit avait besoin d'un œil d'artiste pour prendre vie ; de quelqu'un qui aurait pour projet de rester plus que quelques mois. Elle se demandait ce que le nouveau propriétaire voudrait rénover.

Le bâtiment principal était implanté dans une zone très boisée, éloignée de la route. Selon Emma, le lieu était situé sur l'une des plus belles criques de Storybrooke. Si cette nouvelle famille recherchait quelque chose de « perdu » et de « privé », elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. La maison comportait deux étages, mais seul le rez-de-chaussée était habitable. L'étage était tout en charpente et en poutres. De grands chandeliers en fer illuminaient l'espace et lui donnaient un air ancien. Heureusement, le propriétaire original s'était un peu écarté du décor « classique montagnard » de la plupart des maisons du coin. Une immense cheminée en pierre, située dans le salon, produisait suffisamment de chaleur pour toute la maison, même lors des hivers les plus rudes ; et à part dans les pièces plus privées comme les chambres ou les salles de bain, il n'y avait aucune porte, aucun mur, aucune impression d'enfermement possible ; les pièces se succédaient les unes aux autres pour former un grand espace commun. Dans le fond de la maison, qui surplombait le lac, d'énormes baies vitrées encadraient la porte et formaient un pan entier de mur. Durant la journée, les vitres laissaient passer les rayons du soleil, et la nuit, elles éclairaient le jardin en projetant dehors la lumière intérieure. Un petit pont en teck partait de l'entrée et menait jusqu'à la pelouse du jardin. La maison était séparée du littoral rocheux et des docks qui menaient à la crique par environ 30 mètres de gazon. Une maisonnette dépendante réservée aux invités se trouvait dans le fond du jardin, mais Emma n'y était jamais entrée. La plupart des propriétaires oubliait son existence. Personne n'avait jamais demandé à ce qu'elle soit rénovée, et elle n'était pas sûre que l'endroit soit encore habitable. Elle pourrait peut-être s'en servir pour stocker ses outils jusqu'à ce que le travail soit terminé. Elle ne pouvait pas garder le fourgon et la remorque de Fredrick indéfiniment, et sa coccinelle ne pourrait transporter tout ce dont elle avait besoin matin et soir. Au pire, on la laisserait sans doute utiliser le garage, mais dans son souvenir, il n'était pas immense.

Emma jeta un œil à l'entrée presque secrète de la propriété et tourna, quittant la route principale. Le sentier de gravier la fit tressauter dans sa voiture, puis elle arriva dans un espace qui pouvait accueillir plusieurs véhicules. Tirant le frein à main, elle descendit du fourgon et se dirigea vers la maison. La lourde porte en bois était enfoncée de 2 mètres dans une alcôve, sur le perron, et était encadrée par un cadre en cuivre couvert de patine. Après avoir frappé, Emma mit ses lunettes pour relire les notes et les indications que Marco lui avait données. Elle n'avait pas prévenu avant de venir ; elle espérait que quelqu'un était présent. Elle tourna le dos à la porte et se déplaça un peu pour lire à la lumière du soleil.

 _Il faut vraiment que je fasse changer ces lunettes_ , pensa t-elle en rapprochant la feuille de son visage.

* * *

\- _Emma, tu n'arrives pas bien à lire ?_

 _Une petite Emma de huit ans haussa les épaules et se rapprocha de son manuel scolaire pour continuer à étudier._

 _Marco n'exigeait que deux choses d'Emma : qu'elle fasse ses devoirs et qu'elle aille à l'école. Lorsqu'Emma ne l'aidait pas à ranger l'atelier pendant la semaine, elle s'asseyait à l'établi en face de Marco et lisait, écrivait ou remplissait des feuilles d'exercices dans différentes matières. Elle semblait avoir du mal avec tous les sujets, sauf l'art plastique. C'était ça, sa vraie passion, et déjà à huit ans, ses peintures et ses dessins étaient vraiment remarquables._

\- _Bon, si tu dois m'aider à fabriquer toutes ces jolies choses un de ces jours, il faut que tu sois capable de voir correctement. Si on allait rendre visite à mon ami en ville pour lui demander ce qu'il en pense, hein ?_

 _Emma haussa de nouveau les épaules, et Marco prit ça pour un oui ; le lendemain, ils se rendirent donc chez l'opticien, qui diagnostiqua la myopie de la fillette. Le docteur alla même jusqu'à dire qu'Emma était « myope comme une taupe », et qu'il n'était pas possible qu'elle lise convenablement dans ces conditions. Heureusement l'homme, qui était un ami de Marco, était au courant de ses faibles revenus et de la situation d'Emma. Il se trouvait qu'il avait depuis peu commencé un programme de recyclage au magasin : les gens qui lui ramenaient leurs anciennes montures bénéficiaient d'une réduction sur les nouvelles qu'ils voulaient acheter. Ça n'avait pas beaucoup de succès. Jusque là, on ne lui avait ramené qu'une seule paire de lunettes : de larges montures noires et carrées, beaucoup trop grandes pour la jeune Emma; mais il faudrait bien que ça aille. Le docteur s'occupa de préparer les verres et de les insérer dans les montures en échange d'une boîte à bijoux sculptée et gravée que Marco fabriquerait pour sa femme, à Noël ; ce qui convenait très bien au menuisier. Une fois que les lunettes furent prêtes, le docteur plaça les montures trop grandes sur le nez d'Emma. Elles glissèrent immédiatement, mais une chose était sûre, elle voyait le monde beaucoup plus nettement, maintenant._

* * *

Regina ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le dos d'une jeune femme d'environ 30 ans qui s'était mise à la lumière du soleil pour lire une feuille sur un porte-bloc, qu'elle tenait à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ses cheveux blonds étaient tirés en une queue de cheval et elle était vêtue d'un short kaki assez court et d'un top blanc. Elle portait également des chaussures de travail et d'épaisses chaussettes qui remontaient jusqu'à ses mollets. Derrière elle, Regina aperçut une vieille voiture et une remorque.

\- Je peux vous aider ? demanda la brune, toujours pas certaine de savoir ce que cette femme faisait sur son perron.

A l'entente de ses mots, Emma se retourna et leva les yeux de son porte-bloc. Le cœur de Regina manqua un battement. Cette femme était une beauté à l'état brut. Elle avait de larges épaules et des bras clairement musclés. Son top était très près du corps, et Regina voyait les contours de ses abdominaux à travers le tissus serré. Des cuisses et des mollets à l'air solides complétaient sa silhouette très athlétique. Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention de la brune, c'était ses yeux vert éclatant, mis en valeur par les lunettes à monture noire qu'elle portait. La jeune femme remonta lesdites lunettes le long de son nez avec son index avant de demander d'un ton pas très fort :

\- Bonjour. Je cherche… (elle rapprocha une fois de plus le porte-bloc de son visage) R. Mills ?

\- Je suis Regina Mills.

\- Oh, euh, et bien, M-Marco m'a envoyée. J-je m'appelle Emma Swan. Je suis le bricoleur que vous avez demandé.

Emma n'était toujours pas certaine de s'adresser à la bonne personne, et elle recula de quelques pas pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien à la bonne adresse. Ce qui était le cas.

La blonde avait envisagé plusieurs profils lorsqu'elle avait toqué à la porte, mais cette femme n'en faisait définitivement PAS partie, et c'était une TRÈS bonne chose. Elle faisait environ 1 mètre 60 et elle était mince, sans doute pas plus de 50kg. Elle portait un pantalon kaki qui lui faisait de jolies jambes et qui s'évasait un peu vers le bas. Un haut à col en V et manches longues couleur prune dessinait sensuellement les courbes de sa taille et de ses hanches, et son décolleté était juste assez échancré pour révéler la peau brune du haut de sa poitrine. On ne voyait vraiment pas grand-chose, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'Emma bloque quelques secondes sur la vue avant de finir d'observer la femme qui se tenait devant elle. La couleur de ses cheveux était d'un noir café soyeux, et ses mèches sombres lui tombaient jusqu'au dessus des épaules. Le bout était légèrement recourbé, indiquant une tendance naturelle à onduler ou à boucler. Elle les avait repoussés derrière ses oreilles, mais quelques mèches rebelles lui tombaient de temps en temps devant les yeux. Elle les remettait en place, mais les mèches finissaient toujours par s'échapper. Ses yeux sombres, encadrés par d'épais cils noirs, mettaient d'autant plus sa chevelure en valeur. Ses sourcils étaient parfaitement bien dessinés. Elle n'était pas très maquillée, et elle n'en avait vraiment pas besoin ; sa peau était parfaitement lisse, à part une cicatrice qui lui marquait la lèvre supérieure. Elle avait l'air un peu anxieuse, et lorsqu'elle fronça les sourcils, Emma remarqua que la veine de sa tempe faisait légèrement saillie. La blonde entendait un bébé pleurer dans le fond sonore, et elle jeta brièvement un œil à la main gauche de la femme pour voir si elle portait une alliance. Ce n'était pas le cas ; mais au final, ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose.

\- Oh, oui, je suis désolée. Je ne vous attendais pas aujourd'hui.

\- Oui madame, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir appelé pour prévenir. Je peux revenir un autre jour, si vous préférez.

\- Non, ce n'est pas grave. Entrez, je vous en prie. Il faut que je donne à Henry son biberon, et ensuite on pourra commencer à discuter.

\- Hum, d'accord.

Emma suivit Regina dans la maison et mit ses lunettes sur sa tête en passant le seuil de la porte. La maison était exactement telle qu'elle s'en souvenait ; l'air rafistolée mais toujours aussi belle. Il y avait des cartons un peu partout, certains étaient ouverts, d'autres avaient été partiellement déchargés; d'autres encore étaient toujours fermés. La seule chose qui semblait vraiment occuper l'espace était un piano à queue d'un noir brillant qu'on avait placé devant les baies vitrées, au fond de la pièce. C'était sans doute l'un des plus grands pianos qu'Emma avait jamais contemplé; à vue de nez, il faisait à probablement plus de deux mètres cinquante de long. La partie supérieure avait été relevée à hauteur maximum, révélant une table d'harmonie magnifique et une multitude de marteaux et de fil en cuivre. Le banc était placé perpendiculairement par rapport aux clés, ce qui voulait dire que le musicien devrait s'asseoir sur un bord ou sur l'autre pour pouvoir jouer. Mais c'était la seule position disponible pour l'instant, vu tous les cartons qui entouraient ledit siège. A gauche du piano se trouvait une assez grande table de mixage digitale, et à sa droite se tenaient plusieurs pupitres noirs. Il y avait des partitions partout, sur le piano, autour du piano, sur la table de mixage, sur les pupitres, et par terre. Certaines partitions avait clairement été imprimées, d'autres étaient à moitié remplies par ce qui semblait être des notes de musiques écrites à la main. Un grand casque était posé sur l'un des pupitres et était connecté au piano. C'était un ensemble impressionnant et qui avait l'air assez coûteux.

Son regard se dirigea vers les fenêtres, et en contemplant la crique, elle ne put retenir un léger sourire. Elle était restée telle que dans son souvenir, lorsqu'elle l'avait gravée sur la table à manger qu'elle avait fabriquée. Bon sang, elle adorait la beauté sauvage qu'on trouvait dans la nature Maine, et la personne qui jouait de ce piano allait être au premier rang pour l'admirer continuellement.

Elle observa Regina s'affairer autour du comptoir et récupérer un biberon qu'elle avait posé dessus. Elle disparut dans une pièce et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un bébé qui ne pouvait pas avoir plus de trois mois dans les bras. Elle le tenait un peu maladroitement, hésitante, comme quelqu'un qui n'est pas encore habitué à s'occuper d'un nourrisson ; comme une maman débutante. Elle essayait de lui donner son biberon, mais Emma voyait bien qu'il n'était pas dans une position confortable pour téter correctement. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air frustrés par la situation, ce qui redoublait les pleurs et les gigotements du petit dans les bras de sa mère.

* * *

 _Une Emma de douze ans fut tirée de son sommeil très léger par le bruit d'un bébé qui pleurait. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ses parents d'accueil avaient fait pour convaincre l'Etat qu'ils étaient capable de prendre en charge un deuxième enfant ; mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils avaient réussi._

 _Emma repoussa sa couverture et se faufila hors de son lit. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement pour vérifier que son père d'accueil n'était pas dans le coin, puis elle sortit sur la pointe des pieds et se rendit dans la cuisine. Un biberon de lait en poudre se trouvait dans une casserole au bain marie. Il avait été chauffé, mais les adultes l'avaient rapidement oublié pour retourner à leur défonce. Dans l'état où ils étaient, ils se fichaient complètement du bébé qui hurlait. Emma doutait même qu'ils soient en mesure de l'entendre, en fait. Heureusement, le biberon était encore tiède._

 _Emma se rendit rapidement dans la chambre du bébé, ouvrit un côté du parc et prit dans ses bras le nourrisson de trois mois, ayant toujours un peu de mal à le tenir correctement pour lui donner son biberon. Finalement, il but son lait en intégralité et elle le hissa sur son épaule. Elle le fit tressauter dans ses bras en lui frottant le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fait son rot et se soit rendormit._

\- _C'est bien que tu ne sois pas une fille. Un jour je vais partir et je ne pourrai pas te protéger de lui, chuchota-t-elle en le replaçant dans son berceau._

 _Puis elle retourna dans sa chambre._

* * *

\- C'est votre premier ? demanda Emma à voix basse.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? répliqua Regina d'un ton exaspéré en réessayant de donner son biberon à Henry.

Il le repoussa une fois de plus et Emma les regarda d'un air inquiet.

\- Madame ? appela-t-elle en se penchant un peu pour croiser le regard de Regina.

\- Oui ? soupira cette dernière.

Elle était au bord des larmes.

\- Je peux essayer, si vous voulez ? J'avais un petit frère dans une de mes familles d'accueil ; sans doute pas plus grand que votre fils. Je m'occupais de lui, parfois.

Emma détourna le regard et sa bouche se tordit. Elle se demanda si elle n'était pas allée trop loin. C'était son premier jour et elle ne voulait pas faire perdre ce travail à Marco. Il avait besoin de cet argent. Ils en avaient tous les deux besoin.

\- Ummmmm, hésita Regina.

\- Je vous assure... Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, madame. Je resterai là, juste à côté de vous, ajouta Emma sans lever les yeux du sol.

Elle se frotta la nuque, attendant la réponse de la brune.

\- D'accord.

Depuis le premier jour, Regina avait été la seule personne à tenir Henry dans ses bras. Si elle n'était sans doute pas la meilleure maman débutante, elle était la plus surprotectrice, pas de doute là-dessus. Mais quelque chose à propos de cette femme qui se tenait à ses côtés lui disait que tout allait bien se passer ; qu'elle devrait accepter l'offre qu'elle lui faisait.

Elles durent s'y reprendre plusieurs fois, mais elles finirent par se mettre dans la bonne position pour faire passer le bébé en toute sécurité. Emma dût immobiliser elle-même les bras de Regina, qui essayait chaque fois d'anticiper ses mouvements avant d'essayer le transférer. Sitôt qu'il fut confortablement installé dans les bras d'Emma, la blonde le déplaça légèrement pour qu'il repose sur son bras gauche ; la tête calée dans le creux de son coude alors que son avant-bras soutenait son dos. Sa main soutenait les fesses du bébé et elle le tint précautionneusement contre son ventre.

\- Je peux ? demanda Emma d'une voix basse en montrant le biberon que Regina tenait à la main.

\- Oh, bien sûr, répondit la brune en lui tendant l'objet.

Elle était stupéfaite de la facilité et de l'assurance avec lesquelles Emma portait Henry. Lorsque la blonde approcha le biberon de son visage, le bébé tendit les mains pour en attraper les côtés et prit l'embout dans sa bouche, tétant avidement. Emma lui sourit et l'observa, fascinée, alors qu'il buvait goulûment son lait. En quelques minutes, il avait englouti la moitié de la bouteille. Elle leva brièvement les yeux pour jeter un œil à Regina. La jeune maman avait l'air dévastée, et Emma se sentit mal pour elle. Elle savait que Regina faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. S'occuper d'un enfant ne venait pas naturellement pour tout le monde. Elle, elle avait appris par pure nécessité. Un bébé silencieux n'attire pas l'attention et la colère des parents d'accueil.

\- Madame ? Vous voulez le reprendre ? offrit Emma.

Regina hocha la tête. Emma retira le biberon de la bouche du bébé. Henry bougea la tête et tendit les bras pour essayer de le rattraper. Emma déplaça le bébé dans ses bras pour pouvoir facilement le rendre à Regina. La brune tendit les bras, et Emma le posa approximativement dans la même position que lorsqu'il était dans ses bras. Quand elle vit que Regina le tenait fermement, elle lui donna le biberon et la brune l'approcha de la bouche d'Henry. Il le refusa. Emma recula de quelques pas et examina la scène. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans la position de jeune mère, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus en regardant les choses sous cet angle.

Regina observa Emma tendre les bras vers elle sans jamais la toucher. Elle avait l'air d'être en train d'analyser quelque chose. Alors que la brune se concentrait pour essayer de nouveau de donner le biberon à son fils, elle sentit Emma se placer derrière elle. Emma regarda par-dessus son épaule et approcha ses bras de ceux de Regina.

\- Je peux toucher vos bras ? murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

Regina était un peu déboussolée, mais intriguée. Emma était tellement audacieuse et déterminée ; tellement focalisée sur Henry que Regina n'était pas sûre qu'elle réalisait ou qu'elle se souciait de l'intimité de la position qu'elle avait prise. Et en fait, ça ne la dérangeait pas de voir que pour une fois, quelqu'un ignorait les règles sociales en vigueur et l'espace vital simplement dans le but de l'aider. En ce moment, elle avait besoin d'aide. Regina hocha la tête pour lui donner sa permission.

Emma tendit le bras gauche, le glissa sous celui de Regina et attrapa sa main, et la déplaça pour qu'elle soit dans une meilleure position pour soutenir la tête d'Henry. Avec sa main droite, elle attrapa le biberon, posant au passage sa main sur celle de la brune. Elle approcha la main et le biberon de la bouche d'Henry. Il tendit les mains, attrapa les bords du biberon, et aspira l'embout dans sa bouche, toujours affamé. Regina laissa échapper un rire haletant de soulagement en réalisant à quel point cette position était confortable et naturelle, pour elle comme pour le bébé. Les mains d'Emma s'attardèrent sur les siennes un instant, puis elles s'écartèrent sur le côté. Elle les fourra dans ses poches et baissa les yeux sur le sol.

\- Emma ? l'appela Regina à voix basse.

\- Oui, madame ?

\- Merci.

Emma leva brièvement les yeux vers Regina et lui offrit un sourire rapide, puis elle baissa de nouveau le regard en tordant légèrement la bouche, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Et, appelez-moi Regina…

Emma hocha la tête sans relever les yeux.

Henry termina son biberon peu de temps après, buvant tout jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Regina posa la bouteille vide sur la table et le berça un peu dans ses bras. Elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui retirer un poids énorme des épaules.

\- Il doit faire son rot, maintenant, murmura Emma.

Elle n'était pas sûre des connaissances de l'autre femme en matière de parentage, mais dans sa propre expérience, on ne plaisantait pas avec un bébé plein de gaz.

\- Ummmmmmmmmm.

Regina regarda Henry, puis Emma, et ses yeux semblaient supplier la blonde de l'aider. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réussi cette partie là non plus.

Après avoir posé une serviette sur l'épaule de Regina, Emma se mit devant elle et essaya de la diriger au mieux pour qu'elle fasse reposer Henry contre son épaule et qu'elle lui tapote le dos afin d'obtenir le rot qu'elle recherchait. Mais malgré les conseils de la blonde et ses gestes correcteurs, elles n'y arrivaient pas.

\- Vous pourriez peut-être me montrer ? Comme tout à l'heure ? demanda Regina d'un ton hésitant.

Emma s'approcha et se remit derrière Regina. Cette fois-ci, par contre, elle était parfaitement consciente de l'intimité de leur position, et ça la rendit nerveuse et un peu maladroite. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle savait que Regina le sentirait si elle s'approchait trop d'elle. Elle entoura de nouveau les bras de Regina des siens et les dirigea pour qu'ils soient dans une position naturelle et confortable. Le menton d'Henry était posé sur l'épaule droite de la brune, et il avait attrapé son haut alors que le bras droit de sa mère supportait ses fesses. Il sommeillait tranquillement contre elle. Prenant la main gauche de Regina dans la sienne, Emma lui montra une alternance de mouvements circulaires et de tapotements à répéter, et qui avaient toujours marché pour elle par le passé ; puis elle se détacha d'elle et se remit sur le côté. Quelques secondes plus tard, Regina obtint le résultat qu'elle recherchait. Elle embrassa le front d'Henry et Emma lui adressa un sourire, fière de son succès. Elle avait enfin l'impression qu'Henry et elle faisaient des progrès.

\- Si vous voulez bien me laisser un moment, je vais le coucher et ensuite on pourra commencer ? chuchota Regina.

Emma hocha la tête.

\- Vous pouvez vous asseoir sur le sofa en attendant, si vous voulez.

Emma se dirigea vers le canapé en cuir qui se trouvait devant la cheminée. Elle s'assit et commença à faire tressauter ses genoux, nerveuse, agrippant fermement son porte-bloc.

Quelques instants plus tard, Regina la rejoint.

\- Vous devez me prendre pour une idiote. Je ne sais même pas tenir un bébé correctement.

\- Pas vraiment, non. Ce n'est pas facile. Ça prend du temps avant d'y arriver, répondit doucement Emma.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de malveillance ou de jugement dans sa voix ; juste la reconnaissance du fait que, en effet, la tache n'était pas facile.

Elles restèrent assises en silence pendant quelques temps, refusant de croiser le regard l'une de l'autre, puis Emma finit par reprendre la parole. Elle remit ses lunettes sur son nez et approcha le porte-bloc de son visage pour lire les détails du travail à faire. Regina se retint de sourire en voyant ces beaux yeux verts de nouveau agrandis par le verre des binocles.

\- Donc… Marco ne m'a donné que quelques indications quant aux travaux que vous souhaitez faire. Vous pourriez peut-être m'en parler un peu, pour que j'aie une idée plus précise de ce que vous attendez ?

\- Je voudrais refaire la cuisine et peut-être aussi la chambre principale et la salle de bain. Je voudrais aussi qu'il y ait une chambre d'enfant pour Henry. J'ai déjà choisi la pièce.

\- Parfait, bien, on pourrait peut-être aller voir ça de plus près, comme ça vous pourrez me montrer ce à quoi vous pensez. A partir de là, je pourrai dessiner des plans et des esquisses que vous pourrez montrer à votre mari et à votre famille.

\- Je vis seule avec Henry, répondit Regina à voix basse, repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Emma enchaîna immédiatement :

\- Henry voudra peut-être donner son aval pour la chambre d'enfant. J'ai l'impression que c'est un client difficile.

Elle sourit timidement à la brune, puis reprit :

\- On va jeter un œil à tout ça ?

Regina mena Emma jusque devant la future chambre d'enfant. Elle tendit la main et fit tourner la poignée en poussant doucement la porte de son autre main. La porte refusa de bouger. Elle s'assura qu'elle avait bien baissé la poignée et poussa un peu plus fort avec sa main. Elle souffla de frustration et sentit Emma s'approcher derrière elle. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers la droite et vit qu'Emma se trouvait, une fois de plus, tout près d'elle.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Parfois ces portes sont un peu dures à ouvrir, dit-elle.

Elle tendit la main et la posa par dessus celle de Regina, sur la poignée, qu'elle tourna. Reculant sa deuxième main, elle l'écrasa brutalement sur le centre de la porte, son bras filant à quelques centimètres du visage de la brune. Cette dernière haleta de peur, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

* * *

 _Regina revint peu à peu à elle et entendit une série régulière de bips et des mots murmurés. Elle resta immobile un moment, essayant de comprendre d'où les bruits venaient et où elle était avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir l'esprit embourbé, et d'être attachée. Les bruits venaient peut-être de la télé. Sarah restait parfois tard debout à regarder la télé, mais les voix semblaient trop familières pour que ce soit ça._

\- _Bien, cette annulation de concert avec la Symphonie de San Francisco marquera sans doute la fin de sa carrière, déclara une voix de femme condescendante qu'elle connaissait bien._

 _La remarque reçut en réponse un soupir exaspéré et des mots suppliants :_

\- _Ce sont ses blessures, qui pourraient marquer la fin de sa carrière. Tu ne comprends pas la gravité de son état ? Les docteurs disent que l'opération et la rééducation sont non seulement très chères et délicates, mais qu'ils ne peuvent même pas pas garantir qu'elle récupérera l'usage complet de son épaule, de son bras ou de ses doigts._

 _La voix de l'homme aussi était familière, mais l'esprit entravé de Regina n'arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir de qui c'était._

\- _Oui, et bien peut-être que si elle ne vivait pas une vie si débauchée… Enfin, pour l'amour du ciel, ils l'ont retrouvé devant la porte d'entrée, à moitié nue, couverte de bleus et de sang, un verre de whisky brisé à ses côtés. Tu sais ce que les gens vont dire, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la femme d'un ton dramatique._

\- _Tu penses réellement que quelque chose comme ça n'aurait pas pu arriver si elle avait été avec quelqu'un que TU aurais choisi ? Quelqu'un… comme ce foutu professeur de musique ? Celui avec lequel TU l'as forcée à travailler, en dépit de ce qu'elle t'avait raconté ? Et je me fiche de ce que les gens diront. C'est ma fille. Et la tienne. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié._

 _La voix de l'homme se haussait peu à peu ; il devenait clairement de plus en plus frustré._

\- _J'avais eu une discussion avec la personne en question et nous étions tombés d'accord pour dire qu'elle avait exagéré l'ampleur de la chose. Elle ne savait pas où elle en était… et il est évident que c'est toujours le cas, en matière d'amour et de sexe, répondit la femme d'un ton calme et froid._

\- _Comment va-t-elle ? demanda une troisième voix, apparemment essoufflée._

 _La voix était accompagnée d'un claquement de talons sur le sol, qui s'arrêta brusquement._

\- _Elle se repose. Dieu merci, vous l'avez trouvée à temps. Vous savez ce qui s'est passé ?_

\- _Sarah était ivre, et furieuse. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'a pas frappé qu'une fois ; les voisins m'ont dit que ça a duré un moment. Ils ont dit que Sarah était hors d'elle, folle de rage, qu'elle lui hurlait dessus. La police m'a montré l'arrière de la porte. On voyait la marque des phalanges de son poing, dans le fer. Elle n'y est pas allée de main morte. Je sais que ça peut sembler étrange, mais étant donné ce que j'ai vu et ce que la police m'a dit, Regina a été très chanceuse. Ça aurait pu être vraiment, vraiment pire… enfin, c'est déjà suffisamment catastrophique comme ça._

 _Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, Regina devenait de plus en plus lucide et consciente de son environnement. Ce n'était pas du tout la télé, qui parlait. Elle reconnaissait les voix, les références et les noms, et ils semblaient être en train de parler d'elle. Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux et se rendit vite compte que son champ de vision se résumait à une fine bande de jour du côté gauche. Son œil droit refusait carrément de s'ouvrir. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais elle rencontra un obstacle douloureux et elle abandonna tout de suite son projet. Elle avança sa langue dans sa bouche et sentit une série de fils et de bandages s'entrecroisant entre ses dents supérieures et inférieures. Tout le côté droit de son visage était chaud et gonflé, et sa lèvre la brûlait terriblement._

 _Regina essaya de lever la tête lentement et maladroitement, et sa paupière clignait avec peine alors qu'elle regardait son corps en essayant de se concentrer. Son bras droit était dans une attelle qu'on avait attaché fermement à son torse avec une série de bandes et un harnais. Ces mêmes liens étaient connectés à deux manches en néoprène très serrées qui entouraient et immobilisaient ses épaules et s'enroulaient autour de son dos et de sa taille. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose s'enfonçait péniblement dans le centre de son dos, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être ; et elle avait aussi un nombre assez important de bandages sur son côté. La gêne dans son dos semblait n'être qu'une des multiples couches de douleur qui refaisait maintenant rapidement surface, dans différents endroits de son thorax, de sa poitrine, et de ses épaules ; ça allait d'une douleur sourde dans certains endroit, à des piques aiguës et qui la mettaient à l'agonie ailleurs._

 _Elle leva lentement la tête et vit trois personnes qui se tenaient près de la porte. Elle cligna des yeux une ou deux fois, et les silhouettes devinrent un peu plus nettes. Il y avait sa mère, son père, et Kathryn, et ils continuaient leur conversation, n'ayant pas remarqué ses mouvements faibles et mous._

 _Soupirant, son père répondit tristement :_

\- _Oui, elle a eu de la chance, mais sa rééducation va être très longue et les docteurs pensent qu'on devrait envisager de lui faire voir un psy pour l'aider à surmonter ce qui s'est passé._

\- _Je suis quand même certaine que cette situation aurait pu être évitée. Peut-être qu'elle pourra discuter de ÇA avec le psy, intervint sa mère en accompagnant sa remarque d'un bruit désapprobateur._

 _Rassemblant le peu de forces qu'elle avait, Regina prit doucement la parole, haletante, ouvrant à peine la bouche pour ne pas se faire mal aux dents._

\- _Papa ?_

 _Trois têtes se tournèrent immédiatement vers elle et son père se rua à ses côtés, prenant sa main gauche dans la sienne et la pressant fermement. Il regarda une larme silencieuse sortir de l'œil de sa fille et rouler sur sa tempe pour disparaître dans ses cheveux. Les mêmes événements qu'elle allait répéter pendant deux ans auprès de son psychologue jusqu'à son départ pour le Maine avaient commencé à la hanter, et elle se remémora par flash des éléments de sa soirée._

\- _Je suis là, ma puce…_

 _Son père lui sourit gentiment et dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son visage gonflé par les bleus._

\- _Papa, je suis tellement désolée._

 _Et il l'attira dans une étreinte réconfortante alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglots…_

* * *

Regina fit volte face et regarda Emma, terrifiée. Elle colla son dos contre la porte et se figea, mais ses yeux cherchaient furieusement une issue. Emma connaissait ce regard. Elle l'avait trop souvent vu dans le miroir. Elle venait de déclencher une réaction de panique lorsqu'elle avait heurté la porte de sa main, juste à côté de la tête de Regina. Elle s'y connaissait, en éléments déclencheurs. Ils finissaient par contrôler votre vie, si vous les laissiez faire. Ils ne disparaissaient jamais et il fallait faire de son mieux pour les éviter simplement. Ce qui était assez compliqué lorsque la personne qui se trouvait derrière vous vous en offrez un sur un plateau d'argent. Emma laissa immédiatement tomber ses bras et recula pour laisser respirer Regina, baissant les yeux sur le sol.

\- Je suis désolée, madame. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. S'il-vous-plaît, calmez-vous, je suis vraiment désolée.

Régina garda les yeux fixés sur les mains d'Emma, un air suspicieux sur le visage, légèrement tremblante. Elle croisa ses bras sur son ventre et agrippa chaque côté de son haut. Emma leva rapidement les yeux et vit que les lèvres de Regina bougeaient rapidement, sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte de sa bouche.

 _Pianissimo, forte, fortissimo, sforzando, smorzando, morendo, perdendo…_

Emma ne comprit pas les mots, mais elle reconnut la technique, et ça avait l'air de marcher car au bout de plusieurs répétitions, Regina commença à se détendre et lâcha les bordures de son haut. Ses bras restèrent prudemment croisés sur son ventre.

\- Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas qu'il ne fallait pas que je pousse la porte trop fort, murmura Emma, les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol.

Regina la regarda d'un air incertain. Lorsqu'un tel épisode était arrivé auparavant, le premier réflexe des gens, c'était toujours de s'approcher d'elle avec précipitation, de la toucher ou de l'attraper par le bras ; d'envahir son espace personnel. Son père l'avait fait, une fois, en essayant de la réconforter. Elle l'avait attaqué, lui avait fait une entaille au front. Après ça, lorsque ça arrivait, il restait éloigné, la laissait respirer, baissait les yeux pour qu'elle ne se sente pas menacée et l'aidait à prononcer ses mots musicaux. Il y avait une règle. Elle la connaissait. Lui aussi. Personne ne revenait sur ce qui avait déclenché l'épisode : une porte qui claque, une main qui se pose trop fort contre quelque chose… Et pourtant, Emma venait de le mentionner sans détour.

\- Ça-ça va, Emma, répondit Regina à voix basse.

\- E-écoutez. Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que je parte. Je suis vraiment désolée…

Emma était exaspérée par son comportement. Comment avait-elle pu agir de manière si stupide, si impulsive ? Elle avait elle aussi des éléments déclencheurs, et lorsque quelque chose les provoquait, elle se tournait vers la boîte à musique comme source de réconfort. Dans le cas où la boîte n'était pas accessible, elle chantonnait le morceau. Ce n'était pas idéal, mais ça marchait. Ça ramenait un semblant de paix.

Emma se tourna pour partir, se demandant déjà ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à Marco, lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Regina toucher doucement son avant-bras.

\- S'il-vous-plait, ne partez pas.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un chuchotement. Emma hocha la tête et resta où elle était, essayant d'imaginer quel mouvement faire pour ne pas être perçue comme une menace.

\- Je peux réessayer, mais si vous voulez on pourrait changer de place. Je vais reculer un peu.

Regina regardait Emma en se demandant comment elle pouvait comprendre et savoir de quelle manière réagir. Aucun de ses gestes ne semblait forcé. Elle ne la jugeait apparemment pas. Elle faisait simplement preuve de compréhension, de bonté et de douceur. C'était comme si elle savait exactement ce que Regina ressentait en cet instant.

La brune se décala sur le côté et laissa passer Emma. Cette dernière garda les yeux baissés. Elle avança en remontant ses lunettes le long de son nez avec son index, puis attrapa la poignée et la fit tourner. Elle appuya délicatement son épaule contre la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par céder.

La pièce était à peu près quelconque. Deux murs longs et deux murs plus courts. C'était une toile blanche en attente d'un artiste.

La porte s'ouvrait sur un espace d'1 mètre 50 sur 2 mètres 40 avant d'amener sur un espace plus large, qui mesurait environ 3 mètres 50 sur 4 mètres 50. Une large fenêtre donnant sur la cour, la dépendance, la crique et les docks occupait le mur qui faisait face à la porte. Le plafond voûté était soutenu par les mêmes poutres en bois que celles qu'on trouvait dans toute la maison. Emma se mit au centre de la pièce, releva de nouveau ses lunettes sur sa tête, se tournant et observant avec attention la base de départ qu'on lui donnait. Son esprit était déjà plein de millions de possibilités. Regina resta près de la porte, gardant une distance entre elle et la blonde. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de cette femme. Ce qui s'était passé avait été une simple erreur, et un accident, mais les vieilles habitudes et les souvenirs ne disparaissaient pas comme ça.

\- Wow, lâcha Emma. Vous pensiez à quoi, pour Henry ?

Regina hésita.

\- Je n'en suis pas très sûre, pour être honnête, répondit-elle doucement. Comme vous avez pu le constater, mon expérience avec les enfants est assez limitée.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre :

\- Je viens d'adopter Henry, et on est encore en train de faire connaissance, tous les deux.

\- Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer. Vous l'aimez et vous vous souciez de lui, ça se voit. Henry est un petit garçon très chanceux, répondit immédiatement Emma sans cesser d'observer la pièce.

 _Bien sûr, elle a mentionné qu'elle avait grandi en famille d'accueil. Emma doit savoir que les premières semaines sont difficiles._ Mais après sa performance médiocre avec Henry, Regina ne comprenait pas comment la blonde pouvait penser qu'il était chanceux.

\- Vous savez quoi. Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai une idée. On va faire simple, pour commencer.

Emma et Regina parlèrent un moment d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Emma demandait à Regina ses couleurs favorites, l'endroit où elles les avaient vues, pourquoi elle les aimait. Elle se renseigna sur les choses que Regina et Henry aimaient faire tous les deux. Les choses qu'Henry faisait et qui faisaient sourire ou rire Regina. Elle demanda quels étaient les jouets et les histoires préférés d'Henry. Vingt minutes plus tard, elles se tenaient toutes les deux au centre de la pièce, se souriant timidement mais discutant toujours. Une heure plus tard, elles étaient assises en tailleurs par terre, discutant toujours et se lançant mutuellement des regards furtifs lorsqu'elles pensaient que l'autre regardait ailleurs. Au bout d'une heure et demi, Emma avait mis de côté son porte-bloc, avait croisé les chevilles et relevé les genoux, et les avait entourés de ses bras, les serrant contre sa poitrine. Son menton reposait sur un de ses genoux et elle regardait et écoutait Regina lui parler d'Henry ; du jour où elle l'avait ramené à la maison, et de tous les défis qu'ils avaient déjà relevés ensemble.

 _Henry est vraiment un petit garçon très chanceux,_ pensa Emma en fixant Regina, et en l'écoutant attentivement.

Lorsque Regina eut révélé tout ce qu'elle pouvait révéler à une presque inconnue, Emma prit la parole :

\- Je peux voir sa chambre actuelle ? Pour jeter un œil à certaines des choses dont on a parlé.

\- Bien sûr.

Emma se leva avant que Regina n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste. Levant les yeux, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec une main tendue.

\- Laissez-moi vous aider.

Regina fit un sourire bref à Emma, puis plaça sa main dans la sienne. La main était rugueuse et endurcie, comme si sa propriétaire avait travaillé trop dur et pendant trop longtemps, mais elle était aussi ferme et puissante. Regina les conduisit le long du couloir, jusqu'à la porte de la chambre mitoyenne. Il faisait suffisamment clair dans la pièce pour pouvoir jeter un œil sans déranger Henry. Regina se dirigea tout de suite vers le berceau pour s'assurer que le bébé était toujours couvert, alors que le petit rocking-chair situé dans un coin de la pièce attirait l'attention d'Emma. En baissant les yeux, elle remarqua un petit tas de livres de Beatrix Potter reliés en cuir sur la table de nuit. Le reste des livres se trouvaient dans une petite boîte en cuir posée par terre, à côté du fauteuil. Emma tendit la main et toucha l'arrête des livres, la surface douce glissant sous ses doigts.

\- C'est mon père qui me les a donnés, murmura Regina, quelque part derrière elle. Nous en lisons un chaque soir, tous les deux, dans ce fauteuil. Il aime se balancer et toucher les images. Je crois que c'est les couleurs et les animaux qui lui plaisent. Et bien sûr, il adore mâchouiller les coins en cuir, comme vous pouvez le constater.

Emma gloussa un peu et fit redescendre ses lunettes sur son nez, attrapant un premier livre pour le voir de plus près. Elle le feuilleta, observant les mots et les belles illustrations, et les pages lui effleuraient presque le nez, tellement elle les tenait près de son visage. Elle reposa le livre sur la table et balaya le reste de la pièce du regard encore quelques minutes avant de faire signe à Regina qu'elles pouvaient ressortir. Une fois de retour dans le couloir, Regina se tourna vers Emma.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de savoir en quoi les informations que j'ai partagées avec vous vous seront utiles. Je pourrai vous donner un avis beaucoup plus tranché pour les pièces avec lesquelles j'ai davantage d'expérience, comme la cuisine par exemple, mais pour de qui est d'une chambre d'enfant, je n'y connais absolument rien.

\- Non, au contraire, ce que vous m'avez dit va beaucoup m'aider. Est-ce que vous seriez prête à me faire confiance ? demanda Emma en regardant Regina dans les yeux, un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

\- E-excusez-moi ? demanda Regina, un peu déboussolée.

\- Je veux dire ; je pense que je pourrais faire de cette pièce un endroit très spécial pour vous et Henry, si vous êtes prête à me faire confiance. Ça serait une surprise.

Elle fit un geste vague avec son porte-bloc et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avec son index, puis poursuivit :

\- Je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour que cette pièce soit un lieu exceptionnel, pour vous comme pour lui.

Et, hochant la tête d'un signe affirmatif, un sourire léger sur les lèvres, Regina choisit de faire confiance à Emma.

* * *

Dès qu'elle revint en ville, Emma se rendit directement à la bibliothèque municipale. Il était à peu près 6 heures du soir, et elle savait que la bibliothèque était ouverte jusqu'à environ 8 heures. Elle gara sa coccinelle dans un coin reculé du parking, puis entra dans le bâtiment. Qui était apparemment désert. Emma tourna la tête de droite à gauche, essayant de déterminer si l'endroit était ou non totalement vide.

\- Emma ! l'interpela une voix guillerette, derrière elle.

Elle se tourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec Belle, la jeune bibliothécaire, qui portait une pile de livres dans les bras.

\- Salut, Belle ! répondit Emma en souriant timidement avant de l'aider à poser les livres sur le bureau d'accueil.

\- J'ai reçu quelques nouveaux bouquins d'art, l'autre jour. Tu veux jeter un œil ? lui proposa Belle d'un air excité en lui lançant un regard taquin pour essayer de la faire sourire.

La blonde avait l'air tellement sérieux et concentré, ce soir.

\- Peut-être plus tard, répondit doucement Emma. Belle, qu'est-ce que tu sais de Beatrix Potter ?

 _-_ Jemima Puddle-Duck, Samuel Whiskers, Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle, Squirrel Nutkin _,_ récita la brunette d'un air excité.

Emma se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard confus, écoutant sans comprendre la litanie de mot que Belle débitait.

Cette dernière gloussa un peu lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la tête que faisait Emma, puis elle fit un geste de la tête en souriant :

\- Suis-moi. Tu comprendras mieux si je te montre.

Belle emmena Emma vers le fond de la bibliothèque et tira un gros livre ancien d'une étagère avant de le poser sur la table où Emma s'était assise, remettant ses lunettes.

\- Je préfère celui-là, parce qu'il contient les illustrations originales. Ces histoires n'ont pas d'âge. Je les relis encore, de temps à autres…

Emma avait ouvert le livre et était déjà penchée dessus ; concentrée sur les pages et observant attentivement les illustrations.

\- Bien, je te laisse à ta lecture, dit Belle à voix basse en souriant, amusée, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'Emma n'écoutait plus un mot de ce qu'elle lui disait.

Emma resta assise pendant près de deux heures, lisant les histoires, contemplant les dessins. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Regina et Henry aimaient tant ces contes.

Finalement, une voix basse la sortit de sa bulle.

\- Emma ? Il est 9 heures. J'aurais dû fermer il y a une heure déjà. Il faut que je rentre.

Emma leva ses yeux agrandis par les lunettes.

\- A-ah bon ? Oh, tu as raison. Désolé, Belle. Je peux l'emprunter ?

Emma quitta la bibliothèque et se rendit sur les quais, où elle continua à lire sur un banc, éclairée par la lumière d'un lampadaire. Les contes étaient beaux et drôles; plein d'imagination. Lorsqu'elle dût retourner dans sa voiture pour aller dormir, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle allait faire de cette chambre.

* * *

 **Alors alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La rencontre entre nos deux préférées ? Les flashbacks ? La chambre ? Les contes ? JE VEUX TOUT SAVOIR ! Ahaha.**

 **J'aimerais poster tous les jours, mais cette traduction me demande vraiment énormément de travail, à moi et à ma beta. Je ne pense pas pouvoir poster le troisième chapitre avant au moins deux semaines, sorry sorry.**

 **Un énorme merci à Not Gonna Die, ma beta detoutemps, qui fait un travail de relecture considérable :D Tu es géniale !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà et voilà, le chapitre 3 ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous avez passé un bon Halloween pour ceux qui le fêtent. L'automne est là, il fait nuit tout le temps et les détraqueurs ne sont pas loin, mais ne perdons pas notre bonne humeur :D J'en profite aussi pour remercier les guests qui laissent des reviews (et tous les autres à qui je réponds par MP), vous êtes géniaux !**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! :)**

 **Disclaimer : Traduction + ABC, en gros RIEN ne m'appartient ni le fond ni la forme ahaha **

* * *

Etant donné que ça ne faisait que 5 jours qu'elle résidait officiellement ici, Regina ne savait pas exactement à quelle heure la petite ville tranquille de Storybrooke se réveillait le samedi ; mais certainement PAS à 7 heures du matin, en tout cas. Lorsqu'Henry et elle étaient arrivés le lundi précédent, en milieu d'après-midi, l'ambiance avait été bien différente. Les magasins étaient ouverts, les gens s'arrêtaient sur les trottoirs pour discuter entre eux, la ville était vivante ; bien plus que ce à quoi elle s'était attendu. Et pourtant, en cet instant, elle aurait presque crû avoir affaire à une ville fantôme. La plupart des magasins étaient fermés, toutes lumières éteintes, et elle n'avait croisé que quelques personnes dans la rue. Elle espérait que les commerçants ne tarderaient pas à ouvrir, car elle et Henry commençaient à manquer de provisions, et elle n'avait pas envie de faire une heure et demie de voiture jusqu'à Portland en compagnie d'un nouveau-né juste pour acheter des couches et du lait en poudre.

Elle suivit les panneaux menant un parking public qui semblait également servir de terrain de stationnement pour la bibliothèque et la tour horloge. Elle entra dans le parking et remarqua alors que la seule autre voiture garée était une coccinelle jaune pétard, tout au fond dans un coin, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement comme étant celle d'Emma. Peut-être que si elle trouvait la blonde, elle pourrait lui demander quelques précisions sur les habitudes de cette ville. Elle avait l'air d'y avoir toujours vécu.

Regina se gara quelques places plus loin et se dirigea vers la portière côté passager pour vérifier que les couvertures d'Henry étaient bien en place. En ouvrant la porte, sa jambe arrêta un bout de papier rose qui voletait au vent. Elle se baissa et le ramassa, se demandant s'il était tombé de la poche arrière du siège conducteur. Elle l'ouvrit et lut ce qui était marqué en haut : « préavis d'expulsion pour loyers impayés ». En dessous, on avait écrit le nom du destinataire : Emma Swan ; le loyer mensuel : 400$ ; et l'arriéré de loyer : 500$. Un mot manuscrit avait été ajouté en bas de note : « Emma – je sais que tu as un salaire très limité et qu'il va être dur pour toi de trouver un autre logement dans cette gamme de prix, mais je ne peux plus accepter des loyers raccourcis de 100$. Peut-être que Marco ou un ami pourraient te dépanner pendant quelques temps ? Je suis vraiment désolée – Ingrid. » Ça datait du lundi précédent. Le même jour où Regina avait emménagé à Storybrooke.

La brune se sentit immédiatement coupable d'avoir lu un mot qui avait l'air d'être très personnel. Le salaire d'Emma devait vraiment être très bas pour qu'elle ne parvienne pas à payer un loyer de 400$. La blonde n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être dépensière ; Regina ne pensait pas qu'elle dilapidait son salaire en achats frivoles. Une chose était sûre : son argent ne partait pas en fumée dans le shopping, même s'il y avait quelque chose d'attirant dans la tenue de bricoleur qu'Emma portait tous les jours.

 _C'est peut-être les bottes. Oui, c'est sans doute les bottes… et le short… et le débardeur… et les jambes… et les bras incroyablement forts… son ventre plat et tendu… cette blonde magnifique aux yeux vert envoûtants… Bon sang, même ses lunettes sont sexy…_

Regina prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer un peu. Elle avait perdu l'habitude de ressentir ce genre de choses. Malgré les encouragements de son thérapeute, qui l'incitait à se remettre à fréquenter, ou même à flirter tout simplement, sa dernière relation sexuelle avait eu lieu avec la même femme qui l'avait envoyée à l'hôpital, deux ans auparavant ; et depuis l'arrivée d'Henry, elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de penser à autre chose qu'à son rôle de mère. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de se brûler de nouveau à ce jeu-là, pas maintenant qu'elle était responsable d'Henry. Il avait besoin d'elle, et c'était l'excuse parfaite pour prolonger indéfiniment son vœu d'abstinence.

Regina sortit de ses pensées en entendant un bruit sourd assez fort, derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut alors un talon enveloppé d'une chaussette en laine pressé contre la vitre, à l'intérieur de la coccinelle. Curieuse, elle se retourna complètement et approcha lentement du véhicule. Elle s'arrêta net en entendant un nouveau bruit sourd, accompagné d'un deuxième pied de la même taille (et de la même chaussette), qui apparut juste à côté du premier, contre la vitre. Se faufilant sans bruit pour s'approcher au maximum de la voiture, Regina scruta la banquette arrière et y découvrit Emma. Elle était couverte d'une fine couverture et ses cheveux formaient un halo autour d'elle, sur le siège. La blonde avait la bouche ouverte et semblait dormir profondément. Elle portait un débardeur, et sans doute un short sous cette couverture, se dit Regina. Ses bottes étaient posées sur le plancher de la voiture, à côté d'elle, et elle pouvait également voir plusieurs boîtes de nourriture, et quelques papiers d'emballage. Regina comprit rapidement que c'était le seul lieu de vie qu'Emma pouvait se payer : une voiture… dans un parking. La brune se tint là pendant quelques minutes, captivée par la scène; observant la poitrine d'Emma se soulever légèrement, puis se baisser. Un des bras de la blonde était posé sur la couverture, et la Regina traça du regard les contours bien dessinés des muscles de ses épaules et de ses biceps. Elle avait les doigts refermés sur la monture de ses lunettes.

Retournant à sa voiture, Regina détacha Henry de son siège et le mit dans son porte-bébé. Elle jeta un dernier regard à la coccinelle, puis se dirigea vers la sortie du parking pour aller explorer la ville.

* * *

Regina dut marcher un bon moment, mais elle finit par trouver un magasin ouvert. C'était une petite boutique d'objets faits main, située en bordure de la ville. Ses bras, surtout son épaule droite, étaient très fatigués lorsqu'elle poussa enfin la porte, faisant tinter les clochettes et annonçant son arrivée. Quelques instants plus tard, un vieux commerçant sortit de l'arrière boutique. Lorsqu'il fut dans la pièce, Regina lui sourit gentiment puis continua de regarder les articles en compagnie d'Henry. Les objets proposés étaient rustiques, mais tous raffinés, et très beaux. Ils mettaient en valeur les talents de gravure dont avait fait preuve une main visiblement très habile.

Elle fut rapidement attirée par deux pupitres en acajou gravés qui se tenaient dans un coin de la pièce. Elle se perdait dans leurs détails labyrinthiques. Incapable de se retenir, ou même d'expliquer son geste, elle tendit la main et se mit à tracer les nombreuses volutes, les vignes en relief, les motifs floraux, les nids et les petits oiseaux qui y étaient installés.

Après un moment, le vieil homme sortit de derrière son comptoir et se dirigea vers elle.

\- Je peux peut-être vous aider ?

La voix de cet homme lui était familière, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de l'endroit où elle l'avait entendue.

\- Je fais juste un tour pour regarder, répondit doucement Regina, retirant sa main.

\- Vous avez un très beau petit garçon, mademoiselle, lui dit gentiment le vieux monsieur.

\- Merci. Nous sommes nouveaux ici, et j'ai bien peur que nous ne connaissions pas encore les horaires de cette ville. J'ai l'impression que vous êtes le seul magasin ouvert à cette heure.

\- Ah, oui, cette bourgade peut parfois être un peu paresseuse, répondit-il avec un sourire aimable. En tout cas, bienvenue à Storybrooke. Je m'appelle Marco.

\- Marco ? répéta Regina, surprise. Je suis Regina Mills. Nous nous sommes parlés au téléphone.

\- Aaaaaaah, oui. Miss Regina. Je vous ai envoyé Emma, pour vous aider avec vos travaux. Elle s'en sort ? Votre mari et vous, vous êtes contents de son travail pour l'instant ? Elle prend bien soin de vous ?

Regina repensa à sa conversation avec la blonde, le premier jour, et à quel point il lui avait été facile de se détendre en sa présence, après un temps. Elle repensa aux jours qui avaient suivi. Emma avait passé un peu de temps dans la future chambre d'enfant pour prendre des mesures, mais la plupart du temps, elle était restée assise dans la même pièce que Regina, le visage penché sur son carnet pour esquisser ses idées. Emma avait l'air de se perdre dans son propre monde, faisant la moue en réfléchissant, ou mordillant sa lèvre et souriant d'un air satisfait lorsqu'elle trouvait une nouvelle idée, se dépêchant de la noter sur le papier.

Plus d'une fois, Regina s'était surprise à fixer Emma par-dessus les partitions qu'elle corrigeait, assise sur le salon ; à chaque fois, Emma surprenait son regard. La blonde souriait alors à Regina d'un air timide, mais non dénué d'espièglerie, puis elle retournait silencieusement à son travail ; pas que ça voulait dire quoi que ce soit, elles étaient sûrement toutes les deux excitées par la perspective de la nouvelle chambre d'enfant, voilà tout…

\- Miss Regina, tout va bien ? demanda Marco lorsqu'il ne reçut aucune réponse.

Regina mordillait sa lèvre inférieure et elle abordait un demi-sourire. Elle relâcha sa lèvre et leva les yeux vers Marco, prise en faute.

\- E-excusez-moi, Marco. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas entendu ce que vous m'avez dit.

\- J'ai demandé si vous et votre mari étiez contents du travail d'Emma, jusque là ?

\- Oh, je vis seule avec Henry. Et oui, nous sommes très contents d'Emma, termina timidement Regina.

 _C'est ce que je vois_ , pensa Marco. Il avait déjà vu ce regard auparavant chez des hommes, chez des femmes, aucune importance. Les débuts de l'amour ; ils se ressemblaient tous.

\- Vous savez. Emma, c'est elle qui a fait ces pupitres. Je ne sais pas de quoi elle s'est inspirée, ni pourquoi, mais je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil depuis mon enfance en Italie, quand j'étais encore un tout petit garçon.

Il fit un geste de la main pour désigner le reste du magasin, puis poursuivit :

\- Un très, très grand nombre des articles de cette boutique, c'est Emma qui les a faits de ses propres mains, reprit-il, souriant à Regina et observant de près ses réactions. Emma, elle sait voir la beauté des choses. Elle la trouve, et elle la montre même lorsqu'on ne la voyait pas. Elle la crée. Elle la cultive. Elle la rassure et elle la protège, pour qu'elle ait envie de se montrer aussi. Emma, c'est une femme unique. Elle est juste très timide et (il s'esclaffa un peu), un peu mal-à-l'aise et maladroite, parfois. Soyez patiente avec elle. Je vous assure. Elle s'occupera bien de vous et de votre beau petit garçon.

Il sourit et Regina lui sourit en retour, essayant d'assimiler tout ce que Marco venait de dire.

Après avoir de nouveau tracé de ses doigts les gravures du pupitre qui se trouvait devant elle, Regina leva les yeux vers Marco.

\- En tout cas, tous ces objets sont vraiment très beaux. Peut-être qu'Henry et moi reviendront vous voir bientôt ? Pour l'instant, il faut que nous allions faire des courses, acheter du lait en poudre et des couches.

Marco jeta un œil à sa montre et sourit.

\- Oui. Le temps que vous reveniez dans le centre-ville, les magasins devraient être ouverts, je crois.

\- J'espère. Merci, Marco, pour votre aide précieuse. Merci de m'avoir envoyé Emma.

En sortant du magasin, Regina jeta un dernier regard aux pupitres. Lorsque le tintement des clochettes se fut calmé, Marco gloussa dans sa barbe en souriant d'un air mutin.

Oh, Emma, ton monde est sur le point de changer complètement.

* * *

De retour en ville, Regina trouva effectivement les magasins ouverts, tel que Marco l'avait prédit. Elle réussit à rassembler les choses dont elle avait besoin assez rapidement et constata qu'une fois que les commerçants ouvraient boutique, la ville se remettait à vivre. Ils étaient simplement lève-tard les samedis matins.

Lorsqu'elle revint vers sa voiture, les pieds collés contre la vitre de la coccinelle avaient disparu. L'occupante des lieux également, sans doute, se dit-elle. Elle attacha Henry dans son siège et déposa un rapide baiser sur son nez.

\- Allez, on rentre, mon cœur. J'ai une idée.

Et ils retournèrent au chalet.

* * *

Assise dans l'une des douches de la plage, Emma essayait en vain de se rappeler une nuit pire que celle qu'elle venait de passer.

La coccinelle était beaucoup moins confortable qu'avant. Bien sûr, ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas dormi dans sa voiture, et elle n'était pas aussi grande qu'aujourd'hui, à l'époque.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait encore tenir. Mais pour l'instant, elle allait devoir faire avec.

* * *

Regina glissa la clé dans la serrure du petit chalet aménagé en dépendance de la maison principale. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'aller voir de plus près cet espace en plus dont elle disposait ; pas depuis qu'elle avait acheté la maison. Elle avait relégué la cabane au second plan par rapport à la propriété principale, et apparemment, tous les propriétaires précédents en avaient fait de même.

Après avoir ouvert la porte, elle se rendit compte que la maisonnette était en fait assez grande. Un matelas queen-size était posé dans un coin. On pouvait cuisiner et se restaurer dans une petite kitchenette munie d'une table à manger et une cheminée qui paraissait presque disproportionnée par rapport au reste se tenait en plein milieu de l'unique pièce de vie, entourée par une sorte de petit salon. Les meubles étaient usés, mais en à peu près bon état.

 _Les habitants du Maine tiennent vraiment à leurs cheminées,_ pensa Regina.

Devant la porte d'entrée, il y avait un petit perron de la même taille que l'entrée intérieure de la maisonnette, suffisamment grand pour accueillir quelques chaises et pour s'asseoir confortablement sans être dérangé par de potentielles averses. La petite salle de bain était séparée de l'espace principal. Regina y pénétra brièvement, remarquant qu'il y avait déjà un shampoing et un après-shampoing dans le bac et des marques de jet d'eau indiquant que quelqu'un avait récemment pris une douche ici. Elle ouvrit les bouteilles et sourit en reconnaissant l'odeur d'Emma.

La blonde s'était servie d'une partie de l'espace pour ranger ses outils, mais en réorganisant un peu la pièce, l'endroit pouvait parfaitement devenir habitable et offrir une bien meilleure alternative que la banquette arrière d'une voiture.

Se promenant dans la maisonnette, Regina se dit qu'avec un peu de travail, mais pas tant que ça, cette dépendance pourrait devenir un lieu de vie parfaitement convenable, même si temporaire. La brune doutait qu'Emma accepte de recevoir d'elle une aide financière, mais tous les échanges ne se faisaient pas en cash. Avant, on faisait du troc ; on troquait des biens, des services. Regina avait besoin d'un bien, et Emma avait besoin d'un service. Et mieux encore, Regina avait un plan. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle fasse en sorte qu'Emma morde à l'appât.

* * *

Lundi matin, Regina avait trouvé un début de conversation qui pourrait peut-être amener Emma à accepter la chambre d'hôte sans penser que Regina lui faisait la charité. Elle avait également remplacé les draps du matelas, apporté des serviettes de bain et des produits de nettoyage, mis du papier toilette dans les W.C, deux-trois pommes dans le frigo et acheté quelques affaires essentiels au stock de la maisonnette.

A partir de là, elle allait devoir y aller au feeling. Elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte, alla ouvrir, et trouva Emma sur le perron. Elle avait l'air fatiguée et des cernes lui entouraient les yeux, mais elle essayait visiblement de faire bonne figure.

\- Avant de commencer, je me demandais si vous accepteriez de m'accompagner jusqu'à la dépendance ? demanda Regina.

\- Euuuuuuuh, d'accord.

Emma se demandait si Regina avait remarqué le shampoing et l'après-shampoing qu'elle avait accidentellement laissé en partant, quelques jours plus tôt.

Mais la brune n'avait pas l'air contrariée ; elle voulait donc peut-être lui parler d'autre chose. Elle ouvrit la porte de la maisonnette, et les deux femmes entrèrent. Regina remarqua les coups d'œil envieux qu'Emma jetait au matelas.

\- Je suis venue faire un tour ici, ce week-end. Je pense qu'il ne faudrait pas énormément de travail pour transformer cet endroit en lieu de vie habitable, mais je n'ai pas énormément de moyens ; je viens juste d'emménager…

\- J'ai une idée, l'interrompit rapidement Emma. Uuuuuuuuum.

Emma fit une brève pause, puis se lança :

\- Le trajet pour venir jusqu'ici me prend pas mal de temps, et, euh, je pourrais commencer plus tôt si je vivais directement sur le site. On pourrait échanger la rénovation de la dépendance contre un lit de camp ?

Regina leva les yeux vers Emma, remerciant sa bonne étoile du fait qu'Emma ait trouvé seule la solution au problème. La blonde attendit anxieusement sa réponse, espérant que sa proposition n'était pas déplacée.

\- Hmmmmmm. C'est une proposition intéressante.

La brune resta un moment silencieuse, faisant semblant de réfléchir à l'offre puis elle répondit avec un sourire malicieux :

\- J'accepte. Oh, et j'ai énormément de partitions à terminer aujourd'hui ; vous pourriez peut-être prendre la journée pour vous installer ici et amener vos affaires ? On recommencera le travail demain à la première heure.

Emma regarda Regina comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Euuuh, d'accord. Comme vous voulez.

\- Parfait, répondit Regina en se retournant, se donnant une tape mentale d'autocongratulation dans le dos.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Emma se jeta tête la première sur le lit et dormit profondément jusqu'à mardi matin, ne remarquant même pas les draps propres et les autres objets qu'on avait déjà ajoutés à la cabine en prévision de son arrivée.

* * *

Lorsqu'Emma se réveilla mardi matin, elle se rendit enfin compte que toutes les choses dont elle avait besoin étaient déjà installées dans la maisonnette ; y comprit deux pots gigantesques de beurre de cacahuète et de confiture, une miche de pain et un litre et demi de lait. Le petit-déjeuner serait bien différent des crackers et du thon en boîte qu'elle avalait d'habitude, et c'était tant mieux, mais elle était à peu près sûre que les aliments n'étaient pas venus à pieds jusque là, et qu'elle pourrait remercier Regina de cette gentillesse. A part Marco, il était rare qu'on fasse preuve de ce genre de bonté avec elle, et elle n'était pas sûre de savoir comment y répondre.

Se dirigeant vers la maison principale, Emma se demanda comment elle allait bien pouvoir débuter cette conversation. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, cependant, il ne fut pas trop question d'engager une discussion; Regina étant occupée à essayer de calmer un Henry inconsolable.

\- Il s'est réveillé un peu plus tôt que prévu et je suis en train de réchauffer son biberon. Il devrait se calmer bientôt. Désolée, nous sommes un peu désorganisés ce matin. Oh, et vous m'aviez demandé de vous laisser les clés de la chambre. Elles sont sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

La conversation qu'elle avait prévue d'avoir allait devoir attendre, se dit Emma. Pour l'instant, Regina avait les mains prises.

Emma jeta un dernier regard en arrière avant de s'engager dans le couloir, et Regina lui adressa un sourire entendu en embrassant les cheveux d'Henry. Ou peut-être qu'elles n'auraient même pas besoin d'avoir cette conversation du tout, après tout, se dit la blonde.

* * *

Emma avait commencé à étaler ses dessins sur le sol de la chambre d'enfant en devenir lorsqu'elle entendit Regina et Henry entrer dans la pièce adjacente. Dieu merci, Henry s'était effectivement calmé dès qu'il avait eu son biberon dans les mains (et dans la bouche).

Emma entendait des murmures de l'autre côté de la pièce ; sans doute Regina qui parlait à son fils. Peu de temps après, elle entendit le grincement régulier d'un rocking-chair qui se balançait, et une voix douce et basse qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Regina. Laissant de côté son travail pour le moment, Emma s'approcha du mur qui séparait les deux pièces et se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait entendre assez clairement ce que disait la brune.

\- …était une souris terriblement soignée et méticuleuse. Toute la journée, elle époussetait et balayait le sol sablonneux de sa maison.

 _Mrs. Tittlemouse_ , pensa Emma, un sourire en coin sur le visage. Elle reconnaissait l'histoire ; elle l'avait lue dans le livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque, mais elle ne lui avait jamais paru aussi belle que lorsqu'elle sortait de la bouche de Regina. Elle manqua de rire tout haut en entendant la brune imiter les sons de Mrs. Tittlemouse, Mr. Jeremiah Fischer et les Bumble Bees. Peu de temps après, Emma finit par s'asseoir sur le sol, la tête appuyée contre le mur, souriant et riant tout bas en écoutant le conte raconté dans la pièce à côté. Personne n'avait jamais lu d'histoires à Emma, et elle savait bien que Regina ne lisait pas pour elle, mais c'était tout de même agréable à entendre.

 _Tu es un garçon très chanceux_ , Henry, pensa Emma au fil de l'histoire.

Finalement, l'histoire se termina et Emma entendit du mouvement dans la pièce à côté ; Regina mettait Henry dans son berceau. Elle se releva et se remit au travail, son inspiration renouvelée.

Chaque jour, Emma essayait d'arriver à peu près à la même heure pour pouvoir entendre en même temps qu'Henry l'histoire que racontait Regina pendant le petit-déjeuner. Parfois, Henry et elle étaient chanceux et Regina les régalait de deux ou trois contes de plus durant la journée. Elle se fichait d'entendre plusieurs fois les mêmes histoires ; au contraire, c'était encore mieux, selon elle. Chaque fois, la blonde se trouvait quelque chose de silencieux à faire pour pouvoir écouter la belle voix qui lisait dans la pièce adjacente, et chaque fois, lorsque l'histoire se terminait, elle se remettait au travail plus déterminée que jamais à transformer cette pièce et à la rendre unique.

A bout de quelques temps, Emma connaissait si bien les histoires qu'elle bougeait silencieusement ses lèvres en même temps que celles de Regina, récitant avec elle les mots qu'elles connaissaient toutes les deux par cœur. Emma riait silencieusement en entendant les voix que Regina essayait toujours de faire pour Henry, qui l'écoutait sans doute moins attentivement qu'elle, et elle souriait de cette routine.

Lorsque le soir venait, Emma s'asseyait sur le perron de la maisonnette à la lumière du soleil couchant, dos à la maison principale, contemplant la crique, gravant sur de longs panneaux en bois d'un air concentré. Durant ces moments-là, lorsque Regina sortait avec Henry pour aller se promener sur les docks, sur le pont ou dans le jardin, Emma prenait toujours soin de leur tourner complètement le dos, gardant les planches contre elle comme si elle voulait les protéger de regards indiscrets.

Vu la fréquence de leurs sorties à l'extérieur, elle avait l'impression que Regina était vraiment curieuse et essayait de jeter un œil à son travail ; mais Emma avait bien l'intention de ne révéler le résultat final qu'au moment parfait.

* * *

Regina berçait doucement Henry contre son épaule, jetant un œil dehors, apercevant les fenêtres de la maisonnette. Elle soupira de soulagement et sourit contre les cheveux du bébé en voyant la lumière du perron s'allumer, révélant qu'Emma venait de rentrer de ses courses en ville. Ce jour-là, Emma avait été obligée d'aller travailler dans l'atelier de Marco toute la journée car les outils qu'elle devait utiliser étaient bien trop gros pour être transportables jusqu'ici ; et Regina devait l'admettre, Emma lui avait manqué.

Même si la blonde ne parlait pas beaucoup, la présence de quelqu'un dans la maison avait manqué à Regina. Les sourires et les coups d'œil rapides qu'elle lui lançait lorsqu'elle croyait que Regina ne regardait pas lui avaient manqué. La régularité et la routine de leurs journées passées ensembles lui avaient manqué. Le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle ressentait en présence d'Emma lui avait manqué aussi. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait la conviction qu'Emma accourrait en un instant si elle avait besoin d'elle.

En continuant de bercer Henry contre elle et de regarder la dépendance, Regina songea au caractère inexplicable de certaines de ses actions avec Emma. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'avancée des travaux dans la chambre d'enfant. Elle ne ressentait pas vraiment le besoin de le demander. En fait, chaque matin, lorsqu'Emma arrivait dans la maison principale pour travailler sur la chambre, Regina laissait échapper un soupir de soulagement à l'idée qu'elles allaient de nouveau passer la journée ensemble. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'état de la chambre, se souvenant seulement de l'espèce de coquille vide qu'elle avait montrée à Emma le premier jour, mais lorsqu'Emma avait demandé à Regina si elle serait d'accord pour que le résultat soit une surprise ; Regina, qui insistait d'habitude pour garder un contrôle total sur les projets qu'elle mettait en œuvre, avait tout de suite accepté la proposition, sans aucune protestation. Elle lui avait fait confiance, et c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis très, très longtemps.

Regina avait également commencé à s'intéresser de près à l'art de la rénovation et de la construction ; merci Emma Swan, et elle était en train d'apprendre quelques petites choses bien utiles.

Premièrement, le climat plus doux du Maine ne contrebalançait pas vraiment l'effort physique qu'une personne devait fournir pour découper et transporter des matériaux lourds depuis le jardin jusqu'à la porte. Lorsqu'Emma était de retour dans la maison avec ce qu'elle portait – peu importe ce que c'était – sa peau était toujours recouverte d'une fine couche de sueur.

Deuxièmement, le fait de transporter lesdits matériaux soulignait très joliment les muscles de ses bras, de ses épaules, de son dos, de ses jambes, et toutes les autres parties du corps concernées.

Troisièmement, comme on le lui avait dit quelques temps plus tôt, Emma était _effectivement_ maladroite, comme elle en fit un jour la démonstration en faisant buter les planches qu'elle transportait contre le mur, la faisant s'arrêter abruptement et trébucher sur ses propres pieds avant de chuter quelque part près du plan de travail de la cuisine. Mais bon, Regina ne considérait pas l'incident comme étant une mise à l'épreuve valable ; après tout, tout avait commencé lorsqu'Emma s'était mise à la regarder, confuse, sans s'arrêter de marcher. Sa confusion venait du fait qu'elle venait d'apercevoir Regina qui la fixait, figée, une assiette dans une main, un sandwich qu'elle s'apprêtait à porter à sa bouche dans l'autre. Il était clair qu'elle suivait des yeux le corps tout transpirant d'Emma, la reluquant sans complexe. Donc, techniquement, l'accident avait été de la faute de Regina.

Quatrièmement, Emma avait deux fossettes très sexy au creux des reins, juste au dessus de ses hanches, et que Regina pouvait admirer à sa guise quand le débardeur de la blonde remontait et que son short descendait, lorsqu'elle se baissait pour enlever ses chaussures. Le meilleur point d'observation pour cette vue était le tabouret de piano.

Regina confirmait également – et c'était une chose qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de vérifier durant tous les épisodes précédemment mentionnés – qu'Emma avait bel et bien ce que son amie Kathryn avait l'habitude d'appeler un « cul d'enfer ». La brune l'avait remarqué le jour même de leur rencontre, mais elle appréciait le rappel régulier dont le meilleur point d'observation était également le banc du piano. Regina était même allée jusqu'à jeter plusieurs fois le marteau d'Emma dans le jardin pour assister à une répétition de performance. La confusion qui se lisait sur le visage d'Emma lorsqu'elle allait récupérer l'outil tout en vérifiant à chaque fois qu'elle n'avait pas de poche défectueuse était à la fois hilarante et adorable.

La vérité, c'était que Regina commençait à ressentir des choses qu'elle n'avait pas ressenties depuis plus de deux ans. Des sentiments dont elle ne s'était autorisée à faire l'expérience qu'à l'époque où sa vie était beaucoup moins compliquée, et où ses relations ne nécessitaient pas les soins d'un médecin ou les conseils d'un thérapeute. Des sentiments qu'elle pensait avoir enfouis définitivement.

\- Oh, Henry, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, dit-elle avec un soupir, se détournant de la fenêtre pour le ramener dans sa chambre.

* * *

Emma était assise sur le perron de la maisonnette, au clair de lune. Elle n'avait pas allumé la lumière comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. La chambre d'enfant était terminée. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Elle n'avait pas dit à Regina qu'elle avait fini. Ce ne serait pas nécessaire. La brune allait le découvrir toute seule.

Sa chaise était penchée en arrière, sur deux pieds, et ses pieds toujours chaussés reposaient, croisés, sur la petite table devant elle. Elle avait posé sa tête sur l'arrière de la chaise et contemplait la crique. Quelques minutes plus tard, du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut une lumière s'allumer à l'arrière de la maison principale, et se retourna brièvement pour vérifier ce qu'elle suspectait déjà ; la lumière venait de la chambre d'enfant. Souriant pour elle-même, elle se remit à contempler la crique, se demandant ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la maison.

Elle pria tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour que le résultat plaise à Regina.

* * *

Assise sur le canapé, Regina avait continué de corriger ses partitions un moment après le départ d'Emma. Elle entendit Henry s'agiter dans le Babyphone et elle se leva, se dirigeant vers le couloir pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Elle remarqua presque tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé. La porte de la chambre d'enfant, d'habitude toujours fermée, était grande ouverte. Regina pensa qu'il était étrange qu'Emma ait oublié de la fermer, car ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Au contraire, elle prenait toujours soin de fermer la porte à clé. Curieuse, la brune s'approcha de l'entrée, alluma la lumière, et jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Des lampes de chevet diffusaient une lueur douce dans la chambre ; ce qui correspondait bien à l'ambiance, car lorsque Regina s'avança dans la pièce, elle eut l'impression d'avoir été transportée dans un petit bois ombragé, qui accueillait visiblement Jeremy Fisher, Cecily Parsley, Squirrel Nutkin, Mrs. Tiggywinkle, Mr. Tod, et toutes les petites créatures qui lui tenaient compagnie, à elle et à Henry, chaque matin, midi, et soir.

De la cimaise* au plafond, un pan entier du mur était couvert de dessins ou de peintures murales dans le même style que les livres de Beatrix Potter. L'œuvre représentait une scène dans les bois contenant les personnages classiques qu'Henry et elle affectionnaient ; certains se cachaient dans les buissons et derrières les arbres, d'autres vaquaient à leurs occupations à la vue de tous, plantant des graines, vérifiant que les noisettes n'étaient pas pourries, préparant le repas, jouant d'un instrument de musique, dansant, cousant, ou discutant simplement les uns avec les autres. Il y avait tant de détails dans cette peinture murale que partout où le regard de Regina se portait – pour la première ou la deuxième fois – elle découvrait quelque chose de nouveau, de différent. Et c'était valable pour le reste de la pièce ; les détails étaient abondants et personnalisés, tout était réalisé avec tant d'attention et d'amour.

Dans un coin, à l'opposé du berceau, près du mur, se tenait un nouveau rocking-chair à l'air confortable, visiblement fait main. Juste derrière le fauteuil, un arbre peint remontait jusqu'au plafond et formait une sorte de voûte enveloppante, créant un sentiment de sécurité. A l'intérieur du tronc, éclairée par la lueur chaleureuse d'un feu de bois, Mrs. Tittlemouse était assise dans son fauteuil, tenant un petit souriceau sur ses genoux, non loin d'un berceau. En s'approchant plus près, Regina remarqua que la couverture du berceau était marquée d'un nom. Henry. Regina se retint de sourire et de s'esclaffer en se demandant si elle devait être flattée ou mortifiée de se voir représentée en souris. Mais bon, Emma s'était assurée que la souris soit très mignonne… alors elle laisserait passer, juste pour cette fois.

Regina se figea lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur l'espace qui se trouvait entre la cimaise et le plafond, sur les trois pans de mur restants. Elle fit lentement un tour sur elle-même, admirant enfin la série de longs panneaux de bois sur lesquels Emma avait passé des soirées entières à travailler religieusement, sur le perron de la maisonnette. Elle comprit pourquoi Emma avait tenu à garder le secret. Pris un par un, ils étaient magnifiques, mais mis bout à bout, ils formaient un vrai chef d'œuvre. Chaque panneau couvrait une partie de mur et représentait le déroulement d'une scène jusqu'à son achèvement : la mère de Benjamin Bunny avait décidé que les légumes étaient suffisamment mûrs pour être ramassés, Squirrel Nutkin et sa famille avaient visiblement collecté assez de noisettes pour passer l'hiver, Mrs. Tittlemouse s'asseyait enfin pour se reposer un peu et s'endormait paisiblement dans son rocking-chair.

Regina resta immobile pendant un long moment, la bouche ouverte, interdite, jusqu'à ce que les petits sanglots et geignements d'Henry ne la ramènent à la réalité. Elle se rendit dans la chambre provisoire du bébé, le prit doucement dans ses bras et le posa contre son épaule, caressant tendrement son dos. Il agrippa son haut et commença à mâchouiller son épaule en observant la pièce.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, mon chéri, dit Regina d'une voix basse et réconfortante.

Elle revint dans la chambre d'enfant avec Henry, et se promena dans la pièce.

\- Regarde ça, Henry. Qui est-ce ? demanda la brune en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux, pointant du doigt une image. Est-ce que c'est Tom Kitten ? Et là ? Tu reconnais Mrs. Tiggywinkle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, mon cœur ?

Regina n'attendait pas de réponse à la litanie de questions qu'elle posait à son fils, mais les couleurs et les images, sans compter l'excitation présente dans sa propre voix, avait attiré l'attention du bébé, qui semblait contempler tout ce qu'il voyait avec autant de curiosité et d'émerveillement qu'elle. Au moins, ils étaient synchronisés niveau stupéfaction.

Regina rit lorsqu'Henry pressa ses mains contre son épaule pour se pousser en arrière. Il tourna la tête un peu maladroitement, comme s'il essayait d'observer un maximum de choses. C'était comme si on avait soudain agrandi son livre, et Regina ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait lui aussi l'impression qu'ils se trouvaient réellement dans les bois, en compagnie de leurs personnages préférés. Quand il finit par se reposer à nouveau contre elle, Regina se dirigea vers le rocking-chair et s'assit. Il était parfait, le balancement se faisait régulièrement et sans bruit. Peu de temps après, Henry s'endormit, bercé par la régularité du mouvement. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'histoire, ce soir là. Ils étaient assis dans l'histoire, elle était partout autour d'eux.

* * *

 _Regina était assise à la fenêtre de son bureau lorsque son père la trouva. Il se pencha vers elle et plaça un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Un moment après, il prit la parole._

 _\- Tu t'es inscrite, pour le programme ?_

 _\- Oui. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Quand ils auront vu tout ce qui m'est arrivé, je ne pense pas qu'ils me considéreront apte à être mère. Je ne peux visiblement pas prendre soin de moi-même._

 _Regina leva légèrement le bras en écharpe qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine après sa cinquième, et avec un peu de chance dernière, opération._

 _\- Regina, nous faisons tous des erreurs, nous prenons tous de mauvaises décisions. Je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront que parfois, on place notre confiance dans certaines personnes qui se révèlent ensuite être bien différentes de ce qu'on pensait au départ. Ils comprendront que ce qui t'est arrivé n'était pas de ta faute, comme je te l'ai toujours dit._

 _Regina resta silencieuse et ne détacha pas son regard de la fenêtre._

 _\- Oh, ma Regina, lui dit son père en lui souriant d'un air désabusé. Tu ne peux pas cesser de vivre. Tu ne peux pas perdre toute confiance en toi et en les autres à cause des actes d'une seule personne, peu importe à quel point elle t'a blessée. Je pense sincèrement qu'un jour, tu trouveras une femme qui te redonnera confiance en l'amour._

 _Regina leva les yeux vers son père, les yeux légèrement écarquillés._

 _\- Allons, Regina, je suis peut-être un vieil homme, mais je ne suis pas un imbécile. Je sais très bien que ce sera une belle-fille, et non un beau-fils._

 _Il s'interrompit un moment, et ajouta, taquin :_

 _\- Mais je ne suis toujours pas contre une maison pleine de petits-enfants, par contre ; et je suis content de te voir faire un pas dans cette direction._

 _Regina tendit la main et attrapa celle de son père, la serrant fortement en lui souriant._

 _\- Merci, papa._

 _\- Oui, très bien, mais avant que tout ça ne devienne trop larmoyant, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, déclara t-il avec un sourire en coin._

 _Il se leva, se dirigea vers son bureau et en sortit un paquet emballé dans du papier cadeau, puis revint s'asseoir près d'elle. Il lui tendit le cadeau, et reprit :_

 _\- Je suis sûr que tu vas être une mère fantastique, ma chérie._

 _Henry observa le regard de sa fille passer plusieurs fois de son visage au cadeau, comme si elle attendait qu'il lui dise ce qu'il contenait. Il lui fit un signe de tête, l'encourageant à l'ouvrir. Détachant doucement le papier, elle y trouva une boîte en cuir. A l'intérieur se trouvaient des exemplaires reliés en cuir de la première édition des contes de Beatrix Potter. Regina était tellement occupée à faire glisser ses doigts sur les détails gravés dans le cuir et à observer les illustrations de l'ouvrage qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que son père s'était levé et se dirigeait vers la porte._

 _Lorsqu'il l'eut atteinte, il se retourna._

 _\- Regina ?_

 _\- Oui, papa ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui._

 _\- Lorsqu'elle te trouvera, elle te montrera de toutes les manières possibles à quel point tu es belle et merveilleuse à ses yeux. Ne reste pas délibérément aveugle. Promets-moi que tu lui laisseras une chance, quand le moment sera venu ?_

 _Regina hocha la tête et son père lui sourit avant de se retourner une fois de plus, laissant Regina à ses pensées._

* * *

Regina coucha Henry dans son nouveau berceau puis revint dans son ancienne chambre pour y récupérer quelques jouets familiers et quelques couvertures qu'elle déposa à ses côtés.

Elle alluma la veilleuse en forme de chenille d'Henry, puis éteignit toutes les autres lumières et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle s'appuya contre le châssis, les bras croisés sur le ventre, et observa Emma se balancer sur une chaise, sur le perron de la maisonnette.

\- Comment vais-je faire pour la remercier ? murmura Regina à Henry.

Elle resta là encore quelques moments, rassemblant ses pensées, puis sortit silencieusement de la pièce, se dirigeant vers la porte de derrière et l'ouvrant doucement avant de s'engager dans le jardin.

* * *

Emma était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas les pas de Regina, qui approchait derrière elle.

\- Emma ? appela une voix douce et familière, mais qui la surprit… vraiment.

Tellement, en fait, que son sursaut involontaire plaça un peu trop de poids sur les deux pieds de la chaise, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et tomber en arrière, et elle avec. La chaise avait à peine touché de sol qu'Emma se relevait et se retournait brusquement pour faire face à Regina.

\- Désolée, dit-elle d'un ton haletant en se baissant pour ramasser la chaise.

Son regard était tellement fixé sur Regina que lorsqu'elle essaya de reposer la chaise sur le sol, elle ne parvint qu'à la mettre sur deux pieds. La chaise tomba trois fois de plus avant que la blonde ne se décide enfin à regarder ce qu'elle faisait et à poser la chaise sur le sol, sur ses quatre pieds, la maintenant en position un moment avant de la relâcher, les paumes levées, comme pour lui ordonner de rester immobile. A ce stade, elle était presque à bout de souffle, rouge et visiblement agitée. Elle se tordait les mains et avait les yeux baissés, ne sachant que dire.

Regina la regardait avec des yeux légèrement écarquillés ; la succession d'actes accidentellement engendrés par un simple mot lui avait fait perdre le fil de sa pensée.

Instinctivement, Regina prit les mains d'Emma dans les siennes pour les immobiliser.

* * *

 _Emma se faufila doucement dans l'appartement d'Ashley, refermant silencieusement la porte derrière elle. Elle tenait son bail tout juste signé dans la main et un pack de 12 bières dans l'autre. Elle sourit d'un air espiègle en traversant sans bruit le salon pour se rendre dans la chambre. Elle avait entendu du mouvement dans la pièce, et n'était-ce pas le parfait endroit pour annoncer à Ashley la bonne nouvelle ?_

 _Ashley va être tellement contente de savoir que j'ai un appartement à moi, maintenant. Peut-être que c'est ce dont on avait besoin pour franchir le cap, toutes les deux, pensa Emma. Elle se figea en entendant les gloussements et les gémissements de deux femmes, provenant de la chambre._

 _\- Tu n'es pas en couple avec Emma, Ashley ? demanda une voix de femme, pantelante._

 _\- Ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal, arrête de t'inquiéter._

 _\- Je pensais que c'était du sérieux, entre vous deux._

 _\- Tu plaisantes, notre relation ne sera pas aussi longue que ce qu'elle se plait à penser. En plus, c'est une simple femme à tout faire, et elle habite au dessus du garage de ce vieux gars trop bizarre. Elle est nulle au lit, et ses mains ; on dirait du papier de verre. Je mérite mieux… en fait, j'ai déjà mieux, bébé. D'ailleurs, pourquoi parlons-nous d'Emma alors qu'on pourrait être en train de baiser ?_

 _Les pensées d'Emma tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, et sa poitrine se souleva de désespoir en entendant ce qu'on disait d'elle. Elle se retourna lentement, sortit de l'appartement et retourna dans son nouveau chez elle, seule. Elle s'assit sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre le coin d'un salon vide et se mit à boire les douze bières qu'elle avait achetées pendant tout l'après-midi et le début de la soirée. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière et frottait ses paumes contre son jean, essayant d'adoucir la rugosité de ses mains et de récupérer la peau lisse qu'elle avait eue, si longtemps auparavant. Lorsque son portable sonna, elle ne tressaillit pas, ne se leva pas, et laissa juste la messagerie faire son travail._

 _\- Emma, c'est Ashley. Réponds, bébé. Je croyais qu'on avait prévu de sortir, ce soir… J'ai besoin de toi, là, dit-elle en pleurnichant._

 _Emma fixa le téléphone, furieuse, écoutant le message. Elle se calma et continua de boire alors que le téléphone recommençait à sonner plusieurs fois encore._

 _\- Emma, sérieux, tu es où, là ? Je vais pas t'attendre toute la nuit. Réponds à ton portable, putain._

 _Emma prêta à peine attention au message, cette fois, et se contenta de fixer son téléphone d'un air vide. Lorsque le téléphone sonna pour la dixième fois, elle jeta simplement un regard fatiguée à son ampoule grésillante._

 _\- Tu sais quoi, Emma ? Va te faire foutre. C'est terminé. Au fait, je couche avec Anna depuis deux mois, et elle baise tellement mieux que toi. Tu vas vite réaliser ce que tu as perdu. A plus, tocarde._

 _Le visage d'Emma se tordit de rage et elle balança sa bouteille à moitié vide sur l'appareil. Le verre fissura l'objet et le fit tomber sur le sol, le réduisant définitivement au silence. La bouteille était allée s'exploser derrière le comptoir de la cuisine, un filet de bière coulant des morceaux sur le sol._

 _Au moins, il lui restait encore quelques bières. C'était sans doute assez pour qu'une tocarde passe la soirée et la nuit…_

* * *

\- Je n'ai pas voulu vous faire peur.

Emma retira doucement ses mains de celles de Regina et commença à les frotter frénétiquement contre les jambes de son short, nerveuse, gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Regina remarqua que ses mains tremblaient et se demanda si elle avait fait une erreur en les prenant dans les siennes. Le regard d'Emma brillait d'une lueur triste et presque honteuse.

\- C'est rien, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir.

\- Et bien, Henry serait bien venu, mais il était grand temps qu'il aille se coucher, dit Regina en souriant d'un air un peu inquiet.

Emma sourit en retour et laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux, fixant toujours le sol et continuant de frotter ses mains contre son short, un peu plus doucement cependant.

\- Emma, ce que vous avez fait… je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, commença Regina d'une voix douce.

Les mains d'Emma se figèrent et elle leva les yeux vers Regina.

\- Ça vous plait ? murmura-t-elle, presque surprise en plongeant son regard dans celui de Regina, les sourcils froncés, l'air confuse mais pleine d'espoir.

Regina garda ses yeux fixés sur ceux d'Emma et tendit de nouveau les mains, lentement, vers celles de la blonde. Elle les attrapa et les prit dans les siennes, ses paumes sur le dos des mains d'Emma. Elle continua de regarder Emma en caressant délicatement les doigts rugueux de la blonde avec ses pouces, passant doucement sur les cales qui se trouvaient au bout de chacun de ses doigts, puis sur ses paumes.

\- Emma, le talent dont vous faites preuve avec vos mains n'est rien moins qu'extraordinaire. Je vous remercie de l'avoir partagé avec Henry et moi. Ça représente énormément pour nous… pour moi…

Emma se contenta de hocher la tête et de déglutir, puis elle détourna le regard et rebaissa ses yeux vers le sol. Cette fois, elle laissa ses mains dans celles de Regina, choisissant de se laisser bercer par les caresses des pouces de la brune malgré son tremblement. Regina continua d'observer Emma, serrant ses mains dans les siennes et laissant ses pouces tracer des motifs insignifiants sur sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrêtent de trembler. Elle les libéra finalement lorsque le frémissement nerveux de ses propres mains ne fut plus dissimulé par celui d'Emma.

Resserrant son sweater autour d'elle, Regina croisa les bras sur son ventre. Elle tourna les talons, mais s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin, regardant Emma par-dessus son épaule avant de dire à voix basse :

\- J'espère vraiment que vous allez rester. On aime vraiment vous avoir ici, Emma…

Emma hocha la tête et sourit.

\- Je resterai tant que vous aurez besoin de moi, Regina, murmura-t-elle en retour.

Lorsque Regina ferma la porte de la maison principale derrière elle, Emma ajouta, ses mots s'envolant dans le vent du soir :

\- Je resterai pour toujours, si vous le désirez…

* * *

 *** La cimaise, c'est quoi cet insecte. De ce que j'ai compris, c'est une espèce de late en bois positionnée à mi-hauteur d'un mur, ça sépare le haut et le bas du mur. Ne me demandez pas à quoi ça sert, j'en ai absolument aucune idée :D**

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous a plu ! Il me tarde déjà de vous faire découvrir le suivant, c'est un de mes préférés !**

 **A vot' bon coeur pour les reviews, et en attendant, à la revoyure et bon week-end :)**

 **Merci à Not gonna die, ma beta d'enfer qui fait un super travail et qui est toujours disponible quand j'ai besoin de conseils, tu es géniale :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Après moult semaines d'attente, voilà le chapitre 4 qui arrive pour vous réchauffer le cœur en ces temps glaciaux ! J'espère que vous allez bien, où que vous soyez ! Je remercie tous mes lecteurs, surtout ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite review ou de mettre la story en follow ou en favorite. Je sais que le temps de publication entre chaque chapitre est assez long mais les chapitres sont trèèès longs et ma beta et moi avons une vie en dehors de fanfiction, ce qui explique les délais.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)**

 **Discl : Ce travail est une TRADUCTION, rien ne m'appartient, l'auteure s'appelle 1clevergurl et vous pouvez trouver l'oeuvre originale sur AO3 !**

* * *

 **Bon sang, Regina, elle est où ton allée ?!**

Regina s'apprêtait à répondre, les doigts au dessus du clavier de son portable, lorsqu'elle reçut un nouveau message.

 **C'est bon. J'ai trouvé !**

La brune sourit et sortit devant la porte du chalet, se laissant réchauffer par le soleil tiède du matin, prête à accueillir Kathryn dans sa nouvelle maison et à s'amuser un peu avec sa meilleure amie. Leurs discussions lui avaient tant manqué, tout comme l'attitude insouciante de la jeune femme. Regina avait l'impression qu'elle se détendait toujours plus lorsque qu'elle était dans les parages.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la Range Rover de son amie s'engagea dans l'allée irrégulière qui menait à la maison. Kathryn avait l'air un peu perturbée par les nombreux soubresauts que lui faisaient expérimenter le chemin non pavé, mais son regard s'éclaira dès qu'elle aperçut Regina. Son sourire était aussi joyeux que le geste de salut qu'elle lui adressa en se rangeant avant de couper le contact.

\- REGINA ! l'appela-t-elle dans un cri perçant, sortant rapidement du véhicule et se jetant sur la brune pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui faire un ÉNORME câlin.

\- Oh, Kathryn, tu m'as tellement manqué, répondit Regina en rendant tout aussi férocement son étreinte à la blonde.

Kathryn recula et posa sa main sur la joue de Regina, lui adressant un sourire affectueux.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Mieux, maintenant que tu es là, répondit la brune en souriant et en attrapant la main qui se trouvait sur sa joue, la serrant dans la sienne.

\- Ça, tu l'as dit, bébé ! Il te faut plus de Kathryn dans ta vie ! Même si ça veut dire que je dois descendre dans ce trou paumé pour vous faire plaisir, Votre Majesté ! s'esclaffa l'autre femme en se dirigeant de nouveau vers son véhicule.

\- Tu as changé de voiture, Regina ? la taquina-t-elle ensuite en pointant du doigt la coccinelle jaune garée dans l'allée. Tu as préféré prendre quelque chose de plus ancien et de plus rustique pour te fondre dans le décor du Maine ?

Regina s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Kathryn ouvrit grand le coffre de la Range Rover.

\- Tadaaaaa !

\- Mon Dieu, Kathryn, tu as apporté combien de litres de vin ? demanda Regina, choquée par le nombre de bouteilles.

\- Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où j'allais me retrouver, ni de la distance qui nous séparerait de la civilisation. On va peut-être se retrouver coincées ici pour une raison ou pour une autre, il faut faire des provisions.

\- On est en été, Kathryn, pas en hiver, répliqua Regina en roulant des yeux d'un air espiègle.

\- Je ne parlais pas de la neige. Les ours, Regina, les ours. Les essaims de moustique. Les écolos en colère… tu ne t'es vraiment pas renseignée sur cet endroit, pas vrai ?

Regina se contenta de secouer la tête comme si elle était honteuse et de faire signe à Kathryn d'entrer dans la maison avant de sortir le deuxième caisson de vin du coffre.

Après avoir déposé le vin dans la cuisine, Regina et Kathryn se placèrent au milieu du salon, contemplant la majorité de l'espace d'un point de vue central.

\- Wow ! Et ben, c'est vraiment rustique. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu tournerais un jour Grizzly Adams, Regina ; mais tu as une vue incroyable et il y a beaucoup d'espace. Et puis, pas mal la cheminée, pour faire des galipettes !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais, c'est le genre de cheminée devant laquelle tu peux carrément faire l'amour… tout ce dont tu as besoin, c'est d'un tapis en peau d'ours, d'une jolie bûcheronne ; et tu seras prête ! dit Kathryn en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Tu ne filtres vraiment rien là-haut, pas vrai ? répondit Regina avec un sourire sarcastique.

\- Nope ! Et maintenant, où est mon merveilleux petit neveu ?

Regina conduisit Kathryn dans la chambre d'enfant d'Henry et la fit entrer la première pour pouvoir observer sa réaction. Elle-même était toujours ébahie par la transformation de la pièce.

\- Bordel de merde, Regina ! Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria Kathryn en se promenant dans la chambre, contemplant et touchant tout ce qui était à portée de main. Qui a fait ça ? C'est génial !

Regina se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et sourit.

\- J'ai quelqu'un qui s'occupe des travaux…

\- Un bricoleur ? répondit Kathryn d'une voix suave et soudain très intéressée. Je me demande s'il réalise qu'il propose ses services au mauvais endroit, lesbiennement parlant, surtout s'il essaye de t'impressionner avec ses talents. Heureusement pour lui, je suis là, prête à venir à sa rescousse et à m'occuper de tout, finit-elle avec un sourire narquois et satisfait.

Regina resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur Kathryn et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ne sachant pas trop comment expliquer la nature du bricoleur en question.

Soudain, les yeux de son amie s'écarquillèrent.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est le genre de bricoleur qui a une énorme bedaine à cause de la bière, qui porte des habits en flanelle et une barbe beaucoup trop longue ; qui a le pantalon qui tombe, qui pue la sardine, et qui a plus de cinquante ans. Si c'est le cas, je reviens sur ma déclaration précédente et je la remplace par « hors de question ».

Elle jeta un regard entendu à Regina, puis poursuivit :

\- Mais si, en revanche, on parle de bricoleur qui porte des débardeurs près du corps, une fine couche de sueur hyper sexy, qui a des muscles bien définis, un corps de rêve et un cul d'enfer, avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus, je confirme ma déclaration précédente.

Elle tapota du pied par terre en regardant Regina, attendant clairement une réponse.

\- Euh, ses cheveux sont blonds et ses yeux sont verts, en fait, déglutit la brune.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas ce que je préfère, mais je saurais m'en débrouiller. Ils ont plus de beaux gosses que ce que j'aurais imaginé, dans le Maine, déclara Kathryn avec un ÉNORME sourire excité sur le visage.

Regina lui sourit nerveusement en retour.

\- Oui. Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Bien, allons faire un tour sur les docks pour admirer la vue, d'accord ?

Et sur ce, Kathryn attrapa la main de Regina et l'entraîna dehors, la brune trébuchant pour garder le rythme énergique de son amie, sans doute alimenté par sa libido.

* * *

Regina et Kathryn firent quelques pas sur les docks lorsqu'elles entendirent un bruit provenant de sous leurs pieds.

\- Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds de ce côté-là, dit une voix de femme.

\- Emma ? dit Regina d'un ton incertain.

Elle jeta un œil entre les planches et aperçut Emma lever le regard vers elle, un demi-sourire sur le visage.

\- Certaines planches sont instables et il y a des clous qui ne tiennent plus très bien, là-haut. Je ne veux pas que vous vous blessiez, alors, faites attention où vous mettez les pieds, d'accord ?

Kathryn regarda Regina en haussant un sourcil et intervint silencieusement :

\- Emma ? Qui c'est ça, Em-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer ça question ; une main jaillit soudain sur le bord des docks, balançant un cliquet sur les planches. Après avoir rapidement monté l'échelle, Emma se trouva en face d'elles sur les docks, vêtue d'une très grosse combinaison en plastique couleur vert armée maintenue en place par des bretelles. A part les bretelles de son débardeur, ses bras nus, le haut de sa poitrine ses épaules et tout ce qui était au dessus ; tout son corps était couvert. Regina laissa échapper un rire légèrement haletant en se retrouvant face à Emma, et cette dernière lui adressa un sourire timide avant de lancer un regard confus à Kathryn – cette dernière lui retournait d'ailleurs la politesse.

\- Une seconde, dit Emma d'une voix basse.

Elle défit les bretelles de ses épaules, laissa la combinaison retomber d'elle-même puis repoussa le plastique le long de son torse et de ses jambes, avant de glisser ses pieds hors des bottes attachées au reste, les posant sur les docks, uniquement couverts par ses chaussettes en laine.

Alors qu'Emma se baissait, Kathryn lança un regard mauvais à Regina, du genre « j'attends des explications », puis redirigea son attention vers Emma qui était en train de se relever et n'avait rien perçu de la conversation silencieuse.

Avançant d'un pas, Emma tendit sa main à Kathryn.

\- Bonjour. J-je suis Emma. Je suis le bricoleur qui travaille pour Regina.

Le regard d'Emma n'arrêtait pas de changer de direction. Elle était toujours mal-à-l'aise lorsqu'elle devait se présenter. Elle était beaucoup plus habituée à ce qu'on l'ignore, et la plupart du temps, elle se satisfaisait parfaitement du fait qu'on laisse les travailleurs faire leur travail.

\- Ah oui ? demanda Kathryn en serrant la main d'Emma, le regard dirigé vers Regina avec un sourire diabolique.

\- Oui, madame, répondit Emma.

Réalisant qu'elle devait intervenir avant que la situation ne dégénère, Regina s'approcha et posa une main sur l'avant-bras d'Emma. Le geste sembla apaiser la blonde, et elle leva les yeux vers ceux de Regina.

\- Emma, je vous présente ma meilleure amie, Kathryn, annonça Regina en lui souriant gentiment.

Regina put presque entendre le soupir de soulagement d'Emma et voir ses épaules se relâcher lorsqu'elle comprit qui était Kathryn et elle lui jeta un coup d'œil confus, se demandant quelle avait été la raison de son inquiétude.

Après avoir serré la main de Kathryn, Emma recula de nouveau, se tourna vers Regina et lui dit :

\- Je n'ai pas réalisé que vous aviez de la visite. Si vous me laissez un ou deux jours, j'aurai le temps de réparer les docks pour que vous puissiez venir vous asseoir et profiter de la vue. Je veux juste éviter que vous vous blessiez. J'espère que ça ne pose pas de problème. Deux jours max.

\- Pas de soucis, Emma. C'est parfait, dit Regina en lui offrant un sourire radieux, qu'Emma lui rendit un peu gauchement.

Pendant toute la durée de la conversation, Kathryn regardait tour à tour de l'une et l'autre, visiblement très amusée.

 _Bon sang, ces deux-là ne se rendent même pas compte de ce qui leur arrive_ , se dit-elle en gloussant silencieusement. _Elles sont complètement à côté de la plaque._

Entre temps, Kathryn observait également Emma. Sa description du travailleur parfait se tenait juste devant elle enfin, à part le fait que c'était une femme. Mis à part ça, tout y était : débardeur près du corps, muscles bien dessinés, corps transpirant, cul d'enfer, cheveux blonds et yeux verts, cette fille était parfaite pour Regina.

 _Et merde_ , soupira intérieurement Kathryn. _J'avais vraiment prévu de m'envoyer en l'air cette semaine._

Se rendant compte que Regina et Emma se contentaient de se tenir l'une en face de l'autre à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux sans rien dire, Kathryn roula des yeux et attrapa Regina par le coude, se tournant vers la blonde.

\- Emma, c'est un plaisir de vous avoir rencontrée, j'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt. Je suis désolée, mais Regina et moi, il faut qu'on file, on doit aller vérifier que tout va bien pour Henry à la maison.

Regina regardait Kathryn sans comprendre pourquoi elles prenaient congé si rapidement, sachant qu'Henry dormait profondément la dernière fois qu'elles étaient allées vérifier. Une fois de plus, son amie lui fit faire demi-tour et l'entraîna à travers le jardin. Elles avaient à peine traversé la moitié du point lorsque, n'y tenant plus, Kathryn explosa :

\- BORDEL DE MERDE, REGINA! C'est ELLE, ton bricoleur ?! demanda-t-elle en essayant de chuchoter et de crier en même temps.

Regina fixait Kathryn, les yeux écarquillés, essayant de déterminer si elle était en colère, excitée, ou en train de faire un infarctus. Elle finit par hocher simplement la tête, hébétée, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

\- E-Elle vit dans la dépendance, répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le tour de Kathryn d'ouvrir la bouche, l'air hébété, et de pencher la tête en lançant à Regina un regard de sous ses cils.

\- Laisse-moi résumer la situation dans toute son hétérogénéité… si on peut dire. Tu vis à quelques mètres du Paradis Lesbien et tu n'as PAS encore essayé de lui incendier la chambre froide ? Bon sang, Regina, même moi, je deviendrais gay pour passer une nuit avec elle !

Le volume de sa voix avait augmenté au fur et à mesure de son discours, et elle regardait Regina d'un air incrédule.

\- Baisse le son, répliqua nerveusement la brune en articulant bien et en écarquillant les yeux pour faire comprendre à la blonde qu'elle était sérieuse. Et NON, je n'ai pas « essayé de lui incendier la chambre froide », peu importe ce que ça veut dire. Je ne sais même pas si elle est gay, Kathryn, termina Regina d'une voix haletante, exaspérée.

Kathryn ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, cherchant en vain ses mots. Finalement, elle réussit à construire une phrase :

\- C'est quoi. Ton. Problème. Regina. Ton gay-dar déconne complètement ou quoi ? Même moi, je vois qu'elle est du même bord que toi ! Sans parler du fait qu'elle pense clairement que le soleil se lève et se couche uniquement pour toi, et pour Henry, si j'en juge par la chambre d'enfant que tu m'as montrée. Tu es aveugle, ou tu refuses juste de voir la vérité en face ?

Regina releva brusquement la tête et regarda Kathryn, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Q-qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

\- Je t'ai demandé si tu étais aveugle.

\- Oh, c'est pas vrai, murmura Regina en se souvenant des mots de son père.

\- AH, je vois que tu redeviens raisonnable ! dit Kathryn en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle lui embrassa les cheveux et posa son front contre le sien avant de les entraîner vers la maison.

\- Ah, je te jure ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ? déclara Kathryn en refermant la porte derrière elles.

* * *

Kathryn et Regina en train de manger leur repas de midi dans la cuisine en buvant un bon verre de vin et en se remémorant du bon vieux temps lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte de derrière. Ouvrant la porte, Regina sourit en découvrant Emma sur le palier.

\- Regina, je ne vais pas pouvoir travailler chez vous aujourd'hui. Marco a besoin de moi pour transporter quelques affaires de l'atelier au chapiteau pour le festival.

Regina fronça les sourcils sans comprendre et continua de fixer Emma, comme si elle attendait de plus amples explications. Entre temps, Kathryn s'était approchée pour entendre la conversation mais elle restait invisible et silencieuse.

\- Le festival ?

\- Ummmmmmm, oui, vous n'avez pas vu les prospectus, en ville ? J'ai pensé que quelqu'un vous en aurait sûrement parlé. C'est un événement assez important, ici.

Regina secoua la tête.

\- C'est le festival WaterFire. Un peu comme celui qu'ils ont à Providence, mais en plus petit. Il y a plus de lumières que de feux, sûrement pour éviter les risques d'incendie, mais c'est quand même assez chouette. Vous devriez aller jeter un œil pour vous faire une idée ; j'ai peur de ne pas bien vous le décrire. C'est vraiment très beau, je trouve, répondit Emma en souriant doucement.

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment, ne sachant qu'ajouter. Pendant ce temps, Kathryn roula des yeux et secoua la tête avant de sortir de derrière la porte et de venir se poster à côté de Regina.

\- Ça a l'air cool ! Ça commence quand ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton excité.

\- Ils allument les feux ce soir à huit heures, et ça dure jusqu'à dimanche, minuit. Il y a de la nourriture, des boissons, des artisans, pleins de choses. La seule chose qu'ils ne vendent pas, c'est du lait en poudre.

\- Tu entends ça, Regina, dit Kathryn en donnant un léger coup de coude à son amie. Il va falloir que tu amènes ton propre repas.

Regina jeta un regard noir à Kathryn, agacée par sa pseudo blague.

\- Enfin bref, il faut vraiment que j'aille aider Marco, maintenant, termina Emma, s'adressant directement à Regina avant d'ajouter : Je vous verrai peut-être là-bas ?

\- Peut-être, répondit Regina dans un murmure.

Un petit sourire sur le visage, Emma se retourna et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

Regina ferma la porte et se tourna vers Kathryn, lui lançant un regard exaspéré, auquel la blonde répondit par un sourcil haussé et un sourire narquois.

\- Habille-toi, bébé. Ce soir, on va à un festival… finit Kathryn en riant.

* * *

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur place vers 18 heures, le festival avait déjà bien commencé ; et en effet, il devait être assez célèbre dans le coin, considérant le nombre de gens qui semblaient avoir soudain envahi la ville et qui se promenaient dans ses rues. Regina et Kathryn marchaient lentement, la poussette devant elles, observant chaque stand avec attention.

De temps à autres, Regina tournait la tête et balayait la foule du regard, comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un des yeux.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, qu'est-ce que je vois ? déclara Kathryn de sa voix la plus sexy en souriant d'un air diabolique.

Elle s'était arrêtée et reluquait clairement quelqu'un, de l'autre côté de la rue.

Regina, qui était en train de remettre en place les couvertures d'Henry, leva les yeux et suivit le regard de son amie. Là, à côté d'une camionnette, se trouvait Emma. Un homme d'environ 30 ans bien bâti, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux bruns mi-long la rejoint. Il portait un jean et une chemise en flanelle déboutonnée jusqu'en bas des pectoraux, révélant un torse raisonnablement poilu. Lui et Emma discutaient et riaient ensemble.

Kathryn jeta un œil à Regina, qui regardait Emma s'amuser avec cet homme, une expression à la fois triste et meurtrière sur le visage.

\- Tout doux, ma belle. Rentre tes griffes. Cette fille ne changera pas d'équipe tant qu'il y aura une chance même infime que tu viennes marquer dans ses buts, gloussa Kathryn en reportant son regard vers Emma, qui faisait de grands gestes dans leur direction.

Emma avait un ÉNORME sourire sur le visage, et lorsqu'elle leur fit signe de s'approcher, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Regina.

\- Cela dit, ça ne me dérangerait pas outre mesure d'aller mater d'un peu plus près les buts de ce gars-là, donc si ça ne te dérange pas, on va s'approcher un peu, d'accord ? termina Kathryn.

Regina roula des yeux pour la centième fois de la journée et souffla pour la forme alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers Emma et son ami.

\- Vous êtes venues ! dit Emma en souriant, ravie. Regina, Kathryn, voici Fredrick. Il travaillait à l'atelier de Marco jusqu'à récemment, mais il a décidé de reprendre l'entreprise familiale.

\- Et en quoi consiste cette entreprise familiale ? demanda Regina en se baissant de nouveau pour remettre la couverture d'Henry en place.

\- Les sorties dans la nature. Je peux vous apprendre à passer du côté sauvage de la force, répondit Fredrick adressant à Katrhyn un sourire rayonnant.

\- Voyez-vous ça, répondit cette dernière en souriant d'un air prédateur, reluquant le jeune homme de haut en bas.

Regina rougit et baissa les yeux, mortifiée face au comportement ouvertement séducteur de son amie. Emma se contenta de fermer les yeux et de secouer la tête, exaspérée par les clowneries de Fredrick.

\- Donc, Emma, intervint Regina, essayant désespérément de changer de sujet et d'empêcher les sous-entendus sexuels successifs qu'échangeaient sa meilleure amie et un type qui avait l'air de travailler comme mannequin pour Abercrombie.

Elle reprit :

\- Vous avez réussi à tout transporter depuis l'atelier de Marco ?

\- Oui. D'ailleurs, Fredrick et moi, on était justement en train de charger quelques trucs dans la camionnette, mais ensuite, peut-être que je…

Elle sursauta et jeta un coup d'œil agacé au jeune homme lorsqu'il lui fila une solide tape sur l'épaule avant de lancer un regard appuyé à Kathryn.

\- Je veux dire, peut-être que nouuuuus, reprit lentement Emma (pour être sure qu'elle avait bien comprit le message, et Fredrick s'empressa de hocher la tête), pourrions-vous servir de guide ?

Emma lança un dernier regard mécontent à Fredrick en frottant son épaule douloureuse avant de se tourner vers Regina et de lui sourire.

\- J…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Kathryn qui mit une tape rapide dans l'épaule de Regina.

\- Je veux dire… nous… en serions ravies, se corrigea Regina en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie d'un air courroucé.

Fredrick et Emma se mirent à charger du matériel lourd dans la camionnette garée tout près, au grand plaisir visuel de Katrhyn et de Regina. A un moment, la brune eut peur que sa meilleure amie ne se mette à applaudir face au spectacle qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Les risques de ces effusions explosives semblaient toujours coïncider avec l'entrée du dos musclé d'un certain jeune homme directement dans le champ de vision de la blonde. Si Emma était timide, Fredrick, lui, n'avait aucun scrupule à jouer de ses atouts pour séduire la personne de son choix.

Une fois le travail terminé, Emma et Fredrick descendirent du fourgon. Emma remonta le hayon et cogna deux fois sur le côté du véhicule avec la paume de sa main pour indiquer que tout était en place, et les clients démarrèrent, les laissant tous les quatre et Henry, seuls.

Emma fila voir Marco pour lui dire qu'ils allaient se promener, et il les congédia avec un geste de la main et un sourire. Il fit le même geste à Regina, qui le lui renvoya.

\- Ok, allons-y, dit Emma.

Peu de temps après le début de la ballade, Kathryn et Fredrick ralentirent pour marcher côte à côte derrière Emma et Regina ; puis ils ralentirent encore, et encore plus. Au bout de 30 minutes, ils avaient disparu de la circulation. Regina balaya la foule du regard pour essayer de retrouver son amie. Remarquant qu'elle n'était pas tranquille, Emma essaya de la rassurer.

\- Je sais que Fredrick a l'air un peu fou, comme ça, mais c'est un garçon vraiment bien, et il pas méchant pour un sou. Il prendra soin de Kathryn.

\- Je suis plus inquiète POUR Fredrick qu'A PROPOS de Fredrick, en fait. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir vous garantir qu'IL sera en sécurité avec Katrhyn. Elle peut être difficile à gérer, parfois.

\- J'ai vu ça, répondit Emma en souriant d'un air entendu. Mais sa présence a l'air de vous faire du bien.

\- Et bien, elle était là pour moi quand…

Regina s'interrompit, hésitant à continuer, et Emma aperçut une lueur de peur panique et de douleur traverser son regard.

* * *

 _Regina tapait de toutes ses forces contre la tête de lit, dans sa chambre, essayant d'attirer l'attention de Kathryn. Les antalgiques qu'on lui avait donnsé après son opération l'avait rendue nauséeuse, et maintenant, elle était en train de s'étouffer avec son propre vomi._

 _Sa tentative désespérée pour attraper les ciseaux qui se trouvaient sur la table de nuit afin couper les bandages qui la bâillonnaient et arrêter de s'étouffer s'était soldée d'un échec ; elle avait juste réussi à les faire tomber par terre. Maintenant, elle parvenait juste à les chercher frénétiquement du bout de ses doigts alors que le liquide poisseux lui sortait par les lèvres et par le nez, coulant sur son pyjama et sur le lit._

 _Il fallait absolument qu'elle réussisse à ouvrir la bouche et à aspirer un peu d''air ; tout ce qu'elle parvenait à faire pour l'instant, c'était avaler de travers un liquide qui lui brûlait les poumons. Ce qui déclenchait des quintes de toux qui ajoutaient encore aux nausées et à la sensation d'étouffement._

 _La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et Kathryn comprit très vite ce qui était en train de se passer._

 _\- Oh non, Regina ! furent ses seuls mots avant de se ruer sur le côté du lit, ramassant les ciseaux._

 _Les yeux de Regina s'écarquillèrent de peur et elle agrippa les bras et la chemise de Kathryn, qui était désormais également tâchée par le vomi._

 _\- Je dois couper les bandages, Regina. S'il te plait, essaye de ne pas bouger. Ne te débats pas. Je sais que tu as peur._

 _La voix et les mains de Kathryn étaient presque aussi tremblants que les gestes de Regina, et elle essaya du mieux qu'elle pouvait de les calmer toutes les deux suffisamment pour couper chacune des bandes. Plusieurs fois, les ciseaux entrèrent en contact avec les dents de la brune, produisant un bruit claquant et répugnant._

 _Lorsque la dernière bande furent coupée, Regina roula sur elle-même pour se mettre à genoux, sur ses deux mains, et ouvrit la bouche pour expulser ce qui restait de ses nausées, puis elle prit une grande inspiration d'air, posant son front sur l'oreiller et entourant son ventre de ses bras. Elle resta là, tremblante de peur et de fatigue, les lèvres entrouvertes, laissant la salive, le sang et les derniers restes de son estomac souiller lentement les draps. Elle ressentait une douleur lancinante dans la mâchoire, à cause des mouvements secs qu'elle avait faits et des bandages qu'on venait d'enlever, arrachant au passage plusieurs points mais c'était malgré tout une amélioration comparée à la sensation de se noyer. Kathryn lui caressait doucement le dos, essayant de la calmer et de la réconforter._

 _\- Ça va aller. Tout va bien, maintenant, lui murmurait-elle sans relâche._

 _Finalement, la blonde dirigea gentiment Regina pour qu'elle s'allonge sur le côté et posa la tête de la brune sur ses genoux. Regina resta immobile, les yeux fermés, sa main tremblante posée sur le genou de l'autre femme. Kathryn se contenta de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux humides de son amie, lui donnant le temps dont elle avait besoin pour récupérer et se détendre un peu._

 _\- Ma puce, tu penses que tu pourrais rester debout suffisamment longtemps pour qu'on aille te changer ? finit par lui demander la blonde._

 _Regina hocha lentement la tête contre la jambe de Kathryn, puis poussa sur ses bras pour se lever du lit. Elle eut l'impression de redevenir enfant, Kathryn l'aidant à passer des vêtements propres et nettoyant son visage et ses cheveux avec un gant mouillé alors qu'elle, assise sur les toilettes, laissait couler des larmes de douleur, d'humiliation, de peur… elle ne savait même plus comment contrôler ses émotions._

 _Finalement, le gant ne servit plus qu'à essuyer ses larmes._

 _Aidant la brune à se remettre sur pieds, Kathryn passa un bras par-dessus les épaules de son amie pour l'aider à marcher. Avant de se sortir de la salle de bain, Kathryn embrassa le front de Regina et posa sa joue sur ses cheveux sombres._

 _\- Je t'aime, 'Gina. Tu verras, un jour, tout ira beaucoup mieux. Je te le jure. Pour l'instant, on va t'amener à l'hôpital, d'accord ?_

* * *

\- Disons seulement qu'on a traversé pas mal de choses ensemble, termina Regina avec un sourire gentil, mais triste.

Emma se demanda si ce dont Regina hésitait visiblement à parler avait quelque chose à voir avec l'épisode de la porte bloquée de la chambre d'enfant. Mais elle n'allait pas se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Elle ne connaissait pas bien Regina, mais elle désirait remédier à ça ; elle voulait tout savoir d'elle. A ce moment précis cependant, la seule chose au monde qu'elle désirait, c'était faire disparaître la douleur et la peur qu'elle lisait dans le regard de la brune.

 _Ces émotions ne devraient pas exister pour vous. Vous ne devriez jamais avoir l'air triste ou effrayée, Regina,_ pensa Emma.

Avec un peu de chance, un jour, elles pourraient se parler de tout, mais pas aujourd'hui ; Emma essaya donc de diriger la conversation vers des sujets plus légers.

\- On devrait s'acheter quelque chose à manger et aller s'installer sur les quais pour assister à l'allumage des feux.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur les quais, Emma repéra un banc qui se trouvait pile au milieu de la promenade et duquel on pouvait contempler l'étendue d'eau sur laquelle les brasiers flottaient, prêts à être allumés. Il y en avait dix au total, cinq côté rive gauche et cinq côté rive droite. Chaque brasier en fer mesurait environ un mètre cinquante et contenait une quantité suffisamment importante de bois et d'huile pour rester allumé un bon moment de la soirée sans avoir besoin d'être ravivé. Chacun d'entre eux étaient soutenus par un poteau en bois sous marin et se trouvaient à environ 6 mètres du bord de l'eau.

Regina sortit Henry de la poussette pour lui donner son biberon avant l'allumage des torches. Pendant ce temps, Emma lui expliquait quelques aspects de l'événement.

\- Ils ont une manière très particulière d'allumer les brasiers ; depuis le plus éloigné jusqu'au plus proche, dit-elle en pointant du doigt la dernière torche, tout à droite.

A côté se trouvait un petit dock, qui s'avançait un moment au dessus de l'eau pour finir par y descendre et y disparaître.

\- Ils les allument l'un après l'autre, jusqu'au dernier qui se trouve là-bas, poursuivit Emma en montrant maintenant le brasier le plus à gauche. Une fois que c'est fait, le Festival commence « officiellement ». Parfois, ils mettent un moment avant de réussir à tout allumer, mais les gens ont l'air de se prendre au jeu et d'apprécier le spectacle.

A ce stade des choses, Regina ne savait pas très bien à quoi s'attendre, mais elle était certainement intriguée. Elle leva les yeux vers ceux d'Emma, qui reflétaient les lumières du port, et sourit.

\- Il me tarde de voir ça, dit-elle.

 _J'espère bien,_ pensa la blonde, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

Environ 20 minutes avant l'allumage des feux, Emma s'excusa auprès de Regina.

\- Il faut que j'aille dire un mot à quelqu'un, je reviens tout de suite. Ça va aller, vous et Henry ? Je ne serai pas longue.

Emma regardait Regina d'un air inquiet et la brune posa sa main sur son bras, dessinant des petits cercles rassurant de son pouce.

\- Ça va aller. On vous garde une place, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Parfait. Je reviens vite.

Lorsqu'Emma s'éclipsa, Regina regarda autour d'elle et remarqua que le port était maintenant BONDÉ de monde. Malgré le fait qu'il y avait de la place sur son banc, personne ne lui avait encore demandé la permission de s'asseoir, et c'était très bien comme ça ; ça lui permettait de garder une place pour Emma. Elle finissait tout juste de remettre Henry dans sa poussette et de ranger le biberon vide lorsque Kathryn refit surface, se vautrant sur le banc, juste à côté d'elle. Regina sursauta d'abord de surprise, puis elle haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant son amie.

\- Je peux savoir où tu étais pendant tout ce temps ? lui demanda-t-elle, malgré le fait qu'elle en avait une assez bonne idée, considérant l'air satisfait et détendu de Kathryn.

\- J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer, ma chère amie, que j'étais en train d'allumer la torche assez considérable de Fredrick, à l'arrière de son fourgon.

\- Tu réalises que j'ai de bonnes chances de croiser les habitants de cette ville tous les jours même après ton départ ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma puce, les foules en colère brandissant des fourches et des flambeaux, c'est du passé. Et puis, c'était… tellement. Excitant… Regina. Et il est… Tellement. Eno—

Regina leva les mains pour l'interrompre, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'apercevoir le geste de Kathryn, lui donnant une assez bonne idée des mesures dont elle voulait parler.

Regina grogna et lui dit :

\- Si tu n'étais pas ma meilleure amie, je serais probablement en train de vomir, là.

Avant que son amie ne puisse répliquer, Fredrick apparut derrière leur banc et commença à observer l'eau, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Regina remarqua que sa chemise était encore plus déboutonnée que lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, et que son odeur corporelle n'était pas sans rappeler le parfum de Kathryn.

La brune prit une grande inspiration et poussa un soupir. Malgré son comportement parfois inconscient, Kathryn mordait la vie à pleine dent – au sens figuré et (parfois) au sens propre – et profitait de chaque minute. Regina se demanda depuis quand elle avait arrêté de croire en la vie, de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Plus de deux ans, c'était clair peut-être un peu plus que ça ; peut-être même depuis toujours. Une voix familière la tira de ses pensées.

\- La place est prise, Miss Regina ?

\- Marco, dit Regina en se levant pour le saluer. Non, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Marco posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Regina et déposa un baiser léger sur chacune de ses joues. Le fait qu'il se souvienne si bien d'elle après ne l'avoir rencontrée qu'une seule fois dans sa boutique la fit sourire. Marco se pencha vers la poussette et salua son occupant.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Henry. Content de te voir aussi ! dit le vieil homme en chatouillant rapidement le ventre d'Henry.

\- Et où est passée cette Emma ? Je pensais qu'elle était avec vous tous, reprit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Regina. Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait aller parler à quelqu'un et qu'elle reviendrait vite, mais ça fait un moment qu'elle est partie et je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à allumer les feux.

\- Ne vous faites pas de soucis, Miss Regina, lui répondit Marco en lui tapotant doucement la main. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera bientôt là. Elle ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde.

Au moment où Marco eut terminé sa phrase, les lumières du port s'éteignirent, et l'assemblée fut laissée dans le noir. On entendit quelques sifflets et cris de joie, mais dans la grande majorité, la foule se taisait, toute excitée. Regina continua de scanner l'assemblée à droite, à gauche et derrière elle, toujours à la recherche d'Emma.

 _Je voulais profiter du spectacle avec vous, Emma. S'il-vous-plait, revenez,_ pensa-t-elle, nerveuse, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure et en faisant tressauter son genou.

Pendant ce temps, Marco observait la brune du coin de l'œil, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

Sitôt que Regina eut énoncé son vœu silencieux, un murmure excité traversa la foule, puis des acclamations commencèrent à fuser, de plus en plus fort. Regina regardait autour d'elle, ne comprenant pas la raison de ces soudains cris de joie. Derrière elle, Fredrick plaça ses mains en coupe autour de sa bouche et hurla :

\- VAS-Y EMMA ! TU PEUX LE FAIRE ! PAREIL QUE PENDANT NOS ENTRAÎNEMENTS !

Regina se tourna immédiatement vers Fredrick pour pouvoir suivre son regard côté droit. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent de surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut Emma Swan, debout sur le petit embarcadère qui se trouvait à côté du brasier le plus à droite, et WOW, elle s'était clairement changée.

Elle portait un jean slim partiellement recouvert par des bottes hautes en cuir. Son haut se composait d'un t-shirt de sport blanc et de deux bandeaux qui enserraient fermement ses biceps au bout de ses manches. L'intérieur de son bras gauche était couvert par une large bande de cuir, et elle portait un gant en cuir à la main droite. Un long sac était accroché à sa hanche gauche et pendait le long de sa jambe. Elle avait les cheveux lâchés, et la légère brise qui soufflait les faisait voleter autour de son visage. A côté d'elle se trouvait un petit chaudron dans lequel on avait allumé un petit feu, et quelques flammes montaient jusqu'au dessus du bord. Dans sa main gauche, elle tenait un bel arc taillé dans le bois.

\- Et ben dis donc…, murmura Kathryn en jetant un coup d'œil à Regina, souriant d'un air espiègle.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Regina tendit la main et agrippa la manche du manteau de Marco. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas la silhouette d'Emma et sa bouche reste entrouverte. Marco gloussa un peu et tapota de nouveau la main de Regina avant de la poser gentiment sur la sienne. Regina était tellement obnubilée par le spectacle qu'offrait Emma qu'elle ne remarqua même pas le contact.

Emma avait les yeux baissés et évitait de regarder la foule, essayant d'oblitérer le bruit et de se concentrer. Au bout d'un moment, elle plongea la main dans le sac qu'elle portait à la hanche et en sortit une flèche, ou du moins ce que Regina pensait être une flèche. La tige était longue, mais le bout était fait d'un matériau différent de celui d'une tête de flèche.

 _Ils ont une manière très particulière d'allumer les brasiers_ , se souvint Regina.

Emma plongea la flèche dans le chaudron qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, allumant ainsi la tête. La foule devint silencieuse lorsqu'elle plaça le trait sur son arc et tira sur la corde. Lorsqu'elle fut prête à tirer, le feu qui brûlait sur la tête de la flèche était suffisamment proche pour que Regina puisse admirer le beau visage d'Emma. La lueur des flammes qui léchaient le bout de la flèche dansait dans ses yeux.

Emma ajusta ses doigts sur la corde, contre le côté droit de sa bouche, et se concentra pour aligner son tir sur le premier brasier. Elle fronça les sourcils, le regardant fixement. Soudain, Regina vit les yeux d'Emma jeter un très bref regard à l'endroit où elle était assise, puis elle lâcha la corde, laissant la flèche voler. Un instant plus tard, le premier brasier prit feu, produisant des flammes qui jaillirent à plusieurs mètres de haut avant de s'apaiser et de revenir à une taille plus raisonnable.

La foule explosa en un tonnerre d'applaudissements, et de nombreuses personnes lancèrent des hourras et des cris de joie alors qu'Emma, à la fois timide et taquine, laissait échapper un rire léger en s'essuyant malicieusement le front pour faire comprendre à l'assemblée qu'elle était contente que la flèche ait atteint sa cible. La foule rit avec elle.

La blonde continua d'allumer les feux, méthodiquement… cinq… sept… huit… neuf…. Chaque flèche atteignait sa cible efficacement, en plein centre.

La foule était complètement déchaînée à ce stade des événements, et chacun fit signe à son voisin de se taire alors qu'Emma plongeait la dernière flèche dans le chaudron. C'était le plus long tir, et la cible paraissait petite à cause de son éloignement de l'embarcadère. Il était impossible qu'elle parvienne à la toucher. Depuis des années, personne n'avait réussi à allumer les dix brasiers du premier essai.

Lorsqu'Emma leva son arc et tira sur la corde, tout était tellement silencieux qu'on aurait pu entendre les mouches voler. Elle ajusta le tir et se figea complètement. Cette fois, ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de Regina et ses yeux verts se plongèrent dans les siens. Elle ne les détacha pas de ceux de la brune lorsqu'elle lâcha enfin la corde.

Presque au ralenti, les spectateurs assis se levèrent et se tournèrent vers la droite pour suivre la trajectoire de la flèche jusqu'au brasier. Ceux qui étaient déjà debout se tournèrent aussi pour suivre la flèche des yeux.

Regina se leva et fit exactement le contraire ; elle se tourna vers la droite et continua de fixer Emma, qui avait abaissé son arc et la regardait en lui souriant doucement. Elles ne regardèrent pas la flèche voler elles n'en avaient pas besoin. Elles savaient exactement où elle allait retomber. C'est pourquoi elles ne tressaillirent même pas lorsque la foule se mit à acclamer la blonde avec frénésie.

Presque tout de suite après, Regina perdit Emma de vue, la foule se dispersant sur les quais. Elle tenta de retrouver un contact visuel pendant un moment, mais comprit rapidement que c'était peine perdue.

\- Et ben… ça, c'est un talent qu'on n'a pas l'occasion de voir tous les jours…, lança Kathryn en souriant d'un air narquois, regardant son amie qui se tenait toujours sur les quais, à la recherche d'Emma.

Mais la brune n'entendait même pas ce que Kathryn lui disait, incrédule et perdue dans ses pensées.

 _Tu es tellement foutue, Regina,_ pensa Kathryn, un sourire en coin sur le visage. _Bon Dieu, Emma, elle te cherche depuis si longtemps. Où étais-tu passée pendant toutes ces années ?_

* * *

Regina resta assise sur le banc dans l'espoir qu'Emma viendrait la rejoindre. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle l'avait perdue de vue, mais il y avait tellement de monde sur les quais que ça ne l'inquiétait pas, et comme l'avait dit Marco, ça faisait très, très longtemps qu'on n'avait pas allumé les feux en tirant « une flèche pour un brasier ». Les volontaires précédents ne possédaient visiblement pas le talent d'Emma, et parfois, cela résultait en une cérémonie TRÈS LONGUE.

Kathryn et Fredrick étaient partis se balader au sein du festival (ou plus probablement au sein de son fourgon), lançant seulement un « nous, on y va » en partant, et Marco était retourné à son stand pour s'occuper des clients tardifs.

Regina sortit Henry de sa poussette et le mit sur son épaule en prenant soin de le couvrir ; le climat s'était rafraîchi depuis que le soleil s'était couché. Elle enveloppa le reste de la couverture autour de sa poitrine, essayant de se réchauffer un peu aussi.

\- Vous avez froid, Regina ? lui demanda la voix douce et familière d'Emma.

La main de la blonde tira un peu sur la couverture pour couvrir la tête d'Henry et le protéger du froid, puis se posa sur la tête du bébé quelques secondes dans un geste protecteur.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse si frais après le coucher du soleil.

\- Penchez-vous un peu en avant, lui intima Emma.

Regina sentit le tissu d'une couverture en laine bien chaude s'insérer entre son dos et le banc, puis elle sentit des mains prudentes envelopper les bords autour d'elle et d'Henry.

\- Je pense que ça aidera un peu, dit Emma en contournant le banc pour venir s'asseoir près de la brune et en prenant soin de s'approcher au plus près d'Henry.

Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant un moment, se contentant de regarder les flammes jaillir des brasiers, leur lumière crépitante se reflétant dans les petites vagues qui faisaient onduler la surface de l'eau.

\- C'était… fantastique, finit par murmurer Regina, toujours émerveillée du spectacle qu'elle venait de voir.

\- Je suis contente que ça vous ai plu, répondit Emma sans détacher son regard des flammes. Je l'ai fait pour vous et Henry. Je voulais être sûre que le festival vous plairait.

Regina tourna la tête et regarda Emma, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Emma continua de regarder droit devant elle, comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire allait de soi.

\- Vous avez moins froid ? s'enquit la blonde au bout de quelques instant.

\- P-pardon ?

Une sensation de chaleur avait commencé à se répandre dans le corps de la brunette, mais elle ne pensait pas que ça avait grand-chose avec voir avec la couverture enroulée autour de ses épaules. Elle provenait plutôt de la découverte qu'Emma avait fait toutes ces choses… la chambre d'enfant… l'allumage des feux du festival… dans le seul but qu'elle et Henry se plaisent ici, et soient entourés de merveilles.

\- Vous avez suffisamment chaud ? répéta Emma.

Cette fois, elle souffla sur ses propres mains et commença à les frotter. Regina ne savait pas le geste devait servir d'éclaircissement visuel à la question ou si Emma avait elle aussi froid. Elle aperçut les frissons qui recouvraient la peau non couverte de la blonde, et devina que le mouvement n'était pas là pour faire joli.

Sur un coup de tête, Regina proposa :

\- Cette couverture est sans doute assez grande pour nous couvrir tous les trois, si vous avez froid ?

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je veux bien.

Après un moment à gigoter pour trouver une position confortable, Emma se retrouva avec un bras enroulé autour des épaules de Regina. Sa main droite tenait les deux bouts de la couverture bien serrés devant elles, et de ce fait, son bras soutenant celui de Regina, sous le corps d'Henry. Emma s'était légèrement tournée pour que l'épaule de Regina soit confortablement installée contre son torse, et leur corps joints formaient une sorte de cocon autour du bébé. Ce dernier dormait paisiblement contre l'épaule de Regina, encerclée par la chaleur corporelle des deux femmes et par les couvertures.

Emma prit quelques instants pour respirer profondément, inspirant le parfum de pommes et de lavande qui flottait maintenant dans l'air, puis elle baissa les yeux pour observer la tête d'Henry et laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Henry ne me semble pas très convaincu par la performance, mais, vous, vous avez vraiment aimé ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le visage de la brune, hésitante.

La brune tourna légèrement la tête, tomba sur ces beaux yeux verts et eut le souffle coupé. Leurs nez se touchaient presque.

\- O-oui. Oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé, murmura-t-elle d'une voix haletante.

\- Je n'ai pas vu de sourire, pourtant…, remarqua Emma.

Regina vit la douceur et l'inquiétude qui brillaient dans les yeux de la blonde, et elle sentit son souffle contre ses lèvres.

Incapable de se retenir, Regina sentit les coins de sa bouche tressaillir, légèrement d'abord, puis s'étirer de plus en plus jusqu'à former un sourire radieux et content qu'Emma lui rendit, les yeux toujours plongés dans les siens.

\- Voilà, chuchota joyeusement Emma.

Elles retombèrent dans un silence confortable et continuèrent de regarder les flammes pendant un long moment, bien au chaud sous leur couverture.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je sais, je sais, on avance lentement... mais sûrement, ne vous en faîtes pas ;) Si l'envie vous prend de laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ne vous privez pas :P A plus tard !**

 **Merci à Not Gonna Die, ma beta d'enfer :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien, parce que moi je vais très mal ! Je plaisante, j'ai choppé un rhume mais je vais pas laisser ça gâcher mes fêtes ! Entre deux quintes de toux (très classe, je sais), j'ai enfin fini de relire une dernière fois ce chapitre. Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse à votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

 **Encore une fois, je remercie tous les guests qui laissent des reviews, et plus généralement je vous remercie tous de me suivre dans cette grande aventure en semant reviews/fav/follows sur votre passage :P ça me fait toujours hyper plaisir !**

 **Disclaimer : C'est toujours une traduction, l'histoire ne m'appartient toujours pas. **

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Tending Fires

* * *

Regina était dans son lit, allongée sur le ventre. La tête tournée vers la fenêtre, elle observait ses volets abîmés filtrer la lumière et laisser entrer un rayon de soleil qui terminait sa course sur son visage, lui chatouillant le bout du nez. Elle sourit légèrement à la sensation ; pas que ça changeait grand-chose à l'expression qu'elle abordait depuis qu'elle avait émergé. Elle avait commencé à sourire bien avant les pitreries matinales du soleil.

C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps que la brunette se réveillait avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle tendit son bras droit en soupirant et le fit glisser sur le matelas jusqu'à l'autre côté du lit. Elle savait que personne n'était là, mais elle imaginait ce que ça serait, de sentir sa main buter contre celle d'Emma avant que la blonde ne l'attire dans ses bras pour un baiser indolent et matinal qui mènerait à une session inoubliable de galipettes-pré-petit-déjeuner.

Laissant sa main glisser sous les draps, elle sentit soudain des doigts se refermer sur les siens. Surprise, Regina hoqueta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant si elle avait manqué un épisode de ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir.

\- Bonjour, chouchou, lança Kathryn en haussant un sourcil et en lui adressant un sourire rayonnant. A quoi tu penses ? Tu souris beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller…

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa retomber sur le dos en fixant le plafond, puis elle tourna la tête en souriant, se mordillant la lèvre pour essayer de dissimuler l'état de bonheur absolu dans lequel elle se trouvait ce matin.

\- Je connais QUELQU'UN qui a passé une bonne nuit ! Raconte ! Je veux des détails ! s'esclaffa Kathryn en gigotant et en donnant des coups de pieds excités dans le matelas.

Peu importe ce que Regina s'apprêtait à dire, une chose était évidente : grâce à Emma, elle avait retrouvé son sourire.

La brune raconta à Kathryn sa soirée, tout ce qu'Emma lui avait dit, et les heures qu'elles avaient passées pelotonnées l'une contre l'autre sur le banc, à contempler les flammes en berçant Henry.

\- T'as le béguin pour elle, pas vrai ? demanda Kathryn en souriant d'un air espiègle.

Elles étaient maintenant allongées sur le ventre, face à face, les mains jointes au milieu du matelas.

Regina fixa longuement Kathryn, les yeux hésitants, réfléchissant bien à la réponse qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Kathryn était sa meilleure amie, mais Regina ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'elle était en train de se comporter de manière impulsive, stupide, naïve ou puérile. En même temps, elle avait besoin que quelqu'un lui dise que le fait de ressentir toutes ces choses n'était pas une erreur de sa part ; qu'il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'elle ait vraiment trouvé ce qu'elle avait passé des années à chercher ; qu'elle ne s'était pas perdue dans un rêve ou dans un fantasme créé de toutes pièces par son imagination pour lutter contre la douleur, contre le sentiment d'abandon et de solitude qui la tourmentaient continuellement.

\- Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse, Kathryn.

\- C'est génial, ma puce, répondit Kathryn en souriant et en tendant la main pour replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la brune. Parce que je te dis tout de suite qu'elle l'est déjà, ça se voit comme un nez au milieu de la figure. Elle n'attend plus que toi.

Une lueur de peur chassa soudain l'expression heureuse de Regina, et Kathryn vit très clairement la brune se replier dans son bunker interne, rempli de fausses raisons visant à se convaincre elle-même que cette relation ne pourrait jamais fonctionner.

\- Kathryn… et si elle…

Kathryn plaça son index sur la bouche de Regina, l'empêchant de continuer.

\- Non. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Pas avec elle. Je te le promets, Regina. Prends ton temps. Elle attendra, mais elle n'attendra pas toute la vie non plus. Et tu ne le devrais pas non plus…

Regina hocha la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes.

\- Et maintenant, debout ! Il faut qu'on aille t'acheter des habits ! On va camper ! décréta Kathryn d'un ton excité pour tirer leur conversation du tournant trop sérieux qu'elle avait pris.

Regina regarda Kathryn, surprise par la déclaration.

\- Q-quoi ?

\- On va camper, bébé ! Fredrick nous a invitées, et je pense que ça te fera du bien. Ça te donnera l'occasion de découvrir un peu plus ce coin incroyable dans lequel tu as choisi de t'installer, poursuivit Kathryn en souriant d'un air malicieux.

\- Quand tu es arrivée, tu clamais haut et fort que nous étions envahis par les ours, les moustiques, et les écolos, et maintenant tu veux aller explorer « ce coin incroyable » ? répéta Regina en haussant un sourcil et en souriant d'un air narquois. Sans parler du fait que… depuis quand tu aimes le camping ?

\- Ok. Très bien, céda Kathryn en poussant un soupir exaspéré pour indiquer à Regina qu'elle allait lui dévoiler ce qu'elle avait vraiment derrière la tête.

\- Tu n'es peut-être pas la seule qui veut faire un peu plus connaissance avec quelqu'un. Et peut-être que ça me plairait de voir Fredrick évoluer en dehors de sa Ford F250, déclara la blonde en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Si pour ça, je dois me mettre au camping, et ben, LE CAMPING C'EST GÉNIAL !

Regina prit une grande inspiration et lança à Kathryn un regard sérieux.

 _Allez, c'est parti_ , se dit Kathryn.

\- Tout ça a l'air très amusant, mais je ne peux pas aller camper avec Henry. Il est trop petit, il y a trop de chances pour qu'on rencontre des complications. On ne peut pas s'éloigner à ce point d'un hôpital ou d'une pharmacie, ou même d'une épicerie, s'il a besoin de quelque chose ; et je ne veux pas le confier à quelqu'un d'autre, dit la brune en la regardant d'un air désespéré.

 _Wow, c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impre_ _ssion d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part_ , pensa Kathryn.

* * *

 _\- Hey, c'est quoi, la situation d'Emma ? demanda Kathryn lorsqu'elle et Fredrick sortirent du fourgon pour prendre l'air._

 _\- Sa situation ?_

 _\- Est-ce qu'elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie ?_

 _\- Pas que je sache._

 _\- Parfait, parce que je connais une certaine personne qui serait intéressée._

 _\- J'espère que tu parles de ton amie Regina, parce que c'est la seule personne dont Emma parle, en ce moment… enfin, quand elle est d'humeur à parler…, termina Fredrick en laissant échapper un rire léger._

 _Kathryn sourit et hocha la tête d'un air excité._

 _\- C'est bien elle._

 _Fredrick regarda Kathryn et devint tout à coup très sérieux._

 _\- Ecoute, Kathryn, je ne sais pas ce que recherche Regina, mais j'espère qu'elle n'est pas seulement intéressée par un coup d'un soir. Ne le prends pas mal ; ce n'est pas l'impression qu'elle me donne, mais je ne veux pas qu'Emma se retrouve blessée dans cette affaire. C'est un peu mon devoir de veiller sur elle, en tant qu'ami et frère de cœur. Elle a déjà été suffisamment rejetée dans sa vie, et elle n'a sûrement pas besoin de se sentir utilisée de cette manière._

 _\- Regina n'est pas le genre de personne à vouloir seulement des coups d'un soir, Fredrick._

 _\- Très bien, parce que je dois te toucher un mot du passé d'Emma…_

 _\- Ouais, et je dois te toucher un mot de celui de Regina…_

* * *

 _Après avoir raccompagné Regina et Henry à leur voiture et leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, Emma revint lentement vers le stand de Marco, qui était assis et discutait tranquillement avec ses clients, les habitants de la ville ainsi que les visiteurs du festival._

 _La couverture en laine qui avait servi à les réchauffer tous les trois se trouvait maintenant dans ses bras, et elle la portait régulièrement à son visage pour sentir l'odeur de pomme et de lavande qui s'y était déposée, et qui était rapidement en train de disparaître. Le parfum éveillait en elle des choses et remplissait son esprit d'images d'un futur auquel elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de trop penser, car la possibilité de sa réalisation lui semblait si faible que le simple fait d'envisager ce stade de perfection qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre lui était douloureux._

 _Mais il aurait été difficile de nier qu'elle avait senti le corps de Regina se détendre contre le sien au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, et d'ignorer l'impression que les sourires et les rires de la brune lui avaient été réservés, rien qu'à elle._

 _Emma était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que Marco secouait la tête, roulait des yeux et gloussait dans sa barbe en l'observant sentir le parfum de cette couverture ; pas plus qu'elle ne remarqua pas Kathryn et Fredrick, qui venaient d'entrer dans le stand derrière elle._

 _\- Emma, l'appela Fredrick, Kathryn à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller camper, ce week-end ?_

 _\- Je ne peux pas, Fredrick, répondit Emma en haussant les épaules. Il faut que j'aide Marco pour le festival…_

 _\- On pensait inviter Regina, ajouta le jeune homme, une note d'espoir dans la voix, pensant que ce serait suffisant pour convaincre son amie._

 _En réalité, sa remarque produisit l'effet inverse de ce à quoi il s'était attendu._

 _Emma se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de Fredrick, une lueur de colère sauvage dans les yeux. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans un coin pour qu'ils puissent parler sans être écoutés._

 _\- C'est hors de question, dit la blonde d'un ton sévère mais en gardant une voix basse, jetant un œil à Kathryn pour s'assurer qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Henry est trop petit pour aller camper. On serait trop loin de la ville ; les urgences mettraient des heures à nous trouver s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque, Fredrick. Il est ce que Regina a de plus cher au monde, et sa sécurité n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère. Celle de Regina non plus, d'ailleurs… Qu'est-ce qui te prend de proposer ça à Kathryn et à Regina ? Tu es stupide, ou quoi ?_

 _\- Je ne parlais pas d'aller jusqu'au terrain de camping, Emma. Je parlais d'aller nous promener dans un endroit plus près de la ville, pas trop loin des routes…_

 _Emma comprit soudain de quel endroit il voulait parler, et réfléchit à la proposition de son ami._

 _\- Ecoute. Je ne vais pas te forcer à venir, mais je sais que Kathryn va l'inviter, que tu viennes ou non. Et de toute façon, ma famille voulait t'embaucher pour la journée, parce que le garde-côte part en vacances demain, ce qui fait qu'il n'en restera plus qu'un seul de disponible. Il va avoir besoin d'une deuxième paire de mains, et je ne sais pas comment ça marche moi, ce genre de truc. Toi, tu connais le métier. Même si tu ne restes pas ensuite, tu pourras au moins t'assurer que les vieux quartiers tiennent toujours debout et qu'Henry et Regina soient bien installés._

 _Puis, il tourna la tête et appela :_

 _\- Marco ! Ma famille a besoin d'Emma pour demain. C'est possible ?_

 _Marco fit un geste vague de la main, comme pour dire « pas de problème ». Fredrick posa les clés du magasin familial dans la paume d'Emma et referma ses doigts dessus._

 _\- Ma mère et mon père savent qu'il est possible que tu nous accompagnes ; ils ont dis que tu pouvais prendre tout ce dont tu as besoin._

 _Fredrick fit volte face et retourna près de Kathryn, de l'autre côté du stand. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la guida à l'extérieur._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle viendra…_

* * *

\- Emma sera là…

Kathryn regarda les yeux de Regina s'éclairer en entendant cette nouvelle information.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Yep, apparemment Fredrick a besoin qu'elle l'aide à faire quelques trucs pendant qu'on sera là-bas. Et cette expérience camping n'est pas si rustique et éloignée de toute civilisation que tu as l'air de le croire. Je pense vraiment que ça pourrait te plaire. Henry sera entre de bonnes mains, et proche de tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin. Promis.

\- Bon… si tu es sûre qu'Emma sera là…

* * *

Kathryn posa une paire de grosses chaussettes et des chaussures de randonnée près de la porte de la cabine d'essayage.

\- Passe aussi ça, Regina.

La blonde vit la main de Regina sortir et attraper les chaussures et les chaussettes. Il y eut un bref silence.

\- Sérieusement, Kathryn, se plaignit Regina depuis l'intérieur de la cabine. J'ai déjà l'air parfaitement ridicule ; tu veux vraiment que je rajoute ça en plus ?

\- Enfile-moi ça tout de suite. Tu ne vas pas aller randonner en claquettes.

Elle jeta un œil à la poussette et ajouta :

\- Dis-toi que c'est une mesure de précaution. C'est pour être sûre que tu sortiras de cette expérience en un seul morceau, pour Henry.

Kathryn se donna une tape imaginaire dans le dos pour les deux derniers mots. Ajouter Henry à l'équation finissait toujours de convaincre sa meilleure amie. Elle jeta un œil au concerné dans sa poussette, lui sourit, et prit sa petite main dans la sienne pour la toper en célébration de leur ingéniosité mutuelle.

Elle dut cogner pendant plusieurs minutes contre la porte de la cabine avant que Regina ne finisse par céder, grognant un :

\- C'est bon, je sors.

\- Du placard ? Pas besoin, on sait déjà que t'es gay. Est-ce que tu vas finir par me laisser jeter un œil à cette tenue ? répliqua Kathryn en gloussant.

Regina entrouvrit la porte de la cabine, passa la tête dehors pour balayer la pièce du regard et vérifier qu'elles étaient bien seules avant d'ouvrir en grand. Elle resta debout devant l'entrée de la cabine, appuyée nonchalamment sur une hanche, les yeux fermés, secouant la tête et se pinçant l'arrête du nez, visiblement embarrassée par la tenue qu'elle portait.

\- Wow, je t'invite à dîner ce soir ? la taquina Kathryn.

\- Sérieusement, Kathryn, j'ai l'air stupide – je me sens stupide, répondit Regina, exaspérée.

\- Non, ma puce, tu as l'air canon et sexy. En fait, c'est même plus que ça… tu es une MEAB !

\- On dit MJAB*, Kathryn, et encore ; pas pour décrire quelqu'un comme moi dans cet accoutrement, ni dans aucun autre d'ailleurs !

\- Non, ma puce, dans cette tenue, tu es carrément une MEAB…

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'est une MEAB…

\- Une Maman qu'Emma Aimerait bien Baiser, répondit lentement Kathryn, tout en accentuant chaque lettre par ce qui semblait être un mélange de langage des signes et de symboles de gangsters.

Regina leva les mains au ciel et roula des yeux tout en faisant volte face, puis elle se pencha par terre pour ramasser quelque chose et retourna dans la cabine, fermant la porte derrière elle.

 _Et je ne te parle même pas de la tête que fera Emma en voyant l'arrière…_ , gloussa intérieurement Kathryn.

\- Tu sais, chouchou, tu devrais poser ta candidature pour être mannequin dans un de ces magazines qui font des campagnes genre « Coquine au Naturel ». Ça te correspondrait bien, lança Kathryn à travers la porte, incapable de se retenir de la taquiner.

\- VA TE FAIRE VOIR, répondit la brune depuis l'intérieur de la cabine, en lui adressant un doigt d'honneur par-dessus la porte pour bien faire passer le message.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Regina ressortit, de nouveau vêtue de son pantalon kaki, de son haut noir et de ses sandales.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je t'ai laissé m'embarquer dans ce cirque ? demanda Regina en poussant un soupir fatigué.

\- Oh, ma puce, ça, c'est juste le début de ta nouvelle garde-robe. Tu as jeté un œil aux combinaisons de soutiens-gorges et de string en flanelle qu'ils vendent, ici ?

\- Oh non… grogna Regina.

* * *

Cela faisait seulement 15 minutes qu'ils roulaient sur la nationale de Storybrooke qui longeait la mer ; et déjà Regina, assise sur la banquette arrière à côté d'Henry, sentait sa nervosité la ronger. Elle gigotait, stressée, tirant sur le short qu'elle portait, essayant en vain de couvrir un peu plus ses cuisses.

Chaque fois qu'elle voyait une route sortir de la forêt, elle retenait sa respiration à l'idée que c'était peut-être l'endroit où ils allaient tourner et s'engager dans la nature profonde du Maine. Chaque fois qu'ils dépassaient ladite route sans tourner, elle poussait un profond soupir, soulagée d'être encore sur une nationale.

Cette petite excursion était une très mauvaise idée ; et cette tenue n'arrange rien, pensa Regina en se fustigeant de n'avoir pas refusé de participer à cette stupide virée de dernière minute. Les deux caisses de vin de Kathryn et le canapé qui se trouvait dans son salon lui paraissaient beaucoup plus attrayants, en cet instant.

Au bout de 20 minutes de trajet, Fredrick tourna et s'engagea sur un chemin de gravier, les rapprochant encore plus de la côte. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, Regina se sentit beaucoup plus rassurée qu'il ait tourné à droite ; elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Ça les éloignait tout autant de la ville. La seule différence résidait dans le fait qu'ils ne seraient pas autant camouflés par les arbres. Elle se demandait encore quelle était leur destination exacte lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une grande clairière.

Une vue magnifique de l'océan s'étendait devant eux, et elle se rendit compte qu'ils se trouvaient sur une falaise, à environ 10 mètres de la surface de l'eau. A gauche, il y avait une petite maison blanche dont le jardin était délimité par une clôture, et derrière s'élevait une tour de 15 mètres de haut. Une coccinelle jaune qu'elle connaissait bien était garée dans la petite allée qui menait à la maison, et Regina se détendit un peu en la remarquant.

 _Emma_ , pensa-t-elle, soulagée. Elle sourit et laissa échapper une expiration haletante, nerveuse.

* * *

Emma se tenait à côté de la clôture et discutait avec un homme portant un uniforme bleu foncé.

\- J'suis vraiment content que vous soyez venue, m'dame. Je pense que vous avez mis le doigt sur le problème. Tout devrait bien fonctionner, maintenant.

\- Contente d'avoir pu vous être utile, répondit Emma en s'essuyant les mains dans un torchon pour enlever l'huile et les saletés qui lui souillaient la peau. Et de savoir qu'il va remarcher, ajouta-t-elle. Il a dû manquer à pas mal de gens.

\- Vous voulez que je vous envoie un marin ce soir, pour vous aider ?

\- Non, je pense qu'on saura se débrouiller. On vous enverra un message radio quand ce sera fait.

\- Très bien. Merci encore pour votre aide, m'dame.

Emma serra la main de l'homme; et ce dernier grimpa ensuite dans une Jeep blanche marquée par une unique rayure rouge dans laquelle il était écrit « USCG » avant de s'en aller en empruntant le chemin par lequel la voiture de Fredrick venait d'arriver. Emma lui fit un signe d'au revoir, puis elle trottina vers le fourgon de son ami.

* * *

\- Nous y voilà, annonça fièrement Fredrick en garant son fourgon tout terrain sur le parking.

Kathryn se tourna rapidement vers Regina, qui était toujours assise sur la banquette arrière, et tendit la main pour défaire un bouton de son haut de manière à ce qu'on aperçoive l'orée du soutien-gorge de la brune.

\- C'est mille fois mieux comme ça, chouchou, décréta Katrhyn avec un sourire machiavélique, poussant presque Regina hors du véhicule. Maintenant, sors de là. Emma arrive…

Regina s'extirpa du siège en hauteur et se laissa glisser sur le sol. Emma arriva près de la portière au moment où les pieds de la brune atterrissaient sur la terre ferme.

Alors que Regina lissait ses vêtements et remettait derrière ses oreilles les mèches que ses mouvements avaient dérangées, Emma se figea et sentit ses lèvres s'entrouvrir. Elle s'était demandé quel genre de tenue porterait Regina en faisant le tour de la voiture pour venir la rejoindre, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Et « ça » était. Tellement. Tellement. Mieux.

Regina était vêtue d'un short de rando vert olive qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Au bout de ses deux jambes lisses et dynamiques se trouvaient des chaussures de marche couleur pourpre et vert olive, et des chaussettes rabattues le long de ses chevilles. Le short était taille-basse, et une petite parcelle de peau située en dessous du nombril de la brune était visible car les deux derniers boutons de son haut en flanelle pourpre, blanc, noir et doré étaient défaits. En fait, seulement trois des huit boutons étaient fermés, ce qui offrait à Emma une vue assez incroyable sur le ventre de Regina et sur la peau lisse de sa gorge ainsi que sur le haut de sa poitrine et sur le début de son soutien-gorge rouge en dentelle. Les bras toniques de la brune étaient également visibles, les manches de son haut négligemment remontées jusqu'à ses coudes.

\- Oh mon Dieu, haleta doucement Emma, priant dès que les mots furent sortis de sa bouche pour que Regina n'ait rien entendu.

Kathryn, qui avait lu les lèvres d'Emma, jeta un regard à Fredrick en haussant les sourcils.

Regina fit alors un pas en arrière, se rendant compte trop tard que le sol était irrégulier, et perdit l'équilibre. Battant instinctivement des bras pour ne pas tomber, elle agrippa une main puissante qui s'était tendue vers elle pour l'aider. Elle leva la tête, et ses yeux sombres croisèrent les émeraudes d'Emma, refusant de rompre le contact.

\- Désolé. Mes mains ne sont pas très propres, dit la blonde, essayant toujours de récupérer une respiration normale après avoir découvert la tenue de Regina.

\- Pas de problème. Un peu de saleté n'a jamais tué personne, répondit la brune en souriant d'un air espiègle.

Emma lui répondit par un sourire reconnaissant.

La blonde venait de récupérer le contrôle de sa respiration et sa capacité à former des pensées cohérentes lorsque Kathryn déclencha un nouvel épisode fort en adrénaline.

\- Au fait, Regina, n'oublie pas ton sac dans la voiture, dit-elle nonchalamment en adressant un sourire en coin à Fredrick.

Sans réfléchir, Regina se retourna et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, allongeant le haut de son corps sur la banquette arrière et tendant les bras au maximum pour attraper une des lanières et récupérer son sac.

Les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillèrent de manière comique et elle déglutit visiblement avant d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche, sa poitrine se soulevant alors qu'elle essayait d'aspirer une bouffée d'air.

Le tissu du short s'était visiblement tendu sur les muscles bien dessinés des fesses de Regina, et la bordure du vêtement était remontée sur ses deux jambes, s'arrêtant maintenant juste au dessus de ses cuisses. Son haut était également remonté, révélant la jolie courbure de ses hanches, la peau lisse du creux de ses reins et les deux fossettes qui se trouvaient à la base de sa colonne vertébrale. Les muscles de ses mollets s'étiraient et se détendaient alors qu'elle continuait de pousser sur la pointe de ses pieds pour atteindre le sac.

Voyant que Regina avait du mal à attraper ses affaires, Emma s'approcha pour lui prêter main forte, ne réfléchissant pas vraiment avant d'agir.

\- Laissez-moi vous aider, dit-elle en posant une main sur la hanche de Regina, la moitié de sa paume sur le tissu de son haut, l'autre moitié à même la peau.

Ses propres hanches se pressèrent sur le côté des fesses de la brune lorsqu'elle se pencha à son tour dans le fourgon. Son torse se posa sur le côté du dos de Regina, et son bras se tendit à côté de celui de l'autre femme pour essayer avec elle d'attraper les lanières du sac.

Gardant une main fermement posée sur la hanche de Regina, Emma se mit sur la pointe des pieds et se poussa avec plus d'insistance dans le véhicule, coinçant momentanément la brune entre son corps et le siège.

\- Je l'ai ! déclara t-elle, victorieuse, alors que ses doigts se refermaient sur la lanière.

Elle leva alors les yeux, remarquant que Kathryn se retenait d'exploser de rire, puis elle se rendit compte de la manière dont elle s'était positionnée au dessus de Regina, sur la banquette arrière du fourgon. Comme si le contact la brûlait soudain, Emma lâcha immédiatement la hanche de la brune; mais il était trop tard. La douceur de la peau de Regina était comme gravée au fer rouge sur le bout de ses doigts. Emma se redressa, écarlate, et essaya de balbutier une excuse alors que Regina s'extirpait du véhicule, rougissante elle aussi.

\- Je-je suis vraiment désolée, commença la blonde, les yeux écarquillés, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la brune.

\- Oh, bon sang Emma, ne vous en faites pas pour ça. « La Naine » aurait passé la journée à essayer d'attraper son sac. Heureusement que vous l'avez aidée. Et maintenant, allons voir comment ça se présente. Je veux visiter ! s'écria Kathryn d'un ton surexcité alors qu'elle et Fredrick descendaient enfin de l'avant du véhicule.

Emma suivit Regina en restant quelques pas derrière elle alors qu'elle contournait le fourgon. Elle ne savait pas si la brune était en colère contre elle et se reprochait ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ouvrit la portière pour que Regina n'ait plus qu'à prendre Henry dans ses bras et à l'enrouler dans sa couverture pour le protéger des vents littoraux. Elle attrapa les sacs que Regina lui désigna et les hissa dans ses bras pour les transporter jusqu'au bâtiment.

\- Regina, murmura Emma, juste avant que la brune ne claque la portière, histoire que leur conversation puisse rester semi-privée. Je suis vraiment désolée. J'essayais juste de vous aider à attraper votre sac. Je ne voulais pas…

Regina remarqua qu'Emma avait l'air légèrement nauséeuse. Elle, par contre, n'arrivait pas à calmer les papillons qui voletaient dans son ventre au souvenir de la sensation que lui avait procurée le corps chaud d'Emma collé contre le sien, des cuisses jusqu'au bout des doigts.

\- Emma… soupira Regina avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Kathryn a raison. Je ne serais JAMAIS arrivée à attraper ce sac toute seule.

Emma lui rendit son sourire et relâcha sa respiration, soulagée de savoir que la brune n'était pas fâchée.

\- Prête ? demanda Emma.

\- Oui, répondit Regina en souriant.

Dire qu'elle n'était pas excitée à l'idée de passer deux jours dans un phare côtier du Maine serait un mensonge. Un mensonge qui deviendrait encore plus gros si elle ajoutait que son excitation n'avait rien à avoir avec le fait qu'une certaine Emma Swan était de la partie.

* * *

Emma et Regina passèrent la porte étroite qui conduisait à l'habitation principale et observèrent la petite cuisine et les meubles mis au service des visiteurs.

\- Ummmmmm, Fredrick m'a dit que lui et Kathryn prendraient la pièce principale. On va devoir monter. Ça va aller, pour porter Henry ? Il y a vraiment beaucoup d'escaliers…

\- Je pense que ça ira, répondit Regina en jetant un œil aux escaliers, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, après vous…

Emma n'avait pas réfléchi avant de proposer à Regina de passer devant, mais il s'avéra que c'était parfait – pour elle. En laissant Regina monter la première, elle eut la possibilité de garder les yeux rivés sur les plus belles fesses qu'il ne lui avait jamais été donné de contempler. A chaque pas que Regina faisait, ses muscles se contractaient et se détendaient, de manière rythmée. Emma déglutit en s'imaginant caresser fermement ces fesses depuis les fossettes que la brune avait en bas du dos jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses cuisses alors qu'elles feraient l'amour. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle trébucha plusieurs fois, blâmant systématiquement la lourdeur des sacs qu'elle transportait.

L'ascension des escaliers leur prit un temps fou, et elles s'arrêtèrent plusieurs fois pour vérifier que tout allait bien ou pour qu'Emma ramasse un sac qu'elle avait fait tomber. A l'étage, elles aperçurent sans y entrer la salle de vie. C'était sobre. Un canapé et quelques fauteuils étaient disposés devant une petite cheminée. Devant le canapé, on avait monté un petit berceau pliable de camping qui faisait aussi parc pour bébé pour que les résidents puissent s'asseoir et regarder l'enfant jouer devant le feu. Le meuble était trop moderne pour se fondre dans le décor d'un phare, et Regina ne pensait pas que sa présence résultait d'une simple coïncidence. La même chose pouvait être dite de la barrière pour bébé qu'on avait attachée à la porte séparant le salon des escaliers.

Alors qu'elles continuaient de monter les escaliers en colimaçon, Emma donna à Regina quelques détails sur l'endroit.

\- Depuis quelques temps, le Gouvernement s'est mis à vendre quelques-uns de ses phares à des investisseurs privés, puisqu'ils sont un peu obsolètes, de nos jours. La famille de Fredrick a acheté celui-là dans le but de le préserver pour les habitants de Storybrooke. L'été, les gens organisent des fêtes et des mariages à l'extérieur, et parfois, ils louent le bâtiment pour la lune de miel.

\- Est-ce qu'ils l'allument ? Le phare ?

\- Le garde-côte aimerait bien. Il y a pas mal de récifs dangereux, près du littoral, mais on a eu quelques problèmes avec la conversion du fiel en électricité ces derniers temps ; du coup, ça fait un moment qu'il n'a pas été allumé. Mais on a peut-être réussi à résoudre le problème, aujourd'hui… On verra tout à l'heure si ça a marché.

Encore quelques marches, puis elles arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée du troisième étage, qui conduisait à une petite chambre. Emma se pencha par-dessus la barrière pour enfant pour déposer les sacs qu'elle portait, puis elle ouvrit ladite barrière pour que Regina et Henry puissent entrer.

\- Voilà la chambre où vous et Henry allez dormir. J'ai amené un petit berceau qui s'attache à côté du lit pour qu'il dorme juste à côté de vous, comme ça vous pourrez toujours garder un œil sur lui. Vous n'aurez même pas besoin de vous lever pour vous occuper de lui s'il a un problème. J'espère que ça ira pour la nuit. Oh, et il y a aussi des baby monitors dans le salon, en bas, dans la bibliothèque, à l'étage au dessus, et dans la pièce du phare, juste à côté ; comme ça il pourra rester ici pendant que vous explorerez les lieux.

\- Vous partez ? demanda tout de suite Regina, perdant son sourire et lançant un regard anxieux à Emma.

\- Je me disais que peut-être vous et Henry aviez besoin de vous retrouver tous les deux ?

\- Kathryn m'avait dit que vous resteriez… commença Regina d'un air découragée, baissant les yeux sur le sol.

\- Je peux rester, si vous voulez, répondit Emma en penchant la tête pour essayer de croiser le regard de la brune. Je dormirai sur le canapé du le salon, à l'étage en dessous. J'aurai un babyphone. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous aurez juste… à… à parler.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup que vous restiez, Emma.

Emma lui sourit doucement et hocha la tête.

 _Moi aussi_ , pensa t-elle, avant d'ajouter tout haut.

\- Ça vous dirait d'aller voir si le phare fonctionne d'ici une petite heure ?

* * *

Emma était descendue pour faire son lit sur le canapé, ce qui laissa à Regina le temps de fouiller dans ses sacs, à la recherche d'une tenue de rechange. L'air du soir commençait à se faire sentir, et même si elle avait apprécié la réaction que ses habits de randonnée avaient provoquée, exposer autant de peau à l'air libre ne la mettait pas vraiment à l'aise, et elle souhaitait rapidement retrouver quelque chose de plus pratique et de plus « Regina ».

 _Kathryn, je vais te tuer_ , soupira intérieurement la brune en farfouillant dans son sac et en plaçant les vêtements qu'elle y trouvait sur le lit, côte à côte. Les habits qu'elle avait empaquetés le matin même étaient introuvables. Ses affaires ne contenaient que des articles qu'elle et Kathryn avaient achetés dans le magasin de sport. Ce qui voulait dire que sa garde-robe du moment consistait en : sa tenue présente, un pantalon treillis que Regina estimait être beaucoup trop serré, une combinaison chemise en flanelle-short, et une veste en laine.

 _Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse à propos des sous-vêtements en flanelle assortis_ , pensa Regina en tirant du sac un soutien-gorge et une culotte en dentelle ; seuls restes de ce qu'elle considérait comme ses vêtements « normaux».

Ne disposant d'aucun autre choix, Regina se résigna à enfiler un pantalon cargo, une chemise en flanelle (correctement boutonnée, cette fois), et une veste en laine noire ; puis elle s'assit au bord du lit et donna son biberon à Henry en le berçant.

Elle posa sa joue sur la tête du bébé et lui parla doucement, les yeux perdus dans le vide : « Oh, Henry, mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique ? Comment pourrait-elle s'intéresser à nous ; à moi ? Emma me plait ; elle me plait vraiment, mais j'ai tellement peur. Je ne peux pas risquer de te mettre en danger. J'ai besoin que tu sois en sécurité. J'ai besoin qu'on soit tous les deux en sécurité. Je ne peux pas revivre ça. »

Elle avait complètement oublié les babyphones qui se trouvaient dans le phare…

* * *

Emma se fabriqua un lit de fortune sur le canapé ; une couverture, et un oreiller. Ça ne payait pas de mine, mais Regina voulait qu'elle reste, et pour être honnête, Emma préférait être là pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien pour elle et pour Henry jusqu'au lendemain matin. Vu comment c'était parti, Fredrick et Kathryn n'étaient pas près de sortir de leur chambre, ce qui voulait dire que Regina se retrouverait livrée à elle-même si elle rencontrait un problème et que la blonde n'était pas là.

Emma jeta une poignée de branches et quelques bûches dans la cheminée, puis elle alluma des boules de papier journal, soufflant doucement sur le feu pour s'assurer que les flammes prennent bien. Il y avait quelque chose de très beau dans le feu; sa couleur, sa chaleur, la manière dont il dansait. Rien à voir avec la glace.

* * *

 _Emma s'assit sur le sol et entoura ses genoux de ses bras, tremblotante et claquant des dents dans un coin de l'abri de jardin. Les murs en métal, son pull fin et son haut ne lui offraient qu'une maigre protection face au froid glacial qui sévissait dehors._

 _Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là. Le temps joue des tours quand on est exposé à ce genre de température frigorifique. Ce qui lui semblait être une heure pouvait très bien se révéler n'être qu'une quinzaine de minutes._

 _Mais ça n'avait aucune importance ; quinze minutes, c'était déjà trop long, considérant le fait que sa seule bêtise avait été de ne pas calmer son petit frère assez vite de manière à ce que les cris du bébé n'interrompent pas la série télé que son père d'accueil était en train de regarder._

 _La porte s'ouvrit et elle leva les yeux sur la figure sombre qui se tenait dans l'encadrement, essayant de suffisamment se retenir de trembler pour arriver à voir correctement ce qui se passait._

 _\- Retourne dans la maison, DE SUITE !_

 _Lentement et d'un pas mal assuré, Emma se releva et se dirigea avec peine vers la porte, les bras toujours enroulée autour d'elle-même, se préparant à affronter le vent glacial de dehors._

 _\- Je marcherais un peu plus vite si j'étais toi. Tu ne voudrais pas que je croie que tu préférerais passer la nuit là. Si ?_

 _Emma essaya de lever les pieds plus vite, d'accélérer, mais elle parvint seulement à se prendre les orteils dans le côté de son deuxième pied, trébuchant de plus belle._

 _\- Putain, c'est pas possible d'être aussi débile et maladroite ! Je sais même pas pourquoi on continue de te supporter. Rentre dans la MAISON, BORDEL !_

 _Il termina sa phrase en l'agrippant violemment au col et en la faisant sortir de force de la cabane. Elle atterrit à genoux sur le chemin de gravier, le pantalon déchiré et tâché de sang._

 _\- J'espère pour toi que t'as pas foutu en l'air ton pantalon, parce que t'en auras pas un deuxième !_

 _Emma se releva et se dirigea lentement vers la maison. Elle était restée dehors une heure._

* * *

Le grésillement du babyphone tira Emma de ses pensées, et elle attrapa l'objet, se demandant si Regina essayait de communiquer avec elle. Elle entendit le bruit d'une fermeture qui s'ouvrait et qui se refermait, puis le clapotage d'un liquide qu'on secouait – sans doute du lait en poudre, pensa Emma -, et, ne percevant rien d'autre et déduisant que tout allait bien, elle tendit la main pour reposer le babyphone sur la table. Sa main se figea en plein mouvement.

 _« Oh, Henry, mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique ? Comment pourrait-elle s'intéresser à nous ; à moi ? Emma me plait ; elle me plait vraiment, mais j'ai tellement peur. Je ne peux pas risquer de te mettre en danger. J'ai besoin que tu sois en sécurité. J'ai besoin qu'on soit tous les deux en sécurité. Je ne peux pas revivre ça. »_

Emma était à peu près sûre que ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ne lui était pas destiné, et pourtant elle avait tout entendu, réceptrice involontaire d'une conversation privée entre Regina et son fils.

La blonde se sentait malade, elle était à la fois furieuse et dévastée. Elle ne savait pas qui avait fait du mal à Regina, mais la personne en question avait tapé fort. Elle avait détruit sa confiance en les autres, l'avait dépossédée de tout sentiment de sécurité, avait détruit son assurance et son estime d'elle-même. Elle l'avait rendue craintive, et personne ne devrait jamais être craintif à ce point.

Emma aurait même pu croire que cette personne avait fait passer à Regina le point de non-retour, mais les mots de la brune la contredisaient. Elle n'en était pas là, pas encore. Il y avait encore une chance, et Emma avait bien l'intention de lui donner toutes les raisons du monde de miser cette chance sur elle.

Elle voulait au moins que Regina parvienne à trouver le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle cherchait si désespérément, pour Henry et pour elle-même. On ne vit pas dans la peur, on survit. Personne ne comprenait cela mieux qu'Emma.

La blonde resta assise quelques temps, ressassant ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle se leva ensuite du canapé, passa la porte, et commença à monter les escaliers en soupirant.

 _Il est vraiment temps qu'on commence toutes les deux à prendre des risques et à vivre._

* * *

Emma fit doucement pianoter ses phalanges contre l'encadrement de la porte et attendit que Regina se retourne. Elle devina en voyant le visage de la brune qu'elle ne s'était pas aperçue que le babyphone avait diffusé sa conversation privée. Elle en fut soulagée, et espéra vraiment que Regina ne s'en rendrait pas compte dans un futur proche.

\- Vous voulez aller voir si l'ampoule fonctionne ?

Regina sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Henry est couché et il dort, on a un petit moment.

Emma s'approcha du berceau et jeta un œil curieux à l'intérieur. Elle sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en voyant Henry emmitouflé dans la couverture qu'elle avait laissée à cet effet. Pas de motif à la Beatrix Potter, mais elle était décorée par des ours, des élans, des renards et des pommes de pins. Très approprié, considérant l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

\- Quand on rentrera, je vous allumerai le feu.

Les yeux de Regina s'écarquillèrent de surprise et ceux d'Emma faillirent carrément sortir de leur orbite lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, avant de rectifier :

\- J-je veux dire, j'allumerai un feu. D-dans la cheminée. Q-quand on redescendra. D-de là-haut.

 _Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte_ , se fustigea Emma en aplatissant mentalement la paume de sa main sur son front. Elle balaya la pièce du regard, essayant d'éviter celui de Regina. Cette dernière ne put empêcher un sourire de prendre place sur ses lèvres, amusée de la situation embarrassante dans laquelle s'était mise Emma, et elle plaça une main sur sa bouche pour cacher son hilarité, ne désirant pas empirer les choses. Reprenant contenance, Regina reprit :

\- Et si vous me montriez la lumière de ce phare, Emma ?

\- Ouais. C'est une très bonne idée, répondit la blonde en tournant les talons, sortant rapidement de la pièce.

S'engageant dans les escaliers sombres, elle laissa son visage tester toutes les différentes nuances de rouge imaginables.

Elles montèrent lentement les escaliers, faisant une brève pause pour jeter un œil à la bibliothèque avant de se diriger vers le sommet du phare, où l'ampoule de deux mètres se tenait encastrée dans un étui en verre, et qui offrait une vue à 360° de Storybrooke et de l'océan. Regina pouvait même voir les lumières de la ville, ce qui la réconforta un peu, étant donné leur emplacement du moment.

Emma remarqua que Regina fronçait les sourcils comme si elle essayait de trouver un bâtiment en particulier.

Elle s'approcha de la brune et pointa du doigt un bâtiment bien éclairé, assez proche d'eux.

\- Le bâtiment le plus près, là, c'est l'Hôpital de Storybrooke, et juste ici, il y a votre maison.

Regina se détendit visiblement, retrouvant ses repères et constatant que le phare n'était pas aussi éloigné de sa maison qu'elle l'avait cru. Pointant du doigt un point plus loin sur la côte, Emma poursuivit :

\- … et là, c'est la tour horloge et la bibliothèque, et plus généralement le centre ville. On peut apercevoir les brasiers du festival, en ligne ; si ça vous aide à vous repérer.

Emma se dirigea vers l'autre côté de la salle en verre, et Regina la suivit, contemplant l'océan. On pouvait encore apercevoir une lueur orangée à l'horizon, attestant que le soleil n'avait pas encore tout à fait fini de se coucher ; mais au dessus d'elle, le ciel avait pris une profonde couleur azur, qui devenait presque noire en s'éloignant. Un million d'étoiles parsemaient le ciel. Regina resta immobile, fascinée par la vue, et Emma commença à s'affairer autour du verre de la lentille.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, si ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Regina hocha la tête, excitée, et sourit d'une oreille à l'autre.

\- Ok. Je vais baisser quelques leviers, à côté de l'ampoule pour que le système se mette en marche. Quand je dirai « maintenant »…

Emma se dirigea vers une boîte fixée au mur dans laquelle se trouvait un gros bouton rouge abrité par une housse en plastique, et elle enleva ladite housse.

\- …il faudra que vous pressiez ce bouton fort, avec la paume de votre main. Vous pouvez faire ça ?

\- Je pense, répondit Regina, qui écoutait avec attention chaque mot que lui disait Emma.

\- Oh, et, Regina ?

La concernée leva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de la blonde.

\- Oui ?

\- Croisez les doigts…, lui dit Emma en souriant d'un air complice avant de passer derrière la lentille.

Regina sentit le bourdonnement de la passerelle augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'Emma abaissait les leviers. Lorsque la blonde eut terminé, le sol vibrait légèrement sous leurs pieds.

Emma émergea de derrière le verre, un regard excité dans les yeux. Elle prit une grande inspiration et vint se mettre en face de Regina. La blonde la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui demanda :

\- Prête ?

\- Prête, répondit Regina en souriant, une main au dessus du bouton et l'autre main levée, les doigts croisés.

Emma leva ses deux mains, croisa les doigts, et sourit.

\- Maintenant, dit-elle.

Regina recula légèrement sa main, puis écrasa de toutes ses forces le bouton et… rien… enfin, pendant quelques secondes. Elle sentit soudain un changement dans les vibrations du sol. Elle jeta un œil à Emma, et la blonde lui fit un clin d'œil, un sourire en coin sur le visage, et s'approcha d'elle pour que son corps la protège du reflet du verre. C'était sans doute pour le mieux, parce qu'à peine un instant plus tard, une lumière absolument éblouissante jaillit de la lentille… presque aussi éblouissante que le sourire de Regina et le rire qui s'échappa de sa bouche magnifique.

Emma prit gentiment la brune par les épaules et la tourna vers les fenêtres de la pièce pour éviter qu'elle ne regarde la lumière en face. La brune contempla les berges de l'océan, maintenant éclairées de rivage rocheux en rivage rocheux, la lumière balayant le paysage avant de s'éloigner pour revenir de plus belle une fois qu'elle avait terminé son tour sur elle-même.

\- Pfiou, fit la voix d'Emma derrière elle.

\- C'est magnifique, murmura Regina, complètement scotchée.

\- Oh ; on a une dernière chose à faire, dit Emma en se dirigeant vers une autre boîte située au fond de la pièce.

Elle ouvrit le boitier, et Regina aperçut une radio de communication, qu'Emma alluma avant de lui tendre le micro.

\- Il faut que vous vérifiiez avec le garde-côte que la lumière fonctionne correctement.

Regina lança à Emma un regard confus, puis effrayé lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir raconter au garde-côte.

\- J-je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire.

La brune jeta un œil aux escaliers, comme si elle cherchait une échappatoire.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais vous aider, répondit Emma en faisant gigoter le micro en direction de Regina, l'incitant à le prendre.

Regina s'approcha de la blonde et prit l'objet dans ses mains tremblantes, puis elle sentit Emma se placer derrière elle. Elle posa sa main sur celle de la brune pour stabiliser sa prise sur le combiné.

\- Vous avez juste à appuyer sur ce bouton quand vous voulez parler, et à le relâcher pour écouter la réponse.

Emma dicta à Regina la phrase exacte qu'elle devait dire, et Regina hocha la tête lorsqu'elle l'eut bien en tête. Elle pressa ensuite le bouton, les doigts d'Emma toujours posés sur les siens, puis déclara d'une voix mal assurée :

\- Garde-côte, ici le Phare de Storybrooke, chaine 16, à vous…

Regina fronça les sourcils, tordit la bouche et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, anxieuse, espérant qu'elle ne venait pas de faire n'importe quoi. Emma hocha la tête et lui sourit pour la rassurer.

Elles attendirent un moment, puis le grésillement de la radio laissa place à une voix :

\- Phare de Storybrooke, ici le Garde-côte. Mettez-vous sur la chaine 68, à vous.

\- Vous voyez, murmura Emma. Vous vous en sortez merveilleusement bien.

Emma garda la main de Regina - celle qui tenait le micro - dans la sienne et approcha ses lèvres du visage de la brune, lui chuchotant les prochains mots à l'oreille. Les yeux de Regina se fermèrent brièvement en sentant le souffle chaud d'Emma contre sa peau.

\- Ici le Phare de Storybrooke, on se branche sur la chaine 68, à vous.

Emma changea de station et donna à Regina les prochains mots à répéter, laissant sa bouche effleurer délicatement le bord de son oreille. La voix de la brune était un peu haletante lorsqu'elle dit dans le micro :

\- G-g-garde-côte, veuillez confirmer la visibilité du phare de Storybrooke, à vous.

\- Bien reçu, Phare de Storybrooke. Je confirme la visibilité à huit kilomètres de la côte.

Il y eut un silence, puis la radio se remit à grésiller.

\- A qui ai-je l'honneur, madame ? A vous.

Regina tourna la tête vers Emma ne sachant que répondre à cette question.

\- Dis-leur ton nom. Ne t'inquiète pas, chuchota Emma, rapprochant encore ses lèvres de l'oreille de Regina.

La blonde était à deux doigts de perdre tout contrôle et de prendre le lobe de la brune dans sa bouche.

\- Regina Mills, à vous.

\- Le garde-côte vous remercie de votre aide, Regina Mills. A vous et terminé.

Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'Emma murmura les mots que devait répondre Regina, elle ferma à son tour les yeux et s'autorisa enfin à parler tout contre la brune, les lèvres collées à son oreille.

\- Le phare de Storybrooke se remet en stand-by sur la station 16, terminé.

Alors qu'Emma s'occupait d'aller remettre la radio en place, Regina soupira de la perte de contact et arrêta juste à temps son bras qui se tendait vers la blonde pour la ramener contre elle. La main de la brune était revenue à sa place lorsqu'Emma se tourna vers elle, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage. La blonde rit de bon cœur.

\- Vous avez été FANTASTIQUE, dit-elle.

Regina sourit et rit un peu à son tour, contente de son expérience.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Oui. Oui, vous êtes géniale, répondit Emma, légèrement haletante.

Emma plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Regina pendant un moment, puis elle sourit et déclara d'un ton plus sérieux.

\- Vous savez, vous avez peut-être sauvé une vie ce soir.

\- Oh, j'en doute fort, Emma.

\- Vous avez peut-être aidé quelqu'un au-delà de ce que vous pensez…

Emma s'interrompit et se demanda si Regina savait que la personne en question se trouvait devant elle.

Elles se fixèrent pendant un moment, puis Emma brisa le silence.

\- On devrait peut-être aller voir si Henry va bien, et comme ça je pourrai allumer la cheminée pour que vous ayez suffisamment chaud ce soir ? Ça s'est un peu rafraîchi, je crois.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Regina remarqua qu'il faisait effectivement un peu froid, et elle hocha la tête en direction d'Emma. Elle jeta un dernier regard à l'océan et à la lumière du phare qui le balayait régulièrement, avant de s'engager dans les escaliers.

* * *

\- Bien, le feu est allumé vous et Henry ne devriez pas avoir froid cette nuit, déclara Emma après s'être frotté les mains et les avoir tenues près des flammes un moment.

Elle se tourna et sourit à Regina, puis elle se dirigea vers la porte. Attrapant l'encadrement, Emma s'arrêta et lança un regard à Regina par-dessus son épaule.

\- J'ai vraiment passé un bon moment ce soir… merci, dit Emma en souriant avant de commencer à descendre les escaliers.

\- Moi aussi, murmura Regina en regardant la blonde partir.

La brune se retourna et ouvrit son sac, soupirant et secouant la tête en sortant le pyjama que Kathryn lui avait choisi.

 _C'est quoi ton problème avec la flanelle, Kathryn ?_ Regina tint devant elle le pantalon et la chemise à manches longues, et elle grogna en se disant qu'elle n'aurait pas pu avoir davantage l'air d'une bûcheronne pour ce voyage.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, elle enfila le pyjama, puis fouilla dans le sac d'Henry et trouva l'un de ses livres. Il dormait profondément, mais leur rituel était devenu si important pour elle qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lire quelques pages.

Abaissant la bordure qui le séparait d'elle, elle se tourna vers Henry, enfila ses lunettes, et commença à lire.

* * *

Emma était étendue sur le canapé à l'étage en dessous, écoutant la voix de Regina lire une histoire à Henry avant de lui chanter une berceuse en espagnol. Peu de temps après, elle n'entendit plus que du silence, puis une respiration profonde sortir du babyphone.

Emma resta un moment couchée sur le sofa, les bras croisés derrière la tête, repassant la soirée qui venait de s'écouler. Elle secoua la tête et sourit en se demandant comment une soirée si simple pouvait être si parfaite. Approchant sa main de ses lèvres, Emma les effleura du bout des doigts en se souvenant de la sensation de l'oreille de Regina contre sa bouche, du parfum de ses cheveux, du son de sa voix. Elle commençait à ressentir un besoin vital d'être en présence de cette femme ; elle lui était devenue presque aussi indispensable que l'air dans ses poumons pour respirer. Emma resta immobile, perdue dans ses pensées pendant un long moment. Finalement, elle remarqua que son propre feu menaçait de s'éteindre, et elle se faufila dans les escaliers et jusque dans la chambre de Regina pour voir si tout allait bien pour elle et Henry.

 _Et ben, elle aime vraiment la flanelle_ , gloussa intérieurement Emma en jetant un œil au tissus bleu et vert.

Regina était étendue sur le dos, les yeux fermés, un bras couvert par une manche en flanelle posé près de son front. Le livre d'Henry était ouvert sur son ventre et sa deuxième main était posée dessus, l'empêchant de tomber. Doucement, Emma prit le poignet de la brune et le souleva pour attraper le livre, puis elle reposa la main de Regina sur son ventre. Elle ferma le livre et le posa sur la table de nuit, à côté du lit.

La blonde resta immobile un moment, observant Regina, puis elle tendit prudemment les deux mains pour attraper les épaisses montures noires des lunettes de la brune et les faire glisser le long de son nez. Regina bougea à peine. Emma plia les lunettes et les posa sur le livre, puis elle jeta un œil dans le berceau pour s'assurer qu'Henry allait bien et rajouta quelques bûches dans la cheminée, le plus silencieusement possible. En quittant la pièce, Emma agrippa l'encadrement de la porte et leur lança un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je t'en prie, Regina, laisse-moi une seule chance de te montrer à quel point tu es belle et merveilleuse…

* * *

* MILF en anglais = Mother I'd Like to Fuck (très classe, ça aussi).

 **Et voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Vous avez été nombreux à aimer le personnage de Kathryn dans le chapitre précédent, j'espère que ça vous a fait plaisir de la retrouver un peu dans celui-là :)**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année :D Je vous ai préparé quelque chose pour fêter ça d'ailleurs, mais chaque chose en son temps ;)**

 **Un grand merci à Not Gonna Die pour le travail de correction colossal qu'elle fait chaque fois xoxo**

 **A plus tard !**

 **PS : AU FAIT, pour ceux qui se posaient des questions à propos de  Beatrix Potter (l'auteure sur laquelle Emma s'est basée pour décorer la chambre d'Henry) : Oui, elle existe vraiment, vous pouvez trouver ses bouquins en librairie :) Par contre j'ai laissé les noms anglais, donc au lieu de _The Tale of Peter Rabbit_ vous auriez _Le conte de Pierre Lapin_ , ou _Noisette l'Écureuil_ pour _The Tale of Squirrel Nutkin_ etc... Mais je pense que si vous demandez à un libraire de vous montrer sa collection de Beatrix Potter il les aura en stock et il vous montrera tout d'un coup... Voilà :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hel-low ! Hé non, je ne suis pas morte ahaha. Ne regardez pas votre écran de cet air courroucé, ça ne fait pas encore un mois, donc techniquement, j'ai pas dépassé les délais maximum dont je vous avais parlé au tout début :P C'est juste que, les vacances sont passées par là, et ensuite la _reprise_ est passée par là, sans parler de mon rhume qui, sans doute inspiré par l'arrivée de la nouvelle année, s'est fait bronchite de la mort, au calme. Breeef. Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai une petite surprise pour me faire pardonner cette longue attente ;) Mais je vous parlerai de ça en bas. Bonne lecture ! **

**Encore une fois merci à tous les guests qui laissent des reviews, et plus généralement à tous mes petits lecteurs où que vous soyez !**

 **Disclaimer : Je suis sûre que ça va vous faire un choc, mais c'est toujours une traduction :P**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Watching Them Fall

* * *

Regina se tenait sur les docks, mordillant la peau de ses doigts alors qu'Emma chargeait les choses dont elles avaient besoin dans le canoë.

\- Vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda t-elle en regardant nerveusement la blonde, puis sa maison. Henry vient tout juste de se remettre de son otite. En fait, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il soit complètement guéri. Et si l'inflammation reprenait ? Marco ne saura peut-être pas quoi faire, et je ne veux pas qu'Henry ait à attendre jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre avant de recevoir des soins. Il était tellement malade, et il souffrait tellement.

* * *

 _Emma se rua dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle avant de la fermer à double tour. Elle sauta sur son lit et se pelotonna contre le mur, entourant ses genoux de ses bras et ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et elle fixait la porte en se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière, essayant de se calmer un peu avant qu'il n'arrive. Il ne partirait pas, pas ce soir. Sa mère d'accueil était dans les vapes, compliments du mélange déraisonnable de drogues qu'elle avait consommées plus tôt, et lui, il était ivre mort. Et quand il était ivre, il restait toujours plus longtemps, et c'était tellement plus douloureux. Il se mit à tambouriner brutalement contre la porte en lui hurlant d'ouvrir._

 _\- JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA ! COMMENT OSES-TU T'ENFERMER A CLÉ ! C'EST CHEZ MOI, ICI ! OUVRE LA PORTE, PETITE TRAÎNÉE, OU JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS LE REGRETTER !_

 _Emma savait que peu importe ce qu'elle ferait, elle allait de toute façon « le regretter ». Elle ferma les yeux et continua de se balancer d'avant en arrière. Pars, s'il-te-plait, juste cette fois, pars…_

* * *

 _Emma ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Sa respiration était erratique, et elle essaya d'inspirer calmement, la peau couverte de sueur. En dessous d'elle, le drap house était trempé, tout comme son débardeur. Les draps de lit s'étaient emmêlés dans ses bras et ses jambes, entravant ses mouvements comme les mains et le corps de son ancien père d'accueil le faisaient jadis. Emma balaya la pièce du regard, essayant de se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans la dépendance de la maison de Regina, et qu'elle était seule. Elle jeta un œil à la pendule et constata qu'il n'était que 23 heures. Elle referma les yeux, prit quelques profondes inspirations, et essaya de se détendre. Elle sursauta légèrement en réalisant que le tambourinement qu'elle avait entendu dans son rêve n'était qu'une répercussion du bruit réel que quelqu'un produisait en cognant sur la porte d'entrée de la maisonnette. Emma se défit de ses draps et sortit de son lit d'un pas hésitant. Elle s'approcha de la porte sur la pointe des pieds, effrayée de ne pas savoir qui se trouvait derrière._

 _Toujours une petite fille de 12 ans, même à 28, songea-t-elle. Ce trait de personnalité ne changerait probablement jamais._

 _Elle avait presque atteint la porte lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle entendait un bébé pleurer._

 _\- Emma, je vous en prie, dépêchez-vous. Il y a un problème avec Henry, supplia la voix tremblante de Regina, priant la blonde d'ouvrir la porte._

 _Emma franchit rapidement les derniers pas qui la séparaient de la porte et ouvrit. Regina se tenait devant elle, les yeux paniqués et remplis de larmes, tenant dans ses bras Henry, qui se débattait contre son épaule, le visage tout rouge. Ses petits poings étaient serrés de part et d'autre de sa tête. L'épaule de Regina était couverte de la bave du bébé, qui pleurait contre elle, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle le berçait et lui frottait le dos ; faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour le calmer un peu. Les mains de la brune tremblaient et Emma voyait bien qu'elle était terrifiée._

 _\- Regina, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, Emma. Il n'était pas bien, tout à l'heure ; il ne voulait pas manger, donc je l'ai couché en pensant qu'il était fatigué. Il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter. Ça fait plusieurs heures que je le berce dans mes bras, mais il n'arrête pas de pleurer. S'il-vous-plait, Emma, je ne sais plus quoi faire._

 _Emma tendit la main et toucha le front du bébé. Il était brûlant de fièvre._

 _La blonde alla chercher le short de sport qui se trouvait sur son lit et l'enfila en vitesse. Elle mit ensuite ses chaussettes et ses chaussures de travail. Elle attrapa un sweat pendu au porte-manteau près de la porte._

 _\- Vous avez pris sa température ?_

 _Regina regarda Emma, dévastée, et secoua la tête. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Elle était tellement focalisée sur l'idée qu'elle devait calmer Henry et faire cesser ses pleurs qu'il ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit de vérifier sa température._

 _Agissant sur une impulsion, Emma posa la main sur la joue de Regina et releva son visage pour l'obliger à croiser son regard. Elle caressa la joue de la brune de son pouce. Le geste calma suffisamment Regina pour qu'elle prête attention à ce qu'Emma lui disait._

 _\- Regina, calmez-vous. Henry a de la fièvre. Je suis sûre que ce n'est rien de grave, mais on devrait probablement l'emmener à l'hôpital, juste au cas où. Laissez-moi le porter un moment. Vos bras doivent être épuisés. Et comme ça, vous pourriez aller chercher les clés de la voiture et aller fermer la maison. Je vous retrouve à la voiture. D'accord ?_

 _Regina hocha la tête et Emma prit Henry dans ses bras, le tenant contre son épaule comme Regina l'avait fait et lui frottant doucement le dos. La blonde posa sa joue sur sa toute petite tête et lui chuchota des mots doux à l'oreille, essayant de l'apaiser un peu. Elle ferma la porte de la maisonnette à clé, puis se rendit directement à la voiture. Regina l'y attendait. Emma plaça le bébé dans son siège et attacha la ceinture de sécurité, puis elle se tourna vers elle. Effleurant le bas de la brune, elle dit :_

 _\- Je peux conduire, si vous préférez rester à côté d'Henry._

 _Regina hocha nerveusement la tête et Emma ouvrit la portière pour lui permettre de monter dans la voiture, à côté du siège pour bébé. S'installant devant le volant, la blonde les conduisit à l'hôpital en un temps record._

* * *

 _Regina était déjà en train de s'enregistrer à l'accueil avec Henry lorsqu'Emma entra dans la salle d'attente. Elle aperçut une chaise dans un coin de la pièce et s'y assit silencieusement. Elle ne pouvait pas leur être d'une grande aide dans cette situation. Elle ne faisait pas partie de la famille d'Henry ou de Regina. Elle se sentait impuissante, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était attendre._

 _Heureusement, la salle d'attente était vide, et l'hôpital ne débordait visiblement pas de monde, parce que Regina et Henry furent immédiatement reçus en consultation. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte, Regina lança un regard à Emma par-dessus son épaule et la blonde lui offrit un sourire auquel la brune s'efforça de répondre avant de suivre le docteur._

* * *

 _Presque une heure passa avant qu'Emma ne revoit Regina. La blonde tapait nerveusement du pied par terre et se balançait d'avant en arrière sur son siège lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Elle se leva immédiatement en voyant Regina entrer dans la pièce. Les bras de la jeune maman étaient enroulés autour de son ventre et elle avait les yeux fixés sur le sol, se dirigeant directement vers Emma qui se tenait dans son coin. Henry n'était pas avec elle et la blonde prit une inspiration haletante, craignant ce qu'allait lui annoncer l'autre femme. Dès qu'elle fut suffisamment proche d'elle, la brune glissa ses bras juste sous le sweater d'Emma et la serra fort contre elle, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine._

 _\- Merci, Emma. Ce n'est rien de trop grave, murmura la brune d'une petite voix alors qu'Emma passait deux bras forts autour de ses épaules._

 _La blonde laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et ferma les yeux, posant son menton sur la tête de Regina. Pour la deuxième fois ce soir là, Emma agit sur une impulsion et embrassa doucement les cheveux de la brune._

 _Plusieurs minutes passèrent, puis Regina se défit enfin de l'étreinte d'Emma. Elle essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues avec la paume de sa main. Puis, elle fit un résumé de tout ce que le docteur lui avait dit à propos de la condition d'Henry. Le bébé souffrait d'une otite ; c'était ce qui avait déclenché la poussée de fièvre. Le médecin lui avait donné des antibiotiques et des gouttes pour calmer la douleur. L'hôpital préférait le garder encore une heure en observation. Si son état restait stable, Regina pourrait le ramener chez elle._

 _\- Est-ce que vous pourriez venir vous asseoir avec moi en attendant ?_

 _Emma hocha la tête et adressa un sourire affectueux à Regina. Cette dernière la prit par la main et la mena jusqu'à la pièce où Henry se reposait enfin, confortablement installé dans un petit berceau. Emma se plaça près du petit lit et l'observa dormir. Son visage était encore un peu rouge, et son body était trempé à cause de la transpiration due à la fièvre, mais il était apaisé. Elle passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux fins et sourit légèrement. Elle ne remarqua pas que Regina la regardait._

 _Emma s'assit dans une des chaises de la pièce, et Regina s'assit à côté d'elle. Emma garda les yeux rivés au sol, le poids des événements s'abattant finalement sur elle, et elle fit nerveusement tressauter son genou. Regina passa silencieusement son bras dans celui de la blonde, puis elle fit glisser sa main dans celle d'Emma, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Elle agrippa le biceps de la blonde de son autre main et appuya sa tête contre son épaule, attendant._

* * *

 _Il était 2 heures du matin passé lorsqu'elles se garèrent dans l'allée. Henry dormait profondément, et à côté de lui, Regina s'était également assoupie, exténuée, la tête appuyée contre le siège pour bébé. Emma tira la clé de la maison de sa poche. Elle détestait avoir à s'en servir, ayant l'impression qu'elle ne devrait l'utiliser qu'avec la permission explicite de Regina et uniquement pour réparer quelque chose dans la maison ; mais elle n'avait vraiment pas le cœur de réveiller la brune. Ouvrant la portière, Emma détacha d'abord Henry, puis elle le porta jusque dans sa chambre et le coucha dans son berceau. Il remua à peine._

 _Emma se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Regina, déborda les draps et alluma la lampe de chevet avant de retourner à la voiture. Elle prit délicatement Regina dans ses bras. La tête de la brune se posa naturellement dans le cou d'Emma et cette dernière la porta jusqu'à la maison, comme une jeune mariée. Elle l'amena dans sa chambre et la posa sur son lit, lui enlevant ses chaussures avant de la couvrir. Puis elle replaça une mèche de cheveux de Regina derrière son oreille et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Elle prit une inspiration haletante lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle aurait souhaité dire à Regina en cet instant. Au lieu de ça, elle poussa un soupir et éteignit la lampe de chevet avant de quitter la pièce. Le lendemain matin, Regina trouva Emma endormie sur le canapé._

* * *

Regina s'interrompit et Emma vit que la main que la brunette avait portée à ses lèvres tremblait. S'approchant d'elle, Emma leva les yeux pour regarder le pont, où se trouvait Marco, Henry dans les bras. Il le berçait doucement, et le bébé dormait du sommeil du Juste. Emma lui adressa un sourire en coin et un geste de la main que Marco lui renvoya avec un grand sourire.

Prenant les mains de Regina dans les siennes, Emma commença à y dessiner des cercles avec ses pouces, les yeux de la brune toujours fixés sur Marco et Henry.

\- Hé..., l'appela doucement Emma.

Regina tourna son visage vers elle, et Emma mesura l'appréhension qui hantait ses yeux sombres.

\- On ne sera parties que quelques heures. C'est promis. Marco se débrouillera très bien, et j'ai amené des talkies-walkies qui captent à 24 kilomètres de distance, juste au cas où. Il en a un.

Emma détestait avoir à admettre cette précaution à Regina. Elle ne voulait pas que la brunette pense qu'elle anticipait ou qu'elle s'attendait à une possible urgence. Mais la blonde savait d'expérience qu'il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Elle n'avait pas pensé à utiliser les talkies-walkies comme des babyphones, mais peut-être qu'il valait mieux qu'elle fasse comme si c'était la raison principale pour laquelle elle les avait emmenés. Elle n'avait pas osé mentionner le pistolet qu'elle avait emballé dans le petit sac marin qui se trouvait maintenant à l'arrière du bateau. Inutile d'attirer l'attention dessus. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait prévu de s'en servir, de toute façon.

Emma trottina vers Marco pour lui donner les dernières instructions. Il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Emma et fit un geste de la main à Regina, qui le lui renvoya nerveusement.

* * *

 _Regina avait longuement hésité à accepter l'invitation d'Emma lorsqu'elle avait proposé cette petite virée. Ça faisait presque deux semaines que Kathryn était repartie, et encore plus de temps depuis leur séjour au phare. Emma sentait que Regina avait recommencé à s'isoler et à passer son temps à travailler ; elle avait donc suggéré une petite balade en canoë dans les criques les plus proches. Elle pensait que ce serait une bonne chose pour Regina, de se familiariser davantage avec la région dans laquelle elle vivait maintenant. Le Maine était tellement plein de beauté, et peut-être que le décor naturel pourrait servir d'inspiration à la brune. Les bois et l'eau avaient toujours profondément apaisé le corps, l'esprit, l'âme et le cœur de la blonde. Elle espérait que Regina pourrait y trouver un sentiment de paix, elle aussi. Elle en avait besoin. Être la seule personne responsable du bien-être d'Henry était une tache épuisante, et la maladie qui avait frappé le bébé la semaine dernière l'avait lourdement affectée. Il était son seul compagnon dans la vie solitaire qu'elle menait._

 _Emma ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment. Marco avait été son seul ami pendant presque toute sa vie, avant qu'elle ne rencontre Fredrick ; mais parfois, et surtout en ce moment, elle avait envie de plus ; de quelqu'un qui la comprendrait parfaitement ; de quelqu'un avec qui elle pourrait partager un lien émotionnel fort ; avec qui elle pourrait partager une connexion physique plus intense qu'une brève accolade ou une main paternelle posée sur sa tête. Les rares fois où elle avait cru trouver ces connexions avec quelqu'un, on l'avait simplement utilisée, on lui avait brisé le cœur, et maintenant elle était devenue très prudente quant aux personnes à qui elle accordait sa confiance. Elle n'était pas assez présomptueuse pour croire que Regina avait envie de remplir ce rôle pour elle, et elle ne s'autorisait même pas à l'espérer, mais il lui devenait chaque jour de plus en plus dur de donner le change. La brune occupait chacune de ses pensées._

 _\- L'eau n'est pas très profonde. On restera près des côtes. On n'en aura que pour quelques heures._

 _\- Emma, je ne peux pas laisser Henry._

 _\- Marco s'occupera bien de lui. Il m'a pratiquement élevée, Regina. Je lui fais complètement confiance. Je vous promets que je ne laisserai jamais rien arriver ni à Henry, ni à vous._

 _La brunette hocha la tête._

 _\- Je vous fais confiance, Emma._

* * *

\- Prête ? demanda Emma en revenant sur les docks.

\- Aussi prête que possible, répondit Regina d'une voix mal assurée en jetant un dernier regard vers sa maison.

Emma se mit debout dans le canoë et planta fermement ses pieds de part et d'autre pour le stabiliser. Il était attaché aux docks et l'océan était calme, mais la blonde voulait être sûre que Regina ne ressentirait pas de différence par rapport à la terre ferme. Tendant une main à la brunette, Emma l'aida à monter dans le siège avant de l'embarcation. En posant le pied dans le canoë, Regina perdit l'équilibre et bascula vers Emma, se rattrapant à son cou pour ne pas tomber complètement. Emma rattrapa Regina comme elle le put, passant un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre bras dans son dos. En relevant les yeux, Regina et Emma se rendirent compte que leurs visages étaient si proches qu'elles pouvaient sentir leur souffle sur les lèvres l'une de l'autre. Elles continuèrent de se fixer pendant un instant, puis Emma détourna timidement le regard. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, et elle osait à peine respirer.

\- Allez, je vais vous installer, marmonna Emma en détachant les bras de Regina de son cou et en l'aidant à s'asseoir dans le petit siège situé à l'avant du bateau.

Regina agrippa fermement les deux bords du canoë alors qu'Emma s'occupait de détacher les cordages. Elle poussa en douceur le bord des docks avec sa pagaie.

* * *

Le beau canoë en cèdre avançait facilement dans la crique. Marco avait gentiment accepté de l'amener avec lui en se rendant chez Regina ; et même après toutes ces années, Emma considérait que c'était l'une des plus belles pièces qu'ils n'avaient jamais fabriquée ensemble. Ils avaient construit ce canoë de leurs propres mains lorsqu'elle avait environ 14 ans, mais ils ne l'avaient que rarement utilisé depuis sa création. La lutte perpétuelle qu'ils menaient pour survivre avait toujours pris le pas sur les plaisirs de la vie, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Mais Emma s'en serait presque voulu de se pas l'avoir sorti aujourd'hui. Le temps était parfait, le ciel d'un bleu immaculé. Il n'y avait presque pas de vent, ce qui voulait dire que la surface de l'eau dans les criques et les bras de mer était aussi lisse que du verre. L'eau en elle-même était si claire que, si on jetait un œil par-dessus le bord du canoë, on pouvait apercevoir les rochers, grands ou petits, qui couvraient le fond marin. Un soleil de fin de journée brillait et dégageait une chaleur assez forte, même pour le mois de juillet, depuis le début de la semaine – presque 32 degrés. Heureusement, l'air n'était pas humide, Emma n'avait donc aucun mal à ramer et pouvait profiter pleinement de la balade. Bien sûr, la blonde aurait de toute manière soutenu qu'elle avait la meilleure place dans l'embarcation.

Elle observa Regina, assise à la place avant du bateau. La brune avait les yeux fixés sur l'orée de la forêt, mais Emma n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était parce qu'elle contemplait le paysage et cherchait à apercevoir des animaux sauvages ou parce qu'elle essayait de calculer le moyen le plus rapide de retourner vers la rive en cas d'urgence. Elle espérait que sa première hypothèse était la bonne, mais étant donné la prise solide que Regina continuait d'exercer sur les bords du canoë, elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre. La brunette restait silencieuse, et Emma se demanda si elle devait briser ce silence, commençant vraiment à douter que cette virée aurait l'effet apaisant qu'elle espérait.

* * *

Emma dirigea le canoë jusque dans une crique tranquille, bordée par d'une plage de galets. Plusieurs rochers immergeaient hors de l'eau, seuls ou en groupe, séparés de la berge, formant parfois de petits îlots. Les îlots en questions étaient tous déserts, sauf un.

\- Oh, regardez-moi ça, murmura Emma depuis sa place à l'arrière du canoë.

Elle fit glisser sa rame dans l'eau pour ralentir l'embarcation et la faire s'approcher un peu de la scène.

Regina, qui s'agrippait toujours fermement aux deux bords du canoë, se retourna pour regarder Emma. L'attention de la blonde était focalisée sur un point au-delà du visage de Regina, mais elle sentit le regard de la brune sur elle. Elle sourit légèrement, comme si elle était sur le point de lui révéler un secret, et hocha le menton pour montrer quelque chose qui se trouvait près de la rive. Regina se retourna pour suivre le regard d'Emma. Là, sur les rochers, se trouvaient deux petits oiseaux à peine plus grands qu'une main tenue verticalement. Ils étaient tous les deux assez trapus et avaient le dos et le dessus de la tête couverts de plumes noires. Le reste de leur corps était blanc, et des petites plumes grises entouraient leurs yeux et parsemaient la majeure partie de leur tête. Le plus impressionnant restait leur bec, qui ressemblait pour la forme à celui d'un perroquet, mais en beaucoup plus grand, et beaucoup plus adaptés à la taille de leur tête. Lesdits becs étaient couverts de couleurs différentes ; gris, à la base, puis jaune en remontant, et enfin orange, du milieu au bout. Les pattes des volatiles étaient étrangement longues, et tout aussi oranges que le bout de leur bec. Ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, se dandinant sur leurs larges pieds palmés et tournant la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre. De temps en temps, leurs becs s'entrechoquaient dans une succession rapide de bruits secs avant de se séparer, recommençant le processus.

Regina était hypnotisée par leurs belles parures et leurs mouvements étranges. Elle était tellement obnubilée par leur danse qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'Emma avait quitté son siège et s'était rapprochée, s'accroupissant juste derrière elle, une main posée de chaque côté du canoë pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. La brunette sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle entendit Emma murmurer, son souffle effleurant son oreille et sa joue :

\- Vous savez ce que c'est ? demanda doucement la blonde.

Regina secoua imperceptiblement la tête, comme si le moindre mouvement, le moindre bruit, ferait fuir les oiseaux ; ferait fuir Emma.

\- Ce sont des Macareux Moines. On les surnomme parfois les « Perroquet des Mers » à cause de leur couleur et de leur façon de marcher.

Regina sentit les lèvres d'Emma s'étirer contre son oreille.

\- Ça m'étonne un peu d'en trouver ici. Normalement, on n'en voit plus, à cette époque de l'année. Ces deux-là sont sans doute restés pour attendre leur âme-sœur... On dirait qu'ils se sont trouvés.

Regina tourna légèrement la tête pour pouvoir observer le visage d'Emma. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'émerveillement et de vénération, et elle contemplait le couple d'oiseaux comme si Regina et elle venaient de recevoir un pass gratuit pour l'un des plus beaux spectacles que la terre aurait pu leur offrir. Regina comprenait en partie - la scène valait clairement le détour – mais elle sentait qu'il y avait là quelque chose de plus ; quelque chose qu'elle ne percevait pas, que seule Emma pouvait saisir complètement.

Remarquant la confusion de Regina, Emma se pencha inconsciemment en avant sans jamais cesser de fixer les oiseaux. Les mains de la blonde agrippaient maintenant les bords du bateau juste derrière celles de Regina, ses bras forts supportant ceux de la brunette en suivant leur légère courbe, depuis ses poignets jusqu'à ses épaules. La poitrine d'Emma était collée contre le dos de Regina, et elle avait avancé son visage de manière à ce que sa joue effleure celle de la brune lorsqu'elle parlait. Les genoux d'Emma encadraient les hanches de la brune, de part et d'autre du siège avant.

\- Ce qu'il faut comprendre, continua Emma c'est que les Moines passent la première partie de leur vie seuls, mais lorsqu'ils commencent à avoir cinq ou six ans ; ce qui est environ l'équivalent de notre âge chez eux ; ils se rapprochent des berges et rejoignent les flancs de coteaux. C'est là qu'ils font leur nid. Les colonies de nidification sont gigantesques, mais chaque Moine choisit un partenaire avec lequel il passe le reste de sa vie. Vous voyez ce qu'ils sont en train de faire ?

Regina reporta son regard sur les oiseaux, qui continuaient de danser d'un pied sur l'autre et de pencher la tête. Le doux claquement de leur bec brisait de temps à autre le silence. Elle hocha la tête contre la joue d'Emma.

\- Ça s'appelle le becquetage. Les couples le font pour se séduire ou pour renouveler leurs liens chaque année lorsqu'ils reviennent à la colonie de nidification pour se reproduire.

Emma sourit tendrement, puis elle termina :

\- On est en train de les regarder tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Regina osait à peine respirer, et elle sentit un frisson la traverser en entendant les mots d'Emma. Elle ne savait pas si la blonde avait remarqué son léger frémissement, mais au fond, ça n'avait aucune importance. En cet instant, Regina comprit qu'Emma était la personne la plus unique et la plus spéciale qu'elle avait jamais rencontrée. Elle avait l'art de voir la beauté dans tout ce qui l'entourait et de la révéler chez les autres avec ses mains, ses mots, son cœur.

Observant le couple de volatiles avec attention, Emma ne put s'empêcher de remuer imperceptiblement la tête en souriant. Leur danse était tellement pleine de vie qu'elle voulait y participer. Elle n'était pas consciente du fait que chaque fois qu'elle bougeait, sa joue effleurait celle de Regina. Le mouvement n'échappait pas à cette dernière, en revanche, qui ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de la sensation que produisait la peau d'Emma contre la sienne. Elle se pencha légèrement en arrière, se laissant complètement aller dans les bras de la blonde. Sans cesser de regarder les oiseaux, Regina desserra sa prise sur les bords du canoë et laissa ses mains glisser en arrière jusqu'à recouvrir celles d'Emma.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour d'Emma de trembler, et elle inspira profondément, essayant de calmer son émoi. Elle voulait mémoriser la sensation du corps de Regina moulé si parfaitement contre le sien, de la douceur de sa peau. Elle pria silencieusement pour que le mouvement de la brune ne soit pas plus tard relégué au rang d'erreur ou d'accident. Elle pria pour que Regina ne se soit pas simplement perdue dans un moment de solitude, utilisant Emma comme un moyen commode de réconfort. Elle voulait se souvenir parfaitement de ce moment, parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne se reproduise jamais.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers Regina. Son front se posa sur la tempe de la brune, et elle garda le regard fixé sur l'avant du bateau.

\- O-on va devoir y aller, chuchota Emma. Leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Elle tourna encore plus la tête, ferma les yeux, et poussa doucement du nez contre la joue de l'autre femme.

\- Le soleil va bientôt se coucher, et vous êtes sûrement inquiète à propos d'Henry.

Regina ferma les yeux et hocha la tête, sa joue effleurant le nez d'Emma. Le souffle chaud de la blonde lui caressait le visage.

\- Emma ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Merci… pour cette journée incroyable.

Emma se contenta d'acquiescer.

Elles restèrent ainsi, la tête appuyée l'une contre l'autre, pendant ce qui leur sembla être à la fois un instant et une éternité. Aucune d'entre elles ne voulait que le moment se termine, mais aussi vite qu'elle s'était approchée, Emma se remit à sa place, et Regina entendit le bruit distinct d'une rame qu'on plongeait dans l'eau alors que le bateau reprenait la direction de la maison.

* * *

Le ciel s'était assombri et le soleil s'éclipsait peu à peu à l'horizon, créant des bandes oranges, roses et jaunes qui s'étalaient progressivement au dessus des arbres. Elles apercevaient la lumière émanant de l'énorme baie vitrée à l'arrière de la maison principale. Ça donnait à l'endroit un côté sécurisant, douillet et accueillant. Un unique réverbère projetait une lumière douce sur les docks, et elles virent que Marco était revenu les attendre avec Henry. Il aida le bébé à leur faire un signe de main alors qu'elles approchaient. Le cœur d'Emma manqua un battement lorsqu'elle surprit le sourire que Regina adressait à Henry et à Marco, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Marco remarqua le sourire d'Emma, ainsi que la direction de son regard.

Emma attacha solidement le canoë au quai. Descendant de l'embarcation, elle rejoignit Regina et l'aida à sortir. La brune s'approcha de Marco et prit Henry dans ses bras, déposant une myriade de baisers papillons sur son front et ses joues rondes avant de le poser contre son épaule.

\- Merci, Marco.

\- Avec plaisir, Miss Regina. C'est un bon p'tit gars que vous avez là, dit Marco en tapotant doucement la main du bébé de son index.

Henry répondit en baillant longuement et en se blottissant contre l'épaule de sa mère. Ses paupières commençaient à se fermer. Derrière eux, Emma sortait les rames et le sac du canoë, les posant sur le sol. Regina regarda tour à tour Marco et Emma.

\- Il faut que j'aille le coucher. Il a eu une longue journée.

Marco sourit et hocha la tête, reculant d'un pas pour les laisser passer. Alors qu'elle s'engageait dans le jardin, Regina jeta brièvement un regard par-dessus son épaule et adressa un sourire tendre à Emma. Cette dernière lui sourit en retour, puis baissa les yeux sur les planches des docks.

* * *

Emma s'était accroupie et commençait à détacher la corde du quai.

\- Je vais sortir le canoë de l'eau et le charger dans ton fourgon, j'en ai pour deux minutes, dit-elle.

Elle avait la tête complètement ailleurs.

Marco s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Emma. Et si tu le laissais plutôt là, hein ?

\- M-mais c'est ton canoë.

\- Non, Emma, c'est NOTRE canoë, et ça fait trop longtemps qu'il prend la poussière. Peut-être que, Miss Regina et toi, vous pourriez faire d'autre balades en bateau.

Emma hocha la tête, et ils restèrent dans un silence confortable pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Marco reprenne la parole.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée, hein ?

Emma acquiesça, baissant les yeux et souriant timidement, repensant au moment parfait passé avec Regina dans la crique.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu sourire comme ça, Emma. Elle te fait du bien.

Emma leva les yeux vers Marco et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, surprise. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Marco mit fin à ses tergiversations en reprenant :

\- Je vois bien comment tu la regardes, Emma. Ton père, Marco, (il se pointa du doigt avant de secouer un peu son index en gloussant), il est vieux, mais il n'est pas encore mort.

Puis, en dirigeant son index vers Emma, il lança d'un ton taquin :

\- Et toi… tu es amoureuse.

La bouche d'Emma s'ouvrit encore plus lorsque réalisa le poids des mots de Marco. Il la regarda et lui sourit gentiment, et les yeux de la blonde se remplirent de larmes.

\- Emma, je te considère comme mon enfant depuis que tu as huit ans, dit le vieil homme en tendant la main pour la poser sur la joue de la jeune femme. Et je n'aurais pas pu espérer avoir une meilleure fille. Je suis si fier de toi.

Les larmes commencèrent à tomber des yeux d'Emma et à rouler le long de ses joues.

Marco approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Il avait mis tellement d'années à démonter les murs de la blonde, à faire en sorte qu'elle ne tressaille plus lorsqu'il la prenait contre lui, à instaurer une confiance mutuelle entre eux. Peu importait qu'elle ait grandi, pour lui, elle serait toujours cette petite fille de huit ans timide et maladroite assise dans son atelier. Elle le laissa l'étreindre, la joue posée sur son épaule. Il lui caressa les cheveux et lui dit à voix basse :

\- Elle aussi est amoureuse de toi, Emma. Je le vois, mais elle a trop peur pour te laisser entrer dans sa carapace. Elle a peur que tu lui fasses du mal. Sois patiente.

Emma se détacha de l'étreinte et regarda Marco. Elle hocha la tête.

\- J'ai connu quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, il y a très longtemps, ajouta Marco en souriant tendrement à Emma et en effleurant le bout de son nez de son index.

\- Bien, et si tu raccompagnais ton vieux père jusqu'à sa voiture ? reprit-il ensuite en désignant le chemin de gravier d'un signe de tête.

Emma lui sourit à son tour et acquiesça. Laissant les docks derrière eux, ils traversèrent le jardin côte à côte. Emma ouvrit la portière et aida Marco à s'asseoir dans le siège conducteur, puis elle referma derrière lui. Il abaissa la vitre et la blonde s'appuya dans l'ouverture créée pour lui faire face. Marco tapota deux fois sa joue en un geste tendre, puis il plaça brièvement sa main à l'emplacement du cœur de la blonde.

\- Tu es une femme merveilleuse, Emma Swan.

Il referma ensuite la fenêtre, et Emma recula d'un pas pour le laisser démarrer et s'engager sur la route.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait de nouveau vers les docks, Emma remarqua que toutes les lumières de la maison étaient éteintes. Jetant un dernier regard aux fenêtres, elle murmura :

\- Bonne nuit, Regina.

* * *

Regina alluma la veilleuse en forme de chenille, puis déposa Henry dans son berceau et le couvrit. Elle se pencha et embrassa doucement son front, s'attardant juste un peu pour pouvoir passer ses doigts dans ses doux cheveux bruns. Les moments heureux et contents étaient rares pour elle, et elle était déterminée à ne plus les laisser passer sans en profiter pleinement. Ce qu'elle avait peur d'avoir fait cet après-midi, d'ailleurs.

\- Te quiero, hijo mío, murmura Regina en fermant la porte de la chambre d'Henry derrière elle.

Emma et Marco étaient toujours en train de discuter sur les docks, constata Regina en éteignant les lumières du salon et de la cuisine, plongeant la maison dans un noir total, à l'exception de quelques lampes qui diffusaient une lueur tamisée ici et là. Regina se dirigea vers la salle de bain principale. Elle n'alluma que quelques bougies et entra dans la douche pour se rincer de l'eau de mer. Elle poussa un soupir en sentant l'eau sur son corps, sachant que la douche allait lui enlever le souvenir tactile qu'Emma avait laissé sur sa peau.

En retournant dans sa chambre sombre, enveloppée dans une serviette de bain et se séchant les cheveux, Regina jeta un regard sur la grande baie vitrée qui surplombait les docks et la crique ; et vit qu'Emma était là, debout sur le pont. Elle était seule. Regina s'assit sur le fauteuil, proche de la vitre, et l'observa en silence.

* * *

Emma resta un moment immobile sur les docks, se contentant de scruter l'eau de son regard. L'océan miroitait sous la lumière de la pleine lune qui brillait maintenant dans le ciel. L'air était tiède. La blonde se baissa soudain et défit les lacets de ses chaussures avant de les enlever. Elle retira ensuite ses chaussettes, les plaçant dans ses souliers pour éviter de les perdre. Puis elle se releva, jetant de nouveau un regard à l'eau, puis à ses orteils, qui gigotaient légèrement, profitant de leur liberté nouvelle. Sans réfléchir, elle croisa les bras et attrapa les bords de son débardeur pour le faire passer par-dessus sa tête avant de le jeter au même endroit que ses chaussures. Passant une main dans son dos, elle détacha l'attache de son soutien-gorge et le laissa glisser le long de ses bras. Il tomba à son tour sur la pile grandissante de vêtements. Enfin, elle déboutonna et baissa la fermeture éclair de son short. Plaçant ses mains sur sa taille et faisant glisser ses doigts sous l'ourlet de ses derniers vêtements, elle fit descendre son short et son caleçon le long de ses hanches, découvrant des fesses, des cuisses et des mollets énergiques, avant de l'enlever tout à fait et de le balancer de côté d'un coup de pied.

Elle passa une main derrière sa tête et défit sa queue de cheval, laissant ses mèches blonde retomber sur ses épaules et le long de son dos en formant de légères ondulations. Elle hésita à peine avant de s'approcher du bord et de plonger dans l'eau.

La blonde étira ses bras devant sa tête, faisant onduler son corps comme un marsouin pour se projeter en avant. Elle ferma les yeux tout en nageant, la lueur de la lune traversant ses paupières ; elle était complètement submergée et pénétrée par le merveilleux silence de l'eau qui glissait avec aisance et élégance sur sa peau.

Emma sentit que la fraîcheur de l'océan contrastait avec la chaleur de l'air ambiant lorsqu'elle remonta à la surface pour respirer. Regardant autour d'elle, elle constata qu'elle s'était vraiment éloignée des docks, mais elle ne se sentait pas en danger, et elle savait qu'ici, personne ne viendrait la déranger. Elle se laissa flotter à la surface pendant un moment, souriant d'un air content, faisant bouger ses bras et appréciant la sensation de l'eau sur sa peau. Elle se perdit dans le sentiment total de tranquillité qui la traversait corps et âme. Au bout d'un long moment, elle se retourna et, restant à la surface, elle revint vers les docks en faisant de grands mouvements de brasse et en battant des pieds.

* * *

Regina s'appuyait sur le mur de la baie vitrée, les jambes étendues devant elle sur un coussin, et elle observait curieusement Emma sur les docks, se demandant à quoi elle pouvait bien songer. Elle espérait qu'elle pensait à elle, tout comme ses pensées à elle étaient tournées vers Emma. Elle regarda la blonde enlever ses chaussures de travail et ses chaussettes, et se demanda brièvement si elle possédait suffisamment d'argent pour s'acheter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde paire de chaussures. Lorsqu'elle avait emménagé dans la dépendance, elle avait eu l'air de ne pas avoir beaucoup d'affaires, à part son bien-aimé stock d'outils pour travailler le bois et une petite couverture sur laquelle son nom était brodé en violet.

La lumière blanche éclairait les épaules larges et les bras forts d'Emma, ainsi que son débardeur près du corps. Regina ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer le premier jour où elle avait ouvert la porte de sa maison et où elle était tombée sur Emma, qui l'attendait dans la lumière du soleil.

La brune pouvait voir le contour des muscles dorsaux d'Emma à travers le tissu fin. Lorsqu'elle avait pris la blonde dans ses bras à l'hôpital, elle avait senti ces mêmes muscles se contracter puis se détendre sous ses mains ; plus tard, elle s'était demandé ce que ça ferait, de les tracer du bout des doigts pendant une nuit d'amour passionnée. La courbure des hanches de la jeune femme laissait ensuite place à de longues jambes formées de cuisses et de mollets solides. Regina s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux pour imaginer le corps qui se trouvait sous les vêtements d'Emma lorsqu'elle surprit le mouvement suivant de la blonde. Elle hoqueta de surprise et se pencha légèrement en avant en voyant Emma retirer son débardeur, puis son soutien-gorge, et les déposer sur le pont. Elle gémit doucement lorsque le short et le caleçon d'Emma glissèrent lentement le long de ses jambes quelques secondes plus tard. Le corps qui venait de lui être révélé était aussi athlétique et sexy qu'elle l'avait imaginé, et encore ; elle n'avait vu que la moitié. Lorsque les cheveux d'Emma retombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules et le long de son dos, Regina tendit la main et traça le contour de ses formes contre le verre de la baie, juste avant que la blonde ne plonge dans l'eau.

La lumière de la lune et la clarté de l'eau permirent à Regina de continuer à observer le corps fort et svelte d'Emma alors qu'elle nageait. Elle avait l'air tellement libre, tellement insouciante, tellement soulagée du poids que la vie faisait peser sur ses épaules que Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire pour elle et avec elle.

* * *

Plaçant ses mains sur le bord des docks, Emma sortit la tête de l'eau, puis s'appuya sur ses bras et souleva son corps pour sortir de la mer. Elle se mit debout, face à la maison ; mais même lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, ramenant ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule pour les essorer, elle ne remarqua pas que Regina était devant sa fenêtre. Marchant pieds nus jusqu'au sac qui se trouvait sur le pont, Emma en sortit une large serviette de bain qu'elle étendit sur les planches. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle se coucha sur le dos, sur la serviette, et observa les millions d'étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel. Elle sourit doucement en repassant la journée dans sa tête, traçant négligemment des motifs aléatoires sur son ventre du bout des doigts, son bras gauche posé près de sa tête. Elle pensait à Regina, au poids de ses bras lorsqu'elle les avait posés sur les siens, à la douceur de sa joue, à l'odeur de pomme et de lavande qui se dégageait de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements. Elle pensa aux lèvres de Regina, qui s'étaient tant approchées des siennes aujourd'hui. Elle pensa à ses mains délicates aussi lisses que du velours et à la manière dont ses doigts avaient caressé les siens. Pourquoi Emma n'avait-elle pas été audacieuse ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris de risque ? Était-il si impossible d'imaginer que Regina puisse ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour elle que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Regina ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, la blonde laissa ses doigts s'aventurer plus bas et effleurer ses boucles blondes et mouillées à cause de l'eau dans laquelle elle venait de se baigner et de son excitation grandissante. Elle fit glisser son majeur encore plus bas, l'enfonçant à peine à l'intérieur de ses plis humides, et ferma les yeux. Elle imagina la sensation que produiraient les lèvres douces de Regina, la chaleur de sa bouche et de sa langue glissant avec douceur entre les lèvres de sa propre bouche, l'explorant prudemment d'abord, puis se faisant de plus en plus pressante, de plus en plus téméraire. Gardant l'image en tête, Emma laissa son annulaire rejoindre son majeur et commença à faire des cercles autour de son clitoris gonflé.

Elle leva les genoux pour placer ses pieds sur les planches des docks, de part et d'autre de la serviette, et elle fit descendre son bras droit d'au dessus de sa tête. Les doigts de sa main libres écartèrent doucement les lèvres de son sexe, l'exposant complètement aux doigts de son autre main alors que ses jambes finissaient de se détendre, s'écartant complètement. Posant la tête sur le sol, Emma leva légèrement le menton et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Elle imagina la tête de Regina faire le même mouvement alors qu'elles feraient l'amour, exposant sa mâchoire et son cou aux baisers brûlants d'Emma, à ses douces morsures, à ses suçotements, aux caresses de sa langue.

Elle commença à bouger ses hanches, lentement d'abord, puis de manière plus appuyée, en rythme avec ses doigts. Elle imaginait ceux de Regina au lieu des siens, tournant autour de son clitoris avant de descendre plus bas pour taquiner son sexe, y plongeant à peine le bout des doigts avant de recommencer le processus encore et encore. Faisant remonter sa main gauche sur son ventre, Emma sentit ses seins se tendre et la peau qui entourait ses tétons durcir. Elle attrapa fermement le bouton rose entre son pouce et son majeur et le pinça, le tira et le tortilla alors que les doigts de sa main droite, devenus plus audacieux, torturait son clitoris avant de plonger en elle, s'enfonçant aussi profondément que possible.

La respiration d'Emma se fit erratique et ses paupières papillonnèrent, des gémissements rauques s'échappant de ses lèvres ouvertes. Ses hanches tremblèrent et elle arqua le dos en sentant un orgasme monter en elle, ses muscles se contractant autour de ses doigts alors que le désir ardent qui grandissait entre ses jambes cherchant à atteindre son paroxysme.

* * *

Regina haleta silencieusement en regardant Emma sortir de l'eau et se tenir debout, face à la maison.

La blonde avait de petits seins fermes, et le froid de l'eau avait fait durcir et pointer ses tétons. Ses abdominaux avaient l'air solides et Regina voyait clairement le contour de chaque muscle. Ils se contractaient et tressaillaient au rythme de la respiration lente et profonde d'Emma, qui était visiblement fatiguée par l'effort de la nage. Le creux provenant de l'absence de muscles juste sous ses hanches descendait jusqu'à son entrejambe, et Regina put apercevoir ses boucles blondes. Les muscles des bras d'Emma se contractèrent puis se détendirent alors que ses mains essoraient l'eau de ses cheveux, et les yeux de Regina essayèrent de suivre le parcours de chaque goutte, les regardant tomber puis glisser en un fin ruisseau entre les seins d'Emma, entre les stries de ses abdominaux et sur ses cuisses et ses mollets avant de venir former une petite flaque autour de ses pieds.

La démarche d'Emma était gracieuse mais déterminée ; elle se dirigea vers le sac à la recherche d'une serviette qu'elle étendit sur les planches des docks. Le clair de lune dansait sur la peau mouillée de la blonde, et elle s'allongea sur la serviette, perdue dans ses pensées et ne se doutant pas que Regina l'observait. La brune regarda les doigts d'Emma caresser doucement la peau de son ventre, et elle se remémora de la sensation qu'elle avait ressentie en les effleurant, dans la crique. Elle se souvint du souffle chaud d'Emma contre son visage, et de la proximité de leurs lèvres lorsque la blonde avait caressé sa joue de son nez. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu le courage de tenter quelque chose ? Elle aurait juste eu à tourner légèrement la tête. Emma avait dû le sentir elle aussi, le besoin, l'envie, le désir. Emma ressentait-elle les mêmes sentiments pour elle qu'elle pour Emma ?

La prise de Regina sur sa propre serviette se détendit un peu, et elle se pencha plus avant vers la baie vitrée, la respiration haletante, en voyant que la main d'Emma se dirigeait peu à peu vers son entrejambe. La serviette tomba sur le coussin, laissant son corps nu exposé face à la fenêtre. Sans quitter Emma des yeux, Regina essaya d'imaginer la sensation que produiraient ces mêmes doigts entre ses propres cuisses, la touchant tout en douceur, explorant, taquinant gentiment ; gagnant peu à peu l'assurance et l'urgence d'une amante de longue date.

Sans réfléchir, Regina s'appuya contre le mur et leva les genoux pour placer ses pieds sur le coussin mimant les mouvements d'Emma sur les docks. Elle fit glisser son majeur et son annulaire jusque dans ses boucles noires courtes et drues, plongeant dans les replis trempés de son sexe. Elle laissa ses genoux s'écarter, s'exposant complètement, les yeux toujours rivés sur Emma. Elle commença à masser circulairement son clitoris déjà excité et sensible, observant fiévreusement la tête d'Emma se renverser, la bouche entrouverte. Regina imaginait aisément tracer les lèvres d'Emma de son pouce, tirant légèrement sur sa lèvre inférieure avant d'embrasser la blonde, approfondissant rapidement le baiser pour l'explorer avidement et en profondeur.

Les doigts de Regina descendirent plus bas, et elle n'hésita qu'un instant avant de plonger profondément ses doigts dans son sexe excité. Les yeux fixés sur les hanches d'Emma, Regina régla rapidement ses mouvements sur ceux de la blonde, faisant des vas et viens avec deux doigts avant d'en ajouter un troisième, appréciant la sensation de plénitude que la femme merveilleuse qui se trouvait sur les docks lui faisait ressentir, même si c'était uniquement en rêve. Regina appuya sa tête contre le verre de la vitre, son pouce traçant le contour du corps d'Emma pendant que ses doigts tournaient autour de son clitoris, le titillant jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit devenu presque douloureusement dur. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration haletante, et elle pria pour que son amante lui apporte enfin la délivrance.

* * *

Retirant une dernière fois sa main, Emma fit des vas et viens rapides sur son clitoris hypersensible, approchant de plus en plus du sommet qu'elle essayait désespérément d'atteindre. Elle ferma les yeux aussi fort que possible, arqua violemment le dos et renversa la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte, laissant un flot d'humidité chaude et épaisse couler de son entrejambe et souiller la serviette sur laquelle était allongée. Elle laissa échapper un seul mot ; un mot magnifique, gémit dans un ton adorateur et qui s'envola dans la nuit :

\- Regina…

* * *

La bouche de Regina s'entrouvrit et elle prit une inspiration haletante en voyant le dos d'Emma s'arc-bouter sur les docks. Un instant plus tard, elle la rejoignait au bord de la jouissance. Si elle avait gardé les yeux ouverts juste un instant de plus pour observer les lèvres d'Emma, toutes ses peurs se seraient envolées ; son plus cher désir serait devenu réalité. Au lieu de ça, ses paupières se fermèrent et ses hanches furent une dernière fois prises de mouvements erratiques alors que sa propre humidité coulait abondamment sur ses doigts et sa main. Elle étouffa un unique mot, brisant le silence de la pièce.

\- Emma…

* * *

 **Aaaalala. Je me souviens que j'ai traduit ce chapitre cet été, ça me rendrait presque nostalgique tiens ! Vivement que le beau temps revienne. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :) Comme vous le constatez, on avance lentement mais _sûrement_ :P**

 **Je remercie encore une fois Not Gonna Die pour la correction et le boulot d'enfer qu'elle continue de faire.**

 **La surprise, maintenant. C'est pas une grosse surprise, ne vous emballez pas aha. Mais, encore une fois grâce au travail de Not Gonna Die, vous aurez le prochain chapitre beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude ! Jeudi prochain, en fait. Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Ciao, passez une bonne soirée !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, hi et autres bonsoirs ! Chose promis, chose due : voici le 7ème chapitre de Learning How To Live. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, parce que c'est un de mes préférés - oui, je sais, je dis ça souvent :P**

 **Encore une fois, je vous remercie pour vos reviews/follow/favorite et votre soutien en général, qui me réchauffe le cœur en cette saison frisquette. Je vous laisse à votre lecture :D**

 **Disclaimer : Traduction, rien ne m'appartient, ABC, clevergurl.**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Playing The Field

* * *

Emma leva les yeux et vit que les lèvres de Regina bougeaient et que ses deux mains recouvraient fermement ses oreilles. Éteignant la scie électrique, elle enleva son casque antibruit puis regarda la brune à travers ses lunettes couvertes de sciure et constata que l'autre femme avait arrêté de parler.

\- Pardon ? demanda t-elle en fixant Regina d'un air interrogateur, tournant vers elle son oreille désormais libre pour mieux l'entendre.

Attendant la réponse de la brune, Emma essuya les copeaux de bois qui s'étaient amassés sur ses bras musclés.

\- JE DISAIS, commença Regina avant de s'interrompre brusquement, réalisant que sa voix portait maintenant beaucoup plus que lors de son premier essai.

Elle se rendit compte que la scie ne bougeait plus et qu'Emma avait retiré son casque, et elle se risqua donc à décoller ses mains de ses oreilles. Elle fut accueillie par le bruit confortable de la nature, et elle soupira de soulagement.

Elle reprit, d'une voix plus basse, cette fois.

\- Je disais : Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de venir dîner chez moi ce soir, vers 7 heures ? Je fais des lasagnes.

Emma mit ses lunettes sur sa tête, révélant deux parcelles de peau parfaitement immaculées autour de ses yeux. Regina trouva que ça lui faisait un look à la fois amusant et adorable, et elle sourit à Emma qui lui adressa à son tour un sourire timide; aucune des deux ne sachant réellement pourquoi elle souriait à l'autre.

\- Oh, ummmmm… merci pour l'invitation, mais je… euuuuh… et bien, il faut que je sois en ville autour de 7 heures, ce soir, et je ne voudrais pas que vous changiez vos plans pour moi. Je suis sûre que pourrai me préparer quelque chose là-bas.

Emma fit un geste pour désigner la dépendance, mais elle termina sa phrase sans enthousiasme et laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps en réalisant que son repas du soir allait consister en une poignée de crackers et une boîte de thon qu'elle mangerait seule. Elle était déçue de devoir décliner l'invitation de Regina, et la perspective de manger des lasagnes était alléchante, mais une promesse était une promesse.

\- Oh, répondit Regina d'un air découragé en baissant les yeux et en repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, se mordillant sa lèvre inférieure sans savoir quoi dire de plus.

 _Bon sang, comment est-ce qu'elle fait pour être aussi belle ?_ Emma leva les yeux au ciel de désespoir, comme si elle suppliait quelqu'un ou quelque chose de mettre un terme au désir ardent qu'elle ressentait chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que Regina. Elle pria pour que la brune ne remarque pas l'effet qu'elle avait sur elle. Si Marco avait raison ; si Regina entretenait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle, Emma commençait vraiment à se demander si elle aurait la patience d'attendre qu'elle lui envoie un signe.

* * *

 _Depuis quelques semaines, Regina invitait Emma à dîner aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait. A l'origine, elle avait essayé de se convaincre qu'elle faisait ça par bienveillance._

 _Les rares fois où elle apercevait Emma lorsqu'elle rentrait de ses courses, la blonde ne rapportait que quelques sacs à moitié vides, et Regina ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de se demander combien de fois elle allait au lit le ventre vide, lorsqu'elles ne mangeaient pas ensemble. Emma et Marco n'avaient pas l'air de rouler sur l'or, et si les paiements qu'elle leur fournissait étaient leur seule source de revenu, ils n'avaient vraiment pas assez pour vivre convenablement tous les deux._

 _Mais lorsqu'elle se forçait à être brutalement honnête avec elle-même, elle savait que ses motivations étaient toutes autres._

 _Depuis le jour passé dans la crique, elle laissait plus souvent son regard dériver vers le jardin lorsqu'elle jouait du piano ; elle s'attardait un peu plus longtemps qu'elle ne devrait sur la silhouette d'Emma, oubliait parfois des mots lorsqu'elles discutaient. C'était fou comme la simple présence tranquille de la blonde pouvait la distraire._

 _Elle acceptait le silence confortable qu'elles partageaient lorsqu'elles mangeaient ensemble, et elle chérissait les moments où Emma lui parlait d'elle ; même si c'était rare et souvent bref, cela permettait à Regina de voir au-delà de la timidité de la blonde et d'apercevoir la femme merveilleuse qui se trouvait derrière._

 _Elle ressentait un besoin intense d'être proche d'Emma, même si ça voulait dire que durant ces dîners, son cœur battait un peu plus fort que de raison ; que ses mains agrippaient les couverts un peu plus solidement que nécessaire ; et qu'elle se concentrait davantage sur la maîtrise du tremblement de sa voix que sur la cohérence de ses phrases._

 _Elle avait besoin de savoir si ses sentiments pouvaient être réciproques ; si Emma ressentait la même chose pour elle que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Emma. Elle avait besoin de savoir : dans le cas où elle acceptait de prendre un risque ; si, pour une fois dans sa vie, elle faisait confiance à son cœur et se dévoilait complètement, est-ce qu'Emma en ferait de même ? Elle espérait tellement que oui, parce que chaque minute qu'elle passait aux côtés d'elle était comme une note ajoutée à une symphonie magnifique ; une symphonie qu'elle ne voulait pas voir s'arrêter._

* * *

Emma fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix de Regina.

\- Et si vous vous arrêtiez de travailler un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui ? Je vous promets que je ne dirai rien à Marco, proposa la brune en lui adressant un sourire complice. Comme ça, je préparerais les lasagnes pour 5 heures et vous pourriez me rejoindre pour un dîner de bonne heure avec Henry. Je dois me rendre en centre-ville avec lui ce soir, nous devons faire quelques courses ; on pourra vous déposer et vous ramener quand vous aurez terminé ?

Regina pria pour que le ton de sa voix ne sonne pas trop désespéré, mais il n'était pas question qu'elle renonce si facilement à l'opportunité de dîner avec Emma et de profiter de sa compagnie lors de la virée en ville qu'elle devait faire dans la soirée.

\- Ummmm, d'accord. Je ne veux juste pas que vous vous embêtiez pour moi, termina Emma d'une voix rapide, gardant les yeux rivés sur la table qu'elle était en train de fabriquer, laissant ses doigts jouer avec quelques copeaux de bois.

\- Bien, c'est un rencard, alors.

Les yeux de Regina s'écarquillèrent et elle inspira rapidement en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Heureusement qu'Emma ne la regardait pas; si ça avait été le cas, elle aurait été témoin de la réaction presque comique de la brune. Regina prit une grande inspiration et essaya de penser à quelque chose qui pourrait clarifier sa déclaration, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit ; elle se contenta donc de tourner les talons et de retourner dans la maison, laissant Emma seule avec sa scie. Un petit sourire sur le visage, Emma murmura :

\- Oui, c'est un rencard.

* * *

Assise dans la voiture, Emma restait silencieuse et regardait les arbres défiler par la fenêtre. De temps à autre, la forêt devenait moins dense et elle apercevait une plage rocheuse, une crique déserte, ou un marécage à travers les arbres. Normalement, elle prendrait soin de noter chaque détail de leur beauté, mais ce soir, elle y prêtait à peine attention. Elle avait déjà suffisamment de mal à se concentrer sur sa respiration lorsque l'air était parfumé par cette fragrance de pommes et de lavandes ; l'odeur typique que dégageait Regina. Chaque fois qu'elle inspirait, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans le canoë, lorsqu'elles étaient dans la crique et que son visage et son corps étaient pelotonnés contre ceux de Regina. Son cœur pulsait douloureusement.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait probablement dû dire quelque chose, échanger des banalités ; mais il était de plus en plus dur pour elle de trouver quoi dire à la personne qui consumait ses pensées chaque minute de chaque jour. Tout ce à quoi elle pensait lui semblait tellement… inintéressant.

Au lieu de ça, elle se perdait dans ses pensées. Elle rejouait des extraits du dîner qu'elle venait de partager avec la femme magnifique assise à côté d'elle. Les lasagnes étaient les meilleures qu'elle avait jamais mangées, et elle avait dû se retenir de gémir chaque fois qu'elle avait vu la fourchette glisser entre les lèvres de Regina. Elle avait clairement arrêté de respirer pendant une ou deux secondes lorsqu'elle avait surprit la brune en train de la fixer en sirotant son verre de vin rouge. Et ensuite, il y avait eu l'incident de la sauce tomate. Elle aurait pu simplement dire à Regina qu'elle en avait un peu au coin de la bouche. Elle aurait sans doute dû, en fait. Mais non ; sans réfléchir à la portée de ses actes, Emma avait tendu la main et nettoyé de son pouce la bouche en question. Elle ne s'était juste pas attendue à ce que Regina entrouvre les lèvres ; le geste d'Emma provoquant de fait un léger tiraillement sur sa lèvre inférieure. Emma s'était reprise, mais elle s'était demandé si Regina l'avait vue se pencher légèrement en avant, sa propre bouche entrouverte, anticipant un baiser qui n'eut jamais lieu.

Emma ne savait pas combien de dîners de ce genre elle pourrait encore supporter. Ces derniers temps, ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle devait se concentrer au maximum pour porter sa fourchette à sa bouche en ayant l'air parfaitement naturelle.

 _Oh mon Dieu, est-ce qu'elle a vu que ma main tremblait quand j'ai touché son visage pour enlever la sauce ?_

* * *

Regina gardait les yeux rivés sur la route, se demandant si elle récupérerait un jour la capacité de former une pensée cohérente. Le mutisme momentané d'Emma était probablement une bonne chose, parce qu'elle avait besoin de ce temps pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé pendant le dîner.

Elle était tellement occupée à observer Emma manger ses lasagnes qu'elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle était en train de la fixer par-dessus son verre de vin. Ça avait dû faire un moment, en plus, parce que même la blonde avait fini par le remarquer. Son cœur avait manqué un battement ; plusieurs, en fait, lorsqu'elle avait vu ces beaux yeux émeraudes lui rendre son regard. Et ensuite, il y avait eu l'incident de la sauce tomate. Emma aurait pu simplement lui dire qu'elle en avait un peu au coin de la bouche. Au lieu de ça, la blonde avait tendu la main et avait nettoyé la sauce avec son pouce. Regina n'avait pas voulu entrouvrir les lèvres, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait quelque chose comme ça, et cette caresse était un début parfait pour un baiser parfait… qui, une fois de plus, n'avait pas eu lieu. Emma s'était légèrement penchée en avant, ses propres lèvres entrouvertes. Les sentiments de Regina n'étaient-ils réellement pas réciproques ?

La brune ne savait pas combien de dîners italiens en compagnie d'Emma elle pourrait encore supporter ; surtout s'ils se terminaient avec la blonde caressant ses lèvres de son pouce pour en nettoyer la sauce alors que son cœur à elle tambourinait fébrilement dans sa poitrine.

 _Oh mon Dieu, est-ce qu'elle m'a senti frissonner quand j'ai pensé à la douceur qu'auraient ses lèvres sur les miennes ?_

* * *

Lorsque les magasins et les maisons de Storybrooke commencèrent à apparaître de plus en plus fréquemment, Regina ralentit un peu la voiture.

\- Où est-ce que je vous dépose ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle pria pour que la situation ne donne pas l'impression à Emma qu'elle était dans la position d'un parent déposant un enfant pour un rencard. Elle n'avait même pas envisagé la possibilité qu'Emma puisse sortir avec quelqu'un ce soir ; mais la blonde n'aurait sans doute pas accepté que Regina la conduise, si c'était le cas. Elle se fustigea de n'avoir pas été plus curieuse quant aux plans de l'autre femme.

\- Au terrain de Hockey de Storybrooke, s'il-vous-plait, répondit Emma sans détacher ses yeux de la fenêtre.

Regina s'était tellement perdue dans ses élucubrations que la réponse d'Emma la déstabilisa complètement.

\- Oh, dit-elle, surprise. Vous allez assister à un match ?

\- Nan ; Fredrick m'a demandé de faire partie de l'équipe locale qu'ils sont en train de former. Ce soir, c'est la mêlée.

Emma vit que Regina ne comprenait pas le terme, et elle clarifia :

\- On va faire un match pour déterminer le niveau de chaque joueur. C'est pour du beurre, mais si ça vous tente, vous pouvez venir regarder avec Henry, après avoir terminé vos courses. Ça commence à 7 heures 45, l'informa-t-elle.

\- Vous savez quoi ; il est fort possible que je prenne votre offre au sérieux, répondit Regina en souriant.

Emma lui adressa à son tour un énorme sourire, ravie à l'idée de voir peut-être Regina dans les gradins ce soir.

\- J'espère que vous le ferez, murmura la blonde en sortant de la voiture, claquant doucement la portière derrière elle pour ne pas réveiller Henry.

Alors qu'Emma passait la porte d'entrée à double battants, Regina se tourna vers Henry.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, mon cœur ? Tu veux aller voir Emma jouer au hockey ?

Regina sourit et fit rapidement redémarrer la voiture, pressée de faire ses courses et de revenir à temps pour voir le match.

* * *

Du haut des gradins, tenant Henry dans son porte-bébé, Regina jeta un regard à la patinoire. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, il y avait beaucoup de monde et très peu d'organisation. Si c'était ça, une « mêlée », la brune se demandait comment ils allaient faire pour évaluer le niveau des joueurs. Balayant les sièges vides du regard, elle aperçut rapidement Marco, qui lui faisait signe de venir le rejoindre. Il était assis environ au milieu des gradins. Elle lui sourit et commença à descendre les escaliers.

\- Bonsoir, Marco, dit-elle en déposant le porte-bébé d'Henry sur le siège qui se trouvait entre eux.

Marco avait l'air d'apprécier la compagnie d'Henry, et elle aimait observer la manière dont il se comportait avec le bébé ; presque comme un grand-père. Ça lui rappelait son propre père, et la relation qu'il aurait eue avec Henry s'il avait été encore en vie. Il aurait été tellement fier. Elle en était sûre.

\- Bonsoir, Miss Regina, la salua Marco en souriant. Et bonsoir à toi, Mister Henry, ajouta t-il en chatouillant doucement le ventre du bébé par-dessus la couverture dont elle l'avait couvert dans son porte-bébé.

Henry se contenta de remuer légèrement les lèvres quelques secondes sans se réveiller.

Regina resserra son fin gilet en laine bleu autour d'elle. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il fasse si froid dans le stade.

 _Au moins, Henry a bien chaud_ , pensa-t-elle.

Marco regarda Regina et sourit d'un air entendu en l'observant balayer la glace du regard, à la recherche d'Emma. Il remarqua qu'elle avait froid et enleva son manteau avant de le poser sur les épaules de la brune. Il connaissait bien la patinoire ; il y avait joué lui-même, il l'avait réparée, et il avait regardé Emma s'y entraîner au hockey. Il savait qu'il fallait toujours se couvrir avant de venir, mais Regina n'était visiblement pas au courant.

 _Elle apprendra,_ pensa-t-il en souriant dans sa barbe.

\- Merci, Marco, dit la brune en resserrant le manteau autour de ses épaules, continuant de fixer la patinoire.

\- Vous êtes venue voir jouer quelqu'un ce soir ? s'enquit le vieil homme d'un ton innocent.

Il était déjà certain de savoir pourquoi elle était là.

\- Oui, Emma m'a invitée à venir voir le match, répondit Regina en scannant toujours attentivement la glace.

\- Vous allez voir, c'est un régal de la voir jouer, dit Marco en pointant du doigt un coin de la patinoire sur lequel une personne glissait élégamment et sans effort apparent, les yeux rivés sur la glace ; en avant puis en arrière.

Regina n'avait pas reconnu Emma sous la quantité d'équipement qu'elle portait. Son uniforme de base consistait en un short épais, rembourré par des protections, et des chaussettes en laine qui remontaient le long de ses chevilles et jusqu'aux bords de son short. Son maillot trop grand cachait d'autres protections au niveau de ses épaules, de ses bras, de sa poitrine et de son torse. Elle tenait une crosse de hockey dans ses mains gantées, et ses patins étaient recouverts de tellement de ruban adhésif que Regina se demanda s'il y avait réellement du cuir en dessous. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux, sous son casque, et une grille de protection lui obstruait le visage. Elle avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées, patinant seule dans son coin de patinoire.

\- Emma, poursuivit Marco ; elle patine depuis qu'elle fait la moitié de la taille de Jiminy Cricket.

Marco leva une main au dessus du sol pour bien illustrer la hauteur dont il voulait parler.

Regina laissa échapper un rire haletant en écoutant la description, mais elle garda les yeux rivés sur Emma. Cette dernière finit par lever le regard vers les gradins. Elle s'arrêta net de patiner, et ses yeux émeraude se plongèrent dans ceux de Regina. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte des mots qu'elle prononça et que Regina lut sur ses lèvres :

\- Tu es venue.

Le sourire d'Emma était resplendissant.

* * *

Regina comprit très rapidement pourquoi Emma portait autant de protections. Visiblement, la plupart des participants de ce « jeu » se préoccupaient davantage de se taper dessus que de marquer des buts. A plus d'une reprise, Regina tressaillit en regardant d'un air inquiet Emma se faire écraser contre le verre, pousser sur la glace, voire, dans quelques cas, bousculer contre les bords de la patinoire où se trouvaient assis les joueurs non participants.

Marco essayait de lui expliquer les règles du jeu dans les grandes lignes, mais elle ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. De toute façon, elle doutait fort que quelqu'un s'occupe de faire appliquer lesdites règles. Les joueurs bousculaient Emma beaucoup plus brutalement que nécessaire, à son humble avis. A un moment, la blonde s'était risquée à lever les yeux vers les gradins pour lui offrir un sourire et un salut de la main. Une seconde plus tard, un joueur s'était jeté sur elle et l'avait plaquée au sol, et Regina était sûre qu'elle devait avoir des côtes cassées ; enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma ne se relève sur la glace et réitère son salut, cette fois d'un air un peu plus timide et embarrassé.

\- Et maintenant, regardez-ça, dit Marco en montrant du doigt la patinoire.

Regina se rendit compte qu'Emma avait le palet. Elle le faisait glisser en avant, hors de portée des autres joueurs, le faisant bouger de gauche à droite pour éviter qu'il ne soit intercepté. Poussant encore quelques fois sur ses cuisses, Emma se dirigea droit vers les buts, déterminée, puis elle donna un coup fort de crosse dans le palet pour l'envoyer vers les cages. Le goal ne put rien faire à part regarder le palet lui passer sous le nez et aller se perdre dans les filets.

Regina fut debout en un instant, sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, et elle applaudit et acclama haut et fort. Emma lui offrit un sourire timide et reconnaissant, et Marco sourit d'un air espiègle en observant l'échange qui se jouait là.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la majorité des joueurs avait décidé que l'entraînement avait suffisamment duré et s'était dirigé d'un commun accord vers le bar pour y boire une ou deux bières d'autocongratulation. Très vite, Emma fut la seule qui resta sur la patinoire ; glissant confortablement alors que Regina, Marco et Henry la regardaient; derniers spectateurs présents.

Au bout d'un moment, Emma leva les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux quatre dans le bâtiment. Elle se dirigea jusqu'au bord de la glace et ouvrit le loquet de la porte en bois. Recouvrant les lames de ses patins de leur protection, elle se dirigea vers Regina, Henry et Marco.

\- Le match vous a plu ? leur demanda-t-elle doucement.

Marco savait que seule une réponse importerait à ses yeux.

\- Beaucoup, répondit Regina, avant d'ajouter à voix basse : vous êtes blessée ? Vous avez pris beaucoup de coups, pendant le jeu.

\- Nah, répondit Emma en souriant timidement. Je survivrai.

Du coin des yeux, Emma vit que Marco lui lançait un regard insistant. Il pencha légèrement la tête vers Regina et elle le vit remuer un peu les doigts. Emma fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il fabriquait. Il recommença les mêmes gestes, cette fois en penchant à deux reprises la tête vers Regina, écarquillant les yeux et retroussant un peu les lèvres. Emma comprit enfin le mouvement de marche-glissade que ses doigts mimaient.

\- Regina ?

\- Oui, Emma ?

\- Est-ce que vous avez déjà, ummmmm, patiné ? demanda Emma en espérant avoir compris correctement le message de Marco.

Elle le vit hocher la tête.

\- Non, mais ça avait l'air amusant, répondit la brune avec un petit sourire.

Puis son sourire se fit taquin, et elle ajouta :

\- Enfin, quand vous ne vous faisiez pas bousculer à tout va.

Emma baissa timidement les yeux et sa bouche se tordit en un petit sourire.

\- Ça vous tente d'essayer ? demanda-t-elle en se plongeant dans les yeux chocolat de Regina, puis elle ajouta : avec moi ?

Regina hésita visiblement, jetant un regard à Henry.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Miss Regina. Moi et Mister Henry, on a du retard à rattraper, pas vrai ?

Marco chatouilla le ventre d'Henry à travers la couverture.

\- Allez vous amuser, toutes les deux, termina Marco avec un sourire affectueux.

* * *

Emma demanda à Regina sa pointure, puis elle passa derrière l'accueil, en revenant rapidement avec une paire de patins à glace dans les mains. Elle mena Regina jusqu'à un banc situé juste à côté de la patinoire. Enlevant son maillot et ses protections, Emma les posa sur le siège à côté de Regina, puis elle s'agenouilla devant elle. La brune ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant la tenue d'Emma ; un short épais, des chaussettes montantes, des bretelles et un haut à manches longues. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle apprenne à s'habiller en concordance avec la température et les activités typiques du Maine.

Emma enleva les chaussures de Regina et lui mit les patins, faisant ses lacets et massant un peu le cuir qui se trouvait autour de ses chevilles pour l'assouplir.

La blonde leva les yeux et remarqua que Regina portait la veste de Marco. Elle était beaucoup trop large pour elle, et Emma avait peur que la brune ne s'emmêle dedans une fois qu'elle serait sur la glace.

\- La veste de Marco est un peu trop grande pour que vous la portiez en patinant. Je peux ? demanda-t-elle en indiquant qu'elle voulait lui retirer ladite veste.

Regina ne put qu'hocher la tête, silencieuse.

Emma se pencha, franchissant la distance qui les séparait. Sa joue effleura celle de Regina et ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules de la brune. Elle fit glisser le manteau le long de ses bras. Puis elle tendit la main et attrapa le maillot qu'elle avait enlevé sans s'éloigner de Regina. Elle tourna à peine la tête et murmura à l'oreille de l'autre femme :

\- Ça, c'est bien chaud et ça vous ira sans doute mieux.

Regina hocha la tête et sa respiration se coupa lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres d'Emma contre son oreille.

La blonde passa son maillot par-dessus la tête et les bras de Regina. Regina pouvait encore sentir la chaleur corporelle d'Emma sur le tissu, ainsi que son odeur naturelle mélangée à celle de la transpiration due au match qui venait de se jouer. Elle avait du mal à contrôler les papillons qui voletaient dans son ventre.

Emma remonta rapidement les escaliers des gradins pour rendre sa veste à Marco. Alors qu'elle la lui tendait, il lui fit un clin d'œil rapide, et elle lui retourna la courtoisie avec un sourire timide.

Retournant près de Regina, Emma tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever.

\- Prête ? demanda-t-elle en lui souriant légèrement.

Attrapant la main d'Emma, Regina se laissa guider sur la glace.

* * *

Regina peinait à suivre Emma depuis une vingtaine de minutes, ne se détachant pas du bord de la patinoire, agrippant la barrière de ses deux mains et gardant son regard rivé sur ses pieds. Emma glissait aisément à ses côtés, les mains derrière le dos. Elle observait de près les mouvements de Regina, s'assurant de ne pas trop s'éloigner au cas où la brune perdrait l'équilibre. Au bout d'un moment, elle se retourna et patina à reculons pour faire face à Regina.

\- Ce serait plus facile si vous vous laissiez un peu aller, dit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

Regina s'arrêta et la regarda d'un air désabusé. _Ça, c'est l'histoire de ma vie…._

\- Lâchez au moins une main ? ajouta Emma en tapotant de son index la main de la brune.

Regina suivit les instructions d'Emma et se rendit compte qu'il lui était plus facile d'avancer sur la glace en glissant de cette façon. Elle parcourait de plus longues distances avant de devoir changer de jambe, et elle laissa échapper un rire léger en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, jouissant de la liberté nouvelle - bien qu'encore limitée - qu'elle venait de découvrir. Emma lui sourit en retour.

\- Vous me faites confiance ? lui demanda doucement la blonde.

Elle leva les yeux vers Emma, rayonnante, et hocha la tête. La blonde tourna rapidement, et vint se placer derrière Regina. Elle colla son corps contre le sien, levant la main pour repousser une mèche de la brune derrière son oreille avant de poser sa joue contre la sienne. Elle attrapa la main libre de Regina de sa main droite et agrippa fermement la hanche de la brune de sa main gauche. Regina laissa échapper une expiration haletante et ferma momentanément les yeux avant de se détendre dans les bras d'Emma.

Elle sentit le nez d'Emma caresser un peu sa joue, puis les lèvres de la blonde effleurèrent sa peau et elle l'entendit chuchoter :

\- Laisse-toi aller…

Regina lâcha la barrière, et sentit Emma les propulser toutes les deux en avant.

* * *

Regina ne put s'empêcher de rire joyeusement en les sentant accélérer, glissant sans effort, faisant le tour de la patinoire. Sa main gauche rejoignit celle d'Emma, posée sur sa hanche, et elle entrelaça fermement leurs doigts. Elle sentit Emma sourire contre son oreille, et le rire de la blonde ne tarda pas à résonner avec le sien. C'était le plus beau son que Regina n'avait jamais entendu.

Emma s'assura de toujours garder une main posée sur Regina au cas où elle perdrait l'équilibre alors qu'elle tournait autour d'elle, patinant tour à tour devant ou derrière elle, ne cessant jamais de les déplacer sur la glace. A un moment, elle se mit face à Regina et la prit dans ses bras avant de la soulever et de la faire tournoyer, les faisant toutes les deux rire aux éclats. Les bras de Regina entouraient fermement les épaules et le cou d'Emma.

En reposant Regina sur la glace, Emma baissa les yeux pour être bien sûre que les patins de la brune atterrissent sur le sol en toute sûreté. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Emma réalisa que son visage était beaucoup plus proche de celui de Regina qu'elle ne l'avait anticipé. Le coin de leurs lèvres s'effleura à peine, et leur rire mourut peu à peu, leurs yeux s'écarquillant et leur respiration s'accélérant. Emma les arrêta au milieu de la patinoire, assez près des buts, et recula légèrement. Elle tenait toujours les deux mains de Regina dans les siennes. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle ne trouva pas les mots adéquats pour expliquer ce qui avait failli se passer ; elle resta donc immobile et silencieuse, le regard plongé dans celui de la brune avant de baisser de nouveau les yeux sur la glace. Regina aperçut le demi-sourire qui se dessina sur le visage d'Emma, puis la blonde releva la tête.

\- Un petit jeu, ça vous tente ?

Regina sourit et hocha la tête, l'encourageant à poursuivre. Elle voulait que cette nuit ne se termine jamais.

\- Attendez-moi là, dit Emma en lâchant les mains de Regina avant de patiner vers le banc des joueurs.

Elle se pencha par-dessus la murette, donnant par la même occasion une vue assez incroyable de ses fesses musclées à Regina, et attrapa trois objets. Alors qu'elle revenait vers elle, la brune put distinguer ce dont il s'agissait.

Emma s'arrêta en dérapage contrôlé devant Regina et lui tendit une crosse. La brune lui lança un regard hésitant, puis finit par prendre l'objet en main, le tenant dans une position bizarre. D'un bout à l'autre, la crosse faisait presque la même taille qu'elle. Emma ajusta sa prise sur sa propre crosse, dont la partie inférieure était beaucoup plus large que celle de Regina. Elle fit tomber le palet sur la glace, puis recula en glissa vers les buts. Une fois qu'elle fut placée au milieu des cages, elle fit bouger ses hanches et ses jambes d'avant en arrière pour rendre la surface de la glace rugueuse à cet endroit. La bouche de Regina s'entrouvrit légèrement en regardant le corps d'Emma se tortiller et effectuer des mouvements assurés. La blonde se pencha, plaça ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa crosse devant elle, protégeant les buts.

\- Essayez de marquer, la défia Emma.

Elle plissa les yeux d'un air déterminé, taquine, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et un sourire en coin.

 _Que le match commence,_ pensa Regina en haussant un sourcil parfaitement dessiné en direction d'Emma, le coin de ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire suffisant. Elle vit les yeux d'Emma s'écarquiller légèrement et la blonde déglutit, toujours dans ses buts. Le visage d'Emma se fit soudain beaucoup plus sérieux lorsqu'elle réalisa que Regina avait bien l'intention de relever le défi.

Regina tenait fermement la crosse à la manière des joueurs qu'elle avait observés plus tôt dans la soirée, et elle s'aperçut rapidement qu'elle pouvait la faire glisser sur la glace sans pour autant perdre l'équilibre. Elle baissa la tête et jeta un regard à Emma à travers ses cils, retroussant légèrement les lèvres en un petit sourire sexy. Le cœur d'Emma partit en vrille en regardant Regina sur la glace, à quelques pas d'elle. Quelques mèches de cheveux bruns avaient été délogées de derrière son oreille et lui tombaient négligemment devant les yeux. Emma pouvait voir le col de la chemise chic et du gilet en laine de Regina sortir du haut de son vieux maillot de hockey miteux et vraiment beaucoup trop grand pour elle, et elle imagina brièvement à quel point il serait incroyable de pouvoir voir Regina, debout dans l'entrebâillement de la porte d'une chambre et vêtue uniquement de ce maillot et d'un string. Elle étouffa un grognement de désir.

 _Que le match commence_ , pensa-t-elle en baissant à son tour la tête, ne lâchant plus la brune des yeux.

Emma resserra sa prise sur sa crosse et se mit à bouger d'avant en arrière et de gauche à droite, continuant à rendre la surface de la glace rugueuse, faisant en sorte que ses patins s'enfoncent suffisamment dedans pour lui permettre de plonger si nécessaire. Regina ne put s'empêcher de glousser légèrement en observant le short et les chaussettes épaisses qu'Emma portait. Elle savait que ces vêtements étaient nécessaires pour jouer, mais elle savait aussi qu'ils dissimulaient un corps incroyable qu'elle avait eu la chance de pouvoir contempler, une nuit, au clair de lune. La chemise de la blonde, par contre, était très près du corps et mettait en valeur sa poitrine et ses bras, et Regina trouvait les bretelles assez sexy. Elle se demanda brièvement si Emma savait que les six boutons de sa chemise étaient ouverts, révélant une très jolie vue sur son décolleté. Elle se demanda également ce que ça ferait, de retirer chacune des couches de cet uniforme du corps chaud et transpirant d'Emma après un match, pendant que la blonde glisserait ses doigts dans ses cheveux et lui caresserait le visage. Regina prit une grande inspiration et étouffa un gémissement d'envie.

La brune fit un mouvement hésitant vers l'avant tout en faisant glisser le palet à l'aide de sa crosse, le poussant lentement et sans accroc. Elle dut s'arrêter et recommencer à plusieurs reprises car il n'arrêtait pas de dévier sur le côté, la forçant à le récupérer et à le ramener bien devant elle. Chaque fois, elle lançait un regard sérieux mais joueur à Emma, comme pour lui dire qu'elle avait bien l'intention de réussir à marquer, et chaque fois, Emma lui renvoyait son regard avant de lui adresser un rapide sourire taquin.

Lorsque Regina pensa être suffisamment proche des buts pour tirer, elle s'immobilisa. Le palet glissa de quelques centimètres en avant, avant de s'arrêter lui aussi. S'écartant un peu, Regina regarda tour à tour le palet, puis les buts, puis Emma à plusieurs reprises, essayant de calculer ses chances de marquer. Soudain, elle se projeta en avant à l'aide de sa jambe droite toute en faisant glisser sa crosse en arrière puis elle ferma fermement les yeux et ramena la crosse en avant de toutes ses forces.

* * *

Emma n'avait pas pensé à la nécessité de porter un casque ou des protections lorsqu'elle avait lancé ce défi à Regina. Elle n'avait vraiment pas imaginé que la brune serait capable de tirer avec autant de force. A ce stade des événements, il était trop tard pour remédier à son erreur ; le palet avait déjà décollé de la glace et se dirigeait vers elle à toute vitesse. Emma se pencha pour l'éviter, mais elle tourna la tête une milliseconde trop tard et sentit le petit cylindre entailler le dessus de son sourcil gauche. Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder la douleur qu'elle ressentit, car lorsqu'elle se redressa, et se rendit compte que Regina était en train de foncer vers elle et les buts, les yeux écarquillés et les bras se débattant dans tous les sens. La brune avait laissé tomber sa crosse quelques mètres plus tôt et essayait désespérément d'agripper l'air pour retrouver son équilibre ou pour s'immobiliser. N'importe quoi, du moment qu'elle ne tombait pas.

Emma jeta sa propre crosse sur le côté avant de s'élancer sur la glace. Elle se pencha en avant et tendit les bras, essayant de calculer la vitesse à laquelle Regina s'approchait d'elle et la violence possible de la collision. Dès que Regina fut suffisamment proche, Emma la prit dans ses bras comme pour l'étreindre et tourna son corps vers le sol de manière à recevoir le plus gros de l'impact lors de la chute. La blonde laissa échapper un bruit étouffé en tombant sur la glace, ses épaules s'écrasant en premier sur le sol, puis elle lâcha un deuxième grognement de douleur lorsque Regina lui tomba dessus.

Lorsque tout redevint immobile, Emma rouvrit les yeux. Elle avait mal au dos ; et elle avait également froid et était mouillée d'être allongée sur la glace. Le bord de son sourcil gauche lançait douloureusement. Regina était allongée sur elle ; leur corps se touchait de la poitrine aux genoux. Le haut de la tête de la brune était enfoui sous le menton d'Emma, et elle avait le front appuyé contre le haut de sa poitrine. Les bras de la brune étaient confinés entre leur deux corps et ses yeux étaient résolument fermés.

Emma se rendit d'abord compte de l'emplacement de ses propres mains… elles agrippaient les fesses fermes et bien dessinées de Regina. Résistant à peine à la tentation de resserrer brièvement sa prise, Emma fit rapidement remonter ses mains et les plaça sur les hanches de la brune. Ensuite, elle remarqua l'emplacement des mains de Regina… posées bien à plat sur ses seins à elle. La troisième chose qu'elle réalisa, c'était qu'elle avait froid… très froid. La deuxième et la troisième observation constituaient une combinaison à la fois très intéressante et bizarre.

\- Regina ? chuchota Emma.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Emma l'appela de nouveau, faisant remonter ses mains le long du dos de la brune, jusqu'à ses omoplates. Lorsqu'Emma reprit la parole, elle fit glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de Regina, à côté de sa tempe.

\- Regina ? rappela-t-elle doucement.

* * *

Les yeux de Regina s'ouvrirent et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que les choses s'étaient apparemment calmées. Elle mit quelques instants à retrouver ses esprits, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était face à face avec la peau laiteuse du décolleté d'Emma. Elle serra instinctivement les mains avant de réaliser où lesdites mains avaient atterri au cours de la chute. Elle étouffa un gémissement de désir en sentant quelque chose de dur effleurer sa paume.

 _Oh mon Dieu, elle doit avoir froid…_

Ses mains étant bloquées entre leurs deux corps. N'étant pas sûre de pouvoir les déplacer discrètement et sans accroc, elle préféra les laisser où elles étaient ; pour l'instant du moins.

 _Oh mon Dieu, elle doit VRAIMENT avoir froid…_

Regina se mordit la lèvre inférieure et essaya de calmer sa respiration erratique. Les doigts d'Emma qui caressaient sa tempe la ramenèrent à l'instant présent, et elle leva la tête. Ses yeux sombres soutinrent le regard émeraude de la blonde pendant un moment, puis elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Emma ! s'exclama-t-elle à voix basse.

Sa voix avait pris un ton très inquiet. Et pour cause, un filet de sang était en train de couler jusque dans les cheveux d'Emma.

\- Tu es blessée, dit Regina en extrayant finalement une main d'entre leurs corps pour venir caresser l'arcade de l'œil gauche d'Emma de son pouce.

Inconsciemment, le deuxième pouce de Regina copia les mouvements du premier, créant une pointe rigide et presque douloureuse dans le soutien-gorge de la blonde.

\- J-je s-survivrai. I-il m'a juste effleurée, bégaya Emma, se demandant si Regina se rendait compte que son deuxième pouce était en train de câliner son téton.

Elle tourna la tête et regarda les buts pour éviter que la brune ne remarque que ses paupières papillonnaient. Elle commençait à avoir du mal à contrôler sa respiration.

\- T-tu m'as eue, dit Emma avec un demi sourire, les yeux rivés sur les filets.

\- Quoi ? demanda Regina, perdue.

\- R-regarde, répliqua Emma.

Regina tourna la tête pour suivre le regard d'Emma et constata que le palet noir avait terminé sa course au fond des filets.

\- Tu as marqué, dit Emma en riant, avant de laisser échapper un gémissement et de rouler légèrement des yeux à cause des caresses répétées du pouce de l'autre femme.

 _Pitié, tu peux arrêter de m'allumer ?_ , pensa Emma alors que le pouce de la brune continuait de faire des vas et viens sur son téton. C'était en train de devenir une torture.

Lorsque Regina posa de nouveau les yeux sur Emma, souriante, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de décoller sa tête de la glace, rapprochant son visage de celui de la brune. Des petits halètements s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes. En voyant le visage d'Emma s'approcher, Regina baissa la tête, entrouvrant légèrement ses propres lèvres en se rapprochant de la bouche d'Emma. La main de Regina se resserra un peu plus, et son pouce se mit à la caresser plus rapidement, effectuant des mouvements rapides sur son téton dur. Lorsque leurs lèvres furent assez proches pour pouvoir se toucher, Regina pinça doucement le téton de la blonde entre son pouce et son index avant de le faire rouler délicatement entre ses doigts. Soudain, elles entendirent un claquement bruyant, et les lumières qui éclairaient la patinoire s'affaiblirent considérablement.

Surprise, Emma recula rapidement la tête et regarda le plafond, confuse, avant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Ils vont fermer, soupira-t-elle en reposant sa tête contre la glace et en fermant les yeux d'agacement. Ils veulent qu'on s'en aille.

Regina posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emma et souffla de frustration. Emma la sentit hocher la tête contre elle, puis elle se dégagea lentement, glissant sur la glace pour s'asseoir à côté d'Emma. La blonde se releva et lui tendit une main. Lorsqu'elle fut debout, Emma l'attira contre d'elle. Elle posa sa main gauche à plat dans le creux des reins de Regina, maintenant leurs hanches aussi proches que possible malgré son short rembourré. La main gauche de la brune vint se poser sur le poignet d'Emma, et son pouce se mit à tracer ses petits cercles sur le dos de sa main. Emma sentit le visage de Regina s'approcher du sien. Alors que leurs lèvres allaient enfin se toucher, Henry commença à pleurer derrière elles, et Regina tourna immédiatement son regard vers les gradins. Elle aperçut Marco, qui essayait de calmer Henry, dans son porte-bébé, en agitant un hochet formé de papillons couleurs pastel devant lui.

\- Emma, je…

Emma sentit que Regina se faisait du souci pour Henry. _Elle est belle même quand elle est inquiète…_

\- Venez, je crois qu'Henry a envie de voir sa maman, dit-elle en aidant Regina à glisser jusqu'au bord de la patinoire.

Guidant la brune jusqu'à la murette qui séparait la glace des gradins, Emma ouvrit la petite porte et laissa passer Regina. Lorsqu'elles furent sorties, Henry avait déjà arrêté de pleurer, et Marco leur fit un signe de la main pour leur indiquer que tout allait pour le mieux.

\- Je vais vous aider à enlever vos patins pour que vous puissiez aller le voir, dit doucement Emma.

Elle aida Regina à s'asseoir et s'agenouilla une fois de plus devant elle pour délasser ses patins et les lui enlever. Elle aida ensuite la brune à remettre ses chaussures restées sur le banc depuis qu'elle les lui avait enlevées.

\- Emma…, soupira Regina.

\- Regina, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Emma en posant ses mains sur celles de Regina, qui frottaient nerveusement le tissu de son pantalon. Allez voir Henry. Je veux que vous soyez rassurée.

La blonde lui adressa un sourire tendre.

Regina hocha rapidement la tête avant de grimper les escaliers et de rejoindre Marco et Henry. Emma ramassa les protections qu'elle avait laissées sur les sièges de gradin, puis elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour aller se doucher et se changer.

* * *

Marco et Regina attendaient dans l'entrée de la patinoire avec Henry lorsqu'Emma sortit des vestiaires. Elle avait mit un jean slim taille-basse délavé, ses chaussures de travail, et un débardeur. Ses cheveux étaient humides de la douche, et ils tombaient sur ses épaules et le long de son dos, mouillant le tissu de son débardeur au point qu'on pouvait voir la couleur de sa peau par transparence. Elle avait aussi mis un pansement sur la coupure qu'elle s'était faite à côté du sourcil. Emma sourit lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche d'eux pour remarquer que Regina tenait fermement son maillot dans une de ses mains.

\- Coucou, Emma ! s'exclama Marco en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer dans une étreinte rapide.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur le sommet de son crâne et la marque d'affection fit sourire et rougir Emma.

\- Tu as bien joué ce soir, Emma.

Il hésita un peu, puis ajouta :

\- Pas aussi bien que Miss Regina, mais bien quand même.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Regina en continuant de taquiner Emma. Regina lui renvoya un sourire radieux, puis dirigea son regard vers Emma, qui avait les yeux rivés au sol et abordait un demi-sourire adorablement béat.

S'adressant à la fois à Emma et à Regina, Marco poursuivit :

\- Moi et Henry, on a fait un pari. Il a dit qu'Emma allait arrêter le tir. Moi j'ai dis « impossible. C'est Miss Regina qui va marquer.

Marco pointa la brune du doigt, un air taquin sur le visage.

\- Votre garçon, il me doit un bout de ces délicieuses lasagnes dont j'ai tellement entendu parler.

Regina baissa les yeux vers Henry qui dormait et sourit en lui murmurant d'un ton joueur : « petit traître ». Puis elle rougit en réalisant qu'Emma avait parlé à Marco de leurs dîners ensemble. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si la blonde était entrée dans les détails. Elle rougit encore plus en se rendant compte que Marco avait assisté à tout ce qui s'était passé sur la glace depuis les gradins. Elle s'était tellement laissé emporter par le moment ; elle avait momentanément oublié qu'Emma et elle n'étaient pas seules dans la patinoire.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, Regina rougissante, Emma écarquillant les yeux en parvenant à la même conclusion que la brune à propos du fait que Marco les avait vues sur la glace, et Marco se donnant une tape d'autocongratulation mentale dans le dos pour avoir décroché la promesse d'un bon repas italien. Il finit par briser le silence.

\- Je vais y aller. Vous trois, rentrez bien, d'accord ?

Regina hocha la tête et lui sourit gentiment.

\- Oh, et, Miss Regina ?

\- Oui, Marco ? lui demanda Regina d'une voix hésitante, se demandant si elle allait se faire réprimander pour ce qui s'était passé sur la glace.

\- Dîtes bien à Emma que : « plus de journées qui commencent si tôt ».

Il agita son index en les désignant toutes les deux, mimant un air sérieux, avant de poursuivre :

\- Il faut qu'elle finisse la belle cuisine qu'elle est en train de vous faire. Je sens mon appétit qui se réveille rien qu'en imaginant ces lasagnes !

Elles rirent toutes les deux, soulagées.

Alors que Marco se retournait et s'éloignait peu à peu, il secoua la tête et roula des yeux, se demandant combien de temps encore ces deux-là allaient attendre avant de laisser les choses évoluer. Il leva au ciel et agita les bras, comme à la recherche d'une aide divine.

\- Oh, Michelangelo, date a queste due una piccola spinta, marmonna t-il, espérant qu'effectivement, Michelangelo entendrait sa prière et leur donnerait un coup de pouce dans la bonne direction.

* * *

Emma et Regina rentrèrent en voiture, aussi silencieuses qu'à l'aller. La seule différence, c'était que cette fois, le trajet fut marqué par l'anticipation nerveuse que ressentaient les deux femmes et les sourires timides qui étiraient leurs lèvres lorsqu'elles repensaient aux événements de la soirée. Plusieurs fois, Emma surprit Regina en train de caresser entre ses doigts le tissu de son maillot de hockey. Il était posé sur ses genoux, et elle refusa de le lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'elles fussent arrivées. Emma se demanda d'ailleurs si elle avait l'intention de le lui rendre ; elle espérait secrètement qu'elle veuille le garder. Elle pourrait toujours voler le maillot de Fredrick, si elle en avait besoin d'un. Il le méritait bien, après ce placage vicelard lors du match.

Jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule, Emma vit qu'Henry dormait comme un saint dans son siège pour bébé. Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas son fils biologique, il ressemblait tellement à sa mère que ça en était époustouflant. Il était vraiment chanceux qu'elle l'ait adopté. Emma savait par expérience qu'il était très rare de trouver quelqu'un d'aussi aimant, qui se souciait à ce point du bien-être de l'enfant ; qui s'inquiétait autant pour lui. Elle était heureuse qu'Henry puisse avoir tout ça avec Regina. Elle se retourna et adressa un sourire tendre à la brune qui la regardait dans le rétroviseur.

Dix minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent à destination. Alors qu'elle se garait, Emma entendit Henry geindre doucement mais avec insistance dans son siège pour bébé. Il donna quelques coups de pieds dans le vide, délogeant la couverture qui lui tenait trop chaud depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la patinoire. Sortant de la voiture, Emma ouvrit la portière arrière pour que Regina puisse récupérer Henry.

\- Merci, lui dit la brune en prenant le bébé contre elle.

Alors qu'elle levait sa deuxième main pour supporter le dos du bébé, Emma vit qu'elle tenait le maillot tout contre lui, comme une couverture. Elle l'entoura autour de lui en le soutenant de son deuxième bras.

\- Emma, est-ce que vous voulez bien nous ouvrir la porte ? Les clés sont dans ma main, celle qui est sous Henry.

Emma trouva les clés au bout des doigts de Regina et les inséra dans la serrure, ouvrant la porte la porte avant d'entrer dans la maison pour allumer quelques lumières. Elle posa les clés sur le plan de travail puis se tourna pour faire face à Regina. Henry était pleinement réveillé, maintenant, et il pressait ses petits poings contre l'épaule de sa mère pour se redresser. Il penchait la tête d'un air incertain en regardant tout autour de lui.

\- Je pense qu'il a faim, dit Emma d'une voix douce.

\- C'est compréhensible ; ça fait quelques heures qu'on a dîné, et je pense que Marco lui a volé son popcorn pendant le match, répondit Regina en levant les yeux vers Emma, lui souriant d'un air taquin.

\- Bien, je vais vous laisser vous occuper d'Henry, répondit la blonde d'un ton hésitant.

Elle ne voulait pas vraiment partir, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Alors qu'elle se tournait, posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte, Regina la rappela.

\- Emma ?

Emma tourna la tête et observa Regina, se demandant ce que la brune allait lui dire.

\- Votre maillot de hockey…

Elle agrippait toujours fermement le vêtement, mais elle le tendit à la blonde.

Emma lui sourit tendrement.

\- Vous pourriez peut-être le garder ? Il vous va vraiment bien, Regina.

Une indiscutable sincérité se lisait dans les yeux d'Emma.

Regina se contenta de sourire et hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle acceptait.

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Regina. Merci de m'avoir déposée à la patinoire.

\- Avec plaisir, Emma, répondit la brune en fermant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle retourna à la dépendance, Emma retira ses chaussures et s'étendit sur la couverture. Elle venait de passer une heure entière à regarder dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait l'impression que toutes les plus belles soirées de sa vie s'étaient déroulées en compagnie de la femme merveilleuse qui ne se trouvait qu'à une quinzaine de mètres d'elle en ce moment même. Elle se souvenait encore de la sensation de leurs lèvres lorsqu'elles avaient été sur le point de se toucher. De ce presque baiser qui leur échappait toujours et dont Emma rêvait tant. Levant une main, elle toucha son sourcil et grimaça de douleur. Le pansement était toujours là. La coupure n'était pas très profonde, mais le projectile l'avait frappée suffisamment fort pour que la blessure ait gonflé et commencé à former un bleu durant l'heure qui venait de passer.

Emma se leva du lit et alla chercher un pack de glace dans le congélateur du petit frigo qu'elle avait dans la dépendance. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en maintenant le pack sur son sourcil, se penchant contre le bord de la fenêtre et levant les yeux vers la résidence principale. La lumière du salon était toujours allumée, et elle pouvait apercevoir Regina en train de bercer doucement Henry contre son épaule.

 _Je vais les regarder un peu, juste quelques minutes…_ , pensa Emma en posant la tête contre le châssis de la fenêtre, souriant doucement.

* * *

Henry but gloutonnement son lait, et il termina son biberon au bout d'une demi-heure à peine. Lorsqu'il eut finit, Regina le posa contre son épaule et lui frotta le dos en le berçant doucement devant les baies vitrées, à l'arrière de la maison. Il dormait déjà profondément, mais Regina était perdue dans ses pensées et ses gestes répétitifs la maintenaient dans cet état de presque transe alors qu'elle repensait à tous les détails de la soirée.

Elle pensa aux lèvres d'Emma effleurant les siennes ; à ce presque baiser qu'elle désirait tellement, maintenant plus que jamais. Elle pensa au rire d'Emma et à la sensation de liberté qui l'envahissait toujours quand elle était avec elle. Elle pensa à la réceptivité du corps d'Emma ; à son toucher ; à la dureté du téton de la blonde sous son pouce alors qu'elle l'avait caressé, inconsciemment, d'abord, puis délibérément. Elle pensa à la douceur et à la patience dont Emma faisait preuve, tant avec elle qu'avec Henry.

Les rares amants que Regina avait eus dans sa vie n'étaient rien comparés à cette femme merveilleuse qu'elle connaissait maintenant.

* * *

 _Regina accusa la gifle et ravala les larmes qui affluèrent à ses yeux. C'était le troisième coup qu'elle recevait ce soir, et le plus dur jusque là. Son visage lui faisait mal et la peau de sa joue était chaude et gonflée._

 _\- Tu trouveras jamais quelqu'un qui te traite aussi bien que moi, cracha Sarah._

 _Regina croisa ses bras sur son ventre et baissa les yeux sur le sol, essayant d'éviter le regard de sa petite-amie pour ne pas la provoquer._

 _\- S'il-te-plait, arrête, murmura Regina d'une voix haletante, essayant de calmer sa respiration, de faire en sorte qu'un minimum d'air arrive dans ses poumons._

 _Sarah agrippa le menton de Regina entre son index et son pouce, obligeant la brunette à la regarder. Elle puait l'alcool, et ses yeux ne contenaient plus aucune trace de patience ou de douceur._

 _\- Au moins Carmen sait ce qu'elle fait au lit, et elle est carrément plus belle que toi._

 _Elle repoussa brutalement le menton de Regina._

 _\- Va jouer avec ton putain de piano, Regina. J'en peux plus de toi. Je sors…_

* * *

Regina déposa un tendre baiser sur la tête d'Henry en l'amenant dans sa chambre. Elle balaya les murs du regard, contemplant toutes les planches en bois sur lesquelles les mains d'Emma avaient méticuleusement travaillé pour lui. Elle le posa dans son berceau et le couvrit, passant rapidement ses doigts dans ses cheveux duveteux avant de se diriger vers le mur. Elle était occupée à tracer chaque détail d'une des planches du bout des doigts lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

 _A cette heure-ci, qui ça peut bien être ?_ se demanda-t-elle en commençant déjà à paniquer. Elle aurait souhaité qu'Emma ait un téléphone portable pour pouvoir la joindre. Elle aurait aimé ne pas être toute seule.

Elle sortit de la chambre d'enfant et se dirigea silencieusement vers le salon. Le bruit venait de la porte arrière.

\- Regina, vous êtes réveillée ? Ouvrez-moi… s'il-vous-plait.

Regina soupira de soulagement en réalisant que la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte était Emma. Elle entendit le tremblement dans la voix de la blonde et se demanda si quelque chose s'était passé. Elle déverrouilla la porte et ouvrit, trouvant Emma dans les mêmes vêtements qu'elle avait portés lorsqu'elle l'avait amenée à la patinoire. Les mains de la blonde agrippaient chaque côté de l'encadrement de la porte, et elle avait la tête basse, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Elle finit par lever le regard, et Regina fut frappée par le désespoir qui se lisait dans ses yeux.

\- Emma, qu'est-ce qui se…

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de prononcer un mot de plus, les lèvres d'Emma se collèrent contre les siennes.

* * *

Tout en l'embrassant, Emma posa sa main dans le creux des reins de Regina, rapprochant leurs hanches, comme plus tôt, lorsqu'elles étaient à la patinoire ; sauf que cette fois, elles n'étaient plus séparées que par les tissus du pantalon de Regina et du jean d'Emma. Emma fit glisser les doigts de sa deuxième main dans les cheveux de la brune et massa doucement sa nuque. Elle sentit la tête de Regina se renverser légèrement pour aller au contact de sa main, et tout son corps sembla se détendre face aux caresses d'Emma. Penchant la tête en arrière, Regina entrouvrit ses lèvres et Emma déposa des baisers papillons le long de chacune d'entre elles avant de les capturer de nouveau de sa bouche.

Emma frissonna en sentant les mains de Regina glisser le long de son dos et l'agripper fermement. La brune s'accrocha à ses épaules. Emma passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Regina, lui demandant silencieusement d'entrouvrir les lèvres. Un peu timide, Emma approfondit le baiser, hésitante, avant de se rendre compte que Regina faisait la même chose. Leurs langues commencèrent à glisser l'une contre l'autre, doucement d'abord, puis plus énergiquement. Emma gémit dans le baiser avant de pousser plus loin sa langue dans la bouche de la brune. Elle l'explora passionnément mais tendrement, essayant d'en retenir chaque parcelle. Elle voulait mémoriser chaque soupir poussé par Regina, chacun de ses gémissements de plaisir. Il aurait été si simple pour elle de se perdre dans les caresses de l'autre femme, mais elle avait besoin de savoir à quels gestes le corps de la brune était sensible ; de savoir ce dont elle avait besoin ; ce qu'elle désirait. Elle voulait tellement la rendre heureuse. Elle voulait prendre soin d'elle. Elle voulait la protéger. Elle voulait l'aimer de tout son être ; de tout ce qu'elle avait l'impression de pouvoir devenir lorsqu'elle était avec elle.

Emma leva les bras et glissa ses deux mains dans les cheveux de Regina. Elle caressa les joues de la brune de ses pouces en continuant de l'embrasser. Tirant gentiment la tête de Regina en arrière, elle détacha leurs lèvres avant de se pencher pour déposer une myriade de baisers dans le cou de la brune. Elle sentit le cartilage de sa gorge se contracter puis se relaxer sous ses lèvres et haleta contre sa peau. Emma sortit une de ses mains des cheveux de Regina et caressa de son index son sourcil, puis sa tempe. Elle tourna sa main et effleura du dos de ses doigts la joue de Regina, puis sa mâchoire, avant de replonger sa main dans les cheveux de la brune, juste au dessus de son oreille, dégageant quelques mèches de cheveux pour exposer son cou. Elle continua de dévorer tendrement la gorge et la mâchoire de Regina de baisers jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût certaine d'en avoir mémorisé chaque centimètre. Elle fit ensuite glisser ses lèvres jusque sous l'oreille de la brune, suçant la peau sensible et l'éraflant délicatement de ses dents avant d'attraper son lobe entre ses lèvres, le taquinant de sa langue.

Emma redescendit le long de la joue de Regina, sans cesser de déposer des baisers sur son passage, puis recaptura plusieurs fois ses lèvres, les léchant et les suçotant tendrement avant de poser son front contre celui de l'autre femme et de fermer les yeux. La blonde était pantelante et sa poitrine se soulevait d'excitation. Ses mains et ses doigts tremblaient dans les cheveux doux de l'autre femme.

\- Oh, ma Regina…, dit-elle, sans parvenir à trouver d'autre mot.

* * *

Regina mit un moment avant de réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. La seule chose dont elle était consciente, c'était la chaleur et la douceur des lèvres d'Emma sur les siennes, la main d'Emma posée dans le creux de ses reins, les doigts d'Emma contre son cou et dans ses cheveux. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin ; tout ce qu'elle avait rêvé, et elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle en avait le tournis. C'était tellement naturel, tellement indiscutable que Regina se détendit immédiatement dans les bras de la blonde.

Ça aurait été… ça aurait dû être… assez, de recevoir un baiser simple et chaste. C'était plus que ce que Regina avait osé espérer, mais lorsqu'Emma passa sa langue contre ses lèvres, elle en voulut plus encore. Elle voulait savoir ce que cela faisait d'avoir une amante qui se souciait d'elle, qui la protégerait et qui l'aimerait ; qui lui ferait découvrir qu'elle était belle. Elle ne s'était plus sentie belle depuis si longtemps. Et il y avait tellement de temps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'impression que quelqu'un avait besoin d'elle à ses côtés – Henry mis à part.

Elle laissa Emma prendre contrôle du baiser et sentit la langue de la blonde s'introduire dans sa bouche et glisser contre la sienne. Ses yeux se fermèrent et ses mains agrippèrent fermement les épaules d'Emma. Elle ne parvenait plus qu'à produire des petits soupirs et des gémissements de plaisir qu'Emma étouffait en les cueillant sur sa bouche dès qu'ils franchissaient ses lèvres.

 _S'il-te-plait, Emma, je ne veux plus avoir mal. Je ne veux plus être seule_ , pensa Regina en renversant sa tête dans les mains d'Emma et en sentant les lèvres et le souffle de la blonde dans son cou.

Regina répondit faiblement aux derniers baisers papillons d'Emma. Elle était bouleversée par toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait, et les caresses d'Emma lui faisaient perdre la tête. La blonde posa son front contre le sien, et Regina sentit sa respiration sur ses lèvres et sur son menton, et ses mains sentaient les muscles dorsaux d'Emma se contracter et se relâcher. Elle resta un moment dans ses bras, essoufflée et pantelante. Enfouis dans ses cheveux, les doigts d'Emma tremblaient légèrement.

Regina ouvrit les yeux et observa le visage d'Emma. Les yeux de la blonde restèrent clos, et elle murmura doucement :

\- Oh, ma Regina…

\- Oui, chuchota Regina en retour.

Et alors que le mot s'échappait de ses lèvres, les magnifiques yeux émeraude d'Emma s'ouvrirent…

* * *

Emma ne demanda pas à rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison. En fait, elle ne resta que quelques minutes de plus, ses bras enlacés autour de Regina, la joue de la brunette posée contre son épaule. De temps à autre, Regina sentait Emma enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux et déposer un baiser au sommet de sa tête. Chaque fois, la brune répondait en soupirant, fermant les yeux et resserrant son étreinte autour d'Emma. Elles ne voulaient pas se détacher l'une de l'autre, mais elles ne souhaitaient pas non plus brûler les étapes. Elles savaient qu'elles avaient toute la vie pour profiter de l'avenir qui se profilait devant elles ; et donc, pour l'instant, elles se satisfaisaient de rester dans leur cocon de paix momentané. Emma finit par prendre la parole :

\- Je devrais rentrer, Regina. Il est tard.

Regina hocha la tête contre l'épaule d'Emma et la serra une dernière fois contre elle avant de reculer d'un pas, brisant leur étreinte. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, Emma prit son visage en coupe et se pencha pour embrasser son front, avant de déposer un dernier baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

\- On se voit demain matin, d'accord ? murmura Emma, poussant légèrement du nez contre la joue de Regina en y déposant régulièrement des baisers papillons en attendant la réponse de la brune.

Regina hocha la tête.

\- Ferme à clé derrière moi ?

Regina hocha de nouveau la tête.

\- Bonne nuit, Regina, finit par chuchoter Emma.

Elle se tourna et commença à s'éloigner, laissant la paume de sa main glisser contre celle de Regina jusqu'à ce que le bout de leurs doigts ne finisse par se détacher.

\- Bonne nuit, Emma, répondit Regina en souriant doucement avant de refermer la porte.

Emma s'attarda un instant derrière la porte, désirant entendre le loquet tourner pour s'assurer que Regina et Henry seraient bien en sécurité cette nuit, puis elle se dirigea lentement vers la dépendance.

A l'intérieur de la maison, Regina s'appuya contre la porte et ferma les yeux, prenant une inspiration profonde en repassant dans sa tête tous les événements de la soirée. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, se déshabilla, et resta un instant immobile dans le noir, vêtue uniquement d'une culotte en dentelle noire. Tendant le bras vers le lit, elle attrapa le maillot de hockey d'Emma et l'enfila, inspirant l'odeur de la blonde imprégnée dans le vêtement avant de s'allonger et de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **Aha ! Vous vous attendiez pas à ça, après le x-ième baiser manqué de la patinoire, hein ?! :P Alors, heureux/ses ? J'essaie de me mettre à votre place, je me souviens que quand j'ai lu la fic en anglais j'ai limite sauté au plafond quand elles se sont *ENFIN* embrassées, gee. J'espère que je l'ai bien rendu. En tout cas, dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé si le cœur vous en dit !**

 **Merci à Not Gonna Die pour la correction xoxo**

 **La suite arrive dès que possible :) A plus tard !**

 **D.W**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ave ô lecteurs ! Celle qui a traduit vous salue !**

 **Vos reviews du dernier chapitre m'ont bien fait plaisir/rire ! Et oui, après moult attente, le cap a enfin été franchi ! Enfin, le cap... UN cap. L'histoire ne s'arrête pas là, loin de là...**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture xoxo**

 **Disclaimer : C'est toujours une traduction, rien ne m'appartient à part le temps que je passe à bosser dessus :P**

* * *

Regina se tira du lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine, vêtue du maillot de hockey d'Emma qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et de chaussettes en laine bien chaudes. C'était devenu son pyjama préféré.

\- Hmmmmmm, tu es debout tôt, ce matin, dit-elle en se collant contre le dos de la blonde pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle embrassa sa nuque, commodément exposée par sa queue de cheval, puis posa son menton sur son épaule. Emma plaça ses avant-bras par dessus ceux de Regina et entrelaça leurs doigts, resserrant un peu l'étreinte de la brune autour d'elle. Le porte-bébé d'Henry était posé sur le plan de travail temporaire, et il dormait comme un saint.

\- Je voulais commencer tôt pour avancer un maximum les travaux de la cuisine, mais j'ai réveillé Henry en ouvrant la porte de derrière, donc je lui ai donné son biberon.

Emma gloussa et sourit d'un air amusé en attrapant le biberon qui se trouvait sur le comptoir avant de le secouer légèrement.

\- Je crois qu'il a battu son record de rapidité.

Regina ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Emma la devança, continuant son monologue. La blonde semblait toujours nerveuse à propos de ce qui s'était passé la veille, et Regina n'avait pas prévu d'insister pour qu'elles en parlent, comprenant qu'Emma préférait aborder des sujets moins sensibles. Elle ne voulait pas que le peu de temps qu'il leur restait avant son départ soit terni par une conversation difficile ou des émotions trop chargées.

\- Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que tu voudrais lui mettre aujourd'hui si la tenue que j'ai choisie ne te va pas, je peux le changer. On va passer la journée ici, à travailler à la cuisine.

Emma leva les yeux et regarda les bâches en plastique qui l'entouraient, remontant ses lunettes le long de son nez à l'aide de son index. Regina sourit en observant le mouvement de la blonde. Emma était tellement sexy lorsqu'elle portait ses lunettes.

Une fois de plus, Regina prit une inspiration afin de répondre, mais Emma l'interrompit.

\- Je suis désolée si je t'ai réveillée, je voulais vraiment te laisser dormir encore un peu, ma puce. Oh, et je t'ai fait du café, mais je ne sais pas si c'est comme ça que tu l'aimes. Peut-être que tu pourras me montrer ça, un jour. Si tu veux en emporter avec toi, j'ai un thermos, tu peux l'utiliser.

Regina posa son front contre l'épaule d'Emma et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire. En seulement deux semaines, elles avaient adopté des comportements si différents l'une avec l'autre. Elles avaient tellement avancé, même s'il leur restait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir…

* * *

 _Durant les soirées qui suivirent leur premier baiser, Regina et Emma passèrent leur temps à parler. Elles s'assirent sur le canapé pendant des heures entières ; parfois même, elles n'en bougeaient pas de la journée – sauf pour aller s'occuper d'Henry, pour manger, ou pour aller ouvrir une nouvelle bouteille de vin. Dès qu'elles avaient fini de travailler, elles se dévoilaient le contenu de leur cœur et de leur âme, et leur discussions duraient souvent jusqu'aux petites heures du matin ; parfois les rires interrompaient leurs conversations, mais la plupart du temps elles étaient plutôt entrecoupées de larmes. La pensée parfaite, merveilleuse et qu'elles gardaient constamment à l'esprit était que, juste là, juste à côté d'elles, se trouvait la seule personne qu'elles désiraient avoir à leur côté ; qui les réconforterait et les câlinerait, qui leur offrirait librement l'apaisement_ _apporté par un baiser ou les mots d'encouragement murmurés dont elles avaient toutes les deux besoin pour se libérer des chaînes qui les retenaient captives depuis si longtemps. Au fur et à mesure que le poids de leurs secrets disparaissait peu à peu, elles se rendaient compte qu'elles commençaient réellement à guérir._

 _Regina en apprit tellement sur Emma, et la plupart de ce qu'elle apprit lui brisa simplement le cœur. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cette femme merveilleuse, qui avait touché son âme si profondément, avait été traitée si cruellement et avec tant de négligence par tant de personnes. Elle était un pion oublié, dans un jeu impitoyable et injuste. Emma lui fit part de tout ce qu'elle se sentait prête à lui révéler et capable de dire. Regina suspectait que la blonde passait parfois sous silence des épisodes pour lui épargner les détails de la dépravation tordue dont elle avait souffert, mais Regina n'était pas naïve._ _Elle comprenait et en entendait suffisamment,_ _elle avait assez vécu pour que les blancs qu'elle était obligée_ _de remplir elle-même lui donne la nausée. Elle remercia le ciel que Marco soit intervenu autant que possible, autant qu'Emma le lui avait permis. A travers le récit de la blonde, ce qui marqua vraiment Regina, c'était qu'Emma n'était pas amère, elle ne ressentait aucune rancune, aucune haine envers les gens qui l'avaient si mal traitée. Elle voyait simplement ces expériences, les bonnes comme les mauvaises, comme des tournants dans le chemin qui l'avait conduite jusqu'ici. Emma pensait réellement que si elle n'avait pas vécu chacune de ces expériences, et si elle n'avait pas été forcée de faire les choix qui allaient avec, elle n'aurait jamais eu l'opportunité de rencontrer Regina. Son histoire aidait à définir qui elle était, mais ne la contrôlait pas. Les expériences qu'elle avait vécues lui avaient appris qui elle était, et qui elle ne voulait pas devenir. Elles lui avaient montré qu'elle était forte. Elles lui avaient appris à qui et comment faire confiance. Elles lui avaient appris ce qu'était l'amour vrai, inconditionnel, et ce qu'il pouvait faire ressentir. Pour Emma, tout ce qui importait, c'était le présent. Regina était importante, Henry était important, et même si elle ne l'avait jamais dit à voix haute, Regina voyait qu'Emma espérait être importante à leurs yeux._

 _Emma, de son côté, en apprit également beaucoup sur Regina. Elle avait elle aussi souffert d'abus ; que ce soit dans les mains d'une mère indifférente, insensible et négligente émotionnellement ou dans celles d'amants abusifs, homme comme femme. Avant même d'avoir pu réaliser qui elle était et sa préférence pour le beau sexe, un homme, un professeur de musique, lui avait volé son innocence, et la mère de la brune l'avait défendu en fermant les yeux sur son crime et en clamant que la « confusion » de sa fille était à blâmer. Plus tard, l'une de ses amantes l'avait envoyée à l'hôpital avec une omoplate cassée, une épaule en miettes et plusieurs côtes fracturées ; sans oublier_ _sans oublier qu'elle avait brisé un shooter en verre sur son visage et sa bouche._ _Les os de ses épaules et de sa mâchoire avaient pu être réparés après un nombre incalculable d'opérations, et la cicatrice présente sur sa lèvre restait la trace la plus visible de cet événement. Elle ne disposa plus d'aucun soutien après la mort soudaine de son père, et elle élevait donc Henry absolument seule. Elle avait passé son enfance à étudier la musique pour arriver à la hauteur des attentes de sa mère concernant le statut et la fortune. Regina adorait la musique et elle adorait jouer, mais son travail du moment, à savoir composer des musiques de film, faisait partie des passions que sa mère ne partageait pas, ce qu'elle avait bien pris soin de lui rappeler quotidiennement, du moins jusqu'à l'adoption d'Henry – à partir de ce moment, elles avaient complètement coupé les ponts. Si Emma s'était servi de ses expériences passées pour mieux se définir en tant que personne ; Regina, elle, les avait utilisées comme une excuse pour s'isoler, pour se cacher, pour arrêter de prendre des risques, arrêter de faire confiance, arrêter de vivre, tout simplement. Emma était la première personne qu'elle avait laissé entrer dans sa vie et celle d'Henry depuis plus de deux ans._

 _Les silences qui ponctuaient leurs conversations étaient remplis chaque soir par une exploration tendre et hésitante menée par leurs mains, leurs lèvres et leur langue. Elles n'avaient pas encore fait l'amour. Elles n'avaient jamais retiré leurs vêtements, mais leurs gestes les portaient aussi loin qu'elles l'osaient tout en attendant avec patience que l'autre soit finalement libre de ses chaînes épuisantes._

* * *

 _Emma remit quelques bûches dans le feu. Elle savait que Regina partait pour Portland le lendemain matin, et elle voulait passer autant de temps que possible avec elle tout en s'assurant que la brune se repose suffisamment pour conduire jusqu'à l'endroit où elle était attendue. Portland n'était pas loin, à environ_ _une heure et demie de route, mais Emma s'inquiétait tout de même. Lorsqu'elle revint s'asseoir sur le canapé, elle se rallongea sur le dos en regardant le feu, et Regina s'allongea sur elle, la joue posée sur sa poitrine, observant avec elle les flammes lécher la grille._

\- _Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Tu sais où est le studio ? lui demanda Emma pour la centième fois avant d'embrasser le haut de sa tête tout_ __ _en massant légèrement le bas de son dos._

\- _Oui, j'ai l'adresse enregistrée dans mon téléphone, répondit la brune en resserrant ses bras autour du torse d'Emma._

 _Emma sentit Regina sourire d'amusement contre sa poitrine en lui donnant une fois de plus la même réponse._

 _La blonde entendait les petits gémissements que laissait échapper Regina chaque fois qu'elle appuyait du bout des doigts sur les muscles tendus de son dos. Sans cesser son massage, Emma s'enhardit et laissa ses doigts descendre plus bas, jusque sous le bord du pantalon kaki et de la culotte de la brune, pressant fermement le haut des muscles de ses fesses, juste en dessous de la marque de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle sentit le corps de Regina se détendre de plus en plus contre le sien et elle soupira en savourant la chaleur accueillante de la peau de sa compagne. Emma leva légèrement la tête lorsque Regina captura ses lèvres en un baiser, et autorisa la langue de la brune à investir sa bouche, laissant le muscle chaud et doux glisser contre sa propre langue sans jamais cesser les mouvements de ses mains._

 _La blonde ne voulait pas brusquer les choses, elle voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien dans la direction que Regina désirait ce soir, qu'elle soit prête, mais à chaque instant qui passait, elle perdait de plus en plus le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle désirait Regina. Elle voulait la prendre, là, devant la cheminée. Elle voulait goûter son humidité douce et salée, sentir les parois de son sexe palpiter et se resserrer autour de ses doigts. Elle voulait, elle avait besoin que Regina crie son nom en se laissant aller à l'orgasme. Elle avait cette femme dans la peau, et elle fit glisser ses doigts dans ses mèches brunes en continuant de l'embrasser, prolongeant le baiser. Les hanches de l'autre femme bougeaient en un léger va et vient, créant un désir ardent et presque douloureux qu'Emma essaya d'apaiser en faisant glisser sa jambe entre celle de Regina et en attirant celle de Regina entre les siennes. La blonde sentit l'humidité de Regina lorsqu'elle commença à guider les mouvements de ses hanches contre sa cuisse, la moiteur et la chaleur de la brune traversant son pantalon, s'infiltrant dans le jean d'Emma._

\- _Oh, ma puce, tu es tellement mouillée, haleta Emma._

 _Regina émit un bruit affirmatif et Emma la sentit hocher légèrement la tête tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Elle sentit sa propre humidité grandir entre ses jambes ; d'abord à cause de l'acquiescement de la brune, puis à cause de sa main, qui choisit ce moment pour se glisser sous son haut et remonter vers sa poitrine. Les doigts de Regina la chatouillèrent un peu, traçant des motifs sur sa peau, et elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et de tressaillir face à ses caresses._

 _Elle sentit l'index de Regina descendre jusqu'au centre de ses abdominaux, faisant plusieurs fois le tour de son nombril avant de descendre encore plus bas._

 _La brune rompit un instant leur baiser pour murmurer :_

\- _Et toi non ?_

\- _Oh mon Dieu, fut tout ce qu'Emma réussit à dire en sentant des doigts agiles défaire le bouton de son jean et baisser la fermeture éclair._

 _Elle ferma les yeux lorsque les doigts délicats de la brune se glissèrent dans ses boucles blondes. C'était une torture, de sentir les doigts de Regina si près ; elle aurait voulu que la brune plonge sa main plus profondément dans son pantalon et mette un terme à cette douce agonie. Prenant en coupe le visage de Regina entre ses mains, elle gémit et souleva sa tête et son torse du canapé, essayant d'approfondir encore le baiser, d'y transmettre toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait en cette instant. L'odeur de leur excitation et de leur parfum mélangés la rendait folle, et elle en voulait plus… tellement plus._

 _Emma serra les dents et appuya son front contre celui de Regina en sentant la brune caresser du bout des doigts l'humidité qui s'était répandue dans ses poils pubiens et effectuer une pression, intentionnelle ou non, entre les plis de son sexe, effleurant par la même occasion son clitoris. Elle gémit et referma les yeux, inspirant à travers ses dents serrées. Les mains tremblantes, elle trouva les boutons du haut de Regina et commença à les défaire un par un, descendant aussi bas que possible, jusqu'à l'endroit où leurs ventres se touchaient. Le cou et les épaules de Regina étaient doux et lisses, et les doigts d'Emma les caressèrent tendrement, repoussant légèrement la blouse pour exposer un peu plus l'une des épaules de la brune. Elle eut à peine le temps d'effleurer le grain de sa peau magnifique lorsqu'elle sentit Regina tressaillir et se défaire de son étreinte, s'empressant de s'asseoir et de se couvrir._

\- _J-je suis désolée. Je t'ai fait mal ? haleta Emma, complètement paniquée, s'asseyant à son tour et l'enlaçant prudemment._

 _Elle scruta le visage de la brune, à la recherche d'une raison pouvant expliquer le changement soudain d'ambiance. Les yeux de Regina se remplissaient déjà de larmes, et elle refusait de croiser son regard, fixant plutôt le plafond, le menton levé. Elle avait une main serrée sur le tissu de sa blouse, qu'elle agrippait si fermement que ses phalanges en devenaient blanches. Emma fouilla dans sa mémoire, essayant de revisionner ce qui s'était passé et ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire, lorsqu'elle comprit… les cicatrices. Elle vit que la brune secouait la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne l'avait pas blessée. C'était quelque chose d'autre, et Emma remarqua une émotion qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue chez la brune danser dans ses yeux magnifiques. Mais elle l'avait déjà vue de nombreuses fois dans ses propres yeux, ce regard horrible de vulnérabilité et de honte._

\- _Oh, Regina, soupira Emma en se penchant pour poser son front contre le dos du poing fermé de Regina._

 _Elle serra tendrement la brune contre elle. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais de mal, qu'elle était complètement et parfaitement en sécurité dans ses bras ? Qu'elle ne verrait jamais rien d'autre en elle qu'une perfection sans faille et une beauté sans pareille ? Emma se sentait tellement coupable, et la seule chose qui lui remontait un peu le moral était la main libre de Regina qui câlinait sa tête alors que la joue de la brune se posait sur le sommet de son crâne._

\- _Emma, ce n'est pas de ta faute, soupira Regina, au dessus d'elle._

\- _J'aurais dû arrêter. Tu n'étais pas prête, murmura Emma en reposant ses mains sur la blouse de Regina, reboutonnant un par un les boutons jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que quelques uns d'ouverts, exposant modestement son décolleté._

\- _Je crois que j'ai juste besoin d'encore un peu de temps, Emma. Je suis désolée._

 _Emma leva la tête en entendant les mots de Regina, plongeant son regard dans les yeux sombres de la brune et posant une main douce sur sa joue. Elle espérait que ses yeux transmettraient la sincérité et le sérieux des mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer._

\- _Je t'en prie, ne t'excuse jamais auprès de moi. J-je-je t'a…_

 _Le reste du mot se perdit dans la respiration haletante d'Emma, et elle regarda Regina, essayant désespérément de reformer le reste de sa phrase, qui refusait de sortir. Regina fronça les sourcils et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement, attendant qu'Emma termine, mais les mots faisaient défaut à la blonde. Elle savait qu'elle serait dévastée si Regina ne réciproquait pas ses sentiments ; si elle se dévoilait et qu'elle était rejetée. Regina était parfaite, sans une imperfection, et Emma n'était qu'une vulgaire femme à tout faire qui n'avait rien à lui offrir, à part deux mains valides et son cœur. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux attendre un autre moment et un autre jour avant de prononcer ces mots-là. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux attendre que quelqu'un d'autre ne les dise à sa place, quelqu'un qui serait réellement capable de prendre soin de Regina et d'Henry._

\- _Je t'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra._

 _Emma baissa le regard et ferma les yeux, poussant un profond soupir. Comment pouvait-elle faire preuve d'autant de lâcheté ? Elles restèrent un moment silencieuses, puis Emma releva les yeux et déclara d'une voix douce :_

\- _Il est une heure du matin, Regina. Est-ce qu'on peut rester là encore un moment ? Je vais bientôt y aller. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois fatiguée pendant ton trajet en voiture._

\- _Bien sûr, répondit Regina en lui souriant tendrement._

 _Emma guida la brune pour qu'elle rallonge son corps contre le sien. La blonde posa sa tête contre les coussins et soupira d'aise en tournant la tête pour observer le feu. Elle savait que son visage et ses yeux reflétaient les émotions de ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Regina cala de nouveau sa tête contre sa poitrine et Emma glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux sombres et doux._

\- _Tu me promets que ça va aller ? murmura une fois de plus la bricoleuse._

\- _J'ai l'adresse, Emma. Je sais exactement où je dois aller. Henry et toi, vous vous assurerez que tout reste en ordre ici. Je reviens vendredi. Normalement, j'aurais refusé de me déplacer, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le matériel dont j'ai besoin et que le studio veut que j'utilise. Tout va bien se passer._

 _Emma baissa les yeux pour se plonger dans les orbes sombres de Regina alors que cette dernière effleurait les cheveux blonds de ses tempes du bout des doigts._

\- _Mon ange, je t'assure. Tout ira bien, je vais revenir._

 _Emma hocha la tête sans un mot, puis elle sentit les lèvres douces de Regina se poser sur les siennes. Elle approfondit le baiser, essayant de transmettre tous les mots qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à dire, et ses mains recommencèrent à la caresser, prudentes et incertaines, retrouvant peu à peu le sentiment de sécurité dont elles avaient pour l'instant besoin…_

* * *

 _Regina était allongée sur Emma, sa joue sur la poitrine de son amante. Elle finit de se détendre complètement en écoutant le bruit de la respiration de l'autre femme, et ses yeux étaient captivés par le feu qui dansait et qui craquait dans la cheminée._

\- _Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Tu sais où est le studio ? lui redemanda Emma._

 _Regina sentit les lèvres de la blonde se presser dans ses cheveux, déposant de légers baisers sur le dessus de sa tête. Emma était inquiète pour elle, c'était clair. C'était tellement bon de se sentir aimée, désirée. Elle se délassa encore plus, laissant les doigts d'Emma masser les muscles du bas de son dos. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir à chacun des mouvements de la blonde. C'était tellement bon…_

\- _Oui, j'ai l'adresse enregistrée dans mon téléphone, répondit Regina en souriant._

 _Elle fit remonter ses bras le long du torse d'Emma. Elle la rassurerait autant de fois que nécessaire._

 _Ça aurait été un mensonge de dire que les caresses d'Emma n'éveillaient pas le corps de Regina, et elle se sentait devenir de plus en plus humide au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. La descente du bout des doigts d'Emma juste sous le tissu de son pantalon et sa culotte était inattendue, mais fut appréciée, et Regina pria pour que ce soit le prélude d'une soirée durant laquelle les vêtements seraient enfin jetés au sol. Finalement, Regina leva la tête et captura les lèvres d'Emma, cherchant avidement la langue de la blonde et jouant avec elle au même rythme que les mouvements de ses mains expertes. La respiration de Regina s'accéléra et se fit haletante, et ses hanches se mirent à bouger contre le corps Emma. L'autre femme commençait à répondre à ses baisers avec autant d'urgence qu'elle, et elle plongea une de ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds, maintenant ses lèvres fermement collées aux siennes. Elle sentait les hanches d'Emma bouger sous elle pour que leurs cuisses s'entremêlent. La blonde leva son genou pour l'appuyer contre le sexe de Regina, et ses mains se déplacèrent de nouveau, se pressant sur les hanches de la brune, l'incitant à bouger plus fermement contre sa cuisse la guidant et l'aidant à se frotter lentement contre elle. Regina était plus qu'heureuse de se laisser diriger par les gestes tout en douceur de son amante._

\- _Oh, ma puce, tu es tellement mouillée._

 _Regina émit un bruit affirmatif sans rompre le baiser puis elle hocha la tête, sentant qu'une humidité chaude et épaisse recouvrait désormais sa culotte et son pantalon._

 _Regina fit glisser sa main le long du torse d'Emma, trouvant le bord de son débardeur et le tirant hors de son pantalon pour découvrir ses abdos. La brune posa sa main à plat contre les muscles exposés, et son pouce dessina des petits cercles sur la peau tendue. Elle commença ensuite à explorer le ventre d'Emma du bout des doigts ; traçant les contours des muscles de l'abdomen de la blonde. Bon sang, Emma était tellement athlétique et sportive. Regina céda à la tentation et laissa un de ses doigts glisser jusqu'au milieu de son ventre, faire le tour de son nombril, puis descendre plus bas et faire le tour des muscles bien dessinés du bas ventre d'Emma. Les muscles de la blonde tressaillaient chaque fois que ses doigts les effleuraient._

\- _Et toi, alors ?_

\- _Oh mon Dieu, haleta Emma en sentant les doigts de Regina ouvrir les boutons de son jean et baisser lentement sa fermeture éclair._

 _Si le baiser d'Emma était un indicateur de son niveau de désir et d'anticipation, Regina était émerveillée par la retenue dont elle faisait preuve. Emma se souciait tellement de son bien être, se demandait toujours si elle était vraiment prête. Elle était tellement généreuse, trop aimante pour exiger quoi que ce soit en retour. La blonde gémit de plaisir lorsque les doigts de Regina glissèrent sous son caleçon et effleurèrent ses boucles dorées dans un geste provocateur. Regina aimait leur rugosité et la sensation de chatouillis qu'elle ressentait en les touchant. Elles étaient sexy, sauvages et magnifiques._

 _Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, Regina inspira profondément, se délectant de l'odeur forte et enivrante de l'excitation d'Emma et du parfum frais et bien reconnaissable de son gel douche habituel qui s'était peu à peu mélangé à la fragrance de lavande, de pommes, et à l'odeur corporelle naturelle qu'elle dégageait elle-même. Elle fit descendre sa main un peu plus bas, touchant l'humidité qui s'était accumulée dans les boucles d'Emma, enfonçant juste assez ses doigts pour effleurer le clitoris de la blonde de son majeur. Elle sentit les mains tremblantes d'Emma descendre à leur tour et elle laissa échapper un gémissement en réalisant qu'elle était en train de défaire les boutons de sa blouse un par un. Lorsqu'Emma en eut défait autant que possible étant donné leurs corps collés l'un contre l'autre, la blonde commença à caresser du bout des doigts la peau lisse de son cou avant de glisser ses mains sous son col pour effleurer ses épaules. Elle était tellement perdue dans la passion de leurs baisers, dans la ferveur des gestes d'Emma et dans l'intensité de la douce torture qu'elle lui infligeait qu'elle ne réalisa même pas que la blonde était en train de repousser le bord de son haut pour exposer son épaule. Lorsque les doigts d'Emma effleurèrent ses cicatrices, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait mis à nu, et elle hoqueta d'horreur et se défit de l'étreinte de son amante, retirant rapidement sa main du jean d'Emma et s'asseyant avant d'attraper les deux bords de sa blouse, refermant les bords en les agrippant fermement._

 _Regina resta assise sur les genoux d'Emma, et lorsque cette dernière bougea pour s'asseoir à son tour, la brune vit que ses yeux étaient plein d'incompréhension et sa voix tremblait de panique et de peur._

\- _J-je suis désolée. Je t'ai fait mal ?_

 _Regina serra le poing si fort sur les bords de sa blouse que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la paume de sa main mais elle ne remarqua même pas la blessure qu'elle s'infligeait. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond, s'efforçant de retenir ses larmes. Elle ne supporterait pas qu'Emma pense, même pendant un seul instant, qu'elle était responsable de sa réaction. Elle secoua la tête, espérant apaiser les craintes de la blonde._

\- _Oh, Regina, l'entendit-elle soupirer._

 _Emma posa son front contre le dos de son poing serré, attirant son corps dans une étreinte réconfortante. Regina prit la tête de son amante dans ses mains et posa sa joue sur ses cheveux. Elle chercha quelque chose à dire pour sauver un tout petit morceau de ce qui aurait dû être une nuit merveilleuse. Elle put seulement lui offrir des paroles rassurantes :_

\- _Emma, ce n'est pas de ta faute, soupira-t-elle._

\- _J'aurais dû arrêter. Tu n'étais pas prête, répondit Emma d'une voix douce._

 _Regina sentit que la blonde remettait sa blouse en place sur ses épaules, rapprochant les deux bords. Les mains d'Emma se posèrent sur les siennes, lui intiment silencieusement de détendre sa prise sur le tissu, avant de refermer elle-même chaque bouton. Regina laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement, et elle osa croiser le regard de la blonde._

\- _Je crois que j'ai juste besoin d'encore un peu de temps, Emma. Je suis désolée._

 _Une main se posa sur sa joue, et elle ne put s'empêcher de pencher la tête pour prolonger la caresse. Les yeux verts de son amante la fixaient avec tant de dévotion et de compréhension._

\- _Je t'en prie, ne t'excuse jamais auprès de moi. J-je-je t'a…_

 _Regina retint sa respiration en entendant le bégaiement d'Emma sur le début du dernier mot. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et elle regarda Emma d'un air suppliant, espérant de tout cœur entendre les mots qu'elle pensait que son amante essayait de formuler._

 _S'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plait, finis ta phrase. Dis-le. S'il-te-plait, Emma, dis-le pour que je sache que je peux te le dire en retour, pensa désespérément Regina._

\- _Je t'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, fut tout ce qu'Emma parvint à dire, et Regina fut traversée par une vague d'affliction._

 _Peut-être qu'Emma ne pouvait pas l'aimer et peut-être que c'était mieux pour elle. Son corps était laid et abîmé. Tout ce qu'elle arriverait à faire, c'était limiter le potentiel énorme d'Emma avec le poids de ses peurs et de ses insécurités._

 _Elles restèrent un moment silencieuses, puis Emma releva les yeux vers elle et demanda gentiment :_

\- _Il est une heure du matin, Regina. Est-ce qu'on peut rester là encore un moment ? Je vais bientôt y aller. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois fatiguée pendant le trajet en voiture._

\- _Bien sûr, répondit Regina en lui souriant tendrement._

 _Elle se cala de nouveau sur Emma, réconfortée par sa chaleur corporelle mais toujours très préoccupée. Elle sentit que la blonde reposait sa tête contre les coussins et l'entendit soupirer. Levant les yeux, Regina vit le conflit qui se jouait dans ces yeux verts magnifiques. La brune posa sa joue sur la poitrine d'Emma et ferma les yeux lorsque les doigts d'Emma se glissèrent de nouveau dans ses cheveux._

\- _Tu me promets que ça va aller ? murmura la blonde une fois de plus._

\- _J'ai l'adresse, Emma. Je sais exactement où je dois aller. Henry et toi, vous vous assurerez que tout reste en ordre ici. Je reviens vendredi. Normalement, j'aurais refusé de me déplacer, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le matériel dont j'ai besoin et que le studio veut que j'utilise. Tout va bien se passer._

 _Regina leva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans le regard inquiet de son amante, caressant du bout des doigts les cheveux qui se trouvaient près de sa tempe._

\- _Mon ange, je t'assure. Tout ira bien, je vais revenir._

 _Emma se détendit, sa peur implicite d'abandon apaisée. Regina se pencha en avant et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma. Elles approfondirent rapidement le baiser, qui devint intense et recommencèrent à s'explorer de leur langue, de leurs mains et de leurs doigts, attendant le moment où Regina serait prête à se donner complètement à Emma._

* * *

\- Je devais me lever, de toute façon, dit Regina d'une voix ensommeillée lorsqu'elle trouva une brèche dans le monologue d'Emma.

La brune souleva légèrement la couverture d'Henry pour voir comment il était habillé. Elle déposa un baiser rapide sur l'épaule de l'autre femme et la rassura :

\- Tu as très bien choisi sa tenue, Emma. Et je ne dis pas non à une tasse de café.

Puis elle lui demanda doucement :

\- Tu as mangé quelque chose ?

L'estomac d'Emma gronda en réponse.

\- J'ai grignoté quelques crackers, Regina. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, répondit nerveusement Emma, espérant que la brune n'avait pas entendu son estomac.

Elle avait suffisamment de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Inutile de rajouter les besoins nutritionnels d'Emma à ses soucis.

Jetant un regard à l'horloge, Regina se rendit compte qu'elle avait encore un moment avant de devoir partir pour le studio d'enregistrement à Portland. Elle pressa légèrement ses mains sur les hanches d'Emma, lui intimant de se retourner pour lui faire face. Elle se colla à Emma dès que cette dernière se fut tournée, piégeant la blonde entre son corps et le comptoir de la cuisine.

\- Je ne serais pas, commença Regina, attrapant les lèvres d'Emma dans les siennes une petite-amie (elle glissa sa langue dans sa bouche), très consciencieuse, murmura-t-elle en rompant le baiser. Si je ne te donnais pas quelque chose à manger, termina Regina, ses lèvres effleurant le cou d'Emma, juste sous son oreille.

Emma haleta légèrement en considérant le potentiel sous-entendu de la phrase, et elle se demanda si la brune l'avait fait exprès. Les douces tortures hésitantes et exploratrices que lui infligeait Regina étaient insoutenables, mais Emma savait qu'elles étaient nécessaires pour son amante. Elle avait besoin de voir de ses propres yeux et d'admettre l'effet qu'elle avait sur Emma afin de retrouver l'assurance réconfortante de savoir qu'elle était toujours sexy, qu'elle était toujours désirable.

Malgré tout, Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que Regina retrouverait rapidement son assurance, parce que, très franchement, le désir ardent qu'elle éprouvait depuis quelques temps était en train de devenir insupportable, et sa propre main n'était plus suffisante pour calmer ses ardeurs.

Sur ce, Regina se tourna vers la cuisinière. Lorsqu'elle se baissa pour attraper une casserole, le maillot de hockey qu'elle portait remonta et révéla un string en dentelle noir, un string qui laissa environ un quart d'un centimètre carré des fesses parfaitement sculptées de Regina à l'imagination de la spectatrice. Emma couvrit les yeux d'Henry, malgré le fait qu'il était endormi, et sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc. Elle gémit silencieusement et baissa les yeux sur le sol, se demandant si Regina était au courant de la vue séduisante qu'elle lui offrait.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir, ce matin ? demanda Regina en se redressant et en se tournant vers Emma avec un sourire.

* * *

Emma put profiter d'un ÉNORME petit-déjeuner composé d'œufs, de tartines et de bacon, alors que Regina retournait dans sa chambre pour se doucher et s'habiller. Lorsque la brune eut terminé, elle revint dans le salon. Elle entra dans la pièce, occupée à essayer de placer un bouton de manchette en diamant et en argent sur l'une des manches de sa chemise. Si elle avait levé les yeux de sa tache, elle aurait remarqué qu'Emma avait arrêté de manger en plein milieu d'une bouché pour la contempler.

Regina avait mis un pantalon noir qui lui enserrait joliment les hanches et un chemisier blanc près du corps. Par-dessus la chemise, elle avait passé une camisole à rayure. Son chemisier blanc était déboutonné jusqu'au col de sa camisole, et le dernier bouton était délicieusement tendu contre la courbe importante de sa poitrine. Le col était légèrement ouvert pour révéler la belle peau brune de la gorge de Regina. Elle se tourna légèrement, et Emma put voir le haut d'un soutien-gorge blanc tout simple, qui contrastait agréablement avec sa peau bronzée. Regina retourna rapidement dans sa chambre et revint dans le salon, une veste noire à la main. Elle glissa ses pieds dans une paire de chaussures à talons noirs qui la grandit instantanément de dix centimètres et qui donna une vue encore plus ronde et tendue de ses fesses. Finalement, elle leva les yeux vers Emma, qui se tenait toujours debout devant le comptoir de la cuisine, le regard fixé sur elle, une fourchette de nourriture figée à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

\- Wow. Tu es… magnifique, dit lentement Emma, haletante, en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Regina.

Elle posa sa fourchette, souleva le porte-bébé d'Henry du comptoir et se rendit dans le salon, à côté de Regina. Elle déposa le porte-bébé sur le canapé, puis se tourna pour faire face à la brune. Regina était toujours bien habillée, même lorsqu'elle restait à la maison pour travailler mais cette tenue dépassait tout ce qu'Emma aurait pu imaginer. Elle était élégante, et ces vêtements semblaient lui donner une sorte d'assurance tranquille qu'elle avait enfouie en elle et qui ne demandait qu'à se manifester, Emma en était certaine. Elle aurait tellement voulu que Regina garde cette même assurance tous les jours, à chaque minute.

\- Tu aimes ? demanda la brune en baissant timidement les yeux et en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle n'était toujours pas habituée à entendre ou à accepter les compliments qu'Emma lui offrait si régulièrement et avec tant de sincérité.

Emma prit la main de Regina dans la sienne et glissa son index sous le menton de la brune pour qu'elle relève la tête.

\- Tu es belle à couper le souffle, murmura Emma en se penchant pour poser son front contre celui de Regina.

Elle attrapa la deuxième main de son amante et leva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de l'autre femme.

\- Tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vue, Regina Mills. J'ai besoin que tu le saches. J'ai besoin que tu le comprennes. Que tu en sois aussi persuadée que moi.

Emma vit les larmes qui brillaient dans les yeux de la brune, et elle l'embrassa doucement, effleurant sa langue de la sienne. Emma se demanda si Regina verrait un jour ce qui était si évident pour elle ; qu'elle était éblouissante, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur.

\- Promets-moi que tu seras prudente, dit Emma en mettant un terme au baiser.

Regina hocha la tête et sourit légèrement.

Emma resta debout, la veste de Regina dans la main, et la brune souleva Henry de son porte-bébé et déposa un baiser sur sa joue potelée avant de le poser contre son épaule. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois avant d'attraper le bord de son chemisier et de sa camisole dans son petit poing.

\- Tu seras sage avec Emma, d'accord hijo ?

Regina l'embrassa plusieurs fois sur la tête, puis le reposa dans son porte-bébé, détachant doucement la prise qu'il avait sur ses habits. Elle recula d'un pas et passa ses bras dans la veste qu'Emma lui tendait, avant d'enfiler son manteau noir léger qu'elle attacha au niveau de sa taille. Emma lui tendit le sac de musique qu'elle avait préparé la veille au soir, puis elle replaça les couvertures autour d'Henry et souleva le porte-bébé pour accompagner Regina jusqu'à sa voiture. Elles échangèrent un dernier long baiser, puis Emma referma doucement la portière et recula pour que Regina puisse démarrer. Emma la s'éloigner avec Henry, lui faisant des signes d'au revoir jusqu'à ce que la voiture de la brune ait disparu.

Baissant les yeux sur le porte-bébé, Emma soupira et dit à un Henry endormi :

\- Elle me manque déjà.

* * *

Regina soupira et posa ses partitions de musiques sur le lit. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur la semaine qui arrivait, mais ses pensées revenaient toujours vers Emma et Henry. Ils lui manquaient terriblement, et elle avait l'impression qu'une partie de son cœur était restée là-bas avec eux. Elle se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, tirant le rideau pour profiter d'une meilleure vue du port. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'imaginer à quel point ce serait bon de les avoir avec elle, de se promener avec eux dans les rues tranquilles et silencieuses de cette petite ville, s'arrêtant dans les magasins pleins de bizarreries, mangeant des roulés de homard en marchant sur les docks et s'arrêtant pour regarder les lumières des chalutiers qui quittaient le port ou qui revenaient à quai. Elle imaginait la chaleur de la main d'Emma dans la sienne alors qu'elles exploreraient la ville, la manière dont Emma s'attarderait sur chaque article avec un air curieux, le tenant adorablement près de ses lunettes pour apprécier les détails minutieux du travail d'un collègue artisan. Elle pouvait presque sentir le corps d'Emma se coller contre son dos alors qu'elles se tiendraient sur les quais, contemplant le port, les bras forts et rassurants d'Emma serrés autour de sa taille.

Durant la soirée, Regina tenta de sortir toute seule, mais son esprit était tellement assailli par les images de cette vie qu'elle rêvait de partager avec Henry et Emma qu'elle était sans cesse ramenée à sa propre solitude, ici à Portland. L'isolement voulu qu'elle avait porté comme une couverture protectrice pendant des années ne lui était plus si confortable. Elle retourna à l'hôtel, commanda son repas au service de chambre, et mangea seule, triste, espérant que les jours passeraient vite pour pouvoir revenir à Storybrooke près d'Henry et d'Emma.

Se détournant de la fenêtre, Regina se rendit à la salle de bain et enclencha le pommeau de la douche. Elle revint dans la chambre et prit son temps, enleva ses boucles d'oreilles, son bracelet, son collier et ses boutons de manchette, puis les plaça sur le bureau. Elle retourna dans la salle de bain, la vapeur de la douche avait commencé à envahir la pièce. Après avoir déboutonné sa camisole, elle commença à déboutonner son chemisier, son reflet étant suffisamment caché par le miroir embué.

* * *

- _Regina ? demanda doucement le Dr Hopper._

 _Regina était assise depuis un moment maintenant, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix de son thérapeute._

 _\- E-excusez-moi. Je n'ai pas entendu votre dernière question ? Est-ce que vous pourriez répéter ?_

 _Le docteur Hopper sourit gentiment à Regina. La plupart de leurs session se passait de cette manière ; avec une Regina qui ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas ou ne savait pas comment répondre à ses questions. Chaque semaine, elle se présentait fidèlement à son bureau, et chaque semaine, il l'observait lutter pour guérir de ses blessures. Il connaissait les dégâts causés par la violence conjugale ; les coups et les bleus ne restaient jamais en surface, ils pénétraient le cœur et l'âme, ils secouaient les plus profondes fondations, ils brisaient les esprits. Ils changeaient les gens._

 _\- Je vous ai demandé si vous aviez essayé de vous regarder dans le miroir cette semaine… comme nous en avions parlé la fois dernière, demanda t-il avec curiosité._

 _\- Je regarde dans le miroir pour me maquiller._

 _\- Bien, c'est un bon début, Regina, encouragea le docteur Hopper._

 _Il savait que, même maintenant, les yeux de la brune évitaient les regards réellement inquisiteurs dont elle avait besoin pour guérir, et se concentraient à maintenir en place le masque qu'elle portait toujours._

 _\- Avez-vous arrêté de couvrir le miroir lorsque vous vous lavez ?_

 _\- Oui, soupira-t-elle._

 _C'était la vérité, mais pas l'entière vérité. Le Docteur Hopper méritait de connaître la vérité, elle la lui devait. Il essayait de l'aider._

 _\- Maintenant, je laisse juste la vapeur de la douche faire le sale travail… poursuivit Regina avec un rire sans joie et en secouant la tête, ébahie par sa propre faiblesse, par sa propre peur._

 _\- Je vois, répondit-il. Est-ce que vous avez touché les cicatrices, Regina ?_

 _\- Avec le gant, oui._

 _Regina déglutit péniblement en se souvenant de la sensation de grosses lignes en relief, dont l'aspect était encore empiré par de multiples intrusions pratiquées pour insérer et retirer des tiges, des agrafes et des vis._

 _\- Ça aussi, c'est un début, dit le docteur Hopper en lui offrant un sourire de soutien avant d'ajouter doucement : On arrive à la fin de la séance, Regina. J'aimerais que vous continuiez à travailler sur ce dont on a parlé._

 _Regina hocha la tête d'un air hésitant._

 _\- D'accord, Docteur Hopper, je vais essayer. A la semaine prochaine…_

* * *

Fermant les yeux, Regina tendit lentement la main. Elle imagina Emma. L'image l'aida à apaiser son cœur et son esprit lorsque le bout de ses doigts entra en contact avec le miroir. Elle dessina une courbe et ouvrit les yeux pour regarder l'espace qu'elle avait désembué. Son regard tomba rapidement sur la preuve accablante de ses erreurs et de ses décisions passées, un motif tissé de marques claires ou sombres sur une peau à part ça immaculée.

Elle baissa momentanément les yeux, mais son regard retrouva rapidement le miroir, fixant de nouveau son épaule. Cette fois, Regina refusa de détourner les yeux. Lorsqu'il ne s'agissait que d'elle, c'était différent, mais maintenant, son passé essayait de contrôler et de manipuler trois vies ; ça ne pouvait plus durer. Elle allait y mettre un terme, ce soir même. Elle voulait reprendre le contrôle. Elle voulait une vie avec Emma et Henry. Elle était fatiguée d'avoir peur.

Se plaçant sous le jet chaud de la douche, Regina s'apprêtait à attraper par habitude le gant de toilette, dont elle se servait comme d'une barrière entre ses doigts et sa peau, mais elle s'immobilisa. Elle prit le savon entre ses mains nues et le roula dans la paume de ses mains, le faisant mousser. Levant une main gauche tremblante, elle traça lentement et d'un toucher très léger les contours gravés dans sa peau, prenant le temps de toucher chaque cicatrice. Peu à peu, elle sentit sa main gagner en assurance, appuyant plus fortement sur sa peau, massant les muscles qui se trouvaient dessous. Elle sentit les têtes de vis et les bouts d'assiette. Elle sentit les tissus rigides qui s'étaient formés autour. Elle avait l'impression de récupérer le contrôle, et elle laissa l'eau de la douche emporter avec elle ses larmes de soulagement.

* * *

Le téléphone sonna trois fois avant qu'Emma réussisse à se relever du sol et à trouver l'engin en question. Elle offrit un « allô » haletant à la personne qui appelait tout en retournant s'asseoir sur la couverture, dans le salon.

 _\- Emma ?_ dit une voix familière au bout du fil.

\- Regina ! s'exclama Emma d'une voix un peu plus excitée qu'elle ne l'avait anticipé.

Elle ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire. Regina allait bien, et elle allait pouvoir entendre sa voix ce soir, même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes.

- _Comment vous allez, toi et Henry ?_

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui demander toi-même, répondit Emma en riant légèrement, s'allongeant à côté du bébé sur le sol et posant le téléphone entre eux deux pour pouvoir entendre Regina lui parler.

Elle ne voulait pas manquer un seul mot qui sortirait de ses lèvres magnifiques.

 _\- Coucou Henry, c'est maman ! Tu es sage avec Emma ?_

Henry roulait sur son dos, attrapant ses jambes, souriant et riant comme si ses pieds en chaussettes étaient la chose la plus drôle qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Même Emma fut forcée de rire en le regardant, et elle fit redoubler les rires du bébé en effleurant et en chatouillant son petit ventre. Emma entendit le rire mélodieux de Regina se joindre aux leurs à travers le téléphone, et – malgré l'absence physique de la brune - elle eut l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais connu un moment aussi heureux dans sa vie, et que Regina et Henry étaient les deux seules personnes avec lesquelles elle voulait être. Regina riait toujours lorsqu'elle récupéra le téléphone pour le coller contre son oreille.

\- Il vient de découvrir ses pieds, déclara Emma alors qu'Henry continuait de glousser et de rouler à côté d'elle.

 _\- Pendant une seconde, j'ai pensé qu'il était content parce que tu le nourrissais de fastfood et que tu le laissais se coucher tard pour regarder des films,_ la taquina Regina.

\- Nah, il m'a demandé, mais je lui ai dit que c'était hors de question, parce que sinon j'aurais des gros problèmes avec sa maman, répliqua Emma en lâchant un petit rire léger.

Elle prit une inspiration sèche en entendant la voix de la brune lui répondre dans le téléphone, une octave plus bas, d'un ton à la fois sérieux et séducteur.

\- _Oh oui, je te garantis que tu y aurais gagné une bonne fessée_ , dit la brune d'un ton joueur.

\- Je…uuuum… uhhhhh, répondit Emma, ne sachant comment répondre ou réagir.

Elle se demanda brièvement si Regina pouvait sentir la chaleur de son rougissement jusqu'à Portland. La brune rit de voir qu'elle avait laissé Emma sans voix.

\- Oooookkaaayyy, dit timidement la blonde, avant de marmonner : J'aurais dû lui donner les Doritos qu'il m'avait demandés.

Elle sourit lorsque Regina rit de nouveau en réponse. Son attitude joueuse ce soir l'avait complètement prise par surprise.

La brune dirigea rapidement la conversation vers des sujets plus communs, demandant à Emma comment s'était passée sa journée et lui racontant un peu ce qu'elle avait fait durant la sienne. Elle avait l'air content. C'était bien pour elle, de voyager un peu. Emma baissa progressivement la voix au fur et à mesure de la discussion. Elle avait remarqué que les paupières d'Henry s'alourdissaient de plus en plus et elles finirent par se fermer complètement, le bébé glissant dans un sommeil paisible.

\- Tu veux m'aider à le mettre au lit ? murmura-t-elle à Regina.

\- _Avec plaisir_ , répondit la brune d'une voix toute aussi basse.

Emma prit Henry dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre, coinçant le téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle s'assit dans le rocking-chair, mit le téléphone sur haut-parleur et le posa à côté d'eux, sur une petite table.

\- Je berce, tu chantes, dit-elle à Regina une fois qu'elle fut confortablement installée.

Il y eut un moment de battement, puis elle entendit la voix de Regina dans le téléphone chanter une berceuse espagnole. Emma ne comprenait pas les paroles, mais elle connaissait bien l'air, et elle chantonna en rythme avec la brune pour qu'Henry sente les vibrations de sa poitrine. C'était tout ce qu'elles pouvaient faire en cet instant, mais ça allait devenir leur rituel pour les cinq jours suivants. Lorsque la berceuse fut terminée, Emma posa le bébé dans son berceau et le couvrit d'une couverture chaude. Elle s'assura que sa veilleuse chenille soit bien allumée avant d'attraper le téléphone et le babyphone. Fermant la porte derrière elle, Emma s'engagea dans le couloir.

La blonde alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et discuta avec Regina pendant plusieurs heures. Cette nuit était comme toutes les autres, si on mettait de côté la distance qui les séparait. Cent-soixante kilomètres ; autant dire un millier.

\- Il est tard, Regina. Je devrais te laisser aller te coucher pour que tu te reposes un peu.

Emma leva la tête pour regarder l'horloge et vit qu'il était déjà 1 heure et demie du matin. Il y eut un long silence, et Emma pensa un instant que l'appel avait été coupé.

\- _Tu me manques, Emma_ , dit tout doucement Regina.

\- Tu me manques aussi, Regina. Tu me manques tellement, soupira Emma.

\- _Reste avec moi ce soir, s'il-te-plait ?_ demanda la brune.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Emma. Tu es au lit ?

\- _Oui. Toi ?_

\- Non, mais ça peut s'arranger. Deux secondes.

Emma hésita un moment. Regina avait préparé la chambre d'amis pour elle, mais elle voulait tellement se sentir plus proche d'elle. La brune dut sentir son dilemme interne, et Emma poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant ses prochains mots :

\- _Emma ?_

\- Oui.

\- _Est-ce que… est-ce que tu peux dormir dans mon lit, ce soir ?_

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- _Oui._

Emma se déshabilla, ne gardant que son caleçon et son débardeur, puis elle se glissa sous les couvertures de Regina. Les draps étaient doux et soyeux, et ils sentaient la pomme et la lavande, et tout ce qui rappelait Regina. Bon sang, elle aurait pu se perdre dans cette odeur pour l'éternité.

\- Tu dors de quel côté ?

\- _Le droit, si tu es face au lit. Pourquoi ?_

\- Parce que c'est là que tu vas dormir ce soir aussi.

Emma mit le téléphone sur haut parleur et le posa sur l'oreiller de Regina. Elle s'allongea de l'autre côté, face au téléphone. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir dormir là tous les soirs, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Regina, ou la tenant dans ses bras, collée contre son dos alors qu'elles se laissaient glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

\- Bonne nuit, Regina, murmura-t-elle doucement.

\- _Bonne nuit, Emma._

* * *

Emma fut réveillée par un bruit grésillant de mouvement dans le babyphone et une voix endormie et familière qui la fit sourire béatement.

\- _On dirait qu'Henry est réveillé_ , dit la voix douce de Regina dans le téléphone.

\- Bonjour, ma puce, dit Emma en étouffant un bâillement.

Elle sourit encore plus largement en entendant Regina grogner en s'étirant à l'autre bout du fil. Elle devait être tellement belle en cet instant.

\- _Hmmmmmmmmmm, tu devrais faire attention. Je pourrais m'habituer à entendre ce genre de choses,_ répliqua la brune d'un ton joueur.

\- Je ne me lasserai jamais de les dire…, répondit doucement Emma, sincère.

La blonde entendit que les petits grognements du babyphone se faisaient de plus en plus insistants, ce qui voulait dire qu'Henry commençait à perdre patience et qu'il avait faim.

\- Il faut que j'aille m'occuper d'Henry, dit Emma.

\- _Et il faut que j'aille me préparer pour le studio, répondit Regina._

\- J'espère que tu vas passer une bonne journée, Regina.

\- _Toi aussi, Emma… On s'appelle ce soir ?_

\- J'espère bien…

* * *

 **Et moi, j'espère bien que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'attends vos réactions si vous en avez, et sinon, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre :) A plus tard !**

 **Un énorme merci à Not gonna die, #superbeta qui m'assiste à merveille xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Je sais, je sais, je suis méga en retard... Mais vous avez vu la taille du chapitre ? Et puis le contenu aussi. Je vous préviens, c'est du grand M ("ENFIN?!" dîtes-vous; et oui, enfin. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour alors accrochez vos ceintures). Je vous préviens parce que si c'est pas votre truc, il vaut mieux que vous ne lisiez pas la deuxième partie du chap.**

 **Sérieusement, je suis désolée, j'ai officiellement, largement, outrageusement dépassé le délai que je m'étais fixé. Entre le travail, les demandes de master pour l'an prochain et la découverte d'un nouveau fandom plein de merveilles et de nouvelles possibilités (je vous en dirai plus en bas), j'ai pris du retard. Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver beaucoup plus vite, étant donné que les vacances arrivent d'ici une semaine.**

 **Une énorme merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et à qui je n'aurais pas répondu, je les lis toutes et elles me font toujours hyper plaisir.**

 **Je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture :)**

 **Disclaimer : C'est toujours une TRADUCTION. **

* * *

Emma était dans le salon et berçait Henry, lorsqu'elle aperçut les phares de la voiture de Regina percer faiblement à travers les arbres. On était vendredi en début de soirée, mais le soleil s'était déjà presque couché. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que le voyage retour de Regina s'était fait sans encombre, et elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et descendit du perron, Henry toujours dans les bras, pour aller accueillir la brune. Emma l'aida à faire des gestes de salut alors que la voiture approchait de la maison, et Regina leur renvoya des signes de la main à travers le pare-brise, un sourire resplendissant sur le visage.

\- Comment c'était, le studio ? demanda Emma alors que Regina les rejoignait.

\- C'était incroyable, Emma, répondit la brune d'une voix tout excitée. Je n'avais jamais rien expérimenté de pareil.

Franchissant la distance qui les séparait, Regina embrassa longuement Emma. Puis, elle fit un pas en arrière, radieuse, et se tourna vers Henry en se tapant dans les mains et en lui ouvrant ses bras.

\- Et toi mon cœur, comment s'est passée ta semaine ? Tu as été sage avec Emma ?

La blonde lui tendit le bébé et elle le serra immédiatement contre elle, déposant des baiser dans ses cheveux et sur ses joues. Posant Henry contre son épaule, Regina regarda la tenue d'Emma : un jean et un chandail. Ses cheveux lâchés et légèrement humides lui retombaient sur les épaules et dans le dos. Elle se tenait déhanchée et avait enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches. Ses yeux étaient baissés et elle avait un demi-sourire sur le visage.

 _Bon Dieu, Emma, comment est-ce que tu fais pour ne pas voir à quel point tu es belle ?_ pensa Regina en berçant Henry dans ses bras, une joue posée contre ses cheveux duveteux.

\- C'est bien que tu aies passé une bonne semaine. Tu avais l'air d'être très contente, au téléphone, chaque soir. Je suis heureuse que ça t'ait aidé à sourire, dit doucement la blonde.

\- C'est toi qui me fais sourire, Emma toi et Henry. Vous m'avez tellement manqué cette semaine, répondit Regina d'un ton qui trahissait son réel bonheur d'être de retour.

Elle posa une main sur la joue d'Emma et la caressa doucement de son pouce en la regardant tendrement.

\- Je suis contente d'être rentrée, Emma.

Regina porta Henry à l'intérieur de la maison, et Emma l'accompagna, entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de la brune. Lorsque Regina lâcha les doigts d'Emma pour ouvrir la porte, Emma les recouvrit des siens pour l'empêcher de tourner la poignée.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi, Regina, dit-elle à voix basse. Tu veux bien fermer les yeux ?

Regina hocha la tête et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en souriant. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça serait, mais si c'était une surprise d'Emma, ça ne pouvait qu'être parfait. Peu importe ce que c'était.

Emma ouvrit la porte et entra à reculons, guidant Regina d'une main, le deuxième bras de la brune toujours occupé à maintenir Henry fermement contre elle. Regina continua de sourire en marchant, et Emma la regarda, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

\- Tu ne triches pas, hein ? la taquina-t-elle.

\- Comment oses-tu insinuer une chose pareille, alors que je trébuche à chaque pas, répliqua Regina en riant.

\- J'ai pensé que c'était les chaussures… comment tu fais pour marcher dans ces trucs ? renvoya à son tour Emma en s'esclaffant.

Prenant un ton plus sérieux, elle ajouta :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas vous laisser tomber…

Emma les arrêta et positionna Regina devant la cuisine, de manière à ce qu'elle soit face à la pièce. La blonde avait allumé les lumières pour que l'endroit soit baigné dans une ambiance presque romantique. Elle pria une dernière fois à toutes les déités susceptibles de l'entendre, espérant de tout cœur que Regina aimerait le travail qu'elle avait accompli. Elle lâcha les mains de la brune et s'éloigna légèrement d'elle, puis murmura :

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Regina ouvrit les yeux et laissa sa vision s'ajuster pendant un instant, essayant de retrouver ses repères. Lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qui se trouvait devant elle, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux.

\- Oh, Emma, lâcha-t-elle, haletante.

* * *

Regina regarda la cuisine, ébahie. Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, essayant en vain de former des mots. Ce qu'elle avait eu en tête en décrivant à Emma l'espace qu'elle souhaitait obtenir n'arrivait pas à la cheville de la perfection qu'elle avait devant les yeux.

La cuisine mêlait avec élégance rusticité et sophistication. La pièce était remplie de placards en acajou sombre fixés au mur ou posés sur d'immenses carreaux rectangulaires de pierre polie dans différentes teintes de gris. Des plans de travail en marbre gris et blanc couvraient les tiroirs inférieurs et la monotonie potentielle des couleurs avait été évitée par l'interruption occasionnelle de veines noires ou bordeaux. La lumière de la pièce mettait en valeur les comptoirs de la cuisine et l'évier. Le mélange résultant de fines bandes de pierre grise, de marbre blanc et de fer immaculé formait un ensemble harmonieux.

Les plaques de cuisson étaient immenses, probablement trop grandes pour l'usage de deux personnes et sans doute destinées à une cuisine de restaurant, mais elles s'accordaient bien avec l'immensité générale du reste de la pièce. Des verres à pieds étaient pendus sous les placards, n'attendant qu'à être remplis par le vin qui se trouvait pour l'instant dans lesdits placards au-dessus ou mis au frais dans le frigo, en dessous. Les verres scintillaient dans la douce lumière que diffusaient les projecteurs en fer fixés au plafond. La gazinière avait été placée dans une alcôve en pierre grise, et Regina ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer préparer tous les soirs le repas pour Henry, Emma et elle.

Mais ce qui la frappa le plus, ce fut l'îlot qui se trouvait au milieu de la cuisine, et qui séparait la pièce du salon. C'était la partie la plus belle de la cuisine, et elle formait, de bien des manières, un lien parfait entre les deux pièces.

* * *

Alors que Regina contemplait chaque détail de la cuisine, Emma observait sa réaction de près. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si le silence de Regina était un bon ou un mauvais signe, et ça commençait à la rendre nerveuse. La brune semblait vouloir dire quelque chose. Peut-être qu'elle prenait simplement son temps pour formuler son sentiment de déception d'une manière qui ne serait pas trop dévastatrice pour Emma mais quelque chose dans les yeux de la brune lui disait que ce n'était pas le cas. Le regard de Regina se posait partout, prenant le temps de tout regarder, et comme les verres à pieds, ils brillaient d'un éclat magnifique. Ses yeux semblaient toujours revenir sur l'îlot. C'était ce qu'Emma avait espéré. Cet îlot était son cadeau à Regina.

Emma se dirigea vers la brune et essaya d'attirer son attention en penchant la tête pour croiser son regard. Elle se rendit compte que ça ne fonctionnait pas, et finit par murmurer :

\- Regina ?

Ne recevant aucune réponse, Emma l'appela de nouveau en effleurant doucement le bras de Regina avec le dos de sa main. La brune tourna la tête et jeta un regard confus à Emma, comme si elle venait de sortir d'une bulle.

\- Tu veux que je porte Henry pendant que tu regardes ?

Emma tendit les bras, les mains tremblantes, et prit Henry dans ses bras alors que Regina avançait d'un pas hésitant dans la cuisine.

* * *

Regina fit lentement le tour de la pièce, admirant chaque détail, touchant chaque surface. Elle se força à garder l'îlot pour la fin. Lorsqu'elle se tourna enfin vers lui, elle tendit la main et laissa ses doigts effleurer la surface. Le centre était fait du même marbre utilisé pour le reste de la cuisine, mais il était encadré par un bois dense et sombre qu'on aurait dit tout droit sorti d'un château médiéval. Les pieds de l'îlot étaient larges, en bois et encerclés en haut et en bas par une bande de fer ornée de clous décoratifs de forme carrés.

Les doigts de Regina se dirigèrent vers l'extension en bois, planant juste au-dessus de la surface, hésitant un instant avant de toucher les détails complexes des motifs gravés par Emma tout autour du marbre. Des vignes entrecroisées, des roses et des lys remplissaient l'espace, et en regardant de plus près les courbes des pétales et des vignes, elle remarqua qu'elles formaient toutes des notes de musique, des clés, des dièses et des bémols ou des accords ; de façon subtile mais suffisamment claire pour être remarquée. Les mains d'Emma avaient capturé la passion et le travail de la vie de Regina de manière tellement délicate et méticuleuse. La brune était si concentrée sur les détails qui se trouvaient devant elle qu'elle n'entendit même pas Emma et Henry approcher dans son dos. Henry babilla et tendit sa petite main pour attraper sa manche, et elle leva le regard vers Emma. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes, et elle porta une main à sa bouche.

\- J-je ne sais pas quoi dire, Emma.

\- Ben… j'espérais que tu aurais envie de préparer un repas. Pour moi. Je veux dire… pour nous. Enfin non, avec moi…euuuuuh… avec nous… avec Henry et moi. Sauf si tu es fatiguée… Si tu es fatiguée, on peut reporter ça à une autre fois. Ou même, on n'est pas obligés. C'est comme tu veux. Peut-être que tu veux juste te retrouver un peu seule avec Henry… et je comprendrais très bien, si c'était le cas. Je comprends très bien. J'avais juste pensé que, peut-être… si tu en as envie… on pourrait célébrer ta semaine réussie ?

Emma réussit avec peine à afficher un sourire appréhensif. L'excitation due au retour de Regina la rendait nerveuse, tout comme l'incertitude persistante qui l'empêchait de déterminer si Regina aimait ou non sa nouvelle cuisine. La blonde avait l'impression de dire absolument n'importe quoi.

Essayant d'alléger l'ambiance et de rattraper une situation bizarre, Emma ajouta en riant :

\- On ne sait pas exactement dans quoi on s'embarque, mais on serait ravis d'aider. Pas vrai, mon grand ?

Emma le berça un peu et les lèvres du bébé finirent par s'étirer. Ils regardèrent tous les deux Regina, un sourire plein d'espoir sur le visage.

\- Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir, Emma, dit Regina. Maintenant, tais-toi et embrasse-moi, exigea la brune d'un ton joueur en se penchant et en capturant les lèvres de la blonde dans un baiser passionné qui lui permit de transmettre tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de dire.

Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent et qu'Emma eut retrouvé sa respiration, elle poursuivit :

\- Parfait, parce que j'ai une idée. Ça t'ennuie si on ressort vite fait ?

* * *

Depuis le siège passager, Regina regarda Emma tambouriner sur la porte de ce qui semblait être un entrepôt flottant. Il était entouré par des quais, et plusieurs chalutiers semblaient y être amarrés pour la nuit. Emma mit ses mains en coupe de part et d'autre de ses yeux et regarda à travers la fenêtre, puis Regina la vit hocher la tête et faire signe à quelqu'un de faire le tour.

La brune se mordit la lèvre en observant Emma se diriger vers la pente légère qui menait jusqu'aux quais. La seule chose à laquelle elle pensait, c'était la soirée géniale et, avec un peu de chance, romantique, qu'elles allaient passer ce soir. Une fois qu'Henry serait endormi, elles pourraient peut-être parler ou juste essayer de nouveau, ou peut-être qu'elle pourrait montrer à Emma à quel point elle avait essayé, cette semaine, de dépasser ses peurs pour devenir l'amante dont la blonde avait besoin. Elle avait passé la plupart de ses soirées devant les miroirs de sa chambre, à fixer un reflet qu'elle avait ignoré pendant des années. Elle avait tracé ses cicatrices du bout des doigts, jusqu'à avoir mémorisé la taille et la position de chacune d'entre elles. En plus de ces entraînements avec le miroir, elle avait essayé de se souvenir et de pratiquer d'autres exercices que le Docteur Hopper lui avait conseillés.

 _Portez quelque chose qui laisse apparaître votre épaule._

A sa propre surprise, Regina s'était prêtée au jeu et avait acheté un négligé noir en satin et à bretelles dès son deuxième jour à Portland, et elle l'avait porté à contre cœur pendant les quatre nuits suivantes. Elle avait également enlevé sa veste au studio, le dernier jour où elle avait dû jouer, en faveur d'une camisole sans manches. Si le technicien avait remarqué quelque chose, il avait été subtil et bienveillant.

 _Pour chaque cicatrice, essayez de trouver quelque chose de beau qui contrebalance, Regina._

Ça, ça avait été la partie la plus dure. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie belle, elle s'était demandé si elle avait jamais su ce que ça faisait. Elle avait connu suffisamment de gens qui lui avaient dit qu'elle était laide ; peut-être était-il devenu plus simple de les croire. Au final, elle avait abandonné cet exercice. Peut-être qu'elle réessaierait, un jour.

Elle avait tellement avancé, cette semaine ; elle espérait juste avoir suffisamment avancé. Elle voulait ; non, elle avait besoin d'être avec Emma. D'être avec elle complètement.

* * *

Un homme approcha d'Emma alors qu'elle descendait sur les quais, et ils discutèrent brièvement avant que l'homme ne rentre dans l'entrepôt. Emma leva un doigt et sourit à Regina pour lui signifier qu'elle n'en avait que pour quelques minutes. A peine eut-elle abaissé la main que l'homme revint, portant quelques sacs qu'Emma leva d'un air triomphant pour les montrer à Regina, avant de revenir vers la voiture en trottinant. La blonde se dirigea vers l'arrière et ouvrit le coffre avant d'y placer les sacs, puis elle ouvrit la portière conductrice. Elle s'assit et se pencha vers Regina, déposant un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres avant de démarrer et de faire demi-tour.

\- Ce soir, tu vas devenir une vraie habitante du Maine, dit-elle en adressant un clin d'œil et un sourire à la brune.

20 minutes plus tard, elles étaient de retour à la résidence, et Emma s'occupa de décharger le coffre alors que Regina sortait Henry de son siège pour bébé. La blonde ouvrit le coffre, puis le referma immédiatement, s'appuyant contre la voiture et se mordillant le pouce. Elle fixa le sol, réfléchissant profondément. Regina sentit qu'il devait y avoir un problème lorsqu'elle voulut la rejoindre, et elle serra immédiatement Henry contre elle, posant une main sur le bras de la blonde, inquiète.

\- Emma, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Euuuuuuh, tu n'aurais pas une glacière, par hasard ?

Regina lui jeta un œil plein d'incompréhension puis répondit, ne comprenant toujours pas quel était le problème.

\- Il doit y en avoir une dans le garage.

\- Ok. Je reviens tout de suite.

Emma se dirigea vers le garage et cria par-dessus son épaule :

\- N'ouvre surtout pas le coffre.

La blonde entra dans le garage, attrapa la glacière et Regina attendit dans l'allée, serrant Henry contre elle et observant le coffre sous tous les angles. Elle commençait à se demander ce qu'Emma avait acheté à ce type, au juste.

Emma revint et ouvrit la glacière avant de la déposer près du coffre. Elle se tourna vers Regina et sourit pour la détendre lorsqu'elle remarqua son air inquiet.

\- Rien de grave. Il faut juste que je... rattrape notre repas.

Là-dessus, Emma ouvrit le coffre. Quatre homards y vagabondaient gaiement, un cinquième accroché par une pince au plafond du coffre. Il devait avoir réussi à se débarrasser de ses attaches, et il avait l'air furax. Regina pencha son visage contre Henry, cachant son sourire derrière ses cheveux et étouffant son rire contre sa tête. Emma parvint à se saisir de l'acrobate en plein milieu d'un mouvement de balancier, même si elle dût faire preuve de dextérité pour l'obliger à lâcher prise. Elle s'empara ensuite de ceux qui se trouvaient le plus près d'elle. Les deux derniers furent plus rusés que les autres, et Emma dût plonger à moitié dans le coffre pour les attraper. Leur esprit sportif faisait le bonheur de Regina, qui en profitait pleinement pour mater les fesses de la blonde.

 _Fuyez, les homards !_ C'était tout ce que Regina parvenait à penser, et elle sourit d'un air espiègle.

Une fois que tous les homards furent bien enfermés dans la glacière, Emma l'apporta jusqu'à la maison, roulant des yeux et s'esclaffant en secouant la tête.

* * *

Un sourire content dansait sur les lèvres d'Emma qui, appuyée contre le comptoir, observait Regina cuisiner en lui racontant sa semaine. Elle avait l'air tellement détendue, tellement heureuse, apaisée ; tellement différente de la femme qu'elle était une semaine auparavant.

Emma se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle la laisse faire et qu'elle reste sur le côté, sauf si la brune lui demandait de l'aide. Elle voulait que Regina profite pleinement de l'expérience de cuisiner son premier repas dans sa cuisine, mais elle voulait rester suffisamment proche au cas où elle aurait besoin d'un coup de main. La blonde regardait tour à tour Regina et le parc pour bébé situé près du piano dans lequel Henry jouait. Le bébé était une fois de plus obnubilé par ses pieds et semblait avoir oublié le reste du monde. De temps en temps, ses éclats de rire déclenchaient le rire de Regina.

 _Bon sang, tu es tellement belle quand tu ris_ , pensait alors Emma.

Finalement, Regina posa ses mains sur ses hanches et regarda la glacière d'un air sceptique. Emma, quant à elle, avait les yeux rivés sur la brune. Regina portait la même tenue que lorsqu'elle était partie la semaine dernière, moins le manteau et la veste, elle était donc vêtue d'un pantalon noir, de talons, d'un chemisier blanc et d'une camisole à rayures. C'était magnifique le samedi matin précédent, et c'était encore dix fois mieux en cet instant, la vapeur des casseroles créant une fine pellicule de sueur sur la gorge et le visage de la brune.

\- Je devrais sans doute savoir comment on fait, étant donné que j'ai vécu à Boston, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de cuisiner du homard ici. J'étais seule, puis seule avec Henry, dit Regina comme si elle essayait de comprendre comment comprendre ce qu'il fallait faire.

Emma leva les mains en l'air, espiègle, et déclara avec un soupir exagéré et un sourire en coin :

\- Enfin, on a besoin de moi !

Regina jeta un regard dubitatif à la blonde, l'observant ouvrir la glacière et laisser tomber chaque homard dans la grosse marmite d'eau bouillante sans plus de cérémonie.

\- 15 minutes, déclara-t-elle.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais, dit Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

Emma haussa les épaules.

\- Après que mes parents d'accueils sont partis, quand c'était l'hiver, que les affaires ne marchaient pas trop avec Marco et qu'on avait besoin d'argent, j'aidais les marins à relever leurs pièges. C'est un travail ingrat, parce qu'il fait froid, qu'on est toujours mouillé, et qu'on part assez loin, mais ça paye, et le repas est gratuit quand on rentre au port même s'il est un peu monotone.

\- Je vois, dit Regina en jetant un regard séducteur à Emma.

La brune s'approcha d'elle et glissa ses doigts sous son épaisse chemise, griffant légèrement ses abdos et coupant la respiration de la blonde, qui ferma les yeux.

\- Tu portais ça pour aller travailler ?

\- Je… euuuuuuh…

Emma ne parvint pas à dire un mot de plus jusqu'à ce que Regina ne retire ses mains, mettant un terme à cette douce torture. La blonde prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, puis réfléchit à sa réponse. Elle ne pensait pas que la tenue en question pourrait être considérée comme étant sexy, mais elle avait l'impression que Regina serait d'un avis différent.

\- En fait, c'était beaucoup plus sexy que ça, répliqua Emma en lui adressant un sourire en coin.

\- Raconte, l'encouragea Regina à voix basse.

\- Un pantalon jaune imperméable…

Lorsqu'Emma eut révélé le premier élément de la tenue en question, Regina posa ses doigts sur le premier bouton de sa chemise et le défit, déposant un baiser sur la peau mise à nue avant d'y apposer un coup de langue rapide.

\- Des bretelles, poursuivit Emma d'une voix un peu plus basse.

La réaction de Regina l'avait prise complètement par surprise.

La brune défit un deuxième bouton, et Emma s'appuya sur ses paumes et agrippa fermement le bord du comptoir qui se trouvait derrière elle avec ses deux mains.

\- Mmhmmh, murmura Regina contre sa gorge, hochant légèrement la tête avant d'érafler tendrement la peau de ses dents. Continue…

\- Des bottes.

Emma avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Il était impossible que Regina ne le sentît pas contre ses lèvres lorsqu'elle défit un bouton de plus, déposant un nouveau baiser sur sa peau de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes.

\- Je sens que ce n'est pas tout, chuchota Regina.

\- Uhhhhhh…

\- Respire, mon ange. Prends ton temps…

Tout en continuant d'embrasser la peau douce d'Emma, Regina commença à caresser ses seins, son pouce faisant le tour de ses tétons durcis.

\- M-m-ma chemise, bégaya Emma, les premières lettres se bousculant les unes les autres au rythme de sa respiration pantelante.

\- Excellent, l'encouragea Regina en levant les mains pour défaire un autre bouton, ses lèvres découvrant une peau de plus en plus sensible alors qu'elle s'approchait de la poitrine d'Emma.

La blonde ne savait pas combien de boutons il restait, ni combien étaient ouverts, ni le nombre de vêtements qu'il lui restait à énumérer. Elle parvenait à peine à former une pensée cohérente. Elle leva une main et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux épais et doux de Regina, la maintenant en place, tout contre elle.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas tout ce que tu portais. Tu as dit qu'il faisait très froid.

Emma baissa les yeux et vit que deux boutons étaient encore fermés. Ses yeux croisèrent le regard de Regina. Un regard taquin et séducteur se lisait dans les yeux de la brune. L'atmosphère était pleine du désir qu'elles ressentaient l'une pour l'autre, la tension sexuelle faisait presque crépiter l'air. Tirant sa force de l'assurance nouvelle de Regina, Emma déglutit, puis parvint à dire :

\- Un pull.

La brune sourit et continua d'assaillir la peau d'Emma de sa bouche, défaisant un nouveau bouton.

\- Tu t'habillais chaudement, c'est bien, murmura Regina en souriant contre la gorge d'Emma.

La blonde resserra sa main dans les cheveux de Regina, faisant attention à ne pas la blesser tout en essayant de lui faire comprendre le désir qui la consumait. Elle savait que son envie était visible, elle voyait la tête de Regina bouger au même rythme que sa poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait irrégulièrement. Les lèvres de la brune ne se détachaient plus de la peau d'Emma, comme si elles étaient devenues un seul corps cherchant désespérément à franchir le dernier pas menant à l'acceptation, à la protection, à la sécurité et au bien-être.

\- Tu y es presque, Em-ma…, dit Regina, allongeant délibérément son prénom.

A ce stade des choses, Emma avait complètement perdu pied et gémissait doucement chaque fois qu'elle prenait une inspiration. Elle renversa la tête en arrière en soufflant le dernier mot :

\- Manteau.

Le dernier bouton se détacha, et la langue de Regina commença un long parcours sensuel entre ses seins, sur sa poitrine et dans son cou suivant le dessous de sa mâchoire avant d'érafler légèrement son menton de ses dents. Emma rebaissa la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Regina. Ceux de la brune étaient écarquillés et presque noirs de désir. Ceux d'Emma s'étaient également assombris. Elles restèrent face à face, pantelantes, comme prises au dépourvu et ne sachant pas s'il était sage de continuer. Le bruit de la minuterie les surprit, et elles sursautèrent légèrement.

\- 15 minutes, murmura Emma d'une voix rauque.

* * *

Emma donna son biberon à Henry pendant que Regina finissait son risotto aux champignons et son pain à l'ail. Il se faisait tard, et les yeux du bébé n'arrêtaient pas de se fermer alors qu'il tétait, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir, la bouche ouverte autour de l'embout. Emma le porta jusqu'à sa chambre et le mit dans son berceau, puis elle ressortit, attrapant au passage le babyphone et l'allumant.

Elle revint dans la cuisine et y trouva Regina, les mains de nouveau sur les hanches, scrutant le repas. Emma vint se placer derrière elle et posa ses mains sur les hanches de la brune.

\- Tu veux bien me montrer comment on mange un homard entier ? demanda Regina en s'appuyant contre Emma.

\- ÇA, c'est clairement un talent que tu dois acquérir si tu veux vivre dans le Maine, répondit Emma avec un demi-sourire en effleurant l'oreille de Regina de ses lèvres et en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Emma choisit le plus gros homard et servit un peu de risotto sur une assiette, puis elle se dirigea vers le comptoir de l'îlot. Elle se mit directement derrière Regina et attrapa ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Comme tu le sais, la queue de homard, c'est la meilleure partie, commença la blonde en aidant Regina à détacher cette partie du reste.

Le jus de homard inonda leurs doigts.

Emma appuya légèrement sur les mains de Regina et déposa la queue sur le côté avant d'ouvrir la carapace. Puis, elles détachèrent le morceau rigide qui se trouvait au bout.

\- Mais pour être sûr d'atteindre la meilleure partie…, murmura Emma.

Regina regarda Emma plonger deux doigts dans l'ouverture de la queue. Elle les ressortit et les replongea plusieurs fois, essayant de retirer un maximum de la chair du homard de la carapace en appuyant sur l'autre bout de la queue. Regina crut qu'elle allait devoir s'asseoir, ses pensées la ramenant toujours à ce qui s'était passé à peine 20 minutes auparavant, à la proximité intime qu'elles avaient partagée. Honnêtement, elle se fichait complètement du homard, la seule chose qui l'intéressait maintenant, c'était les doigts d'Emma raison pour laquelle, lorsqu'elle les retira une dernière fois de la carapace du crustacé, elle les attrapa et les porta tous les deux à ses lèvres, suçant délicatement et léchant pour profiter jusqu'au bout du goût délicieux qui était resté sur ses doigts. Une vague de chaleur se propagea immédiatement dans son entrejambe. Derrière elle, Emma crût que ses jambes allaient la lâcher, mais elle garda les pieds suffisamment sur terre pour leur faire franchir la prochaine étape.

Attrapant avec deux doigts un peu du homard qu'elle venait d'extraire, Emma le trempa dans le beurre et le leva jusqu'à la bouche de Regina, le passant doucement le long de ses lèvres. La brune ouvrit la bouche et attrapa la chair tendre, puis elle jeta un regard à Emma par-dessus son épaule et la laissa capturer ses lèvres et l'embrasser tendrement, lui donnant de temps en temps des coups de langue rapides pour profiter du goût du beurre fondu. Elles se nourrirent de pincées de homard et de risotto offerts du bout des doigts jusqu'à être rassasiées. Avalant sa dernière bouchée, Regina se tourna vers Emma et elles s'embrassèrent profondément, laissant leur langue s'entremêler.

* * *

Regina fut la première à entendre le babyphone, et Emma la sentie reculer d'un pas, mettant un terme à leur baiser. Le visage de la brune était rougi, sa poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement et Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire en observant Regina passer une main dans ses cheveux, essayant de ralentir sa respiration et de se calmer.

 _Elle ne sait même pas à quel point elle est sexy_ , pensa Emma.

\- Je vais voir si Henry va bien, murmura Regina en souriant doucement, se frottant les mains contre les jambes de son pantalon et en remettant sa veste en place.

Emma hocha la tête et lui rendit son sourire, puis la laissa détacher sa main de la sienne. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas pousser Regina dans ses retranchements, mais elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait encore attendre. C'était une véritable torture physique ; elle avait tellement besoin de Regina ce soir, et elle grogna intérieurement à l'idée de passer une nouvelle nuit dans la dépendance, essayant d'imaginer que la brune était celle qui s'occupait d'elle, et non pas ses propres mains…

\- Bon sang, soupira Emma dans le vide…

* * *

Regina regardait Henry, effleurant tendrement ses cheveux de sa main. Il s'était déjà calmé lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans sa chambre. Il avait l'air si paisible. Très différent de la tempête d'émotions qui tourbillonnait en elle.

Regina prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de se souvenir de la semaine qu'elle venait de passer à Portland. Elle devait montrer à Emma qu'elle était forte. Elle devait lui montrer qu'elle l'aimait.

Ce qui devait se passer entre elles allait se passer ce soir même, c'était nécessaire. Elle avait tellement envie d'Emma…

\- Bon sang, soupira Regina dans la pièce vide.

* * *

Emma était en train d'ouvrir une bouteille de vin lorsque Regina revint dans la cuisine.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Il s'est calmé. Emma, je…

\- Regina, je…

Leurs mots se chevauchèrent, et elles baissèrent toutes les deux la tête en riant un peu avant de se replonger timidement dans les yeux l'une de l'autre.

\- Toi d'abord, dit doucement Regina.

\- Je me demandais juste, commença Emma avant d'hésiter un moment.

Elle avait l'impression d'être sur le point de demander l'impossible, alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'il s'agissait au contraire d'un souhait très facile à exaucer pour Regina. Elle poursuivit :

\- Est-ce que tu accepterais de jouer… pour moi ? Enfin, si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée… Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment entendu jouer.

Même en étant présente dans la maison presque tous les jours, Emma n'avait entendu Regina jouer du piano qu'à de rares occasions une note ou une gamme par ci par là. L'instrument comportait tellement d'éléments électroniques que Regina pouvait carrément « éteindre » le son et faire en sorte que la musique arrive directement dans la table de mixage. Ensuite, le son était retransmis dans le casque insonorisé qu'elle portait en permanence lorsqu'elle jouait. Regina lui avait expliqué qu'en faisant ça, elle pouvait ajouter des effets ou un accompagnement instrumental et se faire une idée de ce que donnerait le résultat final. C'était également très pratique pour Henry. Regina s'animait de façon merveilleuse lorsqu'elle jouait, et Emma était sûre que certaines prestations le réveilleraient instantanément. Lorsqu'il ne dormait pas et qu'il ne jouait pas dans son parc, juste à côté d'elle, Regina utilisait un système vidéo et radio qui reliait la chambre d'enfant à l'endroit où elle était assise. De cette manière, elle pouvait l'entendre à travers la table de mixage et le voir grâce à un petit écran placé à côté de son tabouret. Elle faisait une mère exceptionnelle, Emma n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Regina regarda Emma d'un air curieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle était à la fois surprise et excitée du fait qu'Emma veuille l'entendre jouer.

\- Je ne sais pas… D-désolée, Regina. Je n'aurais pas dû te demander…

Emma s'interrompit et haussa légèrement les épaules.

En vérité, Emma ne savait pas du tout ce qui l'avait poussé à faire cette requête. Pourquoi était-il si important que Regina lui joue quelque chose en cet instant précis ? On aurait dit que les mots de la blonde venaient d'une autre personne, et que la raison pour laquelle elle les avait prononcés les dépassait toutes les deux. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Demander quelque chose de si intime… La demande lui paraissait tellement égoïste, maintenant qu'elle avait prononcé les mots… Elle aurait voulu pouvoir les ravaler.

Regina sourit à Emma. Elle savait qu'il était très dur pour Emma de demander quelque chose pour elle-même. Mais en cet instant, Regina sut très clairement quel morceau elle voulait offrir à la blonde. C'était le morceau qu'elle s'était toujours promis de jouer à une amante parfaite pour célébrer un amour parfait. Jusque-là, son seul public avait été un appartement vide, puis une maison vide, mais désormais, elle avait trouvé cette perfection en Emma. Regina fit quelques pas vers le piano, puis s'assit comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant, et se tourna vers Emma, et dit à voix basse :

\- Ça, c'est le morceau que je joue quand je ferme mes yeux et que je pense à toi.

* * *

Et elle ferma les yeux et commença à jouer.

Au bout de six notes, les mains d'Emma commencèrent à trembler presque violemment. Neuf notes, et le verre qu'elle avait à la main lui glissa des doigts. Au bout de douze notes, le cristal s'était brisé contre le sol. Douze ans de sa vie défilèrent devant ses yeux en un instant, lui coupant le souffle. C'était le morceau qui avait fait que Marco l'avait trouvée dans son atelier, le morceau qui avait mis en marche tous les événements qui l'avait menée jusqu'à ce jour, le morceau qui l'avait réconfortée dans les moments les plus sombres et les plus durs de sa vie et Regina était en train de le jouer, de ses propres mains. C'était le morceau de la boîte à musique.

 _Je dois être un romantique, mais moi, j'imagine que si quelqu'un reçoit un morceau si beau en cadeau, cette personne doit être l'"Amour Eternel" de quelqu'un. Tu ne penses pas?_

Emma sentait que sa tête lui tournait, et elle essaya de retrouver les idées claires à travers le tourbillon d'émotions qui la traversait tout entière. Elle essaya de prendre une profonde inspiration, et sa poitrine se souleva brusquement. Un cri la ramena à l'instant présent.

\- EMMA !

Emma releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés, et vit Regina se lever du tabouret, paniquée. Emma leva les mains et la brune s'immobilisa, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle avait entendu un verre se casser et elle avait vu la détresse d'Emma. Elle resta figée, observant la blonde, le cœur battant à tout rompre, attendant qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle devait faire.

 _S'il-te-plait, laisse-moi t'aider._

Emma finit de se redresser, les yeux pleins de larmes, et elle continua d'empêcher Regina d'avancer plus, les mains levées.

\- S'il-te-plait… s'il-te-plait, ne t'arrête pas.

Ce fut tout ce qu'Emma parvint à murmurer avant de recouvrir sa bouche d'une main tremblante.

\- Emma, je…

\- S'il-te-plait, Regina…, ne t'arrête pas…

Cherchant le regard d'Emma, Regina se souvint de leurs confessions nocturnes et comprit, dans un moment de lucidité, que ce morceau était celui qu'Emma avait écouté toutes ces années, lorsqu'elle avait eu besoin de retrouver une paix intérieure. Emma se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de la musique qu'elle jouait.

Lentement, Regina retourna s'asseoir sur le tabouret, jetant un dernier regard à Emma, qui avait baissé sa main tremblante. Et elle recommença…

* * *

Emma s'approcha et resta un moment derrière Regina, la regardant jouer, puis l'écoutant les yeux fermés. Le morceau était tellement plus beau et plus complexe, plus triste et plus sensuel que ce que pouvaient espérer transmettre une boîte et un peigne métallique. Enjambant prudemment le tabouret de piano, Emma s'assit derrière Regina, et la brune sentit les cuisses de la blonde encercler les siennes, et son ventre et sa poitrine se coller contre son dos. Les mains d'Emma remontèrent lentement le long de ses cuisses, puis elle passa son bras gauche autour de sa taille. Avec son autre main, elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux de Regina derrière son oreille, puis elle dégagea le col de sa chemise, exposant son cou. Regina sentit une vague de chaleur la traverser lorsque les lèvres d'Emma se posèrent sur sa peau. Emma remonta le long de son cou en déposant des baisers sur son passage, s'arrêtant juste en dessous de son oreille pour sucer légèrement la peau avant de redescendre en embrassant les frissons d'excitation qu'elle venait de faire naître. Lorsqu'elle eut atteint la courbe qui reliait le cou de Regina à son épaule, Emma ouvrit la bouche et commença à suçoter et à lécher la peau qui se trouvait sous ses lèvres tout en faisant remonter sa main gauche jusqu'au sein de Regina pour le presser doucement.

La tête de la brune se renversa sur l'épaule d'Emma, et elle tourna son visage sur le côté pour s'exposer aux lèvres de la blonde. Ses doigts jouaient toujours sur le clavier, mais ils commençaient à manquer certaines touches, et certaines notes du morceau en devenaient embrouillées ou mélangées. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses mains ralentirent, puis s'arrêtèrent complètement, comme le mécanisme d'une boîte à musique. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance le morceau avait simplement commencé ce qu'elles devaient maintenant finir ensemble. Regina leva les mains, couvrant de l'une d'elles celle d'Emma qui continuaient de masser et de caresser sa poitrine et glissant la deuxième dans les mèches blondes de son amante. Ses yeux roulèrent derrière ses paupières fermées. Emma posa son index sous le menton de Regina et tourna doucement sa tête vers elle pour pouvoir l'embrasser. La blonde approfondit le baiser. Sa langue investit lentement et complètement la bouche de Regina, entamant une danse endiablée avec la brune, et leurs caresses se firent de plus en plus empressées, Regina approchant son visage encore plus près du sien pour l'embrasser passionnément.

La brune enroula son bras gauche autour du dos d'Emma pour les rapprocher encore plus près l'une de l'autre. Coconnée dans l'étreinte de la brune, Emma commença à défaire les boutons de la veste de Regina de sa main droite, sans jamais cesser de caresser les seins de Regina de sa main gauche. Une fois qu'elle eut défait le dernier bouton, la blonde recommença le processus en commençant par le premier bouton du chemisier de Regina, tendu sous la pression de sa poitrine. Petit à petit, les boutons s'ouvrirent, révélant la dentelle d'un soutien-gorge et la peau parfaitement lisse du ventre tendu de la brune. Emma repoussa un côté de la veste et du chemisier, posant sa main à plat sur son soutien-gorge. Elle sentit le téton durcir contre sa paume, et la peau qui l'entourait se rigidifier, tendue contre le tissu. Faufilant ses doigts sous la dentelle, Emma taquina de ses doigts la pointe durcie jusqu'à ce qu'elle en devienne presque douloureuse, pendant que sa deuxième main traçait des cercles tendres sur la peau du ventre de la brune.

Emma défit le fermoir avant du soutien-gorge et le poussa sur le côté, exposant les seins ronds et fermes de Regina. Elle les prit tous les deux en coupe, attrapant immédiatement les tétons sombres entre ses pouces et ses index, les pinçant, les tirant et les tortillant en douceur. Emma haleta en sentant Regina lui mordre la lèvre inférieure, et elle pinça plus fermement ses doigts en réponse à l'encouragement silencieux de la brune. Elle commença en repousser la veste de Regina le long de ses épaules, mais elle s'immobilisa. Rompant le baiser, elle approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Regina et murmura, pantelante :

\- Tu es sûre ?

Emma sentit Regina hocher la tête, et elle captura de nouveau les lèvres de la brune en faisant glisser les vêtements le long des épaules, des bras, puis des poignets de son amante, avant de les laisser tomber sur le sol. La partie supérieure du corps de Regina était maintenant mise à nu, et Emma en explora chaque parcelle, dessinant une carte sensuelle avec ses mains et avec ses doigts. Elle sentait Regina prendre des petites inspirations sèches dans leur baiser lorsqu'elle touchait un point sensible, et Emma les mémorisa tous, prévoyant de revenir les cajoler plus tard. Prudente, elle préféra éviter l'épaule de Regina. La brune la guiderait pour cette étape lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête.

Fermant doucement le piano, Emma intima tendrement à son amante de se pencher en avant. Regina posa sa joue sur le couvercle du piano, et mit ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage. Reposant prudemment une partie de son poids sur Regina, Emma tendit ses bras et fit glisser ses mains légèrement calleuses le long des épaules, des bras et des avant-bras de la brune, avant de recouvrir le dos des mains de son amante, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Emma posa son front contre la nuque de la brune, inspirant profondément son parfum délicat de lavande et de pomme. Reculant un peu, Emma pencha la tête pour embrasser la colonne vertébrale de Regina, reprenant en coupe les seins de la brune. Les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, elle remonta le long de son dos en déposant des baisers papillons sur chaque vertèbre tout en faisant rouler les pointes dures de ses seins entre ses doigts. Mais au bout de trois baisers, Regina cambra légèrement le dos et renversa la tête en arrière, laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir griffant doucement le bois du piano.

Continuant son ascension, Emma sentit un frisson parcourir Regina lorsqu'elle mordilla légèrement ses omoplates et embrassa tendrement les quelques cicatrices qui marquaient le dos de la brune. Emma savait que le pire était concentré sur l'avant de son épaule, et elle espérait que Regina savait qu'elle serait douce et compréhensive lorsque le temps serait venu. Emma se fichait des cicatrices ; il fallait que Regina le comprenne.

\- Est-ce que tu peux te lever et te mettre face à moi ? murmura la blonde en continuant d'embrasser et de lécher la peau qui se trouvait sous ses lèvres.

Regina se leva lentement et couvrit sa poitrine avec ses bras, se détournant légèrement d'Emma.

La blonde se recula dans le fond du tabouret de piano et attrapa les hanches de son amante, la tournant de manière à ce qu'elles soient totalement face à face. Regina garda son bras droit posé sur sa poitrine et sa main gauche levée pour couvrir son épaule droite. Lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux sur le sol, à côté du tabouret, Emma se leva et se mit directement devant elle. Elle voyait que le tempérament audacieux de la jeune femme qui avait fait surface dans la soirée avait été remplacé par une timidité et une incertitude montante, car elle était maintenant exposée et vulnérable.

 _Il faut qu'elle sache._

Emma prit une grande inspiration et plaça son index sous le menton de Regina, lui relevant le visage pour se plonger dans ses yeux bruns. L'autre femme avait les sourcils froncés, et elle avait l'air perdue et effrayée. Emma parla doucement et lentement, pour être sûre que Regina entende chaque mot.

\- Regina, je t'aime de tout mon cœur. S'il-te-plait, ne te cache pas de moi.

Regina entrouvrit les lèvres et inspira sèchement, scrutant le visage d'Emma. On aurait dit que c'était la première fois qu'une amante lui disait ces mots sincèrement.

Emma se pencha et effleura la joue de Regina de la sienne comme elle l'avait déjà fait tant de fois auparavant, avant de tourner la tête pour frotter doucement son nez contre elle. Ses lèvres caressèrent le coin de la bouche de la brune, et elle dit :

\- C'est la vérité, Regina. Je t'aime, répéta Emma en souriant tendrement. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu es belle à mes yeux. Ne te cache pas. Je te promets que je ne te ferai pas de mal. Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire de mal… plus jamais.

Emma prit les joues de Regina en coupe et embrassa ses lèvres tremblantes. Elle toucha le poignet gauche de Regina et effleura le dos de sa main de son pouce. Observant prudemment Regina, elle attendit, traçant de son pouce des cercles rassurants sur sa peau. Elle sentit le bras de Regina se détendre, s'abaisser complètement pour venir reposer le long de son corps. La brune en fit ensuite de même avec son deuxième bras. Emma lui sourit d'un air encourageant et fouilla son regard, cherchant la confirmation silencieuse de l'autorisation de la brune. Elle captura les lèvres de Regina en un baiser rapide, puis elle fit glisser ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire. Remontant vers son oreille, elle suçota doucement la peau qui se trouvait en dessous et y fit jouer sa langue jusqu'à arracher des gémissements de plaisir à la brune. Elle redescendit en plaçant des baisers contre la peau douce du cou de Regina et sur le haut de ses épaules. Elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de la brune et l'attira contre elle en passant son autre main autour de sa taille puis elle déposa des baisers papillons le long des cicatrices de Regina, testant de ses lèvres leur longueur et leur rigidité. Elle avait besoin que Regina sache que chaque parcelle de son corps était merveilleusement belle, même ses défauts et ses marques étaient magnifiques et parfaites. Emma soupira, soulagée, lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Regina s'emmêler dans ses cheveux, encourageant silencieusement l'exploration tendre de la blonde et elle sentit le tremblement de son amante qui sanglotait doucement, laissant échapper des larmes de soulagement.

\- Tellement belle, répétait à voix basse Emma entre chaque baiser.

Emma finit par se détacher d'elle. Elle embrassa une dernière fois les lèvres de Regina et sourit en prenant en coupe son visage, séchant ses larmes de ses pouces. Elle fut récompensée par un beau sourire alors qu'une main se posait sur la sienne et que Regina tournait la tête pour déposer un baiser dans sa paume.

Emma attrapa Regina par les hanches et s'assit de nouveau sur le banc, face à elle. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant, maintenant le regard de Regina, et donna un coup de langue sur sa peau. La brune ferma brièvement les yeux et haleta de plaisir en sentant la caresse chaude et humide sur le bout de son sein. Presque immédiatement, le téton et la peau brune qui se trouvait autour durcirent de nouveau. Emma recommença plusieurs fois à caresser de sa langue le même endroit, puis elle ouvrit la bouche et attrapa le téton de Regina entre ses lèvres. Elle le suçota et le mordilla doucement, l'éraflant légèrement de ses dents puis le caressant de sa langue. Elle ne détacha jamais son regard de celui de Regina, même lorsqu'elle sentit une main, puis une deuxième plonger dans ses cheveux et la bloquer doucement contre le sein de la brune. Encouragée par ses gestes, Emma suçota et lécha le téton plus fermement, déclenchant une série de soupirs et de gémissements chez son amante. La blonde posa sa main à plat sur le ventre de Regina et prit son deuxième téton entre ses lèvres, lui donnant toute l'attention qu'il méritait tout en détachant avec précipitation la ceinture, défaisant les boutons et baissant la fermeture éclair. Regina regarda, les lèvres entrouvertes, haletante, Emma faire descendre son pantalon et sa culotte en dentelle le long de ses cuisses, les deux vêtements finissant leur course aux pieds de la brune. Elle attrapa les hanches de Regina et la fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'appuie contre le couvercle du piano, avant de lui écarter les cuisses. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de son amante, la blonde appliqua une caresse lente et légère sur toute la longueur du sexe de Regina avec son index. Elle appuya à peine, l'attouchement fut aussi léger qu'une plume, mais ce fut suffisant pour étaler l'humidité de la brune le long de son intimité. Le majeur d'Emma vint rapidement rejoindre son index, et les deux doigts continuèrent d'appliquer une pression indirecte et furtive sur le clitoris de Regina, à travers les plis gonflés de son sexe. Le regard de la brune fixait tour à tour les yeux d'Emma et ses doigts, la priant silencieusement de mettre un terme à cette douce torture. Elle sentit le majeur de la blonde s'introduire doucement entre les lèvres de son sexe pour venir effleurer son clitoris en une caresse légère, le frôlant, passant et repassant dessus, encore et encore. Emma fut récompensée par un long soupir de plaisir suivi par un gémissement plaintif alors que Regina renversait la tête en arrière, ses doigts cherchant une prise sur le bois du piano. Ses hanches faisaient des petits mouvements brusques et saccadés, essayant de poursuivre les doigts qui refusaient d'apaiser son désir.

Regina grogna de frustration lorsqu'Emma retira ses doigts, et elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Emma était en train de porter deux doigts brillants d'humidité à sa bouche. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Emma lécha ses doigts sur toute la longueur avant de les prendre en bouche et de les sucer avidement.

Les yeux de la blonde se fermèrent, et elle prit le temps de goûter l'humidité de Regina pour la toute première fois, testant cette saveur à la fois douce, forte, et salée. Regina la regardait, sans voix, et Emma finit par relâcher ses doigts avant de passer le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres pour ne pas perdre une seule goutte de l'essence de Regina. Puis elle se leva, pantelante, et se pencha en avant, se collant contre le corps de la brune.

\- Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point tu es délicieuse, dit Emma en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Regina pour l'attirer dans un baiser ardent.

Chaque centimètre de la bouche d'Emma avait goûté l'humidité de Regina, et cette dernière l'investit avidement. Emma la laissa faire avec plaisir. Elle voulait que Regina ressente exactement les mêmes choses qu'elle.

Rompant le baiser, Emma se baissa et attrapa les cuisses de Regina, la soulevant avant de la poser sur le piano à queue. Levant les yeux vers la brune, Emma murmura :

\- Allonge-toi, mon amour, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi…

Regina hocha la tête sans dire un mot et s'allongea, posant ses pieds sur le couvercle du piano. Elle sentait les mains d'Emma sur l'intérieur de ses genoux, lui intimant d'écarter les cuisses et l'exposant complètement à ses caresses.

\- Tellement belle, répétait Emma en faisant lentement remonter ses doigts le long des cuisses de Regina.

Elle répéterait ces mots un million de fois si nécessaire si ça voulait dire que Regina finirait par ne plus questionner leur véracité.

Les hanches de Regina faisaient de légers mouvements de vas et viens, encourageant les mains d'Emma à continuer leur ascension. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait pouvoir tenir. Ça faisait tellement longtemps, et Emma était une amante tellement attentionnée. La blonde la massait lentement en remontant vers son entrejambe, et Regina sentit ses pouces se presser légèrement de part et d'autre de son sexe.

\- Bon sang, Regina, tu es tellement mouillée, haleta Emma dans un murmure révérenciel.

La brune grogna de plaisir en entendant le désir qui teintait la voix d'Emma. Elle sentit son amante soulever ses cuisses et les poser sur ses épaules, lui écartant encore plus largement les jambes lorsqu'elle se pencha en avant. Elle gémit longuement lorsqu'Emma prit l'une des lèvres de son sexe dans sa bouche, massant la peau lisse de sa langue. Elle la suça fermement et la mordilla délicatement, avant de la relâcher avec un petit « pop » pour accorder la même attention à la deuxième.

Regina se cambrait de plaisir à chaque caresse, et Emma devina qu'elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps, elle évita donc encore un peu le seul endroit qui soulagerait vraiment son désir. Emma voulait s'assurer que la brune ne jouirait que lorsqu'elle n'aurait plus rien à donner. Elle traça plusieurs fois le contour du sexe de Regina de sa langue avant d'introduire le bout du muscle chaud et humide à l'intérieur. Elle sentait les hanches de Regina gigoter et ses talons s'enfoncer dans son dos, essayant de l'attirer encore plus près d'elle. Se sentant d'humeur charitable, Emma plongea aussi profondément que possible sa langue à l'intérieur de son amante, écartant fermement ses parois internes avant de se retirer, puis de répéter le processus. Elle trouva rapidement un rythme régulier, et Regina commença à balancer ses hanches d'avant en arrière pour approfondir la portée de ses mouvements. Lorsqu'elles entraient en contact, Emma poussait doucement du nez contre le clitoris de sa belle, récoltant les gémissements suppliants et les halètements trébuchants de la brune en plus de ses soupirs réguliers qui se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Retirant sa langue, Emma fit glisser deux doigts dans le sexe de Regina, les enfonçant aussi profondément que possible avant de les ressortir, ne laissant que le bout à l'intérieur. Elle recommença, courbant légèrement ses doigts à chaque pénétration.

Emma posa le plat de sa langue contre le clitoris de Regina et le sentit immédiatement se durcir et se gonfler. Elle passa et repassa rapidement dessus du bout de la langue jusqu'à sentir les doigts de Regina s'enfouir dans ses cheveux, la pressant contre elle et la guidant exactement là où elle avait besoin d'elle. Ouvrant la bouche, Emma prit le clitoris de Regina entre ses lèvres et le suça fermement, alternant entre des caresses larges et des petits coups de langue rapides contre le paquet de nerfs. Emma sentait déjà le sexe de Regina se resserrer autour de ses doigts, et elle continua de les courber légèrement à chaque pénétration, encourageant les mouvements de Regina en agrippant et en relâchant sa main sur la cuisse de la brune.

\- Emma, ne t'arrête pas. S'il-te-plait. J'y suis presque.

Emma sentait Regina essayer de repousser le plus possible le moment de l'orgasme, de tenir encore un tout petit peu, et elle fredonna doucement pour ajouter des vibrations au vertige de sensations qu'éprouvait déjà la brune. Ce fut le coup de grâce qui eut raison de la volonté de son amante. Elle arqua le dos une dernière fois, maintenant Emma tout contre elle et crispant violemment les doigts de sa deuxième main sur le bord du piano.

\- OH MON DIEU, EMMA ! s'écria-t-elle, emportée par la force de son orgasme.

Heureusement, le son fut étouffé par la hauteur du plafond et l'épaisseur des murs.

Emma continua de lécher avidement l'humidité de Regina, récoltant tout ce que son amante lui offrait sur sa langue, ses lèvres et ses doigts. Elle observa la brune se laisser complètement aller, fascinée. Pendant un court moment, Regina présenta une combinaison parfaite de force et de vulnérabilité, de tension et de sérénité, de délivrance et de retenue. Elle était belle au-delà des mots, et Emma put contempler chaque seconde de ce spectacle sacré.

Elle continua de faire le tour de son clitoris avec sa langue. Les hanches de Regina étaient prises de soubresauts, et Emma passa fermement un bras autour de sa cuisse pour la bloquer contre elle et concentrer son attention là où elle en avait le plus besoin. Elle fit durer son orgasme autant que possible à l'aide de sa langue et de ses doigts agiles, guidée par le volume et l'intensité des gémissements de plaisir de la brune jusqu'à ce que sa voix soit réduite à de faibles murmures plaintifs, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que les petits mouvements saccadés de ses hanches, conséquence de la puissante vague de plaisir qui l'avait traversée. Retirant lentement ses doigts, Emma aida Regina à reposer ses pieds sur le couvercle du piano. Puis elle se pencha en avant et posa ses coudes de part et d'autre du torse de Regina, fit glisser ses mains sous les bras de son amante et agrippa fermement ses épaules. Elle posa sa joue contre la poitrine de la brune, écoutant le battement énergique de son cœur alors que l'autre femme glissait ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les caresser tendrement.

Emma se reposa ainsi contre Regina pendant plusieurs minutes, maintenant leurs corps aussi proches que possible jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente le tremblement léger de la brune et que ses doigts ne remarquent la peau frissonnante qu'ils étaient en train de caresser.

\- Tu as froid, dit Emma en serrant une dernière fois Regina contre elle avant de se redresser et de jeter un coup d'œil à la cheminée.

Non entretenu, le feu avait faibli et les braises qui restaient ne chauffaient plus que le foyer et ses alentours ; ce qui expliquait la baisse de température dans la pièce.

\- Je vais m'occuper de ça, ajouta la blonde.

Elle prit Regina dans ses bras et la souleva prudemment du piano avant de la porter jusqu'au canapé, les bras de Regina serrés autour de son cou et de ses épaules, la tête enfouie dans le creux de son cou. Elle s'accroupie devant le sofa, soutenant les fesses de Regina sur ses cuisses, et tendit la main pour attraper le plaid que Regina gardait toujours sur le dos du canapé. Elle posa doucement la brune sur la couverture avant de la recouvrir complètement de la deuxième moitié du plaid, la bordant au mieux, essayant de confiner sa chaleur corporelle dans le cocon ainsi formé pour arrêter les tremblements.

\- Ça devrait aider en attendant que le feu reprenne.

Emma repoussa légèrement les cheveux de Regina et l'embrassa rapidement sur le front avant de se tourner vers la cheminée pour remettre quelques bûches dans l'âtre. Elle veilla au bon déroulement des opérations pendant plusieurs minutes, dos à Regina, s'assurant que les flammes reprenaient du poil de la bête. Elle était un peu perdue dans ses pensées, essayant donner sens à la multitude d'émotions qu'elle ressentait alors que la température remontait lentement dans la pièce. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de sa vie ; aussi satisfaite, aussi amoureuse.

Le corps de Regina se colla contre son dos, la tirant de ses pensées, et la brune la prit dans ses bras, l'enveloppant par la même occasion dans la couverture qu'elle avait amenée avec elle. Regina posa sa joue sur l'arrière de son épaule, et Emma ferma les yeux, se prélassant dans la chaleur universelle du feu qui brûlait devant elle et du corps chaud de son amante collé derrière elle.

\- Je t'aime, Emma. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je t'aime.

Les yeux de la blonde se remplirent de larmes, et elle commença à trembler dans les bras de Regina. Elle n'osa pas se retourner. Elle ne voulait pas que Regina la voie pleurer elle se contenta donc de secouer la tête, encore et encore, fermant les yeux et baissant les yeux. Regina venait de réciproquer les mots qu'elle lui avait offerts un peu plus tôt sans aucune attente, avec la même sincérité. Mais ces mots-là ; ceux qu'elle avait tellement souhaité entendre durant toute sa vie, elle ne s'autorisait pas à les croire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Regina l'aimerait-elle ? Elle était une réprouvée, une moins que rien, une ouvrière, une orpheline ; jamais assez bien pour qu'on veuille bien d'elle ou qu'on la garde, à l'exception de Marco. Emma savait quels mots utilisaient les gens pour la décrire : « gauche », « maladroite », « stupide », « inutile », « pauvre », « ridicule », « bizarre », « tocarde », « laide ». Il y avait aussi d'autres mots certains étaient pires, d'autres un peu « mieux », ce qui voulait seulement dire qu'ils étaient employés dans une tournure de phrase légèrement moins insensible. C'était censé atténuer l'insulte, mais il n'en était rien. Elle avait entendu ces mots si longtemps, et provenant de tant de bouches différentes ; elle avait fini par les croire. Dans son esprit, elle était devenue synonyme de ces mots.

\- Ne dis pas ça, Regina. Tu ne peux pas m'aimer, dit Emma en continuant de secouer la tête, laissant de nouvelles larmes rouler le long de ses joues.

Elle sentit la brune bouger pour venir lui faire face, les bras toujours enroulés autour d'elle, interdisant à Emma de se défaire de son étreinte. Ses prochains mots furent prononcés avec exaspération et incrédulité mais dénués de méchanceté et de colère.

\- Comment oses-tu, Emma ? Comment oses-tu me faire l'amour et me dire que tu m'aimes et te détourner de moi quand je te dis ces mêmes mots ? Comment oses-tu te tenir devant moi et me dire qui j'ai le droit et qui je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer ? Je suis une grande fille et je suis capable de décider toute seule, Emma, et je te choisis toi. Et s'il faut que je te le dise un millier de fois avant que tu me croies, je le dirais un millier de fois, et encore un millier après ça, encore et encore et encore, parce que j'ai besoin que tu me croies, Emma. J'ai besoin que tu croies que tu peux être aimée que tu es digne d'être aimée et que je t'aime… JE t'aime, Emma.

La voix de Regina s'était levée au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa supplique désespérée, et elle se montrait du doigt.

\- Tu m'entends, Emma ? JE T'AIME…

\- Regina, s'il-te-plait. On ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un comme moi, répondit Emma à voix basse, recommençant à secouer la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est « on », Emma, mais la personne qui se trouve en face de toi, là, tout de suite, t'aime vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup…

Entre chaque « vraiment », Regina déposait un baiser sensuel sur les lèvres d'Emma, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière n'ait plus d'autre choix que d'acquiescer à ses mots. Chaque fois, elle laissait le baiser s'approfondir un peu plus, désormais incapable de contredire Regina ou de nier les sentiments qu'elle ressentait en dépit de son incrédulité persistante. Elle sentit Regina glisser sa langue dans sa bouche et répondit avidement à son baiser, laissant enfin le plaid tomber sur le sol. Emma agrippa fermement les fesses musclées de Regina d'une main, caressant légèrement son dos du bas de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses omoplates de son autre main. Elle voulait prendre Regina ce soir, encore et encore. Elle avait besoin d'elle. Elle avait envie d'elle. Elle l'aimait. Mais lorsqu'elle baissa la tête pour couvrir son cou de baisers, la brune posa une main à plat sur son ventre pour l'arrêter et recula d'un pas. Mordillant sa lèvre, Regina secoua la tête pour dire silencieusement « non ».

Emma regarda Regina s'avancer vers elle et glisser ses mains sous son maillot de Hockey, passant légèrement ses ongles sur ses abdominaux. Emma prit une inspiration sèche et ferma un instant les yeux, mais ce fut suffisant pour que Regina voit que ses gestes avaient l'effet désiré. Les mains de la brune remontèrent lentement, et Emma sentit le tissu de son haut se soulever, révélant d'abord sa taille, puis ses seins, jusqu'à être arrêté par ses aisselles. Levant les bras, elle permit à Regina de finir le travail et de lui retirer le vêtement.

Regina prit un moment pour tracer le contour de chaque côté du soutien-gorge d'Emma avec son index, puis elle déposa plusieurs baisers sur la peau pâle de sa poitrine. Ouvrant la bouche, Regina suçota la peau qui se trouvait sur le haut des seins d'Emma alors que ses mains détachaient l'attache de son soutien-gorge, dans son dos. Elle attrapa les bretelles sur les épaules d'Emma et fit glisser le sous-vêtement le long de ses bras musclés avant de le laisser tomber sur le sol.

Regina recula d'un pas pour admirer le corps incroyable qui se trouvait devant elle. Il formait une combinaison parfaite de lignes bien dessinées, à la fois courbes, brutes et féminines, et plus il était plus beau que ce qu'elle aurait pu rêver ou imaginer. Les seins d'Emma étaient un peu plus petits que les siens ; plus fermes, aussi. Ses tétons roses se dressaient en pointes rigides, entourés chacun par un petit cercle de peau durcie et foncée. Regina contemplait le contour des muscles de ventre d'Emma, qui se tendaient et se relaxaient au rythme calme de sa respiration profonde. La blonde portait un pantalon taille basse, ce qui permettait à Regina de voir la ligne claire du haut de ses hanches, qui disparaissaient ensuite délicatement sous la limite du vêtement. Ses épaules larges cédaient place à des bras incroyablement forts, qui se tendaient légèrement chaque fois que les mains d'Emma se serraient et se desserraient nerveusement sous le regard appréciateur de Regina. Tout ce qu'elle voyait était joliment souligné par la lumière produite par le feu. Regina remarqua qu'Emma détournait les yeux sous son regard, et que sa bouche se tordait d'appréhension.

La brune posa une main à plat sur le ventre de son amante et fit un pas vers elle, ne désirant pas qu'elle prenne son adoration pour une curiosité trop insistante.

\- Je suis désolée, Emma… je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… tu es juste tellement… tellement… belle…, chuchota Regina.

Regina prit le visage d'Emma dans ses mains et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de baisser la tête pour capturer l'un des tétons d'Emma dans sa bouche. Emma glissa sa main derrière la tête de Regina et la maintint doucement contre son sein pendant que l'autre main de la brune trouvait son deuxième téton, le tirant et le pinçant délicatement en contretemps avec les mouvements de ses lèvres. La brune entendit le gémissement de plaisir d'Emma qui renversa la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés.

Prenant Emma par la main, Regina la mena jusqu'au canapé et lui intima de s'allonger. Les vieilles bottes d'Emma étaient usées et agrandies, et elle n'eut aucun mal à les enlever en secouant ses pieds avant de s'étendre sur le dos, s'appuyant contre l'accoudoir du sofa, un pied contre les coussins, l'autre toujours par terre. Ses chaussettes étaient pleines de trous un signe de plus de son niveau de pauvreté qu'elle espérait que Regina ne remarquerait pas.

Emma regarda curieusement Regina s'agenouiller sur le sol, entre ses jambes, le visage à quelques centimètres de ses abdominaux. Un sourire sexy sur les lèvres, la brune maintint le regard d'Emma en faisant plusieurs fois le tour de son nombril avec sa langue puis elle plongea carrément à l'intérieur, le léchant et lui donnant des coups de langues suggestifs. Ses lèvres descendirent lentement avant d'atteindre la limite de son jean. Emma regarda ses doigts délicats défaire le bouton et abaisser la fermeture éclair, écartant le tissu pour révéler quelques boucles blondes. Se penchant en avant, elle fit glisser ses lèvres sur la peau douce et les muscles rigide du bas ventre d'Emma, sentant ces derniers tressaillir fortement sous son toucher. Elle sentait les poils doux sur ses lèvres, et elle appuya sa bouche dans la toison humide et rugueuse, inspirant l'odeur enivrante d'Emma. Elle se lécha les lèvres, goûtant le centre de la blonde et désirant tout de suite recommencer. Emma souleva légèrement ses hanches, et Regina attrapa les côtés de son boxer et de son jean, les faisant glisser le long de ses cuisses et de ses mollets avant de les abandonner sur le sol avec le reste de leurs habits. La brune se leva ensuite, retira à Emma ses chaussettes, avant de s'agenouiller de nouveau, cette fois, sur le sofa.

Elle posa un genou à côté de la hanche d'Emma et appuya sa deuxième cuisse entre les jambes de la blonde, près de son centre humide mais sans le toucher tout à fait. Regina posa sa main sur l'accoudoir du canapé, près de l'épaule d'Emma, son corps nu planant légèrement au-dessus de celui de la blonde. Cette fois, elle effleura les abdominaux d'Emma du bout des doigts avant de glisser dans ses boucles blondes. Elle y resta quelques secondes, se mordillant la lèvre en regardant les yeux d'Emma, appréciant la sensation douce contre ses doigts. Puis elle se pencha, effleura l'oreille d'Emma de ses lèvres et dit :

\- Ça… j'aime…

Elle sentit Emma hocher lentement la tête contre sa joue et entendit le faible gémissement de la blonde qui luttait contre elle-même ; entre patience et désir.

A chaque cercle que ses doigts traçaient dans les poils pubiens, Regina descendait un peu plus bas. Elle s'attarda un instant sur l'humidité qui s'était répandue sur le sexe d'Emma avant de plonger deux doigts en elle tout en massant doucement mais fermement son clitoris. Elle entendit le halètement de son amante ; le même qu'elle avait elle-même laissé échapper quelques minutes auparavant. C'était un son qu'on ne produisait qu'une fois dans toute une vie, la première fois qu'un amant parfait se laissait aller à une caresse délibérée, courageuse et sensuelle. Elle regarda les yeux d'Emma s'agrandir d'ardeur et s'assombrir, créant une riche couleur émeraude magnifique.

Retirant sa main, Regina tint deux doigts brillants d'humidité devant les lèvres d'Emma ; suffisamment proche pour lui donner envie mais assez loin pour qu'Emma comprenne qu'elle allait devoir travailler pour la prochaine étape. Regina sépara ses doigts pour qu'ils forment un « V », et Emma observa les fils minuscules de son humidité se former comme des fils de la Vierge entre les doigts de la brune. Posant une main contre les coussins du canapé, Emma se releva légèrement, sans jamais détourner son regard de celui de Regina. Alors qu'elle réduisait l'espace qui séparait sa bouche des doigts de son amante, les lèvres d'Emma s'entrouvrirent et elle sortit prudemment la langue, traçant l'intérieur de l'index de la brune.

Emma regarda Regina se lécher plusieurs fois les lèvres avant de finir par se mordre longuement la lèvre inférieure, appréciant visiblement le spectacle. Emma garda les yeux fixés sur Regina en passant sa langue lentement sur les doigts de Regina, de bas en haut, récoltant sur la peau de la brune sa propre humidité. Du bout de la langue, elle titilla imperceptiblement et sensuellement son amante, essayant de l'inciter à faire le prochain geste. Regina continua de l'observer pendant un instant, la respiration erratique, les lèvres entrouvertes. Ses yeux étaient devenus presque noirs, et ils fixèrent tour à tour les yeux d'Emma et sa bouche lorsqu'elle se pencha en avant, provoquant Emma de sa langue et de lèvres alors qu'elles se mirent à travailler ensemble à retirer l'humidité épaisse et salée de la main de la brune. Elles s'embrassèrent négligemment autour et entre les doigts de Regina avant que cette dernière n'abaisse sa main, les laissant libres de continuer à s'embrasser profondément, savourant et partageant l'essence d'Emma entre elles.

\- Ça, j'aime aussi, murmura la brune en rompant le baiser.

Elle recula légèrement, pressant son centre contre la cuisse levée d'Emma alors que ses doigts retrouvaient l'humidité de son amante. Elle posa fermement le bout de ses doigts contre le sexe d'Emma sans les plonger à l'intérieur et entendit Emma laisser échapper un gémissement rauque et étouffé. Penchant la tête, Regina captura les lèvres d'Emma dans les siennes et pénétra sa bouche de sa langue avant de faire faire des vas et viens au muscle chaud, comme pour illustrer ce qui était sur le point de se produire, pourvu qu'elle le lui demande.

La brune posa son front sur celui d'Emma et la regarda par-dessous ses cils, continuant de la tourmenter du bout des doigts.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu aimes pour que je puisse te donner tout ce dont tu as besoin, murmura Regina.

Emma maintint le regard de la brune et ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais elle ne réussit qu'à produire une respiration haletante et des yeux suppliants.

\- Peut-être que tu peux me montrer, alors ? Ne sois pas timide, mon amour, pas ce soir, murmura Regina d'un ton cajoleur.

Emma abaissa une main tremblante qu'elle ne sentit se calmer que lorsqu'elle couvrit la main de Regina. Ensemble, elles explorèrent, Emma soupirant et gémissant de plaisir alors que des doigts délicats l'excitaient et la caressaient apprenant et enseignant. Regina sentait le tremblement des doigts d'Emma se faire de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que son désir augmentait. Elle prit la main frémissante de la blonde et la leva jusqu'à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser doucement avant de la reposer contre le canapé, près de sa hanche.

\- Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi maintenant, bébé, murmura Regina en massant le clitoris d'Emma entre son pouce et son index.

Elle le sentit immédiatement gonfler et se durcir. Elle continua à y appliquer des petits cercles de son pouce alors qu'elle replongeait deux doigts dans le sexe douloureusement excité d'Emma. Elle pencha la tête, et ses lèvres commencèrent à se balader doucement sur la peau du cou d'Emma, puis sur sa clavicule, laissant derrière elles une nuée de frissons. La brune se colla ensuite fermement contre la cuisse de son amante. Ses doigts bougeaient lentement en elle, et elle les retirait complètement avant de les renfoncer vigoureusement, accélérant le rythme à chaque va et viens. Regina sentait les hanches d'Emma bouger avec elle, essayant d'encourager la vitesse et la profondeur de ses gestes. Elle céda, redoublant la vitesse de ses doigts alors que ses propres hanches commençaient à bouger contre la cuisse d'Emma.

Fermant les yeux, Regina commença à se perdre dans le rythme de leur passion, et elle chuchota ses pensées, le front collé à celui d'Emma :

\- J'ai envie de toi, Emma. J'ai envie de toi, encore et encore et encore. Oh mon Dieu, j'ai tellement envie de toi.

Emma étendit sa jambe à plat et Regina se mit à califourchon dessus, écartant les cuisses pour avoir un maximum de contact. Emma ne put que regarder ses mouvements lascifs, émerveillée par les légers bruits humides que faisaient le sexe de son amante contre sa cuisse. Regina agrippa fermement l'accoudoir du canapé et continua de balancer ses hanches d'avant en arrière, étalant son humidité jusqu'à ce que sa peau douce glisse sur la cuisse musclée d'Emma rapidement et sans effort. Emma sentait les poussées délicates du clitoris dur de la brune, et elle contracta doucement sa cuisse, faisant légèrement jouer le muscle à chaque passage pour produire une friction plus appuyée. A chaque va et viens, les petits gémissements de Regina reconnaissaient ses efforts. Emma attrapa énergiquement la hanche de la brune d'une main alors que son autre main massait un sein de Regina, faisant rouler son téton entre ses doigts. Ses propres hanches continuaient de bouger contre les doigts de son amante, accélérant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que leurs mouvements ne deviennent frénétiques, leurs deux corps se frottant l'un contre l'autre.

Au début, leurs soupirs et leurs gémissements étaient courts et saccadés, mais bientôt, les bruits de leur plaisir se transformèrent en un seul long gémissement formidable qui emplit la pièce d'une chaleur et d'une beauté unique. Regina sentit les parois d'Emma se contracter autour de ses doigts alors qu'un orgasme se déferlait en elle, et la blonde leva la tête, capturant les lèvres de Regina en un baiser passionné qui étouffa le gémissement licencieux qui avait commencé à s'échapper de ses lèvres. Ses hanches furent prises de mouvements incontrôlables, ruant contre les doigts de la brune, et elle enveloppa Regina dans une étreinte passionnée, posant sa joue contre la poitrine de son amante en profitant un instant de la poussée de plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne resta immobile qu'un instant, cependant, et elle reporta rapidement son attention sur Regina et sur les gestes sensuels qu'elles partageaient.

\- Ne t'arrête pas. N'arrête pas. N'arrête pas, haleta Emma en rattrapant la main de Regina pour l'empêcher de retirer ses doigts.

La fine couche de transpiration qui recouvrait le front d'Emma se mêlait aux gouttes de sueur suspendues comme de la rosée à la poitrine de Regina. La brune sentait la chaleur de la respiration d'Emma entre ses seins alors qu'elle glissait ses doigts entre sa propre cuisse et le centre chaud et humide de son amante, lui offrant ses longs doigts pour la stimuler encore plus. Regina continua de faire des vas et viens en Emma ; massant de son pouce son clitoris, la joue posée sur la tête d'Emma balançant ses jambes d'avant en arrière sur la cuisse de son amante et gémissant longuement, prévenant la blonde de l'approche de son propre orgasme.

\- Oh, oh ma puce, je vais encore jouir , bégaya Emma en sentant le fourmillement familier commencer dans son bas ventre.

Les ongles de la main libre de Regina griffèrent le dos d'Emma et ses doigts agrippèrent son omoplate alors qu'elle se préparait à l'inévitable. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant avant que leurs lèvres et leurs langues ne se consument mutuellement, étouffant les bruits charnels qu'elles produisirent en explosant ensemble.

* * *

Regina ouvrit les yeux. La lampe de chevet baignait la pièce d'une lumière tamisée. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant d'éclaircir sa vision, puis tendit la main vers le réveil, plissant les yeux pour lire les nombres qui s'y affichaient.

 _5 heures du matin,_ lut-elle avant de le reposer sur la table de chevet. Avec un peu de chance, elle avait encore une heure avant qu'Henry ne se réveille.

Toujours embrumée par le sommeil, Regina se sentait extrêmement fatiguée mais aussi extrêmement satisfaite ; même si son esprit ne se souvenait pas encore de la raison des émotions qu'elle ressentait. Mais l'appel du sommeil était plus fort qu'elle, et elle finit par se tourner sur son autre côté, laissant son corps et son esprit s'engourdir de nouveau. Sa main glissa jusqu'au milieu du lit, et elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, surprise, en sentant quelqu'un attraper doucement cette main. Sa confusion laissa rapidement place à un sentiment profond de contentement, et elle plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraude de sa belle amante alors que les souvenirs de la soirée précédente lui revenaient en bloc.

\- Salut, murmura doucement Emma en lui souriant timidement avant de presser sa main et d'attirer son corps au centre du lit pour l'envelopper complètement dans ses bras.

Regina sentit qu'elle plaçait un baiser sur son front et elle sourit et soupira de contentement, se blottissant un peu plus contre la chaleur d'Emma avant de répondre un « bonjour » d'une voix endormie, ce qui provoqua le rire taquin de son amante.

\- J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un est fatigué, ce matin.

\- Et tu te demandes pourquoi ? répliqua Regina d'un ton joueur avant de s'étirer et de se détendre à nouveau dans l'étreinte d'Emma. Peut-être que j'aime juste dormir dans tes bras…

\- Je pourrais m'habituer à ça, soupira joyeusement Emma.

La blonde posa son menton sur le haut de la tête de Regina, profitant de leur proximité pendant quelques minutes avant de murmurer d'un ton découragé :

\- Je devrais y aller avant qu'Henry ne se réveille.

Emma sentit que Regina secouait la tête contre sa poitrine.

\- Passe la journée… le week-end… avec nous, s'il-te-plait… Je ferai le petit déjeuner, proposa la brune d'un ton plein d'espoir.

\- Comment veux-tu que je refuse ? geint Emma avec un sourire avant de lâcher un rire et d'ajouter : A quelle heure Henry émerge, d'habitude ? 6 heures ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça nous laisse juste assez de temps pour nous réveiller…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu avais en tête ? demanda Regina en haussant un sourcil d'un air coquin.

Emma l'attira sur elle en réponse, glissant ses mains sur son magnifique derrière et capturant ses lèvres en un baiser long et sensuel ; et plein d'amour. Brisant le baiser, Emma plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Regina et lui adressa un sourire en coin.

\- Ça te va ?

\- C'est un bon début, répliqua Regina en riant d'un air séducteur avant de rabattre les couvertures sur leur tête.

* * *

 **Et voilà une bonne chose de faite ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :)**

 **Encore une fois, merci à Not gonna die pour la correction !**

 **Et maintenant, j'ai 350 trucs à vous dire. Premièrement, no worries, malgré ce que je m'apprête à vous dire, je n'ai pas prévu d'arrêter de traduire du SQ (rien que maintenant j'ai encore 4 fanfics en attente). MAIS. J'ai décidé de m'étendre. Pas sur le sol ni sur la plage, non. J'ai décidé d'étendre mes horizons traductionnels. Pendant les vacances de février, j'ai découvert Supergirl et ses 1000 ships (#Supercat #Sanvers #Supercorp, tellement de possibilitéééééés et d'histoires à raconter) et Wynonna Earp (#Wayhot) et il est fort possible = probable = quasiment sûr que d'ici quelques semaines je me mette à traduire les meilleures fanfics que j'ai découvertes dans ces fandoms. Si ça se trouve je parle chinois et personne ici ne regarde ces séries ou ne comprend de quoi je parle, mais bon, je voulais juste vous prévenir, au cas où !**

 **Et du coup je me suis aussi dit que si jamais vous avez des suggestions ou que vous voudriez que je traduise des fics d'un fandom en particulier, vous pouvez toujours me faire la suggestion ! C'est pas sûr que je le ferai, mais on sait jamais :)**

 **Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour les infos ! A plus tard :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heellooooow ! Chose promise, chose due ! Il est 22 h 50 chez moi, 23 h 50 en France, nous sommes donc toujours dimanche et voilà le chapitre 10 de LHTL pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore allés se coucher ! :)**

 **Je suis désolée pour les délais, comme je l'ai expliqué dans le dernier OS que j'ai posté, c'est une période assez remplie pour moi... Mais je ne vous oublie pas, loin de là ! Je suis également désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes vos reviews, je les lis toutes (duh, _bien sûr_ que je les lis toutes, j'en vis presque) et je vous remercie pour chacune d'entre elles ! **

**Disclaimer: traduction, rien n'est à moi à part le temps que je passe à bosser dessus, vous connaissez la rengaine ;)**

* * *

Emma était en train de récupérer ses clés dans la chambre à coucher lorsque Regina entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il était plus de vingt heures, Thanksgiving approchait à grand pas, et elles avaient reçus plusieurs visiteurs dans l'attente des vacances. Kathryn était passée les voir dans l'optique de passer ce jour de fête avec elles, mais elle avait quitté la maison en fin d'après-midi pour un dîner de pré-Thanksgiving avec Fredrick et sa famille, et il était peu probable qu'elle soit déjà de retour. En plus, elle avait sa propre clé ; Regina ne savait donc absolument pas qui pouvait bien être chez elle à une heure si tardive.

La brune ouvrit la porte d'entrée et découvrit Kathryn et Fredrick sur le perron, accompagnés par un homme trapu et visiblement saoul. Sa présence avait l'air de mettre le couple mal à l'aise, et Regina continua de les fixer nerveusement tour à tour, tous les trois. Inconsciemment, elle attrapa les bords de son petit gilet bleu marine et l'enroula plus fermement autour d'elle avant de poser sa main sur son épaule droite, massant le muscle à travers le tissu fin du pull et de la chemise qui se trouvait en dessous. Le geste n'échappa pas à Kathryn.

\- Je sais qu'il est tard, Regina, c'est pour ça que j'ai frappé; on ne sait jamais, tu aurais pu être occupée, dit la blonde avec un sourire espiègle.

Son ton se fit plus sérieux et soucieux lorsqu'elle ajouta, pointant son pouce derrière elle :

\- Oh, et je suis désolée pour ce type. Il était avec nous au restaurant et ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour le ramener chez lui. Apparemment, c'est un bon ami de la famille de Fredrick et il n'a PAS L'AIR DE COMPRENDRE CE QU'ON LUI DIT…, poursuivit Kathryn d'une voix forte et agacée, espérant attirer l'attention de l'homme en question. On lui a demandé de rester dans la voiture ; comme tu le vois, ça a marché à merveille, termina t-elle en roulant des yeux. Il s'appelle Leroy.

Fredrick s'approcha et prit doucement la main de Regina, avant de déposer sur sa joue un baiser qu'elle accepta avec un sourire.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Regina…, dit-il à voix basse avant de reculer un peu.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème, murmura la brune. Entrez tous, je vous en prie.

Regina savait qu'Emma était dans la chambre, et Fredrick était là ; elle se sentit donc un peu plus à l'aise en invitant cet homme ivre à entrer dans sa maison, même si elle espérait que cette visite serait serait de courte durée. Une anxiété vieille de deux ans commençait déjà à resurgir en elle.

\- Je vais dormir chez Fredrick ce soir, mais je voulais que tu sois la première à le savoir… ON VA SE MARIER ! dit Kathryn en agitant sa main gauche sous le nez de Regina.

\- Oh, Kathryn ! s'exclama Regina avec un grand sourire et un soupir heureux, attrapant la main de son amie pour observer la bague assez considérable que Fredrick lui avait offerte. Je suis tellement contente pour toi !

Toujours dans l'entrée de la maison, Regina prit Kathryn dans ses bras. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour son amie, et elle savait que Kathryn filait le parfait amour avec Fredrick. Au tout début, elle avait eu peur que leur relation ne soit que purement physique, mais avec le temps, elle s'était rendu compte que leurs sentiments étaient plus profonds que ça. Et pour couronner le tout, Fredrick traitait Kathryn avec gentillesse et respect, générosité et amour. Il se comportait avec elle comme Emma se comportait avec Regina, et au fond, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Regina était persuadée que Fredrick la rendrait heureuse, et elle savait d'expérience que Kathryn ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour prendre soin de Fredrick.

Durant le bref moment de silence qui accompagna les embrassades et vœux de bonheur, personne ne remarqua que Leroy avait un peu reprit ses esprits. De toute évidence, il suivait avec intérêt la conversation, car il ne tarda pas à intervenir :

\- Hé, Fredrick, tu pourrais peut-être persuader ta demi-sœur gouine de participer au mariage, dit-il en souriant d'un air narquois. Ça fait un moment que je l'ai pas vue en ville, elle s'est peut-être taillée, mais je sais qu'elle traîne souvent avec ce vieux con, Marco, c'est ça ? J'ai toujours pensé que c'était chelou, cette histoire. Peut-être qu'elle fait des exceptions avec lui, qu'elle le laisse la baiser de temps en temps ? Faut dire, elle est tellement bonne, même pour une bricoleuse…

Emma était sortie la chambre à coucher au moment où Leroy avait commencé son petit discours. Elle avait tout entendu de ce qu'il venait de dire, et elle resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur Fredrick, Kathryn et Regina. Elle était rouge de honte du haut de la poitrine jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, et une indéniable panique se lisait dans son regard.

\- Ça SUFFIT, Leroy. FERME-LA ! exigea Fredrick, une lueur dangereuse au fond des yeux.

Il n'avait pas vu Emma, mais il avait entendu assez de conneries sortir de la bouche de cet enfoiré pour toute une vie, et il voulait juste qu'il la boucle. Regina fixait Leroy, n'arrivant pas à se faire à l'idée que cet homme venait d'insulter Emma, l'amour de sa vie, dans sa propre maison. Elle lui lança un regard menaçant, et la veine de son front devint proéminente lorsqu'elle serra la mâchoire, grinçant des dents de colère. Kathryn jeta un coup d'œil dégoûté à Leroy avant de reporter son attention vers Regina, qui avait l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser. Son regard dépassa la silhouette de son amie, et elle retint un hoquet de surprise et écarquilla les yeux en constatant qu'Emma était entrée dans le salon et se tenait près de la porte de la chambre à coucher. La blonde avait tout entendu, et Kathryn vit tout de suite qu'elle était à deux doigts de ficher le camp. Regina vit et entendit la réaction de Kathryn, et elle se retourna, découvrant Emma dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Emma…, dit-elle d'une voix désespérée, sachant qu'il était trop tard.

Emme se rua vers la porte arrière, ses clés à la main, et s'enfuit en contournant la maison, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres. Leroy, pendant ce temps, continuait sa tirade, pas perturbé le moins du monde.

\- Oh, ça va, Fredrick, elle est juste un peu perdue. Ce dont elle a besoin, c'est d'un gars comme moi, pour la remettre dans le droit chemin, se marra t-il en se massant l'entrejambe et en donnant un coup joueur dans l'épaule de Fredrick.

Il jeta un œil par la fenêtre, observant Emma s'engouffrer dans sa coccinelle. Sans arrêter de se masser l'entrejambe, il ajouta d'un air menaçant :

\- Ouais, je saurais bien m'occuper d'elle…

Fredrick se tourna pour faire face à Leroy. Il était livide, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à hurler, il entendit un craquement sourd, et Leroy s'effondra sur le sol.

Les yeux écarquillés, Kathryn et Fredrick se tournèrent tous les deux vers Regina. Sa respiration était erratique et elle était rouge pivoine. Debout et tremblante, le poing serré, elle s'était légèrement penchée en avant, tirée par la force avec laquelle elle avait délivré le coup.

\- Bordel de merde, Rambo, parvint tout juste à dire Kathryn avant que Regina n'ouvre brusquement la porte, se ruant dans l'allée.

Il était trop tard. Elle aperçut seulement les feux arrière de la coccinelle qui s'éloignait, s'enfonçant rapidement dans la forêt. Regina resta immobile dans l'allée, les poings toujours serrés. Sa main droite commençait à la lancer terriblement, mais c'était pour l'instant le dernier de ses soucis.

Elle sentit quelqu'un s'approcher derrière elle, et elle se retourna rapidement, les mains en l'air, serrées et en position d'attaque, prête pour une nouvelle confrontation.

\- Regina ! Tout va bien. C'est moi, dit Kathryn en levant ses mains écartées devant elle pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas « armée » et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire du mal.

Regina baissa les mains, mais un feu indéniable brûlait toujours dans ses yeux.

\- Dis-moi que je ne viens pas de perdre Emma à cause de ce connard, Kathryn, dit-elle en pointant du doigt la porte d'entrée par laquelle Fredrick était en train de traîner un Leroy à moitié assommé, qu'il poussa ensuite sur le plateau de son fourgon.

Regina avait la mâchoire serrée, et sa poitrine se soulevait de détermination et de rage. Son regard brillait d'une lueur protectrice que Kathryn ne lui avait jamais connue auparavant.

\- Non, ma puce, je ne pense pas que tu aies perdu Emma, par contre…

Kathryn soupira et prit la main de Regina, la soulevant avec douceur pour l'inspecter à la lumière de la lune avant de poursuivre :

\- Je pense que tu t'es cassée la main et qu'il va falloir qu'on aille à l'hôpital.

Regina leva les mains au ciel et poussa un cri guttural, retournant dans la maison en tapant des pieds par terre pour trouver un pack de glace, préparer Henry et regrouper les choses dont ils auraient besoin aux urgences.

On entendait de faibles gémissements de douleurs s'élever du plateau du fourgon lorsque Fredrick s'approcha de Kathryn.

\- Ça va aller, pour elle ? demanda t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Ils fixèrent avec attention la porte d'entrée restée ouverte. Regina avait abandonnée son projet initial d'attraper un pack de glace. Au lieu de ça, elle marchait de long en large dans la maison, prenant de grandes inspirations et essayant de se calmer. De temps en temps, elle levait les mains et se parlait toute seule, ou s'immobilisait, fixant les fenêtres de l'autre côté de la maison, serrait les poings, tapait du pied par terre et lâchait un cri de frustration avant de recommencer à faire les cent pas. Fredrick et Kathryn la regardait d'un air ébahi, l'observant expulser toute la tension nerveuse et la colère qu'elle avait accumulée en elle ces dernières années. Si la main de la brune était bel et bien cassée, elle gérait la douleur comme une boss.

Kathryn jeta un œil à Fredrick, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

\- Oh oui…, je pense que ça va aller parfaitement bien…

* * *

Emma se rendit directement à l'atelier de Marco. Ce qui s'avéra être une sage décision, étant donné que la coccinelle crépita avant de la lâcher complètement dès qu'elle parvint au niveau de sa devanture.

Emma s'extirpa du siège conducteur ; elle se sentait à la fois furieuse et honteuse. Regina savait qu'elle n'était rien de plus qu'une bricoleuse, mais ça n'avait jamais eu l'air de la déranger. Et pourtant, Leroy ne s'était pas gêné pour rappeler une fois de plus ce petit détail de sa condition à tout le monde. Pour Emma, c'était comme si tout espoir que sa relation avec Regina ne soit pas vouée à l'échec à cause de sa position sociale venait d'être détruit à cause de ce sale con.

Ouvrant le capot de l'arrière de sa voiture, Emma fixa un moment le moteur avant de donner plusieurs coups de pieds dans le pare-choc. Alors qu'elle continuait à maltraiter l'engin, Marco sortit de son atelier et s'approcha d'elle, l'observant attentivement.

\- Emma… Emma… ça va aller, dit-il gentiment, posant une main sur son bras pour l'empêcher d'ajouter de nouvelles bosses à la coccinelle.

\- Bon sang, Marco… j'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça ce soir, dit Emma en donnant un dernier coup de pied énergique au pare-choc, soupirant d'un air exaspéré.

Elle continua de regarder le véhicule fumant, maintenant le capot ouvert d'une main, farfouillant au hasard les entrailles de la voiture de son autre main, testant la fixité de quelques pièces. Elle pria pour que les quelques secousses qu'elle avait provoquées aient remis en place une pièce bancale, permettant à la voiture de fonctionner à nouveau. Pas moyen. C'était vraiment… son jour de chance, aujourd'hui.

Marco regarda Emma ; les sourcils de la jeune femme étaient froncés de découragement, et ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes. Elle déglutit difficilement et plissa les lèvres, essayant de se retenir de pleurer. En vain ; une larme solitaire roula le long de sa joue, suivie par une autre. Ce n'était pas la voiture, le problème. Emma l'avait réparée de nombreuses fois par le passé, avec ou sans l'aide de Fredrick. Ça prenait parfois du temps et de l'argent, mais elle parvenait toujours à la remettre en marche. Quelque chose d'autre n'allait pas.

\- Ahhhh, Emma. Ne te fais pas de bile. Michael, il m'en doit une. Il te réparera ça dès qu'il ouvrira le garage demain.

Marco espérait que ses mots la rassureraient, au moins un minimum.

\- Et si on allait discuter à l'intérieur, hein ? Je pourrais te faire un peu de ce chocolat chaud que tu as toujours aimé.

Marco pencha la tête pour croiser le regard d'Emma. Elle se força à sourire et hocha tristement la tête. Il lui fit relâcher la prise qu'elle avait sur le capot, laissant ce dernier se remettre en place avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules, la guidant jusque dans l'atelier et l'asseyant sur le tabouret haut qui se trouvait en face du plan de travail. Il passa ensuite derrière le comptoir pour lui préparer un chocolat chaud avec de la crème et de la cannelle, juste comme elle l'aimait.

Marco revint avec deux grandes tasses. Elles contenaient probablement plus de crème que de cacao, mais cela formait une combinaison parfaite de crème laiteuse et de chocolat un peu amer qui se mélangeait petit à petit. Par-dessus, il avait ajouté un peu de cannelle. Posant le mug de réconfort liquide brûlant devant Emma, Marco se tira un tabouret et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il attendit, laissant la blonde rassembler ses pensées en prenant quelques gorgées de chocolat chaud.

\- Fredrick a demandé Kathryn en mariage, dit-elle à voix basse.

\- Je croyais que tu aimais bien Kathryn, répondit Marco, ne comprenant pas le problème.

\- C'est vrai, je l'aime bien, et je crois qu'ils seront très heureux ensembles.

Emma remarqua la confusion qui se lisait sur le visage de Marco, et elle poussa un soupir exaspéré.

\- C'est juste que… j'avais envie de quelque chose comme ça pour Regina et moi ; mais déjà, comment est-ce qu'un « nous » pourrait fonctionner entre elle et moi ? Fredrick peut répondre à tous les besoins et à toutes les envies de Kathryn. Alors que moi, qu'est-ce que je peux apporter à Regina qu'elle n'a pas déjà ou qu'elle ne puisse pas se procurer par elle-même ? Je n'ai même pas assez d'argent pour lui acheter une bague digne de ce nom. Bon sang, mes économies ne me permettent même pas de réparer ma voiture quand elle en a besoin. Comment est-ce que je pourrais prétendre prendre soin d'elle et d'Henry ?

Emma regardait Marco, une lueur suppliante dans les yeux.

\- Je l'aime… Je l'aime tellement que ça me fait mal d'être loin d'elle, même pour une minute, mais je suis juste une bricoleuse, Marco. C'est tout ce que je suis, et c'est tout ce que je serai jamais. Elle mérite mieux que moi.

\- Oh, Emma. Si je recevais une lire chaque fois que quelqu'un m'avait dit ça, ou que je me l'étais dit à moi-même… Je serais un homme très riche, soupira Marco en lui souriant d'un air indulgent. Mais tu ne crois pas que tu devrais laisser Miss Regina juger de ce dont elle a besoin et de ce qu'elle mérite au lieu de prendre la décision à sa place ?

Emma continua de siroter son chocolat chaud, fixant le plancher par-dessus sa tasse en réfléchissant sans conviction à la question de Marco.

Tendant le bras, Marco tapota d'un geste réconfortant la main qu'elle avait posée sur le comptoir avant de poursuivre.

\- Attend-moi là une minute, Emma.

Il passa dans l'arrière boutique et en revint un moment après. Il tenait dans ses mains un cadre, qu'il tendit à Emma. La blonde mit ses lunettes pour l'observer de plus près. Le cadre contenait la photo d'une jeune fille de seize ou dix-sept ans. Elle portait une robe simple à col en V, à manches courtes et à boutons, près du corps au niveau du buste et évasée vers le bas, et s'arrêtant à mi-mollet. Elle portait également des ballerines et un large chapeau qu'elle maintenait en place d'une main, agrippant le côté de sa jupe de l'autre. Elle regardait à droite, souriant et riant dans une rue qui devait se trouver dans le village natal de Marco, en Italie. Emma avait vu cette photo des milliers de fois dans l'atelier ou dans l'arrière boutique. Elle s'était toujours dit que c'était la sœur préférée de Marco ; celle de laquelle il se sentait si proche et dont il parlait toujours avec tellement de tendresse. La fille était belle, elle avait l'air insouciant et heureux. Emma s'était de nombreuses fois demandé ce que ce serait, de se sentir si libre, d'avoir l'impression que le poids du monde se retirait de ses épaules, même si c'était juste le temps du « clic » de l'appareil photo.

Marco s'assit de nouveau à côté d'Emma, et il la regarda observer la photo un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Emma, est-ce que je t'ai déjà parlé de ma femme ?

Emma leva les yeux de la photo et le fixa, incrédule, la bouche entrouverte. En vingt ans et malgré toutes leurs conversations et les histoires que Marco lui avait racontées, Emma ne l'avait jamais entendu mentionner qu'il avait eu une femme ; et pourtant voilà que la blonde tenait visiblement entre ses mains l'image de la femme qui avait jadis revendiqué le cœur du vieil homme.

\- C'est… c'est ta femme ? demanda Emma, à la fois confuse et ébahie.

\- Elle est magnifique, pas vrai ? dit Marco en souriant tendrement.

\- Je-je ne savais pas que tu avais une femme…

Emma s'interrompit et baissa de nouveau les yeux sur la photo.

\- Emma, Emma, Emma, gloussa doucement Marco. J'étais un vrai charmeur dans mon village, pour ton information, dit-il ensuite avec un sourire taquin.

Emma sourit, amusée, sans cesser de fixer la photo.

\- Elle, dit Marco en tapotant quelques fois l'image avec son index, c'est ma Teresa. Elle a seize ans, sur la photo, et elle était très belle, continua t-il, un regard nostalgique et rêveur dans les yeux.

Emma lui sourit tout en l'écoutant.

\- J'avais quinze ans. Un jour, je partais travailler au magasin de jouets, et je vois cette fille magnifique. Elle descend l'escalier de l'église en tenant son chapeau pour que le vent ne l'emporte pas, elle me regarde, et elle sourit. Moi, je n'ai jamais vu un si beau sourire de toute ma vie.

Emma observe Marco sourire en se souvenant du visage merveilleux ancré dans sa mémoire.

\- Ce que je ne réalise pas tout de suite, au contraire de mon Papa, c'est que cette fille magnifique est la fille d'un des hommes les plus riches de la ville ; alors il se moque un peu de moi et me dit de « sortir ma tête des nuages » et d' « arrêter de perdre mon temps avec ces pensées et ces rêves ridicules », mais moi, je sais au fond de moi qu'elle m'avait sourit à moi, et j'étais jeune et inconscient alors Marco, dit-il en secouant son index, il n'allait pas se laisser décourager si facilement.

Il sourit fièrement à Emma, qui était fascinée par son histoire, et qui lui sourit en retour.

\- Et donc chaque jour, à la même heure, je suis passé devant l'église en allant travailler, espérant la revoir. Beaucoup de jours sont passés, et je commence à me demander si je n'ai pas raté ma chance, et s'il ne me restera plus que le souvenir de ce beau sourire. J'ai failli abandonner, mais un jour, je suis en retard pour aller travailler, et en passant devant l'église, je la vois. Elle est aussi belle que la première fois que je l'ai vue, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'arrêter. Elle me regarde et sourit comme le premier jour, mais cette fois, je lui souris en retour. Je pense qu'à ce moment, on a tous les deux su qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre.

Marco prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre son histoire.

\- Bon, je ne te dis pas que sa famille était contente qu'elle m'ait choisi. « C'est un fabricant de jouets ». « Il n'a pas d'argent ». « Qu'est-ce qu'il pourra bien t'apporter ? ». « Tu manqueras de tout ». « Tu veux vraiment avoir une vie comme ça ? ». Chaque jour, ils lui disent la même chose, mais chaque jour, elle revient sur les marches de l'église pour me voir. Elle voit quelque chose en moi que personne d'autre ne voit… même moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle voit en moi. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien offrir à une femme si belle ? Au bout d'un moment, je la demande en mariage. L'alliance est vraiment sobre ; une simple bague en or blanc, mais on aurait dit que je lui avais offert les joyaux de la couronne. Elle avait dix-sept ans, et moi seize, quand on s'est marié. Sa famille n'était pas du tout d'accord, et on avait du mal à s'en sortir, mais on était tellement heureux… parce qu'on était tous les deux. Chaque jour, elle souriait. On se fichait que la situation ne soit pas idéale.

Les yeux de Marco brillaient de larmes.

\- Et crois-moi, il y avait des jours où je pensais que ça n'aurait pas pu être pire, mais elle souriait quand même, et elle me disait que tout finirait par s'arranger.

Marco prit le cadre des mains d'Emma et ouvrit l'arrière. Derrière la photo principale se trouvaient un petit stock de photos cachées, que Marco retira du cadre. Il les tourna pour regarder chacune d'entre elles avant de les tendre une à une à Emma.

\- Ça, c'est le jour de mon mariage…, dit Marco en lui tendant la photo.

Emma l'observa. La photo représentait un Marco beaucoup plus jeune, et très beau. Il était habillé d'un costume en laine gris et il avait un grand sourire sur le visage, et soulevait Teresa dans les airs. Elle portait une simple robe blanche, presque la même que dans la première photo. Elle riait, la tête renversée en arrière, enfonçant d'une main le chapeau de Marco sur sa tête ; tenant son chapeau à elle dans la main qu'elle avait passée autour des épaules de son mari. Ils avaient l'air amoureux et tellement heureux.

\- Et ça, c'est le jour où on a emménagé dans notre propre appartement, en Italie…

La photo avait été prise depuis la porte, et à part une deuxième porte qui menait à une salle de bain minuscule, tout était compris dans la petite pièce qui ne semblait pouvoir contenir que quelques étagères, une table pour deux, un lit deux places, un coffre et une petite armoire. Marco et Teresa avait l'air un peu plus âgés, probablement la vingtaine, mais ils étaient encore tellement jeunes… et toujours aussi amoureux. Teresa était assise sur les genoux de Marco, qui était assis sur le lit. Elle avait posé ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage, et ils se souriaient, leur front appuyé l'un contre l'autre.

\- Tu reconnaîtras sans doute cet endroit…

Emma observa la façade de la maison de Marco, à Storybrooke. La maison avait l'air d'être neuve, et tout semblait si vivant. Des fleurs parsemaient l'allée, et des haies se poussaient sous les fenêtres et devant le porche. La peinture était fraîche et immaculée. En haut des escaliers, il y avait Marco, Teresa dans les bras ; dans la position des jeunes mariés prêts à rentrer dans leur maison pour la première fois. Ils semblaient avoir la petite trentaine, peut-être un peu plus, mais on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient toujours les adolescents qu'ils avaient été le jour de leur mariage ; le même sourire radieux qu'ils s'adressaient l'un à l'autre étiraient leurs lèvres.

La main de Marco fut beaucoup plus lente à lui tendre la photo suivante.

\- Celle-là a été prise un jour avant que le docteur nous dise qu'elle n'avait plus qu'un mois à vivre…, dit-il solennellement et d'une voix un peu cassée.

Il tendit la photo à Emma, et elle le regarda brièvement avant de la prendre d'une main tremblante. Teresa était agenouillée dans l'allée, devant la maison. Elle s'occupait des fleurs, mais avait momentanément levé les yeux. Un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres, et elle faisait coucou à l'objectif. Emma imaginait que Marco était celui qui avait pris la photo. Elle reconnaissait la tendresse et l'amour de ce sourire. Teresa avait l'air d'être sur la fin de la quarantaine.

Marco n'avait plus qu'une seule photo dans les mains, et il l'observa pendant un moment, les yeux pleins de larmes. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, et il tendit la photo à Emma d'une main tremblotante.

\- Celle-là date d'une semaine avant la mort de Teresa.

Emma regarda tristement Marco avant de baisser les yeux vers la photo. Elle lui brisa le cœur. Marco était assis dans une chaise, près du lit d'hôpital de Teresa. Il était penché en arrière de manière à pouvoir poser sa joue contre celle de sa femme, dont la tête reposait sur l'oreiller. Elle n'avait plus de cheveux ; elle les avait perdus au cours de ses traitements, et elle avait l'air très fatigué. L'étincelle de jeunesse qui brillait dans ses yeux sur les photos précédentes avait été remplacée par une lueur plus faible, signe d'une vie bien vécue mais trop tôt achevée. Quoi qu'il en soit, son sourire était toujours là, toujours aussi beau, et ses yeux regardaient le visage de Marco, qui pour sa part fixait l'objectif avec un sourire triste et vacillant.

Marco trébucha légèrement sur ses mots lorsqu'il poursuivit son histoire.

\- Quelques jours plus tard, la bouche de Teresa devint tellement douloureuse à cause de tous les traitements qu'elle ne fut plus capable de parler, mais avant ce moment, on a parlé autant qu'elle pouvait, et je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle m'a choisi moi, et pourquoi elle était restée pendant toutes ces années alors qu'on n'avait pratiquement rien. Elle me dit qu'en 30 ans, il n'y a jamais eu un jour où je ne l'ai pas fait sourire. Elle me dit que, peu importe à quel point la situation était compliquée, peu importe à quel point nous étions pauvres, elle savait toujours que ça finirait par s'arranger, parce qu'on était ensemble. Elle m'a dit que je l'ai toujours aimée pour celle qu'elle était, et qu'au final, rien n'est plus important que ça…

Marco prit quelques profondes inspirations, essayant de se calmer, avant de continuer :

\- J'étais avec elle, le jour où elle est morte. Je lui ai tenu la main. C'était paisible, quand elle est partie, et elle avait toujours son sourire sur les lèvres.

Le regard de Marco était distant et plein de larmes.

\- Il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'elle ne me manque pas, Emma, et je suis si heureux de n'avoir pas abandonné. Je suis si heureux de ne m'être pas convaincu que je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle. Je suis si heureux de n'avoir pas arrêté de passer devant cette église, parce qu'au final, l'argent, ça ne compte pas. Les choses matérielles n'ont aucune importance. Ce qui était important, c'était qu'on soit ensemble, aux côtés l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à la fin.

Les larmes de Marco coulaient librement maintenant, et sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration entrecoupée. Il couvrit ses yeux de sa main pour cacher ses larmes à Emma, mais elles tombaient sur ses joues et sur sa chemise. Posant prudemment les photos sur le comptoir, Emma se leva et s'approcha de Marco, qui était toujours assis sur son tabouret. Passant un bras autour de ses épaules et un bras autour de son cou, elle posa sa joue sur le sommet de sa tête et le berça doucement, murmurant :

\- Ça va aller, Papa…

Le mot s'échappa de ses lèvres comme la chose la plus naturelle du monde, et ses larmes débordèrent sans qu'elle ne cherche à les retenir lorsqu'elle réalisa pleinement ce que cet homme représentait pour elle.

Emma réconforta Marco pendant un long moment avant de le sentir hocher la tête contre elle, lui signifiant qu'il se sentait mieux et qu'il était capable de continuer. Elle se rassit sur son tabouret, prenant une de ses mains dans les siennes.

\- On n'a jamais pu avoir d'enfant, même si on voulait en avoir une maison pleine. Mais ça ne s'est juste pas fait, alors je pense qu'elle s'est débrouillée pour te mettre sur mon chemin.

Marco pointa le ciel de son index.

\- Je pense qu'elle savait qu'on avait tous les deux un vide dans nos cœurs, qu'on avait besoin l'un de l'autre…

Emma laissa échapper un petit rire et hocha la tête, souriant à Marco.

\- Elle t'aurait adorée, Emma, si fort, dit tendrement Marco en tapotant gentiment la joue d'Emma. Je la retrouve tellement en toi. Elle était têtue, magnifique, elle avait l'esprit de compétition et elle était passionnée, protectrice, généreuse, féroce…

Emma releva les yeux vers Marco, surprise par le dernier mot.

\- Ne crois pas une seconde que ma Teresa aurait cédé sa place… ou aurait laissé quelqu'un s'en aller sans rien faire. Si elle aimait quelqu'un, alors ça voulait dire qu'il était digne qu'on se batte pour lui.

Marco lui fit un clin d'œil et lui sourit. Emma était contente que le souvenir de Teresa l'ait apaisé et lui ait redonné le sourire.

Marco regarda Emma, puis fouilla dans sa poche.

\- Et c'est pour ça qu'elle, et moi, serions honorés que tu acceptes ceci, pour Miss Regina…

Marco tendit la main. Dans sa paume se trouvaient deux alliances en or blanc, chacune formée de motifs courbés baroques. L'une d'elle était une simple bande un peu large. Elle avait probablement été faite pour un homme, mais elle était suffisamment délicate pour faire une jolie bague de fiançailles pour femme. L'autre alliance était un peu plus féminine, mais tout de même un peu large, et elle supportait un diamant unique et assez gros. Emma devina qu'elles avaient respectivement appartenu à Marco et Teresa, et comme eux, les deux bagues formaient un ensemble magnifique.

\- Lorsque j'ai économisé suffisamment d'argent, je nous ai acheté quelque chose d'un peu mieux… elle portait celui-là (Marco désigna la bague avec le diamant) avec sa première alliance. Elle m'a demandé de l'enterrer avec, pour me garder auprès d'elle pour l'éternité…

Emma fixa les anneaux, puis Marco. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes, et sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait, essayant en vain de former des mots.

\- Je-je ne sais pas quoi dire…

\- Emma, je crois que tu sais exactement quoi dire et à qui…, répondit Marco avec un sourire gentil.

Il passa sa main sous celle d'Emma, glissant les anneaux dans sa paume et refermant ses doigts sur eux avant de tapoter son poing d'un air bienveillant.

\- Et maintenant, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Noël arrive, comme tu sais, dit Marco avec un sourire narquois.

Il se leva et guida Emma jusque dans l'arrière boutique. Elle y découvrit un piano quart de queue à l'air ancien, visiblement en bois de noyer. Les clés étaient en bon état, mais le bois du piano laissait beaucoup à désirer. Des trous de termites et des marques de griffures maculaient la surface, la moitié du pupitre manquait, et l'instrument se tenait de travers parce qu'un d'un des pieds de devant était à moitié cassé. L'esprit d'Emma fleurissait déjà d'un nombre incalculable d'idées, et Marco le savait très bien.

\- Le conservatoire de musique de Portland ; ils m'ont envoyé ce piano parce qu'ils ne savent pas quoi en faire. Il est en mauvais état, mais il marche. Le gars qui est venu le livrer a dû joué de traviole, mais c'était joli quand même, rit Marco. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Emma ?

\- Je pense que j'ai une idée ou deux, répondit Emma avec un ÉNORME sourire.

* * *

Regina, Kathryn et Fredrick attendaient depuis plus d'une heure-et-demi dans une salle d'attente de plus en plus vide. Après avoir réussi à mettre Regina et Henry dans la voiture, Kathryn avait amené son amie aux urgences alors que Fredrick s'occupait d'aller décharger Leroy quelque part où il pourrait dormir, promettant de les rejoindre dès que possible. Regina s'était considérablement calmée, mais elle continuait de taper légèrement du pied par terre, assise et attendant qu'on l'appelle. Kathryn se demandait si la brune était passée de la colère à l'anxiété du fait de se retrouver dans le décor trop familier de l'hôpital ; mais la mâchoire serrée, les lèvres plissées, et le regard agité de la brune lui laissait croire que c'était sans doute une combinaison des deux. Ce dont Kathryn était sûre, c'était que le bruit rythmique que produisait Regina avec son pied était en train de l'endormir après la journée épuisante, riche en événements, et absolument insolite qu'elle venait de passer. Kathryn s'était presque complètement assoupie contre l'épaule de Fredrick lorsqu'une voix la réveilla en sursaut.

\- Regina Mills…, appela une infirmière depuis la porte à double battants qui menait dans les urgences mêmes.

\- Je viens avec toi…, dit Kathryn d'une voix endormie alors que Regina se levait, attrapant le porte-bébé d'Henry.

\- Non, ça va aller. Vous pouvez partir, si vous voulez. Je vous ai déjà suffisamment embêtés, et aujourd'hui aurait dû être un jour spécial pour vous deux. Laissez-moi juste les clés de la voiture. Je peux rentrer seule, répondit Regina en soupirant et en tendant la main pour récupérer ses clés.

La brune s'était suffisamment rendue aux urgences ces dernières années pour savoir, presque à la minute, comment la consultation allait se passer.

Kathryn hésita, observant son amie. Elle avait trop souvent dû se rendre aux urgences avec Regina, et elle savait que d'habitude, la brune n'était absolument pas en état de conduire lorsqu'on la laissait partir – que ce soit émotionnellement ou physiquement. Depuis qu'elle avait déménagé dans le Maine, Regina avait fait d'énormes progrès pour reprendre le contrôle de sa vie, mais elle était encore loin d'avoir atteint l'absolution complète ; pour cela, il allait falloir laisser faire le temps, un temps qui ne s'était pas encore suffisamment écoulé. En fait, Kathryn n'était même pas sûre qu'il soit sage de la laisser se rendre seule dans le cabinet médical.

Finalement, Kathryn accepta en partie la proposition.

\- J'attends d'entendre le diagnostic, et ensuite on verra, d'accord ? Vas-y, laisse-nous Henry ; on t'attend. Dis-leur si tu as besoin que je vienne te rejoindre. Ok ?

Regina hocha la tête et tendit le porte-bébé à Regina avant de suivre l'infirmière dans la salle d'examen, derrière les portes à double battant.

* * *

Assise sur la table d'examen, Regina balaya la pièce du regard. Ça faisait une demi-heure qu'elle avait fait sa radio, et le paquet de glace qu'on lui avait mis sur la main avait commencé à fondre. Grimaçant un peu, elle retira le pack désormais froid et observa l'ampleur des dégâts. Le côté de sa main droite était si gonflé qu'il était presque impossible de distinguer ses phalanges individuellement. Le seul trait qui ressortait vraiment, c'était la petite bosse qui s'était formée sous la phalange de son auriculaire, au dos de sa main. Elle se demanda brièvement si les mains de Sarah ressemblaient à ça après avoir envoyé Regina à l'hôpital. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et prit de grandes inspirations profondes et apaisantes, essayant d'éloigner ces images et ces pensées de son esprit.

 _Pourquoi… pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu commences à penser à ça, Regina ?_

 _Pianissimo, forte, fortissimo, sforzando, smorzando, morendo, perdendo…_ commença t-elle en se balançant anxieusement d'avant en arrière. Tous ces fichus hôpitaux se ressemblaient tous ; ils avaient la même odeur et dégageaient la même ambiance ; elle aurait voulu ne plus jamais avoir à y mettre les pieds. _Reprends le contrôle… reprends le contrôle et respire…_

Bon sang, elle aurait tout donné pour qu'Emma soit avec elle en cet instant. Elle s'assoirait à côté d'elle, un bras passé autour de ses épaules, et lui dirait que tout allait bien se passer. Emma l'aiderait à s'éloigner de ce début de crise d'angoisse qui menaçait de la submerger. Mais Emma avait fui. Et qui pouvait lui en vouloir ? Regina n'oublierait jamais la honte et l'abattement qu'elle avait vu dans le regard de la blonde lorsque Leroy s'était moqué d'elle devant tout le monde ; remettant en question sa sexualité, accusant la seule personne qui avait prit soin d'elle d'avoir fait preuve d'inconvenance à son égard, insinuant que son travail la reléguait au rang de moins-que-rien. Comment pouvait-elle faire comprendre à Emma que rien de ce qu'avait dit Leroy n'avait d'importance pour elle ? Elle savait qui était Emma, et, bon sang, elle voulait Emma, dans son intégralité, sans rien changer à ce qu'elle était. En cet instant, tout ce qui comptait aux yeux de Regina, c'était Emma et Henry, et au lieu qu'ils soient tous les trois ensemble, Emma avait disparu, Henry était dans le hall avec Kathryn, et Regina était (une fois de plus) assise sur une table d'examen aux urgences ; cette fois, avec une main cassée. Il fallait qu'elle parte à la recherche d'Emma. Et où était passé ce maudit médecin, bon sang… ?

Regina fut surprise par le bruit d'un rideau qu'on ouvrait, à côté du lit. Elle lança un regard appuyé à la personne qui avait interrompu ses pensées avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de son docteur. C'était un homme de carrure moyenne et d'environ 1m80, qui avait l'air d'aller vers la fin de la soixantaine. Ses cheveux étaient blancs et drus, tout comme sa barbe et sa moustache. Il portait des lunettes de lecture et avait dans les mains un épais dossier ; Regina se douta qu'il s'agissait du sien, que ses docteurs de Boston avaient sans doute transféré à l'hôpital de Storybrooke. Puisqu'elle finissait toujours par se retrouver aux urgences, il paraissait logique de le leur faire parvenir en attendant qu'elle trouve un médecin généraliste.

\- Coucou ! salua t-il jovialement Regina.

\- Bonsoir, répondit la brune en soupirant, espérant que son quasi-mutisme et son manque d'enthousiasme le découragerait de toute envie de bavarder avec elle.

\- Regina Mills… tiens, ça, c'est un nom que je ne reconnais pas. Vous devez être nouvelle ici. Bienvenue à Storybrooke.

\- Oui, je suis arrivée il y a six mois environ.

\- Aaaah, je vois. Tout le monde ici finit par passer par les urgences de Storybrooke un jour ou l'autre. On dirait qu'aujourd'hui était votre jour de chance…

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que j'utiliserais l'adjectif « chanceux » pour définir la soirée que je viens de passer, répliqua Regina d'un ton sec.

\- Non, sans doute pas, enchaîna le docteur en riant légèrement, tendant la main pour la saluer. Je suis le Dr. Whale.

Regina serra maladroitement la main tendue avec sa main gauche, puis le docteur tira un tabouret à roulettes près du lit où elle était assise. Il balaya ensuite son dossier médical des yeux, et elle se demanda ce qu'il pensait en le feuilletant. Plusieurs admissions aux urgences, une montagne d'examens et d'examens complémentaires, des comptes-rendus de plusieurs chirurgies, des mises à jour concernant une rééducation, des entretiens avec les services sociaux, des rapports de police ; on pouvait probablement y trouver n'importe quoi ayant rapport avec le monde de la médecine. Au bout d'un moment, il termina sa lecture et referma le dossier, le plaçant sur le lit, à côté d'elle.

\- Bon, alors, que s'est passé ce soir ? demanda t-il en prenant prudemment sa main dans les siennes, tournant la tête pour l'observer dans tous les sens. Laissez-moi deviner, dit-il en souriant, lui jetant un regard par-dessus ses lunettes. Bagarre dans un bar ?

\- E-excusez-moi ?

\- Non, vous êtes trop bien habillée pour être allée dans un bar… Compétition d'arts martiaux ? Ou êtes-vous en train de créer un Fight Club dans notre bon Storybrooke ?

Regina regardait le docteur comme s'il avait perdu la tête, mais elle finit par comprendre qu'il essayait d'alléger cette situation pénible. Il aurait été simple de lui offrir les mots de réconforts typiques que tout le monde utilisait après avoir vu son dossier, mais le Dr Whale n'était apparemment pas ce genre de personne.

\- J'ai frappé un homme ivre qui a insulté ma… euuuuh, s'interrompit Regina, fixant des yeux sa main gonflée en se demandant comment elle était censée présenter Emma… compagne… petite-amie… moitié… chaque terme lui semblait être trop ordinaire pour décrire le lien qu'elles partageaient.

\- Sa fiancée, intervint une voix douce et familière provenant de la porte de la salle d'examen.

* * *

Emma accompagna Marco jusque chez lui et le prit dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir. Alors qu'elle se tournait pour descendre les escaliers, Marco la rappela et elle s'immobilisa sans se retourner.

\- Emma, il y aura toujours des gens pour te dire que tu n'es pas capable de faire quelque chose ou que tu n'es pas assez bien. Ne les aide pas en allant dans leur sens, d'accord ?

Emma traversa la rue principale de Storybrooke, bordée de lampadaires, réfléchissant à tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir et tentant de digérer les derniers événements. Elle n'aurait pas dû fuir. Elle le réalisait maintenant ; les yeux de Regina n'avaient pas exprimé de la honte ou de la déception, mais plutôt de la peur et de l'inquiétude à l'idée qu'Emma ne fasse exactement ce qu'elle avait fait. Comment avait-elle pu être assez stupide pour implanter dans l'esprit de Regina la crainte que, chaque fois que la situation deviendrait tendue ou inconfortable, elle détalerait sans se retourner ? Regina n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de personne dans sa vie ou dans cette d'Henry, et ce n'était pas non plus la personne qu'Emma voulait être pour eux. Elle devait réparer son erreur. Retrouver Regina, lui expliquer. Et ÇA, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand on avait une voiture à plat abandonnée devant un magasin tout au bout de la rue.

Emma fut tirée de ses pensées par des voix qui l'appelaient. Levant les yeux, elle aperçut plusieurs membres du SAMU et des pompiers volontaires lui faire des signes de salut depuis l'endroit où ils jouaient aux cartes, éclairés par la lumière chaude d'un de leurs camions. Emma connaissait pratiquement tous les habitants de la ville, ayant vécu là pendant presque toute sa vie, et ce groupe ne faisait pas exception. Faisant à son tour un geste de la main, elle trottina jusqu'à eux pour leur parler, et peut-être les convaincre de la laisser monter avec eux au prochain appel pour la déposer à un endroit plus proche de la maison de Regina. Son vœu fut exaucé quelques minutes plus tard lorsque les pompiers furent appelés pour gérer un accident ayant eu lieu dans un des carrefours de la ville.

L'hôpital n'était pas un endroit idéal, mais c'était mieux que sa localisation actuelle, et elle pourrait facilement rentrer à la maison à pied en partant de là-bas.

Emma se retourna pour faire un geste d'au revoir aux pompiers, poussant les portes à double battants et pénétrant dans l'hôpital. Se remettant de face, elle aperçut soudain deux visages très familiers, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre sur un banc, dans un coin du hall ; et à côté d'eux se trouvait un porte-bébé qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

Le cœur d'Emma se mit à battre comme s'il était à deux doigts de sortir de sa poitrine, et Fredrick et Kathryn levèrent les yeux vers elle. Ils étaient tous les deux surpris de la voir ici et ne comprenaient pas comment ils avaient tous fait pour se retrouver au même endroit ce soir. Emma n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Kathryn, Fredrick et Henry étaient là ; tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'est que Regina était absente.

\- Emma ?! dit Kathryn, incrédule.

Emma se dirigea droit sur la blonde. Ses sourcils étaient froncés de concentration, et elle parla d'une voix autoritaire que Kathryn ne lui avait jamais entendue auparavant. Emma pointa le porte-bébé en s'approchant :

\- EST-CE QU'HENRY VA BIEN ?

\- O-oui, impec. Il va bien…, répondit Kathryn, essayant toujours de comprendre comment Emma avait su où les rejoindre.

\- OÙ EST REGINA ?!

La présence d'Emma et son ton impérieux surprit tellement Kathryn qu'elle leva simplement un doigt pour lui indiquer la porte à double battant par laquelle était partie Regina environ 45 minutes auparavant, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

Emma se rua à travers la porte. Elle avait traversé la moitié du hall lorsqu'elle entendit deux voix familières sortir d'une des pièces. Arrêtant de courir mais marchant toujours à un rythme soutenu, elle essaya de déterminer de quelle porte provenait le bruit. S'approchant de l'une d'entre elle, elle aperçut le Dr Whale assis sur un tabouret, une main de Regina dans les siennes. La main en question avait l'air gonflée et douloureuse. Emma écouta leur conversation.

\- …Bagarre dans un bar ?

\- E-excusez-moi ?

\- Non, vous êtes trop bien habillée pour être allée dans un bar de Storybrooke… Compétition d'arts martiaux ? Ou êtes-vous en train de créer un Fight Club dans notre bon Storybrooke ?

\- J'ai frappé un homme ivre qui a insulté ma…euuuuh…

Emma entendit la pause de Regina, et elle pria pour que le prochain mot ne soit pas « bricoleuse » ou « amie », ou qu'il ne commence par avec un « ex- ». Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de s'assurer que ce ne serait pas le cas. Entrant silencieusement dans la pièce, Emma termina la phrase, choisissant le mot qu'elle pensait être juste et parfait, et (avec un peu de chance) vrai :

\- Sa fiancée…

* * *

\- Emma…, haleta Regina en tournant la tête vers la porte.

Son visage exprimait à la fois son choc et son soulagement, et elle ferma un instant les yeux pour se calmer, espérant que la présence d'Emma était réelle, qu'elle n'était pas juste en train de prendre ses désirs pour ses réalités et qu'Emma n'était pas une simple illusion créée par son angoisse et sa nervosité. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Emma se tenait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, et elle s'autorisa à expirer l'air qu'elle avait retenu.

\- Et bien, si ce n'est pas Emma Swan, dit le Dr Whale en souriant lorsqu'il la reconnut. Ça fait quelques mois que je ne t'ai pas vue.

\- Salut, Victor, dit Emma avec un sourire timide et un geste rapide de la main.

Le médecin se leva lorsqu'Emma approcha, et il la prit affectueusement dans ses bras, la soulevant presque du sol. Pour un homme de son âge, il avait l'air d'être assez fort. Libérant Emma de son étreinte, il garda un bras autour de ses épaules, continuant de la serrer contre lui en reprenant la parole ; cette fois pour s'adresser à Regina.

\- Vous savez, Emma est devenu ma voisine alors qu'elle n'était qu'une toute petite fille. Pas un jour ne se passait sans que je ne la voie travailler dur à l'atelier avec Marco. Bien sûr, elle faisait une pause chaque fois que ma femme l'appelait pour déguster des cookies fraîchement préparés, dit-il en riant et en lui faisant un grand sourire. Pas vrai, Emma ?

Emma grimaça en direction du sol et rougit lorsque le Dr Whale révéla ses secrets alimentaires et péchés gourmands. Agitant son index en direction de Regina, il ajouta :

\- Flocons d'avoine et raisins secs. Ça marche à chaque fois. Garantis.

Il fit un rapide clin d'œil à Regina et pressa l'épaule d'Emma pour l'apaiser.

\- Et maintenant Emma, pourquoi ne t'installerais-tu pas avec ta fiancée pour qu'on s'occupe de cette blessure et que vous puissiez vite rentrer ?

Le Dr Whale continua de sortir quelques objets, et Emma vint s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de Regina. La brune se pelotonna immédiatement contre elle, et passa son bras gauche sous le bras droit d'Emma, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Elle pressa fermement sa main, et Emma enfoui son nez et ses lèvres dans les cheveux de Regina, embrassant tendrement sa tête.

\- Ça va ? murmura t-elle dans les mèches de cheveux soyeuses qui lui chatouillait le nez et la bouche.

Elle sentit Regina hocher la tête.

\- Maintenant, oui.

Emma leva son bras droit, l'extirpant de celui de Regina pour le passer autour des épaules de la brune, plaçant sa main gauche dans celle de Regina pour qu'elle puisse la serrer si elle en avait besoin.

Le Dr Whale continua de parler en fouillant dans ses tiroirs et en inspectant les radios de Regina.

\- Tu sais, Emma, ma femme me demande souvent où tu es passée. Bien sûr, maintenant que j'ai rencontré ta jolie fiancée, je comprends que tu veuilles passer chaque minute de ton temps avec elle. Ceci dit, poursuivit-il avec un air faussement sérieux tout en pointant une seringue vers elles. Glenda va apprendre que je t'ai vue et elle sera très en colère si je lui dis que je ne vous ai pas invitées à dîner, alors, rend service à un vieil homme ; passe-lui un coup de fil et évite-moi les ennuis, tu veux ?

Le Dr. Whale sourit en leur lançant un regard par-dessus ses lunettes.

Il se rapprocha une fois de plus du lit en faisant glisser son tabouret à roulettes sur le sol, amenant avec lui un plateau d'outils médicaux. Reprenant la main de Regina, il pressa légèrement son pouce dans la peau gonflée à la base de son auriculaire, et Emma sentit Regina lui presser la main, anticipant la douleur. Aux gestes et à l'expression du Dr Whale, Emma devina qu'il faisait ça à l'instinct.

\- Aaah, le voilà, dit-il d'une voix triomphante en trouvant enfin ce qu'il cherchait sous la peau de la brune. Bon, Regina, vous avez une fracture de Bennett à la base du petit doigt. Rien de grave. Ça guérira vite et bien, mais il va falloir que je remette l'os dans l'axe. Je peux vous anesthésier, mais parfois la douleur de l'aiguille est pire que celle de la blessure.

Le Dr Whale lança un regard à Regina, puis à Emma qui regardait la brune, attendant sa décision.

\- Remettez juste l'os en place.

Le Dr sourit.

\- Bon sang, Emma, tu t'es trouvée une fille costaud.

Le Dr Whale prit la main de Regina et massa l'endroit sensible de son pouce. Ça faisait mal, mais pas beaucoup, et Regina se prépara pour la douleur réelle qu'elle s'attendait à ressentir d'une seconde à l'autre mais qui tardait étrangement à venir en pressant la main d'Emma. Emma pressa la main de la brune en retour et l'attira tout contre elle avec le bras qu'elle avait passé autour de ses épaules. Tout en continuant d'appuyer doucement mais fermement sur son doigt, le Dr Whale reprit la conversation qu'il avait avec Regina pour la distraire du procédé.

\- Et donc… qui a été le récepteur de ce crochet du droit ?

\- Un type, Leroy, murmura Regina d'un ton embarrassé, attendant toujours la douleur aiguë qui accompagnait toujours ces visites aux urgences.

Le Dr Whale éclata de rire.

\- Vous PLAISANTEZ ?! Vous avez frappé Leroy ?!

Regina était ébahie par sa réaction face à sa confession, et elle rougit immédiatement, se serrant contre Emma.

\- Mes plus longues journées de travail ont commencées avec l'admission de Leroy dans ce service. Croyez-moi, vous n'êtes pas la première personne à _vouloir_ lui en coller une, mais vous _êtes_ la première à avoir suffisamment de cran pour avoir osé le _faire_ !

Whale recula un peu sur son tabouret roulant, continuant de masser la main de Regina en jetant un œil par-dessus son bureau.

\- Hé, Eugenia ! Viens par là !

Une femme âgée vêtue d'un uniforme d'infirmière entra dans la pièce. Dès qu'elle fut là, le Dr Whale la mit au fait.

\- Cette femme magnifique a mit un pain à Leroy ! Tu y crois ?

\- Bien joué, mon chou, dit l'infirmière avec un sourire satisfait. Il était temps que quelqu'un le fasse. Quoi qu'il ait fait, je suis sûre qu'il le méritait.

Elle se tourna et s'éloigna, mais tout le monde dans la pièce l'entendit clairement marmonner :

\- Leroy est une raclure de descente d'organe.

Le Dr Whale, Emma et Regina haussèrent les sourcils puis ricanèrent face à la description imagée de la vieille infirmière, et le Dr Whale reposa délicatement la main de Regina sur sa cuisse.

\- Et voilà ; mais ne la bougez pas. Je vais vous mettre une attelle.

Regina n'arrivait pas à croire que le Dr Whale ait remis sa main en place sans qu'elle ait ressenti rien de plus qu'un léger inconfort.

\- Vous avez terminé ? demanda t-elle, déconcertée.

\- Yep. Et si vous pensez que je me suis bien tirée de ça, vous devriez voir avec quelle aisance je mets au monde un nouveau né, répondit le docteur en faisant un clin d'œil à Regina avant d'hausser un sourcil en direction d'Emma, souriant d'un air narquois. J'espère que vous avez prévu d'en avoir une flopée, parce que tu sais que Marco veut une maison pleine de petits-enfants, termina t-il en riant.

L'expression ébahie de Regina laissa place à un air paniqué, et les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillèrent alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait grand, un rosissement s'étalant sur son visage.

\- Je… euuuuh… hummmm, bégaya Emma en baissant les yeux sur le sol tout en frottant l'arrière de son cou.

Elle n'avait même pas officiellement demandé à Regina de l'épouser, encore moins d'avoir des enfants. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que Regina n'avait pas fui à toutes jambes lors de la conversation ; c'était peut-être bon signe.

Le Dr Whale gloussa face à leur réaction, avant d'ajouter.

\- Bon, prenez toutes les deux le temps de profiter l'une de l'autre et d'en parler. Lorsque vous serez prêtes, passez un coup de fil à ma secrétaire. Je pense qu'on pourra vous aider.

Regina le regarda sans comprendre.

Tapotant d'un geste rassurant son genou, il gloussa :

\- C'est ça, l'avantage de vivre dans une petite ville. En gros, c'est moi votre docteur quel que soit le sujet.

Le Dr Whale plaça l'attelle sur la main de Regina. Elle maintenait immobile son auriculaire et son annulaire, mais lui permettait de bouger librement ses autres doigts. Ce n'était pas idéal, mais ça lui permettait de garder davantage de latitude qu'elle n'aurait pensé, et au moins, elle pourrait quand même cuisiner pour le repas de Thanksgiving.

\- Regina, reprit Whale en souriant gentiment. Ça vous ennuierait que je jette un œil à votre épaule, tant que vous êtes là ?

Regina agrippa la main d'Emma et la regarda, à la fois confuse et paniquée, ne sachant pas quelle réponse donner. Emma lâcha sa main et prit sa joue en coupe, caressant tendrement le coin de sa bouche de son pouce.

\- C'est comme tu veux, ma puce. Tu n'es pas obligée, mais je pense que le Dr Whale pourrait peut-être faire quelques suggestions utiles. Je peux rester à côté de toi, si tu veux.

\- Bien sûr, qu'Emma peut rester, si ça vous met plus à l'aise.

Regina hocha timidement la tête en direction du Dr Whale, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre mais gardant en tête que les meilleurs docteurs du pays lui avaient déjà dit que ses mouvements seraient limités et que son épaule lui ferait mal pour le restant de ses jours. Elle voulait bien le laisser jeter un œil, mais elle doutait qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider ou soulager sa douleur.

\- Je vais vous demander de déboutonner votre chemisier et votre veste, s'il-vous-plait.

Regina obéit, restant assise, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes, le regard fixé sur le plafond. Une fois encore, la honte dont elle venait à peine de se débarrasser avec Emma était de retour, visible de tous. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Emma, retenant ses sanglots, des larmes roulant sur ses joues et tombant sur sa poitrine, le corps légèrement tremblant. Le Dr Whale regarda Emma, compatissant, et il commença à masser doucement l'épaule de la brune.

\- Regina, quelles sont les choses que vous aimeriez pouvoir faire avec ce bras, que vous ne pouvez pas faire aujourd'hui ?

\- J'aimerais pouvoir porter Henry plus longtemps, répondit immédiatement Regina.

\- Qui est Henry ? demanda le docteur d'une voix douce.

Regina garda la tête appuyée dans le cou d'Emma et répondit :

\- C'est notre fils…

Emma prit une inspiration sèche et baissa la tête pour regarder Regina. Une vague d'émotions remplit le cœur de la blonde, et sa vision se brouilla de larmes lorsqu'elle entendit les mots de Regina. Elle les considérait déjà comme une famille…

Le Dr Whale sourit en voyant l'illumination et l'amour qui brillaient dans les yeux d'Emma. Il avait déjà vu le dossier de demande d'adoption en tant que mère célibataire dans le dossier médical de Regina, et il voyait bien que l'admission de la brune avait surpris Emma.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Je voudrais ne pas avoir ces cicatrices, parce qu'elles sont un souvenir constant d'un passé que je préférerais pouvoir oublier, répondit Regina d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

C'était les choses les plus honnêtes et les plus sensibles qu'elle avait jamais admises.

\- Bien, reprit le docteur en l'aidant à renfiler son chemisier et sa veste avant de lui faire signe qu'elle pouvait se reboutonner. Je ne peux pas vous débarrasser de ces souvenirs, mais je pense que je peux faire quelque chose au sujet des cicatrices, et améliorer votre endurance. J'ai juste besoin d'en savoir un peu plus à propos de ce qui s'est passé.

Whale écouta Regina raconter les détails des blessures qu'elle avait subies ce soir là et tout ce que les médecins de Boston lui avait dit. Il secoua la tête plusieurs fois, se pinçant l'arrête du nez, déconcerté par les idées que ces docteurs lui avaient mis dans la tête. Selon son propre examen, ils avaient tord, et leur diagnostic était beaucoup trop compliqué par rapport à ce dont elle avait réellement besoin.

\- Regina, seriez-vous d'accord pour subir une dernière opération ? Je pense pouvoir vous aider, mais il faudrait qu'on vous opère, une dernière fois.

Il s'interrompit brièvement avant d'ajouter en souriant :

\- Emma pourra rester avec vous pendant toute la durée de l'intervention, même dans le bloc opératoire, si vous le voulez.

Regina regarda tour à tour le docteur et Emma, ne sachant que répondre. Elle connaissait la douleur qui allait de paire avec les opérations, et les traitements post opératoires mais elle savait également qu'Emma serait là pour la réconforter et pour l'aider, et son désir de pouvoir porter Henry, même si ce n'était que pour cinq minutes de plus, était trop fort pour qu'elle l'ignore.

Regina vit le sourire d'Emma, et ce fut suffisant pour confirmer sa décision.

\- Je peux le faire… une dernière fois… dit-elle doucement en hochant la tête.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour l'instant ! Je sais, je _sais,_ pas beaucoup d'interaction entre Emma et Regina, pas de M... mais le prochain chapitre se rattrapera largement, croyez-moi ;) A plus tard !**

 **Update de maintenant tout de suite (le 16/05 à 22h00 chez oam) : Désolé apparemment y a eu un petit bug, le chapitre est en ligne depuis une semaine et demi mais pour une raison ou pour une autre FF a pas prévenu les abonnés par mail et la fic apparaissait pas updatée sur le site ! Sorry about that ! See ya :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**NDA – Trigger Warning : Je mets un warning spécial pour ce chapitre à cause d'une scène entre Sarah et Regina où on voit comment Regina s'est cassé l'épaule. C'est un flashback (entre deux lignes et en italique) et la première ligne commencera par Sarah qui crie sur Regina, donc ça se verra, normalement. Ne lisez pas si vous pensez que ce sera trop graphique pour vous.**

 **NDMoi : En effet, si les scènes violentes, c'est pas trop votre truc, vaut mieux sauter le passage en italique ! SINON ; comme vous le voyez, je VIIIIIS (#Mushu #Mulan). Je suis rentrée d'Angleterre et j'ai passé tous les concours que je devais passer, les choses devraient donc légèrement s'accélérer à partir de maintenant :) Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis bientôt un an maintenant ("qu'est-ce que ça passe vite", comme dit souvent ma mamie. Avec son accent toulousain -bref) et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Une tension chargée d'anticipation grandit entre Emma et Regina sur le chemin du retour. Avant de quitter l'hôpital, Emma avait demandé à Kathryn et Fredrick de garder Henry pour la nuit. Regina et elle avaient besoin de parler. Cette soirée avait été ponctuée de trop de non-dits, à commencer par la raison du départ abrupt d'Emma, puis la manière dont elle s'était présentée comme la « fiancée » de Regina, en passant par son adoption spontanée d'Henry à travers les mots « notre fils », sans parler de l'incident mineur qui avait eu lieu lorsque le Dr Whale avait mentionné la possibilité d'agrandir leur petite famille. Emma était consciente du fait que sa réaction n'avait pas été idéale. Elle était complètement partante pour avoir plus d'enfants. Elle en voulait même une maison entière **,** mais elle ne savait pas du tout quelle était la position de Regina sur le sujet. Elles n'étaient même pas officiellement « fiancées », pour l'instant, alors la discussion à propos des enfants semblait être un peu prématurée, mais dans l'optique où tout se passerait bien et puisqu'elles allaient visiblement aborder d'autres sujets sensibles ce soir, autant rajouter celui-là dans le lot.

En plus de ça, Emma avait besoin de faire comprendre à Regina qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle pour être à ses côtés et à ceux d'Henry à chaque minute de chaque jour ; que ce soit en tant qu'amie et (avec un peu de chance) fiancée, ou qu'épouse (encore mieux). Elles étaient sorties de l'hôpital avec une confirmation de la date de l'opération : elle aurait lieu deux jours après Thanksgiving. Les prochaines semaines s'annonçaient mentalement et physiquement rudes, et Emma n'avait pas l'intention de décevoir Regina. Trop de gens l'avaient déjà fait.

Sur le chemin du retour, Emma jetait de temps en temps des regards rapides à la brune. Regina avait le coude appuyé sur le cadre inférieur de la fenêtre et elle tenait sa main droite élevée pour réduire le gonflement. Elle avait demandé à se faire prescrire uniquement de l'ibuprofène, souhaitant être en possession de tous ses moyens pendant les quelques jours qui restaient avant Thanksgiving pour être capable de préparer le repas considérable qu'elle avait déjà prévu. Elle avait d'ailleurs profité du fait qu'il soit là pour inviter le Dr Whale et sa femme. Regina regardait par la fenêtre, un sourire content sur les lèvres, sans se douter des coups d'œil qu'Emma lui lançait. Elle était tellement belle et elle avait l'air tellement apaisée ; mais c'était plus que ça : ce soir, elle avait l'air plus forte.

 _Je resterai avec toi toute ma vie, si Henry et toi voulez bien de moi_ , pensa Emma en soupirant.

\- On est arrivées, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Regina regardait par la fenêtre, un sourire tranquille sur les lèvres alors qu'Emma conduisait. Sa main ne lui faisait que très peu mal, mais elle la gardait levée juste au cas où, pour éviter qu'elle ne gonfle. Elle était émerveillée par ce qui s'était produit ce soir. Elle savait désormais qu'Emma voulait faire partie de sa vie et de celle d'Henry. Ils ne seraient plus jamais seuls. Ils seraient en sécurité et heureux grâce à la seule personne au monde qui les aimait inconditionnellement. Et peu importe ce que pensait Emma, Regina savait qu'elle leur apporterait tout ce dont ils pourraient avoir envie ou besoin. Cette artisane sexy, belle et incroyable qui était venue toquer à sa porte six mois plus tôt et avait chamboulé sa vie voulait maintenant devenir sa femme ; et bon sang, elle était excitée au-delà des mots. En revanche, elle se faisait un peu de souci quant à la position d'Emma sur le sujet des enfants. Elle avait eu l'air réticente. Il allait falloir qu'elles en parlent, parce que Regina voulait remplir la maison de gamins avec Emma. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer meilleure mère, professeur et mentor qu'Emma pour ses enfants.

Regina était plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, et elle se sentait plus forte que jamais auparavant. Elle avait défendu et protégé sa fiancée et future femme, aujourd'hui. Elle avait trouvé de l'espoir dans les mots du Dr Whale et il bénéficiait de toute sa confiance, pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas elle-même. Cette opération serait peut-être celle qui la réparerait pour de bon ; celle qui l'aiderait à s'assurer qu'elle pouvait être la meilleure mère possible pour Henry ainsi que pour ses futurs enfants, et la meilleure femme possible pour Emma.

Elle avait besoin d'Emma, ce soir. Elle avait besoin de lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait. Elle avait besoin qu'Emma voie à quel point elle l'avait aidée à devenir plus forte. Ce soir, elle voulait se donner complètement à elle. Lui montrer qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle lui faisait confiance.

\- On est arrivées, entendit-elle Emma murmurer alors que la blonde arrêtait la voiture dans l'allée.

* * *

Emma contourna le véhicule et ouvrit la porte pour Regina, l'aidant à sortir avant de refermer derrière elle.

\- Comment va ta main ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse en mettant ses lunettes avant d'attraper la main de Regina pour observer l'attelle.

\- Emma ?

Emma leva les yeux vers Regina, les sourcils froncés, inquiète, pas très sûre de vouloir entendre la question qui allait suivre.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je devienne ta femme ?

\- Oh, Regina, plus que tout au monde, haleta la blonde dans l'air nocturne et froid.

Les mots flottaient toujours dans l'air glacial lorsque Regina attrapa de sa main gauche l'avant du manteau d'Emma pour l'attirer à elle et l'embrasser passionnément. Leurs lèvres s'étaient à peine touchées que Regina approfondissait le baiser, investissant profondément la bouche de la blonde. Emma devina que Regina se sentait d'humeur exigeante ce soir, et bon sang, elle trouvait ça incroyablement sexy. Elle posa ses mains sur le plafond de la voiture, de chaque côté de la tête de la brune et se colla encore plus contre elle, continuant de l'embrasser. Regina relâcha le devant du manteau d'Emma et en attrapa la fermeture éclair, l'abaissant rapidement jusqu'à ce que les deux côtés du vêtement soient complètement ouverts.

Emma prit une profonde inspiration lorsque l'air froid s'infiltra dans son manteau et jusque sous le tissu fin de sa chemise. Ses tétons se tendirent contre la dentelle de son soutien-gorge. La paume de Regina se posa sur son sein et commença à le masser. La blonde gémit doucement contre la bouche de Regina, en rythme avec les caresses qu'elle recevait, et une vague d'humidité inonda sa culotte et son jean. Sentant la pointe rigide que formait le téton d'Emma contre la paume de sa main, Regina le prit entre son index et son pouce. Elle le pinça fermement avant de le faire rouler plusieurs fois entre ses doigts. Emma gémit bruyamment dans a bouche, et ses yeux roulèrent légèrement, puis elle ferma les paupières.

Regina rompit le baiser et appuya son front contre celui d'Emma, la regardant par-dessous ses cils en continuant de torturer son téton. Les lèvres d'Emma étaient entrouvertes, ses yeux étaient fermés, et elle haletait profondément dans l'air nocturne glacial. Elle grimaçait de plaisir et lâchait des petits gémissements rauques chaque fois que les doigts de Regina se pressaient et se relâchaient. La blonde avait la tête qui tournait et aurait eu du mal à produire autre chose que des sons incohérents.

\- Tu aimes ça, mon ange ? demanda Regina d'une voix séductrice.

Emma hocha à peine la tête contre Regina.

La brune glissa sa main sous la chemise d'Emma et passa ses ongles sur la peau tendue de son ventre, ne lâchant pas son visage des yeux. Emma prit une inspiration tremblante et Regina sentit ses muscles se contracter sous ses doigts. Elle fit remonter sa main et repoussa le bonnet droit du soutien-gorge d'Emma, exposant complètement son sein à ses caresses. A plusieurs reprises, la brune traça du bout des doigts le contour de son téton rose, le touchant à peine, sachant que la manière dont elle l'effleurait était suffisante pour lui faire atteindre à un état de rigidité presque douloureux.

\- S'il t-te p-plait, Regina, chuchota Emma, agonisante de plaisir.

La blonde sentit que Regina relevait sa chemise, exposant son ventre et sa poitrine à l'air nocturne, et la brune l'encouragea à se reculer légèrement en s'appuyant un peu contre elle. Emma plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Regina. Ses pupilles étaient énormes, noires de luxure et de désir. La poitrine d'Emma se soulevait d'anticipation, et elle attrapa le bord de sa chemise et de son soutien-gorge pour les maintenir levés, laissant la main de Regina libre de lui procurer tout le plaisir qu'elle voulait. L'air nocturne était glacial, mais Emma ne le remarqua même pas. Elle avait l'impression que sa peau était en feu, et chaque geste de Regina ne faisait qu'attisait les flammes.

La brune regarda Emma et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, faisant courir sa langue sur le bord de ses dents. Elle sourit sensuellement, un air narquois sur le visage, avant de baisser les yeux vers le sein d'Emma, observant ses propres doigts effleurer légèrement le téton de la blonde. Emma suivit son regard et contempla, émerveillée, Regina répéter le mouvement encore et encore.

\- Oh, murmura Emma dans la nuit, renversant la tête et fermant les yeux en agrippant le bord de sa chemise, se demandant comment elle faisait pour tenir encore debout.

\- Tu en veux plus, Emma ?

Emma sentit la main de Regina venir supporter son sein. Lorsque la brune prit la parole, Emma sentit la caresse de son souffle chaud sur son téton, ainsi que l'effleurement de ses lèvres. Elle déglutit péniblement et tenta frénétiquement de former une réponse cohérente à la question de son amante.

\- Je-je…, fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à produire.

Sentant le désarroi d'Emma, Regina ouvrit simplement la bouche et prit le bout de chair sensible entre ses lèvres, le suçant doucement d'abord, puis plus ardemment lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts d'Emma se glisser dans ses cheveux pour la maintenir contre elle ; le volume croissant des gémissements de la blonde lui indiquant qu'elle appréciait pleinement le tiraillement persistant et insistant de sa bouche. La brune fit tourner sa langue et lécha une dernière fois le téton dans un geste séducteur avant de le relâcher dans un petit « pop ». Le passage de la bouche chaude de Regina à l'air glacial créa une sensation incroyablement intense, et Regina poursuivit sa torture incessante.

Emma sentit les mains de Regina sur les siennes, les pressant de protéger sa peau nue du froid nocturne. Emma obéit, levant la tête et observant la brune, les paupières mi-closes et la respiration lente et profonde. Regina approcha son visage de celui d'Emma, embrassant et léchant tour à tour ses lèvres entrouvertes.

\- Emmène-moi à l'intérieur, Emma, murmura Regina d'une voix rauque.

Bien qu'elle avait l'impression que son cerveau avait complètement ramolli à cause des caresses de Regina, Emma n'eut besoin que d'une seconde pour se reconnecter à l'instant présent et soulever Regina dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser profondément tout en marchant en direction de la porte. Emma se débrouilla comme elle put, bataillant avec les clés sous les genoux de Regina, essayant de les insérer dans les serrures, peu encline à briser le baiser fervent et passionné qu'elles étaient en train de partager. Elles avaient tant de choses à se dire ce soir, mais en cet instant, toute parole semblait futile face à l'incroyable désir charnel qui les consumait toutes les deux.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Emma posa Regina par terre et elles se débarrassèrent de leur manteau avant de fermer la porte à clé. Lorsqu'Emma se retourna après avoir enclenché le loquet, elle sentit la main de Regina se poser sur son ventre, et elle recula jusqu'à sentir la porte contre son dos. Son corps et son visage étaient si près d'elle qu'Emma put sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes lorsque la brune lui dit d'une voix sensuelle :

\- Je veux que tu me baises, Emma.

\- Regina, on-on ne… t-t-tu ne…. Je ne peux pas…, bégaya Emma en secouant légèrement la tête, se dégageant et tournant le dos à Regina pour qu'elle ne voie pas la détresse et la confusion qui se lisait sur son visage.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont elle devait répondre à la demande de Regina. Physiquement, bien sûr, elle était capable de faire ce que la brune attendait visiblement d'elle, mais elle ne savait pas si elle le devait ou même si elle le pourrait. Elle aurait été dévastée à la simple _pensée_ de blesser Regina, ou encore pire, si elle la blessait réellement ; alors, jusque-là, la manière dont elles avaient fait l'amour avait été presque hésitante. Et maintenant, ce soir, le soir où elle l'avait déjà blessée en prenant la fuite, Regina lui demandait de prendre le risque de recommencer.

\- Emma Swan, dit Regina d'une voix à la fois suppliante et frustrée.

Emma se retourna pour lui faire face, les yeux ouverts comme des billes. Regina ne l'avait jamais interpellée par son nom entier, et elle n'avait jamais utilisé ce ton là avec elle. Les yeux de la brune brillaient de larmes.

Sa voix monta dans les aigus et se mit à trembler, et elle se pointa du doigt en prononçant les mots suivants :

\- Tu ne peux pas continuer à me traiter comme si j'étais une poupée de porcelaine qu'on doit manipuler avec douceur et précaution. J'ai besoin que tu me désires. Que tu aies envie de moi. J'ai besoin que tu voies que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de brisé, et TU as besoin de comprendre que tu ne peux pas me casser.

Regina se planta devant Emma et continua, lentement et fermement, sans ciller et sans détourner ses yeux de ceux de la blonde.

\- Et là tout de suite, j'ai besoin que tu. ME. BAISES.

La poitrine de Regina se soulevait irrégulièrement, et une lueur enflammée brûlait dans son regard. Emma baissa les yeux et les ferma brièvement, prenant une profonde inspiration avant de relever la tête et de rendre son regard à Regina ; le vert de ses iris s'était considérablement assombri et était désormais porteur de sa propre flamme.

Emma fit un pas rapide vers Regina avant de se baisser pour attraper ses cuisses, la soulevant du sol. Les jambes de la brune s'enroulèrent fermement autour de sa taille, et elle passa ses bras autour des épaules de la blonde lorsque cette dernière se retourna et la plaqua contre le mur. La tête de Regina se renversa brièvement sous le coup de l'impact, et elle hoqueta avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux d'Emma. La blonde la fixait, déterminée. Passant sa main gauche dans ses boucles d'Emma, Regina écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, entrechoquant leurs dents. Leurs langues luttèrent pour dominer ce baiser frénétique plein d'amour, de vérité, de soulagement et de délivrance. Regina se frottait déjà énergiquement contre les abdominaux d'Emma, essayant de trouver la friction tant convoitée en s'agrippant à ses épaules avec son bras et sa main invalide. Ses hanches faisaient de petits mouvements incontrôlables contre le ventre d'Emma, essayant d'apaiser, à travers un nombre beaucoup trop important de vêtements, le désir ardent qui avait commencé à grandir en elle dès qu'Emma était entrée dans la salle d'examen en se présentant comme sa fiancée.

Les mains puissantes d'Emma massaient les fesses fermes de Regina et elle rompit le baiser, posant son front contre la clavicule de son amante, les yeux fermés, se concentrant sur le mouvement de va et vient que ses hanches exerçaient contre celles de Regina et essayant de calquer son rythme sur celui de la brune. Le dos de Regina se cognait légèrement contre le mur à chacune de ses poussées, et Emma leva les yeux pour poser ses lèvres contre son cou, l'incitant à renverser la tête en arrière pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Emma ouvrit la bouche et suça la carotide de Regina, sentant le battement fort et rapide de son cœur sous ses lèvres. Elle continua de placer des baisers ardents à bouche ouverte sur sa gorge, donnant à sa peau de légers coups de langue à la fin de chacun d'entre eux. Elle sentait le cartilage du cou de Regina bouger sous ses lèvres lorsque la brune déglutissait ou haletait, ce qui la remplissait d'un sentiment d'urgence toujours plus intense, lui rappelant ce premier baiser partagé dans l'embrasure de la porte de derrière. Elle arrêta brièvement d'embrasser Regina pour reprendre sa respiration et l'entendit geindre doucement face à la perte de contact. Reposant ses lèvres contre le cou de la brune, Emma érafla de ses dents la peau sensible avant de murmurer contre son oreille :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, bébé, on a à peine commencé…

La voix d'Emma avait descendu d'une octave et elle haletait profondément. Regina frissonna face à l'intensité de son ton et du message qu'elle lui faisait passer.

Emma entendit un murmure rauque et séducteur, et Regina agrippa plus fermement ses cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière, pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Regina garda les yeux rivés sur Emma tout en traçant du bout de la langue le contour de sa lèvre inférieure avant de la prendre entre ses dents et de mordre dedans. Emma inspira profondément en ressentant un éclair de douleur et de plaisir, puis elle passa le bout de sa langue sur la blessure et goûta à la saveur de fer et de cuivre restée dans sa bouche en guise de récompense. S'assurant que ses bras soutenaient solidement le corps de Regina, Emma la porta jusque dans la chambre, et elles tombèrent sur le matelas. Emma glissa immédiatement une cuisse entre les jambes de la brune, appuyant fermement contre son pantalon de tailleur,créant ainsiune friction délicieuse contre son centre tout en continuant d'embrasser et de sucer la clavicule et la gorge de la brune. Elle sentait la poitrine de Regina se soulever sous ses lèvres et ses hanches faire des mouvements incontrôlables contre sa cuisse, essayant d'atteindre une délivrance qu'Emma n'était pas encore prête à lui accorder.

Glissant ses bras derrière le dos de Regina, Emma les souleva et les retourna en un mouvement fluide pour que la tête de Regina repose sur les oreillers. Se redressant, elle s'agenouilla sur le lit, contemplant un moment la brune avant d'agripper fermement ses hanches pour l'attirer plus solidement contre sa cuisse. Gardant ses mains posées sur les hanches de Regina, elle observa ses mouvements sensuels de va et vient pendant un moment avant d'attraper ses poignets, se penchant de nouveau en avant. Emma fit remonter les mains de Regina de manière à ce qu'elles soient ouvertes au-dessus de sa tête. Elle embrassa plusieurs fois sa bouche et sa mâchoire avant de s'approcher de l'oreille de Regina, murmurant d'un ton sévère mais tendre :

\- Si je me souviens bien, le docteur t'a dit de garder ta main au-dessus de ton cœur et de ta tête… tu devrais probablement faire ce qu'on te dit.

Regina se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et hocha docilement la tête, enroulant ses mains autour de la tête de lit dès qu'Emma lâcha ses poignets. Lorsque la blonde se redressa, elle prit la joue de Regina en coupe et passa son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure, jouant doucement avec alors que la brune entrouvrait la bouche.

\- Tellement belle…, murmura Emma en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Regina, déglutissant péniblement, toujours hésitante face à ce que la brune lui demandait de faire.

\- Je ne veux pas être ta poupée, Emma. Je veux être ta femme…. Je veux être tout pour toi, haleta Regina en fermant les yeux et en renversant sa tête dans l'oreiller. S'il-te-plaît…

Les mains agiles d'Emma défirent rapidement les boutons du gilet de Regina. Au fur à mesure qu'elle la déboutonnait, elle écartait les pans du vêtement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement ouvert sur le lit, de part et d'autre de Regina. Faisant remonter ses mains le long du corps de la brune, Emma agrippa le haut de sa chemise, au niveau de sa poitrine, et écarta fermement et rapidement ses mains, propulsant les boutons partout sur le lit et par terre. Le dos de Regina s'arqua et elle prit une inspiration tremblante lorsqu'elle comprit qu'Emma avait bien l'intention de lui donner ce qu'elle avait demandé ce soir. Immédiatement, Emma détacha l'attache frontale du soutien-gorge de Regina et écarta les deux bonnets sur le côté. La gorge, la poitrine et le torse de Regina étaient maintenant exposés aux caresses de la blonde, et elle prit un moment pour admirer les courbes sensuelles du corps de son amante. Une peau bronzée immaculée, seulement marquée par la couleur plus sombre des tétons de Regina et par la peau qui les entourait. La peau de ses seins et de son ventre était couverte de frissons, anticipant le toucher d'Emma. La blonde se pencha en avant et prit l'un des tétons parfaits de Regina entre ses lèvres, le suçant et le léchant avidement, le sentant immédiatement durcir dans sa bouche. Sa main se dirigea vers le deuxième sein de Regina, le pressant presque brutalement, avant d'en pincer et d'en tirer le bout, en rythme avec sa bouche, le torturant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit lui aussi devenu une pointe rigide. Les gémissements de Regina se faisaient de plus en plus forts, et sa bouche, sa langue et ses doigts continuèrent de travailler sans relâche, refusant d'accorder à la brune aucune forme de délivrance face à la stimulation qu'Emma créait.

Lâchant le sein de Regina, Emma posa sa main à plat sur la brune et la fit glisser jusque sur son ventre tendu, sentant les muscles se contracter fortement, puis se détendre en réaction à son toucher. Ses doigts défirent rapidement la ceinture et le bouton du pantalon de la brune, abaissant la fermeture éclair avant de glisser sa main dans l'ouverture lâche de son pantalon et l'élastique plus serré de sa culotte en dentelle. Agrippant fermement sa hanche, elle enfonça ses doigts dans les muscles fermes des fesses de Regina. Glissant plus profondément sa main, Emma massa les fesses de la brune et sentit la cuisse de Regina se lever contre la sienne et venir se reposer contre sa hanche. A chaque mouvement circulaire de sa main, Emma se pressait un peu plus contre le tissu, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts commencent à effleurer l'humidité abondante qui s'était étalée sur le sexe gonflé, lisse et chaud de Regina. Emma sentit le bout de ses doigts se recouvrir du liquide épais, et elle laissa échapper un gémissement qui provoqua des vibrations contre la peau sensible du téton de Regina, la faisant inspirer profondément et s'arquer de plaisir.

Retirant sa main, elle titilla une dernière fois le téton de Regina de ses doigts humides, puis elle les remplaça de sa bouche, récupérant la douceur acide qu'elle avait elle-même déposée. Levant la main jusqu'à la bouche de Regina, elle effleura légèrement les lèvres de la brune de ses doigts avant de la sentir les prendre dans sa bouche, les suçant et les léchant pour les laver de sa propre excitation.

Reposant sa main contre les côtes de Regina, Emma la fit glisser jusqu'à la taille de la brune, attrapant le tissu de son pantalon et de sa culotte et fit descendre les vêtements jusque sous la courbe sensuelle de la hanche gauche de la brune avant de libérer son téton et de se redresser pour attraper sa ceinture et l'élastique de sa culotte de ses deux mains. Les hanches de Regina se levèrent légèrement, permettant à Emma de faire descendre les habits le long de ses jambes et de les jeter par terre.

Se positionnant au-dessus de Regina, Emma s'appuya sur son coude gauche, glissant son avant-bras et sa main sous les épaules de Regina pour se donner un point d'appui. Elle observa attentivement le visage de Regina et pressa le bout de son index et de son majeur dans les plis mouillés de Regina, montant et descendant lentement en pressant ses doigts à plat contre son sexe avant d'aller de plus en plus rapidement. Elle sentit immédiatement le clitoris de Regina réagir à ses caresses, durcissant et se gonflant un peu plus à chacun de ses va et vient, et elle commença à faire tourner ses doigts autour en le stimulant fermement, essayant de créer un désir insupportable chez son amante. Redescendant, Emma effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts avant de recommencer à exciter son clitoris. Elle recommença le processus, encore et encore, jusqu'à sentir les hanches de Regina accompagner ses mouvements, les mains de la brune poussant sur la tête de lit alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de faire glisser les doigts d'Emma en elle, même à peine.

Emma caressa une dernière fois de son nez la joue de Regina.

\- Je t'aime tellement, ma Regina, murmura-t-elle en plongeant deux doigts en elle, les enfonçant jusqu'au bout avant de les ressortir et de recommencer.

\- OH OUI, EMMA, cria la brune, sa voix résonnant dans le silence de la maison et encourageant Emma, qui ajouta un troisième doigt avant de replonger en elle.

Les hanches de Regina continuaient de bouger en rythme avec les doigts d'Emma, les pulsations de ses parois internes attirant les doigts de la blonde plus profondément en elle, son corps venant à la rencontre de la main d'Emma encore et encore. Les mouvements de la blonde étaient vigoureux et réguliers, et sa main tournait légèrement à chaque va et vient, donnant à Regina une sensation de plénitude encore plus parfaite.

\- N'ARRÊTE PAS !

Regina leva son genou et posa son pied sur le lit pour se donner un point d'appui, et Emma enfouit son visage dans son cou. La blonde s'aidait de tout son corps, essayant de donner à son amante ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, ce dont elle avait tant besoin. Emma avait le souffle court, son bras lui faisait mal et elle luttait pour garder un semblant de contrôle entre elles alors que les hanches de Regina étaient prises de mouvements incontrôlables et frénétiques. Regina laissait échapper des petits gémissements fiévreux et aigus, et Emma haletait ouvertement de plaisir. La blonde sentit les parois de Regina se resserrer autour de ses doigts, et elle commença à recourber ses doigts à chaque fois qu'elle se retirait, cherchant l'endroit exact qui apporterait à Regina la délivrance qu'elle recherchait. Son pouce passa plusieurs fois sur son clitoris sensible en des mouvements rapides, et après un dernier va et vient, elle fit basculer Regina dans un orgasme explosif. Emma ferma les yeux et sentit son cœur bondir lorsqu'un mot s'échappa des lèvres de Regina, inconsciemment, sans réserve ni hésitation :

\- EMMA !

Regina venait à peine de se laisser aller qu'Emma descendit pour se positionner entre ses cuisses. Elle immobilisa ses doigts, laissant la brune jouir des vagues de plaisir qu'elle ressentait avant de l'assaillir d'une nouvelle source de stimulation et de désir. Elle attrapa fermement les cuisses de Regina avant de passer sa langue dans ses lèvres sensibles et gonflées. Sa bouche trouva le clitoris hypersensible de Regina, et alterna entre de longues caresses et des petits coups de langue rapides. Prenant la petite perle de chair entre ses lèvres, Emma la suça avidement, faisant tourner sa langue autour et la torturant en passant dessus encore et encore, savourant le goût de l'essence de Regina, qui n'était pas sans rappeler la fragrance des pommes. Regina perdait la tête, et elle tendit la main vers Emma, la maintenant contre elle malgré le fait qu'elle veuille la repousser. Cette stimulation minutieuse et si complète était une torture magnifique et tellement agréable que Regina sentit un deuxième orgasme monter rapidement en elle. Un cri de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres, et son dos s'arqua, se soulevant du lit alors qu'elle agrippait la tête d'Emma de ses deux mains pour s'assurer qu'elle n'arrêterait pas.

Emma leva les yeux, regardant sa fiancée perdre pied avec un abandon total, émerveillée par la beauté sauvage qu'elle dégageait en cet instant ; les lèvres entrouvertes, la poitrine se soulevant, les yeux fermés. Regina était absolument parfaite, et Emma adorait et vénérait tout ce qu'elle était.

Les hanches de Regina continuèrent de bouger contre la bouche d'Emma, essayant de faire perdurer les dernières vagues de son orgasme. Lorsqu'elle retomba sur le lit, Emma se repositionna au-dessus d'elle, s'appuyant sur sa main gauche alors que sa main droite faisait doucement rouler le clitoris de Regina entre ses doigts, provoquant quelques tremblements de ses hanches et ses cuisses épuisées. Les gémissements rauques de Regina étaient devenus des petits geignements épuisés et entrecoupés. Posant ses deux mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Regina, Emma se pencha légèrement et captura ses lèvres en un baiser profond et sensuel, lui faisant partager la saveur incroyable qui était restée sur sa langue. Regina soupira profondément en se goûtant sur la bouche et sa langue d'Emma. Brisant le baiser, la blonde posa son front contre celui de Regina, l'observant une dernière fois pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

* * *

Regina laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, se reposant contre l'épaule d'Emma, face au plafond et les yeux clos, inspirant de grandes bouffées d'oxygène à travers ses lèvres entrouvertes. Son corps et son esprit étaient épuisés. Elle ne savait pas combien de fois elles avaient fait l'amour ce soir. Leurs caresses effrénées s'étaient entrecoupées de courtes périodes de sommeil sporadique à de si nombreuses reprises que Regina avait fini par perdre le compte.

Elles étaient à genoux sur le lit, les jambes de Regina encadrant celles d'Emma, son dos collé fermement aux hanches de la blonde. Elle sentait le ventre et la poitrine d'Emma contre la courbe de son dos, et le front humide de son amante était posé contre son épaule, elle aussi rendue pantelante de fatigue à cause de l'effort.

Le bras gauche d'Emma était enroulé autour de Regina et recouvert par le bras de la brune, leurs doigts fermement entrelacés, leurs mains posées sur son côté. De sa main droite, Emma caressait du bout des doigts le clitoris de la brune, l'aidant à récupérer de la dernière vague d'euphorie ressentie dans les mains expertes de son amante. Une pellicule de sueur recouvrait leur corps, les faisant légèrement frissonner alors que la chaleur créée par leurs ébats se dissipait peu à peu.

\- Tu es éblouissante, forte et magnifique…, concéda finalement Emma dès qu'elle eut retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

\- Seulement grâce à toi, chuchota Regina en tournant la tête vers Emma, qui leva la sienne et captura ses lèvres en un baiser.

Leurs langues s'entrelacèrent tendrement, investissant encore et encore la chaleur réconfortante de leurs bouches.

Rompant le baiser, Emma sourit d'un air joueur avant d'envelopper Regina dans ses bras et de les retourner toute les deux, les faisant s'écraser sur le matelas et enlaçant la brune par derrière. Regina poussa un petit cri et éclata de rire face au mouvement soudain. Elle leva une jambe, laissant Emma glisser la sienne entre et frotta tranquillement son pied contre le mollet de la blonde, profitant de la sensation simple d'être câlinée et des caresses légères d'Emma sur sa taille, son ventre, et ses hanches.

Emma prit prudemment la main blessée de Regina dans la sienne, s'appuyant sur son coude pour pouvoir en embrasser tous les doigts avant de la reposer sur le matelas. Elle embrassa l'arrière de l'épaule de Regina, et traça de son index les contours des cicatrices qui se trouvaient sur sa peau.

\- Et si l'opération ne marche pas ? demanda doucement Regina.

Emma l'incita à s'allonger sur le dos. D'un léger mouvement d'index, elle tourna la tête de Regina vers elle. Emma resta allongée sur son côté, face à Regina, appuyée sur son coude pour pouvoir observer le visage et le corps magnifique de son amante. Ses doigts recommencèrent à tracer les contours des cicatrices, et elle plongea son regard dans les yeux sombres de la brune.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Regina ? demanda Emma d'un air dubitatif, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer que Regina puisse ne pas intégrer quelque chose de si évident et de si simple. Ça m'est complètement égal. A mes yeux, tu seras toujours belle et parfaite. Et si je dois me mettre derrière toi et soutenir tes bras pour que tu puisses porter Henry cinq minutes de plus, ou cinq heures de plus, je le ferai avec joie, termina Emma en souriant tendrement, repoussant une mèche de cheveux de son visage derrière son oreille.

La blonde écarquilla les yeux en se souvenant de quelque chose.

\- Je reviens tout de suite, dit-elle en se glissant hors du lit pour fouiller dans les vêtements éparpillés par terre.

Regina fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui pouvait être assez important pour qu'Emma quitte la chaleur de leur lit confortable. La blonde fut vite de retour sous les couvertures et se rallongea à côté de Regina.

\- Tant qu'à faire, autant que ça devienne officiel, non ?

Choquée, Regina prit une grande inspiration et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit la bague qu'Emma lui tendait, et qu'elle tenait entre deux doigts tremblants.

\- Pfiouu, j'espère que je t'ai bien entendue les deux premières fois, marmonna Emma en enfilant la bague de fiançailles que Marco lui avait donnée au doigt de Regina.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque l'anneau passa la deuxième phalange, prouvant qu'il était à la bonne taille.

Regina se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire, voyant qu'Emma était visiblement bouleversée par tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir.

\- Regina Mills, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Ses yeux verts brillaient d'anticipation. Emma espérait connaître déjà la réponse, mais elle avait vraiment peur d'avoir mal entendu.

Regina hocha vigoureusement la tête et sourit avant de prendre les joues d'Emma en coupe, déposant un baiser aimant sur ses lèvres. La blonde reprit sa main dans la sienne, et elles observèrent toutes les deux l'anneau au doigt de Regina.

\- Elle était à Teresa.

Emma vit dans les yeux de Regina qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et elle termina à voix basse :

\- La femme de Marco.

L'expression de Regina s'adoucit, et elle inspira brusquement en réalisant le cadeau incroyable qu'elle venait de recevoir.

\- Ils ont vécu ensemble pendant 30 ans, ajouta doucement Emma.

\- Et c'est à notre tour de poursuivre l'héritage merveilleux de ton père et de ta mère, dit Regina en levant des yeux plein d'espoir pour observer la réaction d'Emma.

La blonde sourit et hocha la tête pour confirmer à Regina qu'en effet, c'était exactement ce que Marco et Teresa représentaient à ses yeux ; même si elle n'avait jamais rencontré Teresa qu'à travers les belles histoires de Marco.

Elles restèrent allongées un moment, avant que Regina ne brise à nouveau le silence.

\- Combien, Emma ?

Emma fronça les sourcils et regarda Regina, perdue.

\- Je-je pense qu'il n'a eu qu'une seule femme. En tout cas, il ne m'a parlé que de Teresa…

Le rire de Regina emplit la pièce lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était passée à un sujet complètement différent alors qu'Emma était restée sur leur conversation précédente. L'air confus d'Emma était adorable.

Regina prit son visage en coupe et lui sourit.

\- D'enfants, Emma. Combien tu en voudrais ?

Le cœur d'Emma se mit à tambouriner contre sa poitrine, et elle regarda frénétiquement aux quatre coins de la pièce. Elle avait toujours désiré une famille nombreuse, mais elle ne voulait pas faire peur à Regina avec le nombre auquel elle pensait ; elle hésitait donc.

\- Bon, dit doucement Regina en se blottissant de nouveau dans les bras d'Emma, son dos pressé contre le torse de la blonde. Essayons autrement. Mets ta main gauche sur la mienne.

Emma obéit et sentit Regina former un poing qu'elle recouvrit de ses doigts, posant chacun d'entre eux sur ceux de Regina.

\- Tu m'arrêtes quand j'y suis ?

Regina sourit en sentant Emma hocher la tête, silencieuse et sérieuse, posant son menton sur l'épaule de Regina et regardant fixement leurs deux mains, concentrée.

Regina leva son index et donc celui d'Emma par la même occasion.

\- Ça, c'est Henry, murmura-t-elle. On continue ?

Emma hocha de nouveau la tête en silence.

Regina leva un deuxième doigt sans rencontrer de résistance.

\- Hmmmmmmm, dit-elle en souriant, sentant la main d'Emma se détendre autour de la sienne.

Un troisième doigt se leva, sans rencontrer non plus de résistance, suivi par un quatrième.

\- Mon père t'aurait adorée, sourit Regina en se souvenant que son père rêvait d'avoir une maison pleine de petits-enfants.

Avant qu'elle ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle sentit le pouce d'Emma se glisser sous le sien et le lever, de manière à ce que leurs cinq doigts soient tendus, formant une main écartée.

\- On commence avec ça et on verra ensuite ? chuchota Regina en souriant et en tournant la main, entrelaçant de nouveau leurs doigts.

\- Ce serait super. Vraiment super, murmura Emma en embrassant l'épaule de Regina et en attirant son corps plus d'elle près avant de succomber au sommeil.

* * *

\- _PUTAIN, MAIS C'ÉTAIT TROP DEMANDER D'AVOIR UNE SOIRÉE TRANQUILLE SANS AVOIR A ECOUTER TON PUTAIN DE PIANO, REGINA ?! C'ÉTAIT TROP DEMANDER ? TU ES SOURDE OU JUSTE. STUPIDE. BORDEL ?! hurla Sarah en resserrant ses doigts autour de la gorge de Regina._

\- _S'il-te-plaît… supplia Regina d'une voix rauque._

 _Elle était acculée à la porte et ses mains agrippaient le poignet de Sarah, tentant de desserrer ses doigts pour pouvoir respirer. Son œil gauche était écarquillé de peur, le droit était tellement gonflé qu'il ne pouvait plus s'ouvrir._

- _J'avais besoin… J'avais besoin de m'entraîner pour demain…, murmura Regina, ses doigts tâtonnant pour essayer de s'aider à inspirer._

 _Sarah agrippait Regina, presque avec désinvolture, davantage intéressée par le verre qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche. Elle descendit cul-sec ce qu'il restait de sa boisson._

 _La prise de Sarah s'affaiblit, puis elle lâcha complètement Regina en regardant d'un air inquisiteur le verre maintenant vide et les glaçons qu'il contenait. Regina n'attendit qu'un instant avant de se retourner s'accrochant à la poignée de la porte de ses deux mains. Elle sanglotait en secouant frénétiquement la porte, mais un des loquets refusait de bouger, et elle se souvint brièvement que le propriétaire avait promis de venir le réparer dans deux jours. Elle pria pour qu'il cède, juste cette fois._

 _Sortant de sa transe et réalisant que Regina essayait de fuir, Sarah attrapa brutalement le bras droit de la brunette et le tordit derrière son dos. Elle tira d'un coup sec sur son poignet et appuya violemment sur l'articulation de son épaule. Le visage de Regina fut plaqué contre la porte et elle hurla de douleur alors qu'un craquement sourd résonnait dans la pièce, accompagné d'une sensation insoutenable de déchirement. Le bras de Regina retomba contre son corps, brisé, et Sarah lâcha son poignet et agrippa le collet de sa chemise de pyjama, la retournant et la plaquant de nouveau contre la porte. Le tissu se déchira et la chemise s'ouvrit entièrement, révélant son épaule et sa poitrine sur lesquelles commençait à s'étaler un énorme bleu ainsi que les marques de muscles mâchés et d'os démis. La poitrine de Regina se soulevait violemment et sa vision était floue à cause des larmes et de la douleur atroce que lui causait le simple poids de son bras ballant. Elle perçut soudain un fort carillonnement et les taches noires précédant normalement la perte de connaissance commencèrent à apparaître dans sa vision périphérique._

\- _Oups, lâcha Sarah, une lueur sadique dans les yeux. Tu vas quand même pas sortir dans cet état, si, Re…gi…na ?_

 _En détachant les syllabes de son nom, Sarah approcha son visage de celui de la brune. Regina sentait l'odeur fétide de l'alcool mélangée à un parfum qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ce qui voulait dire que Sarah avait passé la majeure partie de sa soirée en compagnie - et probablement dans le lit - de quelqu'un d'autre._

\- _Oh, non… on dirait que tu vas devoir rester avec moi, maintenant…_

 _Sarah fit la moue et afficha une mine faussement désolée, puis elle laissa échapper un rire ivre. Les yeux de Regina faisaient des allers retours frénétiques entre le visage de Sarah et sa main qui faisait lentement tourner le shooter et le soupesait comme pour estimer son poids._

\- _Tu sais, commença Sarah d'une voix étrangement calme en lui lançant un regard par-dessous ses cils, un renouveau de fureur brillant dans les yeux. La prochaine fois, quand je te demanderai une nuit calme et tranquille, peut-être que ceci t'aidera à t'en souvenir…_

 _En s'effondrant par terre devant la porte, Regina entendit jouer sa propre berceuse tordue ; le doux tintement des bouts de verre qui tombaient autour d'elle sur le sol._

* * *

\- Regina, vous êtes prête ? demanda le Dr Whale d'une voix apaisante en s'approchant du lit sur son tabouret à roulettes.

La majeure partie de son visage était obstruée par son masque et sa charlotte chirurgicale, mais Regina reconnaissait la voix et les yeux bienveillants et familiers qui l'observaient derrière les lunettes ; l'un plus gros que l'autre à cause du monocle indispensable au bon déroulement d'opérations délicates telles que celle qu'il allait effectuer. Son regard était confiant, sûr, et plein d'espoir. Tellement différent du sien ; paniqué, terrifié et sceptique.

Les traces orange et jaunes de la Bétadine étaient encore visibles sur son épaule et sa poitrine, et elle se sentait vulnérable et nue, étendue sur cette table sous les lumières tranchantes de la pièce, exposée au regard scrutateur et critique de tous ces yeux étrangers. Elle avait l'impression d'être de retour à la nuit où on l'avait trouvée ; la seule différence étant la couleur qui teintait son épaule. Elle recommençait déjà à entendre la voix de Sarah dans sa tête. Tous les mots qu'elle avait rageusement hurlés alors que ses poings entraient en contact avec son visage, encore et encore, sa tête se cognant contre la porte en rythme avec les coups qu'elle recevait. Le bip régulier du moniteur accéléra brusquement, et dans sa panique, elle commença à remettre en question la raison de sa présence ici.

Regina agita son bras gauche de haut en bas sa main en cherchant frénétiquement une autre qui fut immédiatement offerte. Elle l'agrippa fermement et tourna la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule gauche, apeurée, ses yeux sombres croisant un regard vert rassurant.

\- Emma, il est préférable que nous ne lui administrions pas l'anesthésie tant qu'elle ne sera pas un peu plus calme. Peut-être que si tu lui parlais…, suggéra le Dr. Whale en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Regina.

Regina sentit deux lèvres douces se poser sur la parcelle de peau de son front non couverte par la charlotte.

\- Coucou, toi, murmura Emma d'une voix rassurante. Tout allait bien il y a une minute. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Les yeux de Regina balayaient rapidement les quatre coins de la pièce, et elle essaya de se concentrer sur la voix d'Emma. Elle secoua la tête et laissa échapper quelques larmes de peur qui allèrent se perdre dans ses cheveux.

\- B-Bost…

Emma posa son index sur la bouche de Regina, l'empêchant de terminer.

\- Shhhhhh… Je comprends.

Et Emma comprenait, vraiment ; trop même. Ces souvenirs horribles ; ceux qui demandent une attention et un entretien constant et épuisant, ne serait-ce que pour les contenir et les maintenir enfouis ; mais qui semblent toujours trouver le moyen de se réinviter dans vos vies lors des moments les plus vulnérables. Anéantissant vos rêves. Noircissant vos jours les plus heureux. Contrôlant la ligne imperceptible séparant le bonheur absolu du désespoir absolu ; se réjouissant d'un côté d'être la cause des plus longs tourments, mais n'autorisant de l'autre que de brefs moments de paix et de répit.

Emma se pencha légèrement sur son tabouret et fouilla dans sa poche arrière, en retirant un morceau de papier abîmé et corné à force d'avoir été trop souvent déplié et replié. Elle le tint devant elles pour qu'elles puissent toutes les deux l'observer. C'était une photo imprimée d'Henry somnolant sur l'épaule de Regina ; la jeune maman assise avec lui dans le rocking-chair sous la voûte peinte que formait le grand arbre, dans la chambre du bébé. Les yeux de Regina étaient clos et sa joue était posée sur la tête d'Henry, un sourire léger dansait sur les lèvres. Un de ses bras était passé sous les fesses de son fils pour le soutenir, et sa deuxième main faisait des cercles sur son dos. Elle n'avait aucune idée du moment où cette photo avait été prise, elle ne savait même pas qu'elle existait, mais elle avait capturé un moment tendre et candide qui témoignait de la paix et du bonheur qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle tenait Henry dans ses bras.

\- C'est ma photo préférée de vous deux, chuchota Emma.

Regina hocha la tête et regarda Emma, confuse et toujours aussi terrifiée, et se demandant où la blonde voulait en venir en lui montrant cette photo et en lui disant cela.

\- Tu vois ce petit garçon ? demanda Emma en tapotant la photo.

Regina hocha de nouveau la tête.

\- Il veut cinq minutes de plus dans ces bras, Regina. Cinq minutes ; c'est tout. Tu peux faire ça… pour lui ?

Regina observa la photo du petit garçon, puis la femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Les deux personnes qu'elle aimait ; les deux personnes qui possédaient son cœur, les deux personnes qui avaient guéri son âme brisée. Elle hocha la tête sans se rendre compte que le moniteur s'était considérablement calmé durant leur conversation.

Emma leva un index en direction du Dr. Whale, requérant un moment de plus avant le début de l'opération.

\- Regina ?

Regina reporta ses yeux sur Emma, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

\- Tu te souviens quand le Dr. Hopper t'a demandé de trouver quelque chose de beau pour contrebalancer chaque cicatrice ?

Regina hocha la tête. Elle se souvenait bien de cette session, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire cet exercice. C'était trop dur pour elle.

\- Eh bien… je sais que tu as dit que tu n'avais jamais fait cette liste, alors je l'ai faite pour toi… tu veux que je te la dise ?

Regina observa Emma, les sourcils froncés, l'air sceptique. Comment Emma aurait-elle pu terminer quelque chose qu'elle n'était même pas parvenue à commencer ? Quelle beauté Emma avait-elle bien pu trouver dans son corps détruit ?

\- Repose ta tête et détends-toi, je vais te dire ce que j'ai trouvé.

Regina reposa sa tête contre l'oreiller et fixa son regard sur les lumières du plafond. Elle sentit le front d'Emma se poser contre sa tempe ; ses lèvres contre son oreille. Emma commença dans un murmure :

\- Tes yeux… tes cheveux… ton sourire… ton rire… ton cœur… ton mordant… ton courage… ton crochet du droit… ton intelligence… ton élégance… ton assurance… ta férocité… ta passion… ton amour pour Henry…

Au début de la liste, Emma fit tourner son index pour indiquer aux chirurgiens qu'ils pouvaient administrer le sédatif. Ils mirent un peu de temps à se mettre en mouvement ; tout le monde s'était figé pour fixer les deux femmes, extasiés par les mots d'amour et d'adoration d'Emma, comme s'il n'existait plus que Regina et elle en cet instant. Leur cœur et leur âme étaient exposés de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, et c'était magique à voir.

Ce fut dans le plus grand silence ; interrompu seulement par les mots d'Emma, que l'anesthésiant fut administré, et les paupières de Regina se firent de plus en plus lourdes, les lumières de la pièce devenant progressivement floues, puis disparaissant complètement.

* * *

Regina flotta dans les limbes de l'inconscience au son de bips et de légers vrombissements.

 _Tu t'en sors très bien, ma puce… Je suis juste à côté de toi… ils ont presque terminé… Je t'aime tellement… tu es la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse…_

Elle entendait des phrases apaisantes offertes par une voix douce ; des mots ancrés dans sa mémoire même si elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de quand et où elle les avait entendus. Ils faisaient partie d'un rêve merveilleux et confus qui s'enfuyait trop vite ; remplacé par l'empâtement trouble typique d'un esprit qui se réveille.

Ses paupières étaient lourdes et elle les laissa closes, essayant d'évaluer l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Le bruit des machines lui était familier ; le calme de la pièce beaucoup moins : à la place des cris, des bruits de pas lourds, des ordres aboyés, elle entendait un rire gazouillant et le fredonnement d'une chanson qu'elle avait chantée des centaines de fois auparavant.

Elle tira légèrement la langue à la recherche d'une résistance qu'elle ne rencontra pas. Ses membres étaient gourds, mais elle réussit à lever son bras gauche. Elle espérait que sa main rencontrerait le réconfort et le soutien d'une autre main, mais son bras retomba faiblement; se cognant contre la table de chevet, renversant plusieurs objets sur le sol et délogeant le moniteur de son index, réduisant au silence son bruit régulier et le vrombissement qui l'accompagnait.

Elle pensa qu'elle était seule et son cœur se serra, mais le mouvement de quelqu'un sur le matelas et la voix ; celle qu'elle avait entendue dans ses rêves, apaisa immédiatement sa peur.

\- Hé, regarde qui est réveillée, murmura-t-elle, et Regina sentit de légers rebondissements sur le lit alors que deux petites mains excitées s'abattaient sur deux petits genoux.

Une main sûre mais douce leva prudemment celle de Regina, et une autre, toute aussi douce, caressa son bras pour le détendre avant de le reposer sur le matelas. Regina sentit des lèvres effleurer chacune de ses phalanges, puis la légère pression du moniteur revint autour de son doigt, et le son régulier de son cœur emplit de nouveau la pièce.

\- Je crois que quelqu'un a besoin d'un bisou magique pour soigner son bobo. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Regina sentit deux petites mains légères se poser sur ses joues ; puis un baiser mouillé et maladroit au coin de sa bouche.

\- Bon boulot, gamin ! A moi…

Un instant plus tard, une main sûre et tendre se posa sur sa joue ; puis des lèvres familières se pressèrent sur les siennes. Elle sourit, son état de torpeur l'empêchant de savoir si la joie qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur se reflétait réellement sur son visage, mais la voix la rassura de nouveau :

\- Et voilà ce merveilleux sourire.

Regina serra faiblement la main qui tenait la sienne.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais nulle part. Je suis là, avec toi. Repose-toi. Tu t'en es très bien sortie, ma chérie.

Regina se laissa de nouveau glisser dans les bras de Morphée ; sachant que son rêve merveilleux l'accompagnerait qu'elle soit endormie ou réveillée.

* * *

 **Done ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :)** **Pour ceux qui se demandent où on en est à peu près dans l'histoire, il nous reste 4 chapitres avant la fin ! Je me met tout de suite au chapitre suivant (oui-oui, j'avoue qu'avec toutes mes escapades j'ai perdu toute l'avance que j'avais... mais maintenant que je n'ai presque plus que ça à faire, ça devrait pas être trop long !).**

 **Sinon, pour le reste du calendrier, j'ai un petit (assez long, en fait) OS SwanQueen incoming dans quelques jours normalement ; et si tout va bien, un petit Supercorps et un petit Sanvers ne devraient aussi pas tarder à tomber ;) Gardez le sourire, buvez beaucoup d'eau et mettez des chapeaux au soleil ! Hasta luego !**

 **Encore une fois, merci à Not Gonna Die pour la relecture et la correction ! :D xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note de L'auteur : Un lecteur m'a suggéré de prendre quelques précautions pour ce chapitre ; je vous donne donc quelques indications :**

 **Emma va être confrontée à une situation violente à cause de deux hommes. Dans la scène en question, elle sera enfermée dans une pièce avec eux, subira des coups et ils se moqueront d'elles-mais rien de plus. Un des deux hommes fera un pas vers elle et déclenchera un flashback, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin que ça.**

 **J'espère que ça vous aidera. Si vous n'êtes pas sûr(e)s de supporter cette scène, il vaut peut-être mieux que vous sautiez le chapitre entier, parce que les scènes/POV s'enchaînent si rapidement que vous risquez de vous perdre.**

 **Note de moi : Désolé pour la loooongue absence ! Je viens de terminer un job d'été h24 et 7/7 et il m'était vraiment impossible d'updater jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour le dernier chapitre, et merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me suivre plus généralement, vous êtes géniaux et vous me donnez toujours envie de continuer :)**

 **Je remets une couche sur ce que dit l'auteur à propos de ce chapitre : ATTENTION. Faîtes gaffe à vous, pour dire les choses simplement ! Si vous savez que lire des situations violentes (physiquement ou psychologiquement) c'est pas votre truc, passez le chapitre ou lisez les passages en question en diagonale. **

* * *

CHAPITRE 12 : A Sinner and a Saint

* * *

Regina se tenait en face d'Emma devant l'autel baigné de la lumière douce des bougies. Elle souriait, les yeux fixés sur le prêtre, sans remarquer l'intensité avec laquelle Emma l'observait. La robe de Regina était décorée d'orchidées rouges et blanches et de Calla, et grâce au Dr. Whale, les cicatrices de son épaule qui dépassaient de la robe noire sans bretelles qu'elle portait étaient à peine visibles. Elles n'étaient maintenant rien de plus qu'un souvenir de son passé qui s'estompait rapidement ; oblitéré par le temps, une main très talentueuse et un merveilleux amour. Ces cicatrices ne disparaîtraient jamais complètement, mais Emma l'encourageait à voir ce qu'il en restait comme des souvenirs de sa force, pas de ses faiblesses. Emma parvenait toujours à voir les choses du bon côté et à la faire se sentir belle, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en y pensant. Elle était la femme la plus chanceuse du monde.

Regina sentit le regard d'Emma se poser sur elle et elle tourna légèrement la tête, mais la blonde avait déjà détourné le regard. Elle s'inquiéta en observant la blonde rouler des yeux et soupirer d'un air exaspéré en observant sa propre tenue. Kathryn avait pensé qu'un « costume pour femme » accompagné d'un nœud papillon souple l'aiderait à se sentir plus féminine et à l'aise dans son rôle de témoin du marié, mais Regina voyait bien que les conséquences de ce choix étaient contre productives ; Emma avait d'autant plus l'impression de sortir du lot - une femme parmi le rang d'hommes que Fredrick avait choisi pour l'assister en ce jour.

Regina avait grandi en s'habituant à être paradée devant la « bonne société » de Boston par sa mère. Elle avait détesté chacune de ces soirées, mais elle avait apprit à se fondre dans la masse et à échanger des banalités avec des inconnus lorsqu'il le fallait. Même si elle haïssait devoir se rendre à ces soirées, elle savait que cela lui avait permit d'acquérir l'assurance et les mécanismes dont elle avait eu besoin pour s'intégrer à l'industrie de la musique et aux impératifs sociaux qui allaient avec. Elle avait donc bénéficié de ces expériences – même si selon elle, leurs côtés positifs restaient très mineurs. Quiconque connaissait Regina savait qu'elle préférait vivre sa vie de manière plus solitaire, entourée de quelques amis proches ; mais les grandes réceptions telles que celle-là n'avaient pas de secret pour elle. En plus de ça, elle avait déjà joué devant des publics considérables partout dans le monde ; elle n'avait donc aucun mal à supporter le regard des gens.

Mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas d'Emma. Son travail avec Marco lui demandait de rencontrer des inconnus de temps en temps, mais jamais en quantité aussi grande qu'aujourd'hui. Il devait y avoir au moins 500 invités au mariage ; on aurait dit que la famille de Fredrick connaissait tous les habitants du Maine et des états qui l'entourait. Marco avait toujours fait montre de compréhension envers la timidité presque maladive d'Emma, et il avait la plupart du temps réussi à la protéger en la faisant travailler à l'atelier ou dans l'arrière boutique. Pour sa sécurité, Marco avait toujours insisté pour qu'elle travaille en binôme avec Fredrick lorsqu'ils acceptaient des petits boulots auprès de particuliers, et c'était lui qui parlait avec les clients lorsque c'était nécessaire. Emma avait confié tout cela à Regina après que Fredrick lui ai demandé de participer au mariage. Elle avait vraiment envisagé de refuser, trop consciente de son handicap, mais Fredrick était un bon copain, et sa participation semblait avoir un peu d'importance pour lui ; elle avait donc fini par accepter.

Et maintenant, Regina observait tristement une Emma clairement mal-à-l'aise et appréhensive. Elle avait retrouvé la façade qu'elle utilisait toujours pour apaiser ceux qui l'entourait et s'assurer qu' _ils_ se sentent bien. Le masque qu'elle portait pour survivre dans un monde cruel et inquisiteur. Son regard passait rapidement d'un endroit à un autre sans jamais se poser nulle part, et ses yeux étaient baissés sur le sol. Ça, ce n'était pas son Emma, ce n'était pas la femme qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle aimait. Regina savait que la nuit allait être très longue pour elles deux, et elle espérait que les moments les plus formels de la soirée, ceux qui les obligeaient à être momentanément séparées, seraient rapidement terminés. Emma avait besoin d'elle. Ce soir, c'était au tour de Regina de se montrer forte.

* * *

Emma observait Regina depuis l'autre côté de l'autel de cette chapelle en bord de mer. Elle était absolument éblouissante, et c'était la seule chose à laquelle Emma se raccrochait pour éviter de céder à la frénésie qui l'avait envahie. Elle avait l'impression que des milliers de regards la scrutaient ; se moquaient d'elle, la jugeaient. Sa peau était tout irritée à cause du tissu de sa tenue et de l'attention qu'on lui portait. Peut-être, peut-être que si Regina lui jetait un coup d'œil, elle trouverait la force de tenir un peu plus longtemps, mais la brune regardait droit devant elle, et son regard ne bougea pas pendant les quelques secondes qu'Emma s'accorda pour lever les yeux, s'efforçant de ne pas montrer la peur et la vulnérabilité qu'elle ressentait. Elle déglutit et observa son accoutrement d'un œil malheureux. Elle releva rapidement la tête et trembla légèrement en se demandant si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait remarqué. Elle serra et desserra les poings. Elle avait envie de frotter ses paumes contre son pantalon, mais elle savait que le geste attirerait encore plus l'attention sur elle. Elle clignait lentement des yeux au rythme de la mélodie réconfortante qu'elle répétait en boucle dans sa tête.

 _Plus que quelques minutes. Respire…_

Bien sûr, quelques minutes plus tard, de nouvelles situations, différentes mais toutes aussi inconfortables remplaceraient celle-ci. Si l'on se fiait au programme, Emma avait encore plusieurs activités « de groupe » à endurer avant de pouvoir disparaître quelque part. Après l'après-midi qu'elle venait de passer, elle avait vraiment besoin d'aller prendre l'air. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce que la soirée lui réservait, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ferait mieux de rester invisible.

Elle ne reverrait sans doute pas Regina avant un long moment. Le rôle de la brune dans le mariage était beaucoup plus important que le sien, et elle allait sans doute être occupée, tout comme Kathryn, jusque tard dans la soirée. Tout de même, il lui tardait déjà de retrouver le calme et le réconfort que lui apportait toujours sa fiancée lorsqu'elle était physiquement près d'elle. Ça faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues, et Emma avait eu à gérer pas mal d'épisodes merdiques aujourd'hui.

* * *

 _Elles arrivèrent devant l'énorme maison de famille de Fredrick vers de onze heures du matin. Emma trouvait qu'elles étaient là bien trop tôt étant donné que la cérémonie ne devait commencer qu'à 17 heures, mais Regina lui avait expliqué que Kathryn était extrêmement exigeante, et que le simple fait de l'aider à mettre sa robe de mariée et de la maquiller allaient sûrement prendre énormément de temps. En tant que demoiselle d'honneur et meilleure amie, c'était à Regina qu'il incombait la responsabilité de s'occuper d'elle, et elle allait avoir besoin de temps pour gérer tous les « caprices à la Kathryn » qui ponctueraient sans aucun doute la journée._

 _Regina ferma la portière et fit le tour de la Benz pour rejoindre Emma, qui était appuyée contre le côté de la voiture, les yeux baissées, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle tenait dans ses bras une tenue enveloppée dans une housse à vêtement qu'elle serrait contre elle._

 _\- Ça va aller ? demanda Regina en posant sa main sur la clavicule d'Emma et en penchant la tête pour essayer de croiser son regard._

 _Elle sentait le cœur d'Emma battre fort contre sa main. Elle savait qu'Emma allait lui répondre « oui » peu importe son niveau de stress, mais elle savait également que les yeux de la blonde lui diraient la vérité._

 _\- Oui, répondit doucement Emma._

 _Elle se retint de regarder Regina, par peur que son regard ne contredise ses mots._

 _\- Alors allons-y, proposa Regina en soupirant à contrecœur._

 _Elle adressa à Emma un petit sourire et les guida jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, levant bien haut la housse qui protégeait sa propre tenue pour l'empêcher de traîner sur le sol en bois de la terrasse._

 _Elles étaient à peine entrées que Kathryn se dirigeait déjà vers elles à grands pas, clairement agacée._

 _\- Bon sang, Regina. Je t'en supplie, viens me sauver de la femme qui prétend être sa mère. Elle est en train de me rendre folle. C'est pas vrai ; même son père a déserté depuis ce matin parce qu'il trouve qu'elle est complètement siphonnée._

 _Regina savait que son amie adorait ses futurs beaux-parents, mais la mère de Fredrick n'avait pas choisi le bon jour pour faire... et bien... peu importe ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire. Elle avait déjà réussit à mettre la mariée dans un état de stress épouvantable, et Regina ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, essayant de trouver une solution qui parviendrait à calmer tout le monde. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Kathryn, qui tirait impatiemment sur son bras._

 _\- Regina, j'ai besoin de toi là-haut TOUT DE SUITE !_

 _Alors qu'elles montaient les escaliers, Regina trébuchant derrière elle, Kathryn fit un geste de la main par-dessus son épaule, et dans une voix beaucoup plus joviale, s'exclama :_

 _\- Salut, Emma !_

 _Regina eut juste le temps de jeter un coup d'œil inquiet à Emma avant d'être entraînée par son amie._

 _La blonde était maintenant seule dans l'entrée immense et déserte, se demandant où aller. Elle n'était venue que quelques fois dans la maison de Fredrick. Elle ne se sentait pas d'avancer plus sans invitation, mais elle était si nerveuse qu'elle se força à se diriger vers un endroit qui ne serait pas si exposé. Elle resta ensuite immobile, agrippée à sa tenue de cérémonie pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité avant qu'une voix profonde et familière appartenant à un homme mûr et bien bâti ne s'élève depuis un coin sombre de la librairie._

 _\- Emma ! la salua gaiement le père de Fredrick en ouvrant grand les bras._

 _Il s'immobilisa soudain et balaya la pièce du regard d'un air inquiet, comme si le volume de sa voix risquait de lui attirer une flopée d'ennuis qu'il essayait justement d'éviter. Lorsqu'il estima que le danger était passé, il reprit sa route vers Emma et l'enveloppa dans une étreinte chaleureuse. C'était un homme fort, presque tout en muscle. Il avait déjà mentionné avoir travaillé dans la marine, mais il n'en parlait que très peu. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris de ses conversations avec Fredrick, il avait fait partie d'un commando assez hardcore, et il travaillait pour les SEALs* (Sea, Air, Land). Ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi il avait choisi d'ouvrir cette entreprise d'activités en plein air, d'ailleurs._

 _\- Bonjour, monsieur, le salua Emma en retour._

 _\- Dure journée, hein ? dit-il en souriant lorsqu'il la relâcha._

 _\- Oui, monsieur, répondit-elle, toujours à voix basse._

 _Il gloussa doucement._

 _\- Même après toutes ces années, je n'arriverai pas à obtenir de toi que tu m'appelles Phillip, hein ? demanda t-il gentiment en lui donnant un petit coup sur le menton avec son index recourbé._

 _Il attendit un instant qu'elle lui réponde, mais elle n'en fit rien._

 _\- Ça va, Emma ? demanda t-il d'une voix lacée d'inquiétude._

 _Marian - sa femme- et lui avaient été assez surpris d'apprendre quelle avait accepté d'être présente au mariage de Fredrick. Ils connaissaient Marco et Emma depuis des années, et ils étaient au courant de l'anxiété presque maladive de la blonde. Cela dit, après sa participation surprise au festival Waterfire, ils s'étaient dit que c'était sans doute dû à l'influence positive que Regina avait sur elle, et qu'Emma essayait peu à peu de sortir de sa carapace. Phillip admirait son courage et sa loyauté envers son fils, et il espérait qu'elle arriverait à survivre à cette journée sans trop de problèmes. Il savait que cela risquait d'être compliqué pour elle._

 _\- Tu sais quoi ? Je suis content que tu sois là. J'ai reçu quelques nouveaux produits pour la boutique. Tu veux venir jeter un œil avec moi ? Vu qu'on a un peu de temps devant nous…_

 _\- D'accord, monsieur._

 _Phillip déchargea Emma de sa tenue et lui fit traverser la salle de jeux où se tiendrait plus tard la fête. Passant un bras autour de ses épaules, il la mena jusqu'à la boutique d'équipements plein air où ils pourraient éviter d'être réquisitionnés pour les préparations intensives pendant encore un peu de temps._

* * *

 _Il était presque quatorze heures lorsque Phillip et elle revinrent à la maison et qu'elle rejoint la salle de jeux, où la plupart des invités de Fredrick s'étaient déjà réunis. Elle s'assit en compagnie d'une poignée de jeunes hommes bruyants, immatures et à l'air hautain. Ils étaient tous vêtus de vêtements de marques et d'accessoires divers, et à en croire l'odeur qu'ils dégageaient, ils avaient passé la matinée dans une cuve de Jameson & Johnie Walker. Emma se demandait comment certains d'entre eux arrivaient encore à tenir debout. Personne n'avait apparemment envie de lui adresser la parole ; de fait, la seule personne qu'elle connaissait ou avec qui elle aurait pu discuter, c'est-à-dire Fredrick, brillait par son absence, probablement occupé à aider sa famille à organiser les derniers détails de la fête et à accueillir les invités. Emma resta assise, tapant nerveusement du pied et observant trois hommes jouer aux fléchettes._

 _\- Tu veux jouer avec moi, poupée ? lui demanda l'un d'entre eux avec un sourire narquois en agitant une fléchette dans sa direction._

 _Les deux autres se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire en comprenant la blague à peine voilée._

 _\- Non merci, répondit Emma en faisant l'effort d'afficher un sourire rapide._

 _Réfléchissant, elle finit par se souvenir que le jeune homme qui lui avait parlé s'appelait Neal._

 _\- Ooooooh, allez bébé, on mord pas._

 _Cette fois-ci, tous les trois rirent en cœur._

 _\- Non merci, répéta Emma cette fois sans prendre la peine de se forcer à sourire._

 _Ces trois crétins commençaient sérieusement à l'agacer ; plus encore, ils la mettaient mal à l'aise avec leurs sous entendus sexuels. Elle chercha des yeux la sortie la plus proche, juste au cas où elle en aurait besoin._

 _Ils laissèrent tomber lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'Emma n'allait pas se laisser entraîner dans leurs idioties, et Neal (qui était clairement le plus détestable et le plus ivre des trois) décida d'interpeller haut et fort la population masculine de la pièce._

 _\- Messieurs, ce soir, c'est le grand soir. J'espère que vous avez tous repéré votre « moitié » pendant les répétitions. Moi, j'ai repéré la mienne, termina t-il en souriant perfidement, jetant un œil à l'assemblée pour s'assurer du soutient et de l'approbation de ses amis._

 _Elle remarqua que plusieurs d'entre eux hochèrent vivement la tête et levèrent leurs verres pour trinquer à la possibilité de festivités post-mariage - dont le « Témoin ». Emma l'observa vaguement, un peu irritée, mais il ne la remarqua même pas._

 _Emma avait découvert pendant la répétition de la veille que chacun d'entre eux serait mis en duo avec une invitée de la mariée, pour marcher derrière elle dans l'allée qui menait à l'autel. Lors de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Kathryn, elle avait brièvement rencontré la jeune femme avec laquelle elle avait été appariée - elle avait eu l'air aussi ravie de se retrouver avec une lesbienne en smoking qu'Emma l'était de devoir participer au mariage. Il y avait, bien évidemment, une tradition tacite qui voulait que les duos accompagnant les mariés « s'amusent » ensemble et la jeune femme avait compris qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir participer à cette expérience aussi facilement qu'elle l'avait pensé – ce qui l'avait visiblement mise en rogne contre Emma._

 _Décidant d'aller plus loin, Neal se tourna pour s'adresser directement à Emma._

 _\- Désolé, chérie, je ne pense pas que Tamara sois dans ton délire ; je garderais mes mains dans mes poches si j'étais toi._

 _Content de lui, il jeta un regard à ses amis avant d'ajouter « sale gouine ». Les autres gloussèrent dans leurs barbes. Le regard d'Emma resta fixé sur le sol, et elle essaya d'ignorer la pique. Evidemment toujours agacé d'avoir été éconduit quelques minutes auparavant et pas encore prêt à la laisser tranquille, il continua :_

 _\- Jolis habits, au fait. Tu les as eu où… au secours populaire ?_

 _Cette fois-ci, un rire plus général se déclencha dans la pièce, et il hocha la tête, fier d'être ainsi encouragé. Emma garda les yeux baissés. Elle n'imaginait même pas leurs réactions et leurs rires s'ils apprenaient que tout ce qu'elle possédait venait effectivement plus ou moins de l'Armée du Salut. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait se payer, tout ce qui lui avait jamais été offert._

 _Emma commençait à en avoir vraiment mare, mais elle avait l'impression de ne rien pouvoir faire par peur d'envenimer la situation ou de ruiner le grand jour de Kathryn et Fredrick. Elle savait que la dernière chose dont la famille de Fredrick avait besoin en cet instant, c'était de devoir jouer les gendarmes et résoudre des discordes côté marié, et il y avait beaucoup trop d'hommes dans cette pièce pour qu'elle puisse agir seule ; tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était rester assise en silence et fixer le sol en essayant de garder le contrôle de sa peur, de son malaise, et de sa respiration. Elle se sentait dangereusement vulnérable, et elle voulait plus que tout sortir de cette pièce._

 _Neal se retourna une fois de plus pour s'adresser à ses amis, et ajouta :_

 _\- Oh, et j'offre une bouteille de Bowmore 25 à quiconque arrivera à chopper la Demoiselle d'Honneur principale. Vous avez-vu ce boul ?_

 _Plusieurs personnes rirent et sifflèrent en hochant la tête d'approbation, levant une fois de plus leurs verres._

 _Emma sentit la bile monter dans sa gorge en réalisant qu'ils parlaient de Regina. Peut-être qu'il avait seulement dit ça pour continuer de la moquer, mais elle n'avait aucune raison de croire que les personnes présentes dans cette pièce étaient au courant de sa relation avec la brune. Son vœu fut enfin exaucé._

 _\- Plus que deux heures avant le début du spectacle, annonça haut et fort Phillip en entrant dans la pièce. Que tout le monde se mette en tenue, on part dans une heure._

 _Phillip ne sembla pas remarquer la tension qui flottait dans l'air, mais Emma fut soulagée de constater que sa simple présence sembla rapidement la faire disparaître._

 _Il se tourna vers elle et lui dit chaleureusement :_

 _\- Emma, tu vas aller dans mon bureau pour te changer, d'accord ?_

 _Elle hocha la tête et attrapa sa tenue avant de le suivre hors de la pièce. Sur son chemin, elle croisa Neal qui la lorgna et passa sa langue sur ses dents avant de lui envoyer un baiser sardonique._

 _\- Je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi, poupée. On reprendra cette conversation plus tard… promis, termina-t-il en souriant d'un air méprisant._

* * *

De retour chez Fredrick pour les festivités post-mariage, Emma sentit son anxiété grimper en flèche, et elle essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon, essayant de se calmer. Elle ne s'était pas sentie comme ça depuis longtemps, mais voilà qu'elle était de retour à la case départ. Silencieusement, elle rejoua dans sa tête la mélodie de sa boîte à musique encore et encore, essayant de s'apaiser. Son regard balayait nerveusement la pièce sans se poser nulle part, et elle crispa et relaxa sa mâchoire en cherchant Regina des yeux (sans jamais la trouver). Dans le même temps, elle essayait de se rappeler de ce qu'elle devait faire et quand.

Elle avait l'impression que des centaines de personnes lui parlaient à la fois ; les photographes la touchaient sans arrêt pour la positionner, la pousser ou la tirer dans tous les sens pour obtenir la « photo parfaite », pareil pour les traiteurs, qui voulaient placer les invités aux places qui leur avaient été assignées, ou les organisateurs du mariage, qui voulaient les positionner de manière à ce qu'ils forment des rangs parfaits. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de sortir prendre l'air aussi rapidement que possible pour se calmer et trouver un peu de silence. Dans tout ce vacarme, il lui était de plus en plus dur de retrouver sa musique interne.

* * *

La table à manger des mariés avait été installée sur la scène, devant une gigantesque piste de danse autour de laquelle étaient réparties plusieurs tables rondes qui pouvaient accueillir de 10 à 15 personnes. Le grand magasin de combinaisons sportives qui se situait sur le domaine avait été vidé et était utilisé pour l'accueil – ils avaient besoin du plus d'espace possible.

Regina était assise au milieu de la table, à la droite de Kathryn, et Emma était assise environ 12 personnes plus loin, tout en bout de table. C'était sans doute pour le mieux ; elle était un peu plus au calme là-bas. Regina discutait avec tous les invités qui l'entouraient ; Emma, au contraire, n'adressait la parole à personne. Elle leva plusieurs fois la tête pour voir Marco, qui était assis à l'une des tables en bas, avec Henry. Marco agita doucement la main d'Henry pour la saluer, et elle répondit avec un sourire triste et un geste de main peu enthousiaste. Marco répéta le processus avec Regina quelques minutes plus tard, et Emma fut certaine qu'il obtint d'elle une réaction plus joviale. Elle avait arrêté de tenter de se pencher en arrière ou en avant pour essayer de voir Regina. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait, au moins cinq personnes semblaient se mettre d'accord pour l'imiter et lui bloquer la vue. Au final, elle se résigna à devoir rester assise et manger en silence. De toute façon, elle n'avait jamais été douée pour échanger des banalités.

Ils avaient décidé de passer sur les discours du Témoin et de la Demoiselle d'Honneur. C'était sans doute pour le mieux, vu les aventures délurées qui peuplaient la vie de Fredrick et Kathryn. Il était probable qu'un nombre CONSÉQUENT d'histoires plus que douteuses se soient accumulées au fil des ans, et elle ne voulait même pas imaginer celles que les amis ivres morts de Fredrick auraient choisi de partager avec l'audience. Emma aurait bien aimé entendre le discours de Regina, par contre. Sa voix était apaisante, et elle aurait été forcée de se lever, ce qui voulait dire qu'Emma aurait pu la voir. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas qu'on invitait les mariés et leurs amis à se préparer à la première danse. Le groupe se leva se table et se dirigea vers une alcôve située sur le bord de la piste, et chaque demoiselle d'honneur se coupla avec son « partenaire » de procession ; sauf Emma. Tamara avait déclaré plus tôt sans ménagements qu'elle refusait de danser avec elle, et Phillip n'avait pas insisté par peur qu'elle ne fasse une scène, murmurant « Je suis désolé » à Emma. Sitôt que les couples furent sur la piste, l'attention de toute l'assemblée fixée sur eux, Emma fila en douce, sortant par une issue de secours, les yeux pleins de larmes de découragement. Trop pressée de quitter les lieux, elle ne remarqua pas que certaines demoiselles d'honneurs et leurs partenaires s'étaient déjà éclipsés pour profiter d'une soirée plus amusante.

* * *

Regina fit le tour de la piste de danse du regard. Elle étouffait dans les bras de ce Témoin ivre mort, et qui avait visiblement les mains très baladeuses. Elle garda les yeux fixés sur Emma, qui refusait jusque-là de lever les yeux du sol. Alors qu'elle essayait de danser-lutter avec son cavalier, elle vit Emma se tourner et quitter la pièce. Elle voulait sortir aussi vite que possible pour la rejoindre, mais elle devait au moins attendre la fin du morceau. Elle croisa brièvement le regard de Marco, qui ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Il était parvenu à la même conclusion que Regina ; Emma était submergée par la soirée et elle n'en pouvait plus. Regina lui lança un regard suppliant. Du doigt, il se désigna, lui et Henry, avant de faire un geste de la main pour indiquer qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour eux. Elle forma silencieusement le mot « merci » avant de reporter son attention sur le « Témoin ». Gardant un sourire avenant pour que le public ne se doute de rien, Regina lui murmura dans l'oreille :

\- Si vous ne remettez pas vos mains sur ma taille tout de suite, je vous arrache les couilles et je les mets en bocal...

Apparemment, ça le dessoûla tout de suite.

* * *

Emma fouilla dans sa poche en se dirigeant vers la boutique d'équipement sportifs ; elle en sortit la clé que Phillip lui avait donné « juste au cas où elle aurait besoin d'un petit moment tranquille ». Elle avait remarqué le regard compatissant qu'il lui avait lancé en lui tendant les clés.

Tournant la poignée, elle se rendit compte que la porte était déjà ouverte, ce qui lui parut étrange, mais vu la journée folle qu'ils venaient de passer, il était possible que Phillip ait simplement oublié de fermer à clé. Elle était déjà bien entrée dans la boutique lorsqu'elle reconnut l'odeur écœurante de la weed, de l'alcool, et d'un parfum répugnant mais familier. Son ventre se serra lorsqu'elle aperçut une ombre puis deux passer dans la lumière qui entrait toujours par la porte toujours ouverte, derrière elle. Tournant les talons, elle percuta immédiatement Neal, qui lui barrait maintenant la route. Elle fit un bond en arrière pour se mettre hors d'atteinte.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, Greg, regarde qui a décidé de se joindre à notre petite fête, dit Neal en tirant sur son joint avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bouteille de Jack, s'essuyant grossièrement la bouche sur la manche de son smoking.

Il tangua légèrement sur ses pieds, et vu leur manque de coordination, Emma se douta que les deux hommes étaient là depuis un bon moment.

\- Ecoutez, je ne veux pas d'ennuis, commença nerveusement Emma en fixant la porte qui se trouvait derrière lui.

\- Oh, mais poupée, je m'en fiche, de ce que tu veux. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce que je veux et ce qu'il veut, la coupa Neal en se désignant du doigt avant de faire un geste de bouteille en direction de Greg.

Emma sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et se raccourcir, et elle se demanda comment se sortir de là. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Neal poursuivit :

\- Et je suis sûre que tu seras heureuse d'apprendre que nous avons décidé de revenir sur notre décision et de t'accorder une seconde chance. Tu vois, Greg et moi, on en a parlé, et une fille aussi jolie que toi, c'est trop bête ; on s'est dit que t'es peut-être juste perdue en cours de route. On va t'aider à revenir dans le droit chemin.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. J'ai juste besoin de sortir d'ici, déclara Emma d'une voix calme en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Pour un homme saoul et défoncé, Neal avait des réflexes assez rapides, vu la manière dont il se déplaça immédiatement pour lui barrer la route.

\- Non non non, dit-il en secouant la tête. Tu ne vas nulle part, chérie. Greg, ferme la porte…

Greg ferma la porte et la verrouilla, et Emma ne put que le regarder, impuissante et paniquée ; ses chances de s'évader s'amenuisant puis disparaissant tout à fait.

* * *

Après la première danse, Regina essaya immédiatement de s'éloigner des festivités pour retrouver Emma. Elle fut interceptée par des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui voulaient la complimenter ainsi que par de vieilles connaissances de Boston qui voulaient prendre de ses nouvelles. Déclinant poliment chaque tentative de conversation en promettant à chacun de « revenir tout de suite », elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'avait empruntée Emma quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle était presque parvenue à destination lorsqu'on posa une main sur son bras.

\- Regina ?

Regina soupira, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas manqué l'opportunité de partir à la recherche d'Emma. Elle leva les yeux pour voir qui lui adressait la parole. C'était Phillip, flanqué de Fredrick, et ils virent immédiatement qu'elle se faisait du souci.

\- Elle est peut-être dans la boutique, dit Phillip. On va te montrer où c'est, avec Fredrick.

Regina lui pressa la main.

\- Merci, dit-elle d'une voix haletante avant de les suivre en direction de la boutique.

* * *

Même si elle savait que la porte était fermée, Emma décida de tenter sa chance. Elle avait vécu suffisamment d'expériences similaires pour savoir que la drogue et l'alcool qui couraient dans leurs veines lui donneraient peut-être le temps d'ouvrir la porte. Mais lorsqu'elle essaya de contourner Neal, il attrapa brutalement son poignet. Emma hurla, le surprenant suffisamment pour récupérer son bras. Elle tremblait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, et elle porta ses poings serrés à son front. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et son cou était tordu, tout comme l'expression de son visage ; comme si elle ressentait une douleur atroce à l'écoute d'un son inaudible.

\- C'est quoi ton problème, espèce de folle ? exigea de savoir Neal.

\- S'il-vous-plait, s'il-vous plait, laissez-moi sortir. Laissez-moi sortir, s'il-vous-plait..., supplia Emma en commençant à se balancer d'avant en arrière.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu n'iras nulle part tant qu'on n'en aura pas fini avec toi, répliqua Neal en ricanant.

Attrapant de nouveau son poignet, il la gifla d'un revers de la main avec suffisamment de force pour la projeter contre le mur. Elle cria en sentant une douleur intense s'éveiller dans sa joue et sa mâchoire, et l'arrière de sa tête et son épaule entrèrent brutalement en contact avec le mur.

* * *

 _Emma ouvrit les yeux et plissa les paupières pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. La douleur de l'impact sur sa tête et son épaule était toujours très présente, et du sang commençait déjà à couler de son arcade sourcilière. Elle apercevait vaguement le papier peint décollé par endroit, choisi pour que son travailleur social pense qu'Emma vivait dans une maison "propre au développement d'un enfant"._ _Son ours en peluche amputé était posé sur la couverture déchirée, légèrement flou. Il la réconforterait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il relégué au rôle de simple spectateur._

 _Tournant légèrement la tête, elle vit son père d'accueil dans l'encadrement de la porte, bloquant tout accès à la porte fermée et verrouillée, défaisant déjà la boucle de sa ceinture. Elle pria pour que la perte de connaissance l'emporte…_

* * *

Les ongles d'Emma grattaient le mur, et elle leva soudain le pied et donna un grand coup dedans. Elle le sentit céder. Reculant un peu, elle cogna de nouveau, élargissant le trou. Bientôt, elle tapa des poings, des coudes et des pieds contre le gypse et le bois qui se trouvait derrière, hurlant et pleurant. Elle sortirait de cet enfer à la force des ongles s'il le fallait mais il était hors de question que ça se reproduise. Pas encore.

Elle entendit Neal rire derrière elle.

\- Où tu veux aller, connasse ? Hé, Greg, viens voir ça. Elle a complètement pété les plombs, cette conne.

Il gloussa en buvant une grande gorgée de sa bouteille sans jamais quitter Emma des yeux.

\- Ouais, elle est farouche, répondit Greg.

\- Tu trouves ? C'est ce qu'on va voir…, répliqua Neal en s'approchant d'Emma les mains déjà sur sa ceinture.

* * *

Phillip, Fredrick et Regina se mirent à courir lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit d'une bagarre, des voix d'hommes étouffées et les cris d'Emma provenant de l'intérieur de la boutique.

Phillip essaya frénétiquement d'ouvrir la porte, mais constata qu'elle était fermée à clé. Regina frappa de toutes ses forces sur le mur pour qu'Emma sache qu'ils étaient là.

\- ON ARRIVE, MA PUCE, TIENS BON ! cria-t-elle à travers le mur, espérant que sa voix rassurerait Emma qu'elle comprendrait qu'ils étaient tout près.

Emma continuait de hurler à l'intérieur, et ils entendirent des coups répétés portés sur le mur.

\- OUVREZ-MOI CETTE SALOPERIE DE PORTE, PHILLIP ! hurla Regina, en pleurs en le regardant s'agiter avec son trousseau de clés, essayant de trouver la bonne.

\- Oh mon Dieu, tiens bon ma puce, murmura-t-elle en griffant le mur en bois.

Frustrée par la lenteur des événements, Regina finit par foncer dans la porte, faisant peser tout son poids dans son épaule, essayant de l'enfoncer. Fredrick la saisit et l'éloigna, et Phillip mit un grand coup de pied dans le bois, brisant le loquet et ouvrant violemment la porte.

Phillip et Fredrick entrèrent dans la pièce, surprenant Neal et Greg, qui arrêtèrent immédiatement de rire. En un instant, Phillip plaqua Neal contre le mur l'attrapant au collet, son avant-bras enfoncé contre la gorge du jeune homme. Le père de Fredrick avait le visage tout rouge.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous f-foutez…, dit péniblement Neal, laissant tomber sa bouteille de Jack, qui se brisa au sol.

Sa manche était trempée, ayant reçu la plus grande partie du contenu couleur caramel qui se trouvait dedans. Le visage de Phillip était si près du sien que leurs nez se touchaient presque.

Retirant son bras, Phillip colla une droite bien sentie dans les côtes de Neal, et un « crac » retentissant brisa le silence de la pièce.

\- PUTAIN ! hurla Neal en s'effondrant sur le sol.

Fredrick maintenait Greg face contre sol avec un genou entre ses omoplates ; il lui tordit le bras dans le dos jusqu'à entendre le bruit écœurant d'un poignet qui se brise.

\- Lève-toi, enfoiré, gronda Phillip en relevant Neal par le collet et en le traînant jusqu'à la porte, le jetant dehors sans ménagement. Fredrick le suivit de près avec Greg, et ils les entraînèrent tous les deux pour « finir la conversation » qu'ils avaient commencée.

* * *

\- Regina, c'est quoi ce borde-

Kathryn s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase lorsqu'elle entra dans la boutique, apercevant Regina accroupie près d'Emma. Elle venait de voir Phillip et Fredrick « accompagner » deux de leurs invités dans le garage, et elle avait rapidement compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Emma s'était effondrée sur le sol, exténuée ; ses doigts continuant de griffer faiblement le mur, sa joue posée contre le bois solide d'une poutre exposée. Autour d'elle, le sol était couvert de placo, et ses vêtements étaient blanchis par la poussière. Sa respiration était irrégulière, et son regard était sauvage et distant.

\- Emma ? l'appela Regina d'un ton hésitant.

Regina tendit la main pour la toucher, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Elle savait qu'Emma n'était pas vraiment « là », pas vraiment lucide, et elle connaissait les répercussions qu'un contact non désiré pouvait créer, mais le besoin de rassurer sa fiancée finit par l'emporter sur son instinct de sécurité, et elle tendit la main pour repousser une mèche d'Emma derrière son oreille.

\- Regina, STOP ! la prévint Kathryn, mais il était trop tard.

Regina vit les yeux d'Emma se fermer brièvement, et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mais ce moment de quiétude fut de courte durée et Emma se jeta soudain sur elle. Repoussant brutalement Regina, Emma écrasa le talon de sa main contre le front de la brune, dont la peau se fendit. Regina cria de douleur, et elle vit un éclair d'horreur et de lucidité traverser les yeux d'Emma ; puis la blonde se releva maladroitement, et sortit en courant de la boutique, disparaissant dans la nuit.

Regina cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser ses larmes. Portant ses doigts à son front, elle grimaça de douleur avant de retirer ses doigts, observant le sang qui les maculait maintenant. Elle expira en tremblant et tourna les yeux vers Kathryn.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, lui dit son amie d'un ton compatissant.

\- Je sais. Mais j'ai crû que ce serait peut-être différent, avec elle. J'ai crû que ce serait peut-être différent…

\- Si j'avais gagné un dollar pour chaque point de suture que j'ai eu après avoir pensé la même chose à propos de toi, je serais riche. Allez, viens on va te rafistoler…

* * *

Regina berça Henry en faisant les cent pas devant la cheminée de la dépendance. Elle avait quitté la fête dès que le Dr Whale avait fini le pansement ; il l'avait d'ailleurs raccompagnée en voiture « juste au cas où ». Malgré l'heure tardive, Henry ne dormait pas ; comme s'il se nourrissait de l'énergie nerveuse que dégageait Regina, incapable de se contrôler. Déplaçant le bébé pour qu'il se repose sur son épaule, elle le sentit essayer de se calmer en attrapant ses cheveux courts. Il ne tirait pas trop fort, et elle poussa un soupir, trouvant un peu de réconfort dans ses gestes.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il devait savoir que le cœur de sa mère souffrait.

* * *

 _Emma s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée pour retirer ses bottes de travail. Elle avait passé la journée et la première partie de la soirée avec Marco, et elle était heureuse d'être de retour à la maison, avec Regina. Il était déjà 20 heures passées, et elle n'aimait pas que la brune soit toute seule le soir ou la nuit. Ce n'était pas que Storybrooke était une ville dangereuse, mais elle préférait être prudente. Tournant la poignée, Emma trouva la porte fermée à clé._

 _Bien, pensa Emma en sortant ses clés._

 _Emma avait ses lunettes et observait de près son téléphone en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison. Elle posa ses bottes sur le carrelage et continua son chemin vers le salon, toujours perplexe. Le fonctionnement tactile de son téléphone restait un grand mystère pour elle, et pour une raison ou pour une autre, l'engin n'avait pas arrêté de sonner toute la journée. Elle n'avait AUCUNE idée de ce qui avait déclenché ce TRUC, mais le bruit commençait à devenir agaçant. Elle avait demandé un téléphone simple qu'elle pourrait utiliser en cas d'urgence ; mais Regina lui avait ramené ça._

 _Je vais mettre trois ans avant d'arriver à m'en servir, soupira silencieusement Emma._

 _Sa frustration fut de très courte durée et s'évapora dès qu'elle sentit la bonne odeur qui se dégageait de la cuisine. Regina préparait le repas, et Emma était à peu près sûre que c'était des lasagnes. Elle garda les yeux rivés sur son portable en entrant dans la pièce, et ne remarqua pas le regard inquiet que lui lançait Regina._

 _\- Chérie, mon portable n'a pas arrêté de biper aujourd'hui, et je n'arrive pas à comprendre…_

 _Emma avait levé les yeux en terminant sa phrase, et elle s'arrêta net. La seule chose qu'elle parvint à dire fut :_

 _\- WOW !_

 _Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle contempla la nouvelle apparence de Regina ; et la surprise qui se lisait dans ses yeux était amplifiée par ses lunettes._

 _\- Tu t'es coupé… les cheveux, dit-elle, émerveillée._

 _Les cheveux de Regina étaient ramenés du côté gauche, et ses mèches étaient beaucoup plus courtes et se fondaient avec les cheveux de derrière pour former un ensemble homogène. Sur le haut de sa tête, ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus longs et elle avait une frange sur le côté qu'elle pouvait à peine ramener derrière son oreille. Plusieurs mèches lui tombaient devant l'œil droit, et elle les chassait de temps en autre en soufflant. Ils étaient légèrement ondulés, créant un look fun et détendu, et Regina se passait nerveusement les mains dedans de temps à autres, les ébouriffant à la perfection._

 _Elle observait nerveusement Emma, attendant sa réaction. N'en obtenant aucune, elle finit par dire d'un air découragé « tu n'aimes pas… » tout en passant une main sur l'arrière de sa tête._

 _Emma fit le tour de Regina, la contemplant sous tous les angles. Se remettant face à la brune, elle posa ses mains à l'arrière de son cou, glissant ses cheveux dans les cheveux courts. C'était si différent de ce à quoi elle s'était habituée, et elle ADORAIT ça._

 _\- J-j'adore…, dit Emma, les yeux toujours fixés sur les cheveux. Mais pourquoi maintenant ?_

 _\- Et bien, on va être beaucoup plus occupées quand le bébé sera là et qu'Henry commencera à marcher, et ensuite il y aura de nouveaux traitements, de nouveaux enfants…_

 _Regina commençait à se perdre dans son propos elle s'arrêta donc et termina sa phrase en disant :_

 _\- … C'est juste que ça m'a semblé plus pratique et plus simple à entretenir._

 _\- Quand le bébé sera là ? Est-ce que tu me caches quelque chose ? s'enquit Emma en souriant, espérant que même après une seule visite, elles étaient prêtes à fonder leur petite famille._

 _\- Non non, je voulais dire, si tout se passe bien._

 _Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir annoncer une bonne nouvelle à Emma, mais les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient._

 _Emma hocha la tête en comprenant le raisonnement de Regina. Comme toujours, il était sans failles._

 _\- En parlant de bébé, où est Henry ?_

 _\- Il dort._

 _\- Et on mange dans combien de temps ?_

 _\- Pas avant une demi-heure._

 _Emma se baissa et souleva Regina, la portant en travers d'une épaule. Elle tenait fermement l'arrière de ses jambes, le torse de Regina collé contre son dos. La brune poussa un cri perçant et explosa de rire, laissant Emma l'emmener dans la chambre._

 _\- Emma Swan, repose-moi par terre, lui ordonna-t-elle en donnant des coups joueurs dans son dos._

 _\- Pas question, je dois te montrer à quel point j'aime cette nouvelle coiffure. Et dans moins de deux mois, ce sera Emma Swan-Mills, je te rappelle, répliqua Emma en souriant et en riant, emportant Regina dans la chambre._

 _Refermant la porte derrière elle, Emma demanda :_

 _\- Au fait, pourquoi mon téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner ?_

 _\- Je t'ai envoyé un texto._

 _\- Ah oui ? Pour me dire quoi ?_

 _\- Que je m'étais coupé les cheveux._

 _\- Apparemment, le portable est aussi excité que moi…_

* * *

Emma était assise par terre, les genoux repliés contre elle recroquevillée dans un coin sombre de l'atelier la tête dans les mains. Elle avait eu du mal à convaincre l'un des chauffeurs engagés pour la soirée (pour ramener les invités chez eux) à l'amener jusqu'à la boutique de Marco. Il avait voulu la déposer au commissariat ou à l'hôpital. Pas étonnant. Elle était à peu près sûre que son apparence portait les conséquences de sa rencontre avec l'ivresse et la démence.

Elle avait refusé l'offre. Elle avait juste voulu foutre le camp de là. Se réfugier dans un endroit sûr. Et vite. Mais maintenant, elle se demandait si le chauffeur n'avait pas eu raison. Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'elle se rende au commissariat. Elle était dangereuse, elle n'avait aucun self-control. Elle avait blessé quelqu'un. Pire encore elle avait blessé quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. Une fois de plus.

C'était différent quand elle était plus jeune. Sa petite taille la rendait facile à contrôler lorsqu'il était nécessaire de recourir à la force pour l'empêcher de se blesser ou de blesser les autres. Marco la serrait simplement aussi fort contre lui alors qu'elle mettait des coups de poings peu efficaces dans son torse. Petit à petit, ils avaient appris ce qui déclenchait ces crises, et leurs occurrences s'était faites moins nombreuses. Elle avait grandi, et même si les crises avaient toujours lieu, elles étaient rares. Dieu merci. Elle était devenue tellement plus forte physiquement, et elle avait si peu de contrôle lors de ces épisodes. Une étreinte au mauvais moment, ou à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, une blague innocente qui tournait mal, ou un obstacle malencontreusement placé devant une porte fermée, c'était suffisant, et des gens se retrouvaient blessés. Gravement. Des gens innocents payant le prix de la transgression d'une autre personne. Fredrick l'avait appris à ses dépens. Marco aussi. Et maintenant… Regina.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle avait détruit tout ce qu'elles avaient construit ensemble. Emma pensa au regard choqué, dévasté et surpris de sa fiancée. En un clin d'œil, Regina avait compris qu'Emma représentait un danger pour elle et pour Henry. Elle avait vu qu'Emma n'était pas différente de ceux qui étaient là avant elle. Elle avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire confiance à Emma et se sentir en sécurité en sa présence. Et comment pouvait-elle en vouloir à Regina ? Elle-même ne se faisait pas confiance. Et si ça arrivait de nouveau ? Et si c'était pire la prochaine fois ?

Non, il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois. Emma savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

* * *

Regina regarda l'horloge : 3 heures 30 du matin. Henry était endormi depuis un moment, et il était maintenant étendu sur le ventre sur la couverture du lit de la dépendance, ses bras et ses jambes repliés sous lui. Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il trouvait du réconfort dans l'odeur d'Emma, légèrement imprégnée dans le tissu. Elle l'aimait tellement, et il l'aimait tout aussi fort. Regina essaya de se remémorer le sourire éclatant d'Emma chaque fois qu'elle le portait au-dessus d'elle, le corps d'Henry reposant sur ses avant-bras. Elle le faisait rapidement descendre pour planter un baiser sur sa joue, avant de le soulever de nouveau en l'air, et il riait et lui souriait. Le souvenir défila devant ses yeux, mais il fut presque immédiatement remplacé par le visage d'Emma, assise sur le sol, terrifiée, griffant le mur et la cloison de la boutique d'équipements.

Regina soupira et se résigna à l'idée qu'Emma ne rentrerait peut-être pas ce soir. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de la trouver. Sa voiture était restée chez Fredrick, et le Dr. Whale avait déconseillé à Regina de conduire. Elle pria pour qu'Emma finisse par rentrer. Ça avait été un accident. Elle avait elle aussi été victime de ces crises où elle avait perdu le contrôle, blessé des gens. Son père, Kathryn… ils avaient tous été victimes de ses pertes de contrôle.

S'allongeant près d'Henry, Regina se mit tout contre lui et, un bras protecteur passé autour de son corps, elle succomba au sommeil.

* * *

Regina remua le nez en sentant quelques mèches de cheveux effleurer son visage. Elle sourit lorsqu'on caressa son front du bout des doigts, mais son sourire fut de courte durée lorsque la brûlure due à sa blessure lui rappela la raison de sa présence dans ce lit étranger.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et tomba sur le regard vert d'Emma. Emma était allongée loin d'elle et Henry, sur le bord du matelas auquel elle s'accrochait frénétiquement. Elle retira rapidement sa main, apeurée lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Regina s'était réveillée. Ses yeux étaient pleins de mélancolie et de larmes.

Regina baissa le regard et constata qu'Henry était allongé entre elles ; à la fois obstacle et connexion.

\- J'ai fait mes affaires, mais je ne voulais pas partir sans dire au revoir.

Emma fut à peine capable de prononcer les mots tant les sanglots étouffaient sa voix. Elle ne voulait pas partir, mais elle avait peur, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

\- Où tu veux aller, mon amour ? Je croyais que tu voulais vivre ici… avec nous…

Le ton de Regina n'était pas blessant ou condescendant, juste curieux et abattu.

\- Je t'ai blessée, Regina, murmura Emma d'une petite voix. Tu mérites mieux que moi. Je ne vaux pas mieux que les autres qui t'ont blessée auparavant.

\- Shhhhhhhh, la réconforta Regina en posant son index contre les lèvres tremblantes d'Emma. Des gestes nés de la peur et ceux nés de la colère sont deux choses différentes. Si tu crois que je ne connais pas la différence, tu dois croire que je suis très naïve, ou que je suis un ange. Tu penses vraiment que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé, Emma ? Comme toi, j'ai des parts d'ombres et de lumières.

Regina fit une pause avant de poursuivre :

\- Je savais que tu étais terrifiée, Emma. Je n'aurais pas dû essayer de te toucher. Tu n'étais pas prête, et je n'en ai pas tenu compte.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide, Regina, dit Emma d'un ton suppliant.

Son menton tremblait et ses yeux étaient plein de larmes, qui roulèrent sur ses joues, traversant son visage avant d'aller se perdre dans ses cheveux.

\- Et on ne peut pas t'aider si tu pars, Emma, mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu restes si tu as peur de nous.

\- J'ai juste peur de te blesser ou de blesser Henry si je perds de nouveau le contrôle.

\- Emma, je ne sais pas comment tu es parvenue à te convaincre que tu es capable des horribles actes que tu imagines, mais je te promets que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu n'es pas la personne horrible que tu crois être. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Emma. Je connais la femme dont je suis tombée amoureuse, et je sais, dans mon cœur, que tu ne nous blesserais jamais.

Souriant un peu, Regina ajouta :

\- Et en plus, je te signale que j'ai un méchant crochet du droit et que je n'ai pas peur de m'en servir. Tu as oublié ?

Emma lui offrit un demi-sourire peu enthousiaste.

\- Ce n'est pas le beau sourire que j'adore, mais c'est un début, murmura Regina en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux dorés, traçant de son pouce des cercles apaisants sur les tempes d'Emma. Emma ferma les yeux, se perdant dans les caresses de Regina.

\- Emma ?

\- Hmmm ?

\- J'ai besoin que tu me promettes de me parler. J'ai besoin que tu me dises ce que tu ressens. Que tu me dises ce que je peux faire et ce que je ne peux pas faire. Tu pourrais faire ça ?

Elle sentit Emma hocher la tête sous sa main.

\- Il a fermé la porte. Il m'a empêché de sortir. Il ne voulait pas me laisser sortir, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Je comprends, mon cœur.

Regina posa sa main sur la joue d'Emma et lui intima de s'approcher. Elles restèrent allongées l'une près de l'autre, Henry enfoui entre elles. Emma se pencha pour embrasser le front du bébé, puis elle se souleva légèrement pour embrasser le front de Regina.

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux toujours de moi, Regina ? demanda-t-elle en reposant sa tête contre l'oreiller, face à Regina.

\- Toujours, répondit Regina en souriant gentiment, entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux d'Emma, leurs mains jointes posées contre Henry, le protégeant dans son sommeil.

\- Henry et moi, nous t'aimons tellement. Nous serions perdus sans toi. Et maintenant, que dirais-tu de dormir un peu avant de rentrer à la maison et de défaire tes affaires ?

Emma hocha la tête et s'endormit presque immédiatement, épuisée et Regina ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui :) Je sais, ce chapitre n'était pas très festif... Ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain sera plus... gai :p**

 **Bon dimanche à tous, see ya !**

 **Comme toujours, merci à Not gonna die pour la correction xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guess who's back... back again ! ET OUI LES GENS JE VOUS AVAIS DIT QUE J'ÉTAIS PAS MORTE ! :D Je ne sais pas s'il y en a encore qui suivent cette histoire, mais je la finirai coûte que coûte.**

 **Je remercie beaucoup tous les lecteurs qui laisse une petite review sur leur passage, love you guys.**

 **J'ai eu énormément de mal à traduire ce chapitre, la scène M assez longue qui m'a vraiment posée problème, une fois n'est pas coutume. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ! Et si vous n'aimez pas les scènes M sautez-là ; comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, il se passera rien de crucial question scénario global. Je suis plus ou moins officiellement sans beta, donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les coquilles/fautes/phrases peut-être parfois trop lourdes.**

 **DISCLAIMER: C'est toujours une TRADUCTION, rien ne m'appartient.**

 **Chapitre 13 : Siempre Tuya**

\- Oh, bordel, ma puce. T'es vraiment trop sexy, haleta Emma en regardant Regina, les yeux écarquillés de désir.

Lorsqu'elle s'était laissée aller à imaginer leur lune de miel, elle n'avait pas pensé que les choses se passeraient comme ça. Et en fait, c'était encore mieux ; la surprise avait été aussi incroyable qu'inattendue.

* * *

 _\- Regina ! Emma ! Attendez ! les rappela Kathryn alors qu'elles se dirigeaient main dans la main vers la Mercedes garée dans l'allée couverte de neige._

 _Lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'elles, les deux femmes remarquèrent que Kathryn tenait dans sa main un petit sac de voyage noir._

 _\- Vous avez oublié quelque chose, leur dit-elle en le leur tendant avec un sourire pas peu fier._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Emma en acceptant le sac._

 _Elle l'observa d'un air sceptique et le tint à bout de bras comme s'il contenait un animal sauvage._

 _\- Juste un petit cadeau, répondit Kathryn en souriant d'un air narquois. Vous l'ouvrirez quand vous serez au phare. Pour l'instant, vous feriez mieux de bouger. Le temps est en train de se gâter._

 _\- C'est dingue, la quantité d'embruns que produit l'océan aujourd'hui, dit Emma en balayant le paysage du regard._

 _On aurait dit que la neige n'allait pas tarder à se transformer en glace sur le pare-brise et les vitres, et elle pria pour que la petite route qui menait au phare ne soit plus très loin. Il avait légèrement neigé toute la journée, mais le temps avait vraiment empiré depuis qu'elles avaient quitté la maison. L'idée d'être enfermée avec sa nouvelle femme pour cause de neige et de verglas ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde, mais si cela devait se produire, elle aurait préféré être confortablement installée au phare ; pas confinée dans une voiture qui menaçait de glisser dans un fossé au bord de la route d'une seconde à l'autre._

 _Elle offrit un sourire encourageant à sa passagère. Regina avait l'air nerveux et inquiet. Elle n'était pas habituée aux folles intempéries de cet état merveilleux qu'était le Maine. Ce temps instable n'était rien comparé à certaines tempêtes qu'Emma vécues par le passé. Mais quand même, elle aurait préféré ne pas s'attarder sur la route plus longtemps que nécessaire, et elle ne pensait pas qu'un simple « ça pourrait être pire » réussirait à apaiser les inquiétudes de la brune._

 _\- Plus que quelques minutes, ma chérie. Promis._

 _Emma caressa la joue de Regina de sa main gantée pour la rassurer. L'autre femme l'attrapa et la posa sur ses genoux._

 _\- On y est, dit enfin Emma, tournant à droite avec un soupir de soulagement._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent à bon port et se garèrent dans l'allée qui menait au phare. Le bâtiment élancé brillait déjà comme un pion d'échec géant à cause de la glace qui s'était accumulée dessus. Une lumière douce se dégageait des fenêtres, et Emma remercia silencieusement Fredrick et son père d'avoir préparé l'endroit pour leur arrivée._

 _\- Donne-moi quelques secondes pour aller débloquer la porte et ensuite je reviens te chercher et décharger les valises._

 _Emma embrassa tendrement Regina avant d'enfiler son bonnet, d'attraper son arrache-clou et de s'enfoncer dans le froid hivernal, la neige, et la glace._

* * *

 _Tout en martelant la couche épaisse de givre qui s'était accumulé sur les serrures, les gonds et la poignée de la porte, Emma se dit que Regina devait être très déçue par cette lune de miel. Elle aurait aimé l'emmener ailleurs dans un endroit ensoleillé dans un pays chaud quelque part de plus classe, mais elle n'en avait simplement pas les moyens. La brune lui avait proposé de s'en occuper, mais il avait été hors de question pour Emma de la laisser prendre la responsabilité financière de leur lune de miel en plus de tout le reste. Lorsque Phillip leur avait offert d'aller passer quelques jours au phare, elle avait sauté sur l'occasion. Regina avait aimé son premier séjour au phare, peut-être apprécierait-elle le second tout autant. Emma l'espérait._

 _Et comme si le problème de la localisation de leur lune de miel n'était pas suffisant, Emma était si nerveuse qu'elle sentait son estomac faire des cabrioles dans son ventre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles avaient franchi le cap de la première fois, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent et d'incroyable dans le fait d'imaginer qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer sa toute première nuit avec celle qui était désormais sa femme. Elle voulait que tout soit parfait. Au fil des mois, leurs gestes s'étaient libérés, s'étaient fait plus audacieux ; à de longues nuits durant lesquelles elles s'exploraient lentement et en profondeur se succédaient des moments intenses de plaisir charnel qui les laissaient épuisées, en sueur et tremblantes dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Regina était tellement sensible au toucher d'Emma ; et rien ne comblait plus Emma que d'entendre et de voir sa belle amante jouir sous ses mains. Leur désir de l'autre était devenu si fort qu'elles ne pouvaient laisser passer qu'un ou deux jours d'abstinence entre deux échanges ardents et passionnés._

 _Emma voulait aider Regina à réaliser l'un de ses désirs les plus enfouis. La brune était tellement timide et hésitante à demander ce dont elle avait envie ou même besoin. Emma voulait que ça change. Elle voulait donner à Regina toutes les raisons de lui faire confiance, de lui confier ses rêves et ses fantasmes elle voulait que la brune sache qu'elle ferait toujours tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rendre le moment merveilleux, rassurant, et inoubliable._

 _Lorsqu'Emma revint vers la porte passagère de la voiture, vingt minutes plus tard, elle avait réussi à se plonger dans un bel état d'agitation. Là, debout devant la portière de cette voiture, la main posée sur la poignée, elle eut l'impression d'être redevenue la femme de main timide et effrayée qu'elle était lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Regina pour la première fois, tant de mois auparavant. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte pour emmener la brune dans la « maison » qu'elles partageraient pour les prochains jours._

 _\- Prête ? demanda Emma en lui tendant une main tremblante pour l'aider à sortir de la voiture._

 _Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle regarda le sol, tordant nerveusement la bouche._

 _Elle releva timidement les yeux et surprit Regina en train de se mordre la lèvre, comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle était stressée ou qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Peut-être Emma n'était-elle pas la seule à avoir des papillons dans le ventre…_

* * *

 _Regina perdit Emma de vue à peine une minute après que la blonde eut quitté la voiture. La chaleur que dégageait le véhicule ne faisait pas le poids face aux éclats d'embruns que crachait l'océan et à a glace qui se formait rapidement sur toutes les surfaces de verre. Au moins, elles étaient parvenues à destination saines et sauves. C'était tout ce qui comptait._

 _Elle ferma les yeux et se détendit contre l'appui-tête, se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici. Elle n'était alors qu'une toute nouvelle arrivante à Storybrooke, sceptique et méfiante de tout. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à trouver des amis ici lorsqu'elle avait déménagé de Boston. Si quelqu'un lui avait suggéré qu'elle y rencontrerait ne serait-ce qu'une amante éphémère ou même une « sex friend » qui l'aiderait à se sentir moins seule, elle aurait éclaté de rire. Elle s'était résignée au fait qu'elle serait toujours seule ; que ce serait elle et Henry contre le reste du monde._

 _Sa réclusion volontaire s'était déroulé exactement tel qu'elle l'avait prévu, du moins pendant quelques jours. Et puis cette artisane timide et ravissante avait sonné à sa porte. Tout avait été chamboulé ; la solitude, l'isolement et le sentiment d'échec qu'avaient ressenti Regina pendant ces dernières années avaient peu à peu laissé place à une confusion bienfaitrice et un réveil de ses émotions engourdies._

 _Emma lui avait donné une seconde chance ; une chance de voir les choses différemment, de faire les choses correctement. Et cette fois, elle comptait bien participer à part entière à l'aventure, pas se cantonner au rôle de l'observatrice silencieuse. De toute façon, Emma ne la laisserait pas se renfermer. Elle lui avait permis de trouver de nouveaux amis et une nouvelle famille. Plus que ça, elle lui avait montré – lui avait prouvé – qu'aimer n'était pas forcément compliqué. Que l'amour pouvait se donner sans condition. Que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on devait gagner. Ce n'était pas une récompense ou une gâterie qu'on recevait en échange d'un sentiment de terreur et de soumission permanent, ou de supplications. Et il ne s'accompagnait certainement pas de coquards, de bleus, de vêtements déchirés ou de larmes. Un regard volé, un mot gentil, une caresse tendre ou un simple sourire ne devaient pas être des choses que l'on attendait en vain désespérément._

 _L'amour était un sentiment simple, modeste, confortable. C'était un sentiment fiable. Un peu comme un vieux pull qu'on enfile lors d'une journée d'automne particulièrement froide, ou une couverture douillette dans laquelle on s'enveloppe lorsqu'on est malade. Ou la douce chaleur que procure une boisson chaude par un jour de grand froid. Une main qui vous effleure la joue pour vous réveiller le matin, des bras qui vous enlacent et vous donnent un sentiment de sécurité dans votre sommeil. Et dans le cas de Regina, l'amour, c'était quelque chose qui avait littéralement frappé à sa porte et qui s'était présenté avec un sourire timide, des yeux émeraude et un corps à tomber par terre ; un corps dont Regina avait bien l'intention de se repaître ce soir – dans tous les sens imaginables._

 _Pas que ce soir serait différent des autres soirs, mais c'était un moment spécial, et elle voulait qu'Emma le sache. Ce soir, elle allait faire l'amour à sa femme, et elle voulait que l'accomplissement de cet acte personnifie chaque émotion qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Elle voulait qu'Emma comprenne tout ce qu'elle ne trouverait jamais les mots adéquats pour lui dire._

 _Le bruit sec de la portière qui s'ouvrait la tira brusquement de ses pensées._

 _\- Prête ? demanda Emma en lui tendant une main tremblante._

 _Regina se mordilla la lèvre en attrapant fermement la main de sa femme, et elle mit un pied dans la neige, entamant ainsi ce nouveau chapitre de leur vie._

* * *

 _Emma observa Regina, se demandant quelle était la marche à suivre. Elle ne savait pas trop comment procéder. Devait-elle laisser tomber les sacs et la prendre dans ses bras juste avant qu'elles ne passent le seuil de la porte ? Probablement pas ; l'humidité transpercerait les sacs et mouilleraient les vêtements qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'elles auraient de la lessive à faire, et depuis quand faisait-on la lessive pendant une lune-de-miel ? Aurait-elle dû la prendre dans ses bras dès le départ ? Sans doute pas non plus ; elle avait déjà failli se casser la figure sur le givre qui couvrait l'allée. Il était_ _hors de question_ _qu'elles aillent faire un saut à l'Hôpital de Storybrooke pour se faire poser un plâtre ou diagnostiquer une concussion ; surtout pas ce soir. Bon sang, elle était complètement novice dans ce genre de procédés. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que son bonnet était tellement plein de neige qu'il lui descendait sur les yeux, qu'elle avait deux sacs dans les mains, et qu'elles approchaient de la porte à une vitesse inquiétante._

 _\- Euuuuuuuh, Regina ? demanda Emma d'un ton hésitant en levant la tête et en essayant de la regarder par-dessous le bord de son bonnet en laine._

 _Elle ouvrit grand les bras et Regina sourit et lui bondit dessus, enroulant ses bras autour des épaules d'Emma et ses cuisses autour de ses hanches. Tendant la main, la brune attrapa la poignée et ouvrit la porte avant de capturer les lèvres d'Emma en un baiser profond, se laissant porter à l'intérieur._

* * *

 _Regina et Emma se tenaient au bord du lit, observant le sac en toile noire. Etant donné qu'il leur venait de Kathryn, une bonne dose de méfiance se mêlait à la curiosité qu'elles ressentaient à l'idée de savoir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. C'était l'effet « Kathryn », ça ; on ne pouvait jamais savoir sur quoi on allait tomber._

 _Prenant une grande inspiration pour se préparer au pire, Regina baissa la fermeture éclaire et ouvrit le sac. La trousse à outils d'Emma tomba du sac. Stupéfaite, Regina lança un regard à Emma, espérant qu'elle aurait une explication. Mais l'expression de sa femme était emprunte d'une déception cruelle. Regina ne comprenait pas comment Kathryn avait pu croire qu'elle leur faisait un cadeau ou une surprise, et encore pire, elle lui en voulait d'avoir attristé la blonde._

 _Tendant la main, Emma toucha la matière douce et usée du daim. Ses yeux se voilèrent légèrement, et elle laissa échapper un rire un peu défait._

 _\- Je-je suis désolée, Regina. Quand Phillip m'a proposé de passer quelques jours au phare pour notre lune-de-miel, j'ai pensé qu'il nous faisait un cadeau. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il voulait que je travaille. Je…j'imagine que j'ai mal compris, soupira Emma._

 _Leur destination devait déjà paraître risible à Regina, mais maintenant, elle aurait aussi le plaisir de constater de ses propres yeux que sa femme était une femme d'entretien qui devait payer ses dettes envers la famille de Fredrick. Emma eut soudain l'impression que tout avait un prix dans la vie, même les cadeaux._

 _\- Je ne pense pas que ça prendra longtemps, mais il ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il voulait que je fasse quand on a discuté de la possibilité de venir ici. J'essaierai de le faire quand tu dormiras, comme ça, on pourra passer du temps ensemble. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'avais aucune idée que c'était dans les plans._

 _La voix d'Emma commençait à vaciller, et elle haussa les épaules, démoralisée._

 _\- Je pourrais t'aider, Emma. J'apprends vite, offrit Emma en lui souriant._

 _\- C'est hors de question !_

 _Son ton fut plus sec que ce qu'elle aurait souhaité. Elle se força à s'arrêter avant de pouvoir rien ajouter. Rien de tout ça n'était de la faute de Regina. Emma s'astreint à sourire et reprit, plus doucement._

 _\- Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal, et c'est ma faute, tout ça. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à souffrir de mes erreurs. Je vais payer ma dette envers la famille de Fredrick. Il faut juste que je comprenne ce qu'ils veulent que je répare._

 _Regina hocha la tête. Elle n'insista pas. Elle savait qu'il était important pour Emma de prendre soin d'Henry et elle. Elle voulait contribuer activement au bien-être de leur famille. Regina, elle, se fichait complètement des questions d'argent. Elle avait vu l'argent détruire la relation de sa mère et de son père. A la fin, l'argent et le pouvoir étaient devenus plus important que son père aux yeux de sa mère. Mais il ne s'agissait pas ici d'elle ou de sa famille. Il était question d'Emma et de sa fierté, et de son besoin de prendre soin d'eux et de les protéger. Regina devait la laisser faire._

 _\- Je descends les appeler, au cas où le réseau soit coupé plus tard à cause de la tempête. Je reviens tout de suite._

 _\- D'accord. Je vais défaire les bagages._

 _Emma se pencha et embrassa la joue de Regina. Regina tourna la tête pour essayer de capturer ses lèvres de la blonde, mais elle s'éloigna rapidement et descendit les escaliers, la laissant seule et frustrée._

 _Regina se laissa tomber lourdement à côté du sac._

 _\- Comment avez-vous pu lui faire ça, Phillip ? Lui faire croire que c'était un cadeau…, soupira t-elle, énervée en se frottant les tempes._

 _Tendant la main vers le sac, Regina en tira la trousse à outils et la posa sur ses genoux, passant ses doigts sur le cuir abîmé. Elle avait vu cette chose accrochée aux hanches d'Emma tellement de fois. Elle n'avait pas réalisé quel poids cela représentait pour la blonde, ni le niveau de stress que cet objet lui procurait. C'était comme une marque au fer rouge pour elle ; un rappel constant, pour elle et pour les autres, de son statut social._

 _Regina se repositionna sur le matelas, et les autres objets présents dans le sac attirèrent son œil. Mettant la trousse de côté, elle fouilla à l'intérieur et trouva au fond une note adressée à « Regina ». Elle reconnut facilement l'écriture de Kathryn et ouvrit la note, prenant connaissance du message._

 ** _Ma chérie,_**

 ** _Je te laisse deviner ce que tu dois faire avec ça…_**

 ** _Avec tout mon amour,_**

 ** _Moi_**

 ** _PS – Parle en espagnol. C'est tellement sexy…_**

 _Regina sortit tous les objets qui se trouvaient dans le sac et les posa sur le lit. Emma et elle avaient TOUT faux sur la raison de la présence de la trousse à outils – la conversation qu'étaient en train d'avoir Emma et Phillip devait être sacrément intéressante ; et déroutante, pour sûr. D'après ce que Regina avait sous les yeux, il s'agissait de tout autre chose. Les capacités d'observation et d'écoute de Kathryn surprenaient parfois la brune. Elle avait complètement oublié lui avoir confié ce fantasme. Elle pria pour qu'Emma ne la prenne pas pour une folle. Peut-être devrait-elle en discuter avec elle avant. Ou peut-être que pour une fois, elle pourrait écouter Kathryn et foncer sans réfléchir._

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique, moi ? murmura t-elle nerveusement en enlevant ses chaussures._

* * *

 _\- Et du couuuuuuup, tu as parlé à Emma ? demanda Kathryn en contournant le canapé avec un verre de vin dans chaque main, agitant les sourcils d'un air suggestif._

 _\- Parlé de quoi ? répliqua nonchalamment Regina en acceptant le verre et en repliant ses jambes pour les enfouir sous les coussins du canapé._

 _\- Fais genre ouais tu sais très bien ce dont je veux parler, chouchou. Est-ce que tu lui as parlé de ce truc que tu matais à Portland le weekend dernier ?_

 _Kathryn s'installa de l'autre côté du canapé, face à elle. Elle roula des yeux pour faire semblant d'être exaspérée. Elle sentait qu'elle allait devoir se battre pour que Regina accepte de parler. Et parole de Kathryn, elles allaient en parler._

 _\- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, Kathryn._

 _Regina baissa les yeux mais un rougissement avait déjà envahi ses joues. Elle n'avait vraiment aucun talent d'actrice._

 _\- Regina, chérie, tu n'es vraiment pas discrète. Je t'ai vue regarder ce machin, dans le magasin. Tu as posé ta main sur la boîte au moins trois fois. Je n'ai pas saisi pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tout simplement achetée, d'ailleurs._

 _\- Je ne sais pas si ça plairait à Emma…_

 _\- Euh, chouchou, je suis peut-être à côté de la plaque, mais à mon avis, Emma est le genre de fille à savoir exactement comment se servir de ce genre d'engin. Je te parie qu'elle serait : A. Fond. Dedans. C'est sûr ! Enfin, techniquement, elle serait à fond dans toi, du coup, termina Kathryn en souriant d'un air narquois._

 _Regina toisa Kathryn, un sourcil levé._

 _\- Oh, allez, Regina ! On sait toutes les deux que ce serait pour toi. Et en plus, je regarde la télé. Je sais comment ça marche, avec vous les lesbiennes._

 _\- Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu regardes des émissions sur les lesbiennes ? demanda Regina avec une expression confuse._

 _\- Pour me documenter, chaton. L'une d'entre nous doit le faire, parce que visiblement, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu fabriques, répondit Kathryn d'un ton blasé. Et en plus, je préfère garder tous mes horizons ouverts. Tu es la preuve vivante qu'on ne sait jamais quelles opportunités peuvent tomber du Ciel, termina la blonde en souriant d'un air rêveur. Enfin bref, si tu veux mon avis, Emma sera carrément emballée. Je devine rien qu'à la manière dont elle te regarde qu'elle ne serait pas contre un peu plus de cette sensualité latine que tu dégages. Elle est juste trop gentille pour te le demander._

 _Il y eut une pause dans la conversation, puis Kathryn reprit :_

 _\- A quoi d'autre as-tu pensé, pour votre lune de miel ? demanda t-elle d'un air interrogatif._

 _\- Et bien…, commença Regina, un sourire timide s'étirant sur ses lèvres._

* * *

Regina entendit les pas d'Emma dans les escaliers, et le fait de savoir qu'elle serait bientôt dans la pièce fit accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Trop tard pour faire marche arrière ou se cacher. Bon Dieu, elle espérait qu'Emma allait bien réagir.

\- Chérie, je n'y comprends vraiment rien, commença Emma en entrant dans la pièce, se grattant la tête et étudiant attentivement le papier qu'elle avait dans la main. Phillip dit qu'il nous prête le phare sans… aucune…

Emma s'arrêta devant Regina, ouvrant et fermant successivement la bouche, incapable de former le moindre son. On aurait dit que l'air avait été vidé de ses poumons. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, et elle respirait à peine.

Regina était assise sur la cheminée, vêtue d'un short en jean vraiment très court et volontairement trouée ou abîmé par endroit, laissant apparaître des parcelles de sa peau brune et lisse. Sa chemise à carreaux était déboutonnée mais attachée en bas, révélant ses abdos du bas de son ventre jusqu'au dessous de sa poitrine. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et les bords de sa chemise couvraient à peine ses tétons, dont on pouvait deviner la forme alléchante. Un cylindre mince et argenté mesurant quelques centimètres était attaché à son cou par une chaîne de la même couleur et résidait entre ses seins. Ses talons compensés étaient posés sur le sol, ses jambes bien écartées. Deux jambes douces et athlétiques, qui brillaient presque d'un éclat bronzé sous la lumière du feu de cheminée qui en léchait la peau couleur olive. Ses coudes étaient appuyés sur ses genoux, et dans sa main droite, elle tenait un harnais. Regina regardait Emma par-dessous ses cils, transmettant à la blonde le mélange d'excitation et d'incertitude qu'elle ressentait.

S'armant de tout son courage, Regina se leva, révélant à Emma que sa ceinture d'outils était attachée autour de sa taille. Elle pendait lâchement depuis le haut de sa hanche droite jusqu'au milieu de son pantalon, côté gauche, et Emma imaginait qu'elle était positionnée de la même manière à l'arrière de la brune, sur les muscles tendus de ses fesses.

Regina avança en se déhanchant sensuellement, séparant l'écart qui se trouvait entre elle et Emma. Le mouvement finit par faire tomber un côté de sa chemise, révélant un téton brun et dur ainsi que la peau qui l'entourait. D'excitation, le reste de sa poitrine et son ventre se couvrit de chair de poule.

Le visage d'Emma s'immobilisa enfin et elle resta simplement bouche bée, l'esprit vide de toute pensée cohérente, contemplant simplement la vue qui s'offrait à elle. La réaction de son corps avait été instantanée, et elle sentait la chaleur moite qui avait déjà envahie son centre continuer de grandir entre ses cuisses. Elle gigota légèrement en la sentant traverser son caleçon et se répandre sur son jean. Elle avait l'impression que chaque millimètre de sa peau était en feu, et elle prit quelques grandes inspirations et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Non. Ce qu'elle voyait était bien réel, et une chose était sûre ; Emma n'avait jamais autant aimé cette ceinture à outils de malheur.

\- Oh mon Dieu, haleta t-elle en regardant deux doigts de Regina remonter le long de son torse en l'effleurant avant de se poser sur ses lèvres.

Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche et ses yeux se fermèrent un instant sous la douceur des doigts de la brune.

\- Emma, mon ange, murmura Regina d'une voix sensuelle. Quiero sentirte adentro de mi esta noche.

Emma regarda Regina d'un air adorablement confus. Elle n'avait pas été très attentive en classe d'espagnol au lycée, mais elle était une élève assidue au lit et elle avait très vite compris les mots ou phrases que Regina laissait parfois échapper lorsqu'elles faisaient l'amour ; et même si elle n'avait jamais entendu ceux-là en particulier, ce qu'ils évoquaient était plutôt prometteur, si elle se fiait à la tenue que portait la brune.

Regina se pencha et murmura, ses lèvres effleurant l'oreille d'Emma :

\- Je veux te sentir en moi toute la nuit…

Emma hocha silencieusement la tête, ébahie. A ce stade des choses, elle irait couper du bois nue dans la neige qui tombait toujours, si Regina le lui demandait ; en français ou en espagnol. Elle baissa les yeux et ne put résister plus longtemps. Défaisant le nœud de la chemise, elle écarta du dos de la main le tissu qui couvrait le torse de Regina et massa la courbe d'un sein ferme avant de passer plusieurs fois son doigt sur le téton. Sa deuxième main se cala sur les mouvements de la première, stimulant les deux tétons et les rendant vite douloureusement durs.

\- Mmmmmmmm, mas, gémit doucement Regina, et Emma leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Laissant une des ses mains poursuivre le mouvement, Emma passa son deuxième bras autour de Regina et l'attira plus près d'elle. Elle observa attentivement ses yeux en faisant descendre sa main le long de son dos et sur les fesses musclées de la brune avant de trouver un trou dans le tissu, juste en dessous d'une poche arrière. Glissant ses doigts à l'intérieur, Emma caressa sa peau douce et tendue pendant quelques secondes avant de s'aventurer plus loin dans le vêtement usé. Ses doigts rencontrèrent vite un sexe trempé et gonflé et se pressa entre les lèvres, faisant des mouvements de va et viens lents et appuyés, étalant soigneusement l'humidité de Regina. Elle captura les lèvres de sa femme, approfondissant immédiatement le baiser, calquant les mouvements de sa langue sur ceux de ses doigts.

Récupérant un peu de son choc initial, Emma retrouva enfin sa voix. Elle voulait que Regina sache qu'elle était « carrément chaude » pour ce qui allait se passer, quelle que soit la direction que prendrait les choses. Ses lèvres rougies par les baisers s'approchèrent de l'oreille de la brune, et elle lui dit d'une voix rauque :

\- Est-ce que madame la contremaître veut se faire baiser sauvagement par une de ses employées ?

Ce fut au tour de Regina d'être bouche bée, et Emma la sentit hocher faiblement la tête en même temps qu'une nouvelle vague d'humidité trempait ses doigts et sa paume. Sortant sa main du short de Regina, elle l'observa attentivement en portant ses doigts à ses lèvres, léchant sa paume avant de sucer chacun de ses doigts pour les laver de l'excitation de Regina.

\- Que rico, lâcha Emma en lui faisant un clin d'œil séducteur.

Regina haussa un sourcil, légèrement surprise de réaliser qu'Emma comprenait parfaitement bien tous les petits compliments en langue étrangère qu'elle lui adressait au lit.

Reculant d'un pas, Emma croisa les bras et attrapa chaque côté de son pull et de son débardeur, les faisant passer par-dessus sa tête avant de les jeter au sol, suivis par son son soutien-gorge de sport. Les yeux de Regina suivaient chacun de ses mouvements, et Emma sourit d'un air taquin en défaisant le bouton de son jean avant de baisser la fermeture éclair en prenant délibérément son temps. Glissant ses mains à l'intérieur du pantalon, elle le fit descendre le long de ses jambes, emportant son dernier sous-vêtement par la même occasion, et les laissa finalement tomber au sol.

Elle prit ensuite le harnais de la main de Regina et l'enfila facilement, l'ajustant et le serrant pour qu'il lui tienne bien aux hanches. Regina devinait à ses mouvements sûrs qu'Emma n'était pas novice en la matière. Elle sentit le gode-ceinture se coller contre son bas-ventre, le bout se pressant contre son nombril, lorsqu'Emma s'approcha de nouveau et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour l'embrasser passionnément, la débarrassant définitivement de sa chemise. En quelques secondes, la blonde trouva la boucle de la ceinture à outils et libéra les hanches de Regina de son poids. Elle rompit momentanément le baiser pour admirer le corps magnifique de sa femme, qui n'était plus vêtue que d'un short et de talons. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, Regina avait les yeux fixés sur le sextoy et se léchait les lèvres.

Baissant la tête, Emma captura l'un des tétons de Regina dans sa bouche, le caressant rapidement de sa langue avant d'érafler de ses dents le petit bout sensible. Elle se rendit compte que la main de brune s'était enroulée autour du gode et qu'elle le caressait lentement de haut en bas, déjà excitée à l'idée de l'utiliser. Emma mordit prudemment le téton qu'elle avait dans la bouche, et elle entendit son amante hoqueter de surprise avant de lécher la blessure pour apaiser la douleur sensuelle qu'elle lui avait infligée. Elle passa à son autre sein pour lui donner la même attention, défaisant les boutons son short d'une main experte. Passant ses pouces dans l'ourlet de son dernier vêtement, Emma le fit descendre le long des jambes de Regina, et cette dernière se déhancha sensuellement pour faire glisser le tissu le long de ses courbes, sur ses cuisses et ses mollets.

Regina prit la tête d'Emma entre ses mains et l'incita à se relever. Prenant la lèvre inférieure de la blonde entre les siennes, elle la suça fermement avant de la relâcher dans un petit « pop ». Elle arrêta juste assez longtemps pour murmurer :

\- Soy tuya siempre, hazme lo que quieras…

Avant qu'Emma ne puisse lui demander ce que ces mots voulaient dire, Regina déposa une longue traînée de baisers le long de sa mâchoire, entre ses seins puis sur son ventre plat. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut à genoux, les jambes écartées devant Emma, désormais uniquement vêtue de ses talons. Ses yeux bruns fixèrent intensément la blonde, et elle agrippa ses hanches et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier. Emma plongea une main dans ses cheveux soyeux et caressa de son autre main sa joue, souriant pour la rassurer. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque Regina ouvrit la bouche et lécha lentement le bout du sextoy violet attaché au harnais qu'Emma portait.

\- Oh, bordel, ma puce. T'es vraiment trop sexy, haleta Emma en regardant Regina, les yeux écarquillés de désir.

Les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit avidement lorsque Regina prit le bout du jouet entre ses lèvres rouges, le suçant plusieurs fois avant de le relâcher et de le lécher de bas en haut. Elle le prit ensuite dans sa main et déposa de longs baisers sur toute sa longueur avant de le faire de nouveau glisser dans sa bouche, se retirant presque complètement avant de le ravaler. Ses vas et viens étaient lents et sûrs, et elle sentit les mains d'Emma s'enfouir dans ses cheveux, l'incitant à continuer.

Regina leva les yeux pour l'observer, et Emma renversa la tête en arrière, submergée par le plaisir. La respiration erratique, les lèvres entrouvertes, sa main gauche était posée sur sa propre gorge et en suivit des doigts les courbes et les creux avant de pincer et de tirer doucement l'un de ses tétons, qui durcit rapidement. Les paupières lourdes, elle baissa de nouveau les yeux pour contempler Regina, qui lui sourit autour du sextoy qu'elle avait dans la bouche, continuant de la séduire. Se retirant une dernière fois, elle donna plusieurs coups de langue rapides au bout du toy avant de s'agenouiller et de poser sa main sur l'édredon qu'elle avait posé devant la cheminée, invitant Emma à s'allonger.

Emma s'installa confortablement, les mains agrippées au tissu, et observa attentivement sa femme qui avait apparemment prévu de mener la danse ce soir. Regina retira ses chaussures avant de tourner le dos à Emma et de placer un genou entre ses cuisses et l'autre à côté de sa hanche. D'une main, elle encouragea Emma à plier une jambe, attrapant le gode de son autre main et le faisant passer plusieurs fois entre les lèvres humides de son sexe avant de le placer tout contre elle. Reposant ses deux mains sur le genou levé d'Emma, Regina tourna la tête vers elle et observa le visage de sa femme en se laissant lentement descendre sur le gode, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il fut entièrement enfoui en elle. Elle s'immobilisa quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la sensation de plénitude due à la taille du toy, puis elle se leva sur ses genoux et se laissa redescendre. Baissant la tête et fermant les yeux, elle se concentra pour maintenir un rythme régulier et rapide.

Emma posa ses mains sur les hanches de Regina, la guidant de gestes sûrs et puissants alors que la brune poursuivait ses vas et viens sur le sextoy luisant et couvert de son excitation. Emma voyait les muscles des cuisses dynamiques de Regina se tendre lorsqu'elle se redressait sur ses genoux avant de descendre à nouveau, reprenant toujours en elle la totalité du gode, encore et encore. Plantant fermement son deuxième pied sur le sol, Emma poussa à son tour pour venir à la rencontre de chacun de ses mouvements, arquant ses hanches lorsque Regina descendait, plongeant jusqu'au dernier millimètre du gode-ceinture dans le corps de son amante. Les gémissements continus de Regina n'étaient interrompus que par ses halètements lorsque ses hanches rencontraient celles de sa femme, l'encourageant de plus belle.

\- Ouais, comme ça. Laisse-toi faire, bébé. Oh mon Dieu, haleta Emma, entrouvrant les lèvres de plaisir lorsque Regina glissa ses doigts dans les plis de son sexe.

Emma était déjà brûlante de désir et prête à jouir, mais les caresses de Regina la tourmentaient sans jamais la laisser succomber au plaisir. C'était une torture exquise qu'Emma était plus que consentante pour subir.

La vue que lui offrait Regina était fantastique, et Emma essaya de garder les yeux ouverts pour profiter de chaque seconde du spectacle dont la brune lui faisait cadeau. Sa tête était maintenant renversée en arrière, et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper sa respiration haletante ; leurs ébats et la chaleur du feu avait fait apparaître une pellicule de sueur sur sa peau. Emma suivit du regard une goutte qui s'en détacha et glissa le long de son cou, sur son épaule et dans son dos pour finir sa course sur la courbe ferme d'une fesse.

\- Bordel, t'es magnifique, murmura Emma, interrompant ses mouvements de hanches pour attraper fermement un sein et faire rouler son téton entre ses doigts.

Regina continua ses mouvements de va et viens dans un rythme presque paresseux, leur donnant un moment de répit après la frénésie de leur amour. Cessant ses caresses, elle tourna la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux d'Emma et dégagea de son autre main ses cheveux de son visage afin que la blonde la voie placer ses doigts humides entre ses lèvres. Elle sourit et fit tourner sa langue pour les nettoyer, fixant Emma qui la fixait en retour. Retirant lentement ses doigts de sa bouche, elle passa languissamment son index sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de la lécher, provocante, gémissant de plaisir en récupérant de sa langue ce qui restait du plaisir d'Emma sur sa bouche. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant, éraflant de ses dents le genou d'Emma dans un baiser fantôme avant de tourner sa tête et de la poser sur ce même genou ; ses yeux bruns retrouvant les prunelles émeraudes de sa femme.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, mon amour. Dis-moi…, murmura Emma, béate d'admiration pour la beauté sensuelle qu'elle avait dans les bras.

Regina resta où elle était pendant quelques minutes, continuant ses vas et viens sur le sextoy, observant Emma d'un air pensif. Puis, un sourire timide sur les lèvres, elle se redressa, gémissant légèrement lorsque le gode quitta son corps, lui enlevant cette sensation parfaite de plénitude. Sous le regard d'Emma, elle se repositionna à quatre pattes, face au feu, rapprochant légèrement son torse du sol pour faire saillir les muscles de ses fesses et écartant les genoux pour s'offrir entièrement au regard et aux caresses d'Emma.

\- Cógeme rico, dit-elle d'une voix aguichante, avant de tourner la tête pour clarifier : Baise-moi, Emma.

Emma s'agenouilla immédiatement derrière Regina et se pencha pour déposer un long baiser sur chacune de ses fesses. Elle se plaça ensuite au dessus de son dos, murmurant des « Je t'aime » contre sa peau en remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, soulevant des frissons sur sa peau salée. Posant sa main gauche sur la hanche de Regina, elle guida de son autre main le bout du sextoy contre l'entrée de son sexe, l'introduisant à peine avant de s'immobiliser complètement pour attiser le désir de la brune.

\- Redis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

\- Je veux que tu me baises, bien fort. Que tu me fasses jouir comme ça, dans cette position.

Emma gémit et ferma les yeux, excitée par la demande audacieuse de Regina. Attrapant ses hanches, elle se pencha légèrement en arrière tout en pressant ses hanches en avant pour pouvoir regarder Regina prendre chaque millimètre du large gode violet, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la base. Elle se retira jusqu'au bout et replongea en elle, lentement, avant de recommencer plusieurs fois, se délectant des gémissements de frustration de sa femme, qui essayait de suivre ses mouvements pour la faire accélérer. Maintenant une prise ferme sur ses hanches, Emma adopta finalement un rythme plus rapide qui sembla convenir davantage à son amante, qui arrêta de bouger et se reposa complètement sur ses coudes, détendue. Lâchant une de ses hanches, Emma passa sa main dans les cheveux courts de la brune, tirant légèrement sa tête en arrière, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement de plaisir.

\- Tu aimes ça, ma puce ? Tu en veux plus, mon amour ?

Regina se mordit la lèvre inférieure et hocha légèrement la tête.

Emma s'enfonça en elle, provocant un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir de sa femme, qui recula pour venir à la rencontre de ses hanches.

Emma se laissa totalement aller en avant, plaçant ses mains de part et d'autre des coudes de Regina pour ne pas l'écraser, ce qui lui donna une prise solide pour plonger plus fort et plus profondément en elle. Leurs peaux étaient en sueur partout où elles étaient en contact, et Emma posa son front trempé contre le dos de Regina. La brune sentait la chaleur de la respiration d'Emma sur sa peau, et ses cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur son corps, la chatouillant légèrement, ses mèches humides lui collant à la peau alors qu'Emma continuait d'aller et venir en elle, énergiquement et passionnément. Regina entendait les petits gémissements d'effort qu'elle laissait échapper dans sa quête frénétique de combler sa femme de plaisir ; les muscles de ses hanches, de ses cuisses et de son dos se tendaient et se détendaient chaque fois qu'elle pressait le sextoy dans le sexe de velours de Regina.

Soutenant son poids d'une seule main, Emma attrapa un sein de Regina pour en pincer et en tirer la bout sensible.

\- Tu aimes ça, bébé ? haleta t-elle en sentant Regina se tortiller sous elle.

\- Claro, me gusta, répondit-elle d'une voix pantelante. Tocame, mi vida.

Emma fit glisser la paume de sa main sur le ventre de Regina, qui tressaillit d'anticipation en devinant la destination finale des doigts de son amante. Les doigts de la blonde rencontrèrent une petite parcelle de poils courts avant de s'immiscer dans les plis trempés de son sexe. Regina gémit lorsque les doigts habiles de sa femme trouvèrent son clitoris gorgé de plaisir, qui répondit immédiatement à son toucher, impatient de recevoir enfin de l'attention. Les doigts d'Emma commencèrent à tracer des petits cercles fermes sur le petit bouton de nerf.

\- Oh, oui, Emma, juste là. Continue. Encore, encore, supplia Regina.

Ses gémissements n'étaient plus interrompus que par de soudaines montées de volume alors qu'Emma l'entraînait toujours plus près de la jouissance. La pièce était remplie des bruits sensuels de leur amour et de l'odeur de leurs parfums, de leur excitation et de leur sueur. Regina se fichait désormais de perdre le contrôle. Au contraire, elle voulait qu'Emma sache tout le désir qu'elle ressentait pour elle.

\- Oh, bébé, j'ai besoin de t'entendre ce soir. Laisse-toi aller, l'implora Emma.

Emma sentait que ses vas et viens rencontraient de plus en plus de résistance, et elle enroula fermement son bras libre autour de Regina pour la tenir en place, posant de nouveau son front contre le dos de la brune. Ses caresses imperturbables et les mouvements solides de ses hanches eurent finalement raison de son amante.

Un cri guttural et un long sanglot s'échappèrent des lèvres de la brune. Le bruit de son orgasme brisa le silence du phare jusque dans le dernier de ses recoins, et les corps, cœurs et âmes des deux amantes se lièrent irrévocablement. Un seul mot fut prononcé, adoré ; vénéré, même.

\- EMMA !

Emma entendit le sanglot et releva la tête, resserrant sa prise autour de la taille de Regina pour la réconforter. Un instant, elle avait eu peur de l'avoir blessée, mais elle vit en cet instant que son amante venait de trouver une catharsis dont elle avait désespérément besoin. Les larmes qu'elle pleurait étaient des larmes d'absolution de son passé et d'espoir pour un futur qu'Emma avait l'intention de construire avec elle. La blonde s'immobilisa et laissa Regina tressaillir et bouger erratiquement sur le gode, laissant le plaisir s'emparer totalement de son corps. Elle continua à faire tourner ses doigts autour de son clitoris hypersensible et Regina continua de crier et de gémir sous le déferlement de jouissance qui la traversait corps et âme. De temps en temps, Emma lui murmurait un « Je t'aime » pour la rassurer et la réconforter. Les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de Regina et les sanglots qui la secouaient se transformèrent lentement en un rire haletant et rasséréné qui remplit la pièce d'une chaleur nouvelle.

Ses mouvements s'espacèrent, puis cessèrent complètement, et elle finit par s'effondrer, épuisée, dans les bras d'Emma. La blonde se redressa et les positionna de manière à ce que Regina soit assise sur ses cuisses, les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille. Emma l'enveloppa dans ses bras et l'attira près d'elle. Elle embrassa les épaules de Regina, sa clavicule et sa poitrine, faisant taire ses derniers gémissements en l'embrassant tendrement, jusqu'à sentir sa respiration redevenir calme et régulière. La brune entoura les épaules d'Emma de ses bras, et se blottit dans l'étreinte rassurante et chaleureuse de sa femme.

\- Je t'aime tellement, chuchota Emma en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Regina, caressant son dos du bout des doigts. Wow, c'était… je veux dire… tu es… enfin… WOW, soupira Emma, complètement subjuguée.

\- Mmmmmmm, et je t'aime de tout mon cœur, répondit Regina en caressant la tempe d'Emma, passant une main dans ses mèches blondes avant de poser son front contre celui de sa femme et d'ajouter en souriant d'un air narquois : Et pour info, tu es plutôt WOW, toi aussi…

\- Vraiment ? demanda timidement Emma.

Regina sourit tendrement. La question était tellement sincère. Ce n'était pas l'égo ou la vanité qui l'avait motivée.

\- Toujours aussi modeste et surprise par tes talents, sourit Regina.

Après quelques secondes, elle ajouta d'un ton taquin :

\- Et en parlant de ça… j'ai une autre surprise pour toi…

Regina se leva des genoux d'Emma et l'aida à se relever. Elle défit les attaches du gode-ceinture et le fit glisser des hanches d'Emma avant de le jeter sur le lit. Prenant la main d'Emma dans la sienne, elle la guida jusqu'au lit et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Emma se percha sur le bord du lit et la regarda avec une anticipation grandissante, se demandant ce qu'elle lui réservait ; surtout après le moment époustouflant qu'elles venaient de partager.

Regina se pencha vers Emma, ne la quittant jamais des yeux et lorsque leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, elle murmura :

\- Détend-toi et profite, mon cœur.

Emma pressa ses mains dans le matelas, derrière elle, et s'appuya sur ses bras, observant Regina caresser d'un doigt le creux de sa gorge, puis descendre entre ses seins et sur ses abdos tressaillant d'anticipation. Elle la regarda s'agenouiller de nouveau, écartant cette fois ses cuisses à elle. Regina gémit et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en découvrant l'humidité qui recouvrait l'entrejambe d'Emma ; son clitoris d'un rose plus foncé niché comme un diamant entre les plis brûlants de son sexe. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur les cuisses d'Emma, remontant jusqu'à son centre et utilisant ses pouces pour l'exposer complètement à sa vue. Un instant plus tard, sa bouche se pressa contre les lèvres humides de la blonde, lapant avidement tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Le goût fort et salé qui se répandit sur sa langue fit monter son désir, et elle agrippa fermement ses hanches, l'attirant contre ses lèvres et poursuivant sans relâche ses voraces caresses.

Emma gémit, et ses hanches commencèrent à effectuer des vas et viens lents et prononcés ; elle glissa une main dans les cheveux soyeux de Regina pour la guider, soutenant son poids de son autre main pour pouvoir regarder la brune s'occuper d'elle. Son regard croisa un instant celui de son amante et il lui sembla apercevoir un sourire taquin lorsque la main de Regina disparut entre leurs deux corps pour jouer avec le pendentif en forme de cylindre qu'elle avait autour du cou. Emma prit une inspiration haletante et son dos s'arqua brusquement lorsque le métal froid toucha sa partie la plus intime, diffusant des vibrations pulsantes dans son sexe gonflé de plaisir. Ce qu'Emma avait prit pour un accessoire complimentant à merveille la tenue de Regina se révélait en fait être une addition TRÈS unique et inattendue à leurs ébats.

\- Surprise…, murmura Regina en souriant d'un air narquois avant de continuer à masser le clitoris d'Emma, alternant entre de longues caresses et des petits coups rapides du bout de sa langue.

Regina ferma ses lèvres autour du clitoris d'Emma et le suça doucement tout en faisant glisser le cylindre entre ses lèvres humides. La blonde le sentait vibrer en elle, et Regina le maintint en place avec son menton pour que ses pulsations parviennent jusqu'à ses lèvres.

\- Wow, souffla Emma et, alors que ses yeux roulaient légèrement dans leurs orbites, elle resserra brièvement sa prise sur les cheveux de Regina pour lui communiquer son approbation.

Regina commença à déposer de longs baisers sur son clitoris, le suçant fermement à la fin de chacun d'entre eux avant de le relâcher dans un « pop », rapprochant toujours plus son amante de la jouissance. Les gémissements d'Emma se faisaient de plus en plus forts, et Regina commença à faire des vas et viens avec le petit cylindre argenté.

\- Je veux t'entendre aussi, chérie. Ne te retiens pas. Pas ce soir, murmura Regina entre deux baisers.

Emma posa ses pieds à plat sur le matelas et laissa ses genoux s'écarter complètement, s'arquant contre la bouche de Regina et laissant échapper de longs geignements de plaisir à chaque expiration. Regina observa les muscles rigides de son ventre se contracter et se détendre au rythme de ses caresses ; de même que les muscles de ses bras et de ses épaules, ses mains agrippant la couverture de toutes ses forces. Le corps d'Emma était aussi parfait qu'une statue sculptée dans le marbre, et Regina ne pouvait plus s'en détacher. Posant son doigt contre la longueur du cylindre, Regina les fit tous les deux glisser en elle, encore et encore, offrant à sa femme un nouveau sentiment de plénitude que l'objet seul ne pouvait lui procurer. Elle sentait le sexe d'Emma se resserrer un peu plus à chaque va et viens.

\- Tu peux… tu peux…; impossible pour Emma de terminer sa question, chaque fois interrompue par sa respiration haletante.

\- Je peux quoi, bébé ? murmura Regina, souriant d'un air taquin en continuant d'enflammer ses sens. Faire ça ? demanda t-elle en donnant des coups de langues rapides sur le clitoris d'Emma.

Les vas et viens de son doigt se firent plus fermes face à la résistance grandissante qu'elle rencontrait.

\- Ou alors ça ? reprit-elle en recommençant à sucer le petit paquet de nerfs.

Elle sentait aux légères pulsations des parois internes d'Emma qu'elle était proche de la délivrance.

\- Ou peut-être les deux en même temps ? termina la brune en la suçant plus fermement tout en faisant faire à sa langue des cercles rapides.

Une vague de chaleur traversa le centre d'Emma et son sexe se resserra soudain autour du doigt et du vibro, les attirant plus profondément en elle. Le corps secoué de tremblements, elle hurla le nom de Regina. Sa tête se renversa, ses cheveux blonds tombant en cascade sur ses épaules et le matelas. Sa respiration haletante soulevait sa poitrine, son dos s'arqua violemment, et son excitation chaude recouvrit rapidement la main de Regina. Les hanches d'Emma bougeaient frénétiquement, ses pieds ancrés dans le matelas alors que Regina continuait de bouger en elle, remplaçant le massage séducteur de sa langue par des caresses appuyées de son pouce. Lorsque le mouvement de leurs corps fit glisser le vibromasseur hors du corps d'Emma, Regina ajouta un deuxième doigt au premier et s'allongea contre son corps en sueur, refermant brièvement ses lèvres autour d'un téton dur avant de placer de longs baisers humides contre la gorge exposée de la blonde. Capturant ses lèvres, Regina approfondie immédiatement le baiser, étouffant ses soupirs, réduisant au silence ses cris de plaisir. Elle continua jusqu'à sentir les hanches d'Emma ralentir et sa langue se faire plus agressive contre la sienne ; puis arrêta complètement lorsqu'Emma l'attira contre elle et les allongea toutes les deux sur le matelas doux et tiède.

Regina et Emma étaient étendues sur le lit, leurs corps entrelacés et emmêlés dans les draps. Un sourire jouait sur les lèvres d'Emma, qui caressait du bout des doigts la cuisse brune posée en travers de son ventre. Elle embrassa plusieurs fois les cheveux de Regina, qui avait sa joue posée sur son épaule. Alors que la main d'Emma la caressait lentement, les doigts de Regina suivaient les contours des muscles clairement dessinés de son épaule et de son bras. La brune levait de temps en temps la tête pour attirer Emma dans un baiser languide et passionné avant de retourner au confort de ses bras forts et chaleureux.

\- Regina ? demanda doucement Emma.

\- Oui, mon amour ?

\- Tu as dit quelque chose, tout à l'heure… soy… euuuuuh…, Emma grogna de frustration, essayant en vain de se souvenir des mots qu'elle avait entendus.

\- Soy tuya siempre, hazme lo que quieras…, termina Regina en souriant contre l'épaule de la blonde.

Elle était sûre qu'Emma finirait par demander.

\- C'est ça. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Regina se hissa sur les coudes pour pouvoir la regarder. D'un doigt, elle traça légèrement le contour des lèvres de la blonde.

\- Ça veut dire… Je suis à toi, pour toujours. Prend-moi comme tu veux…

\- Hmmmmmmm, répondit Emma d'un ton pensif.

Regina lui sourit d'un air séducteur, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Les yeux verts de sa femme s'assombrirent lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la portée de ses mots.

\- Oh, mais… pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit tout de suite ? finit-elle par demander en laissant échapper un rire joyeux.

Elle les fit rouler sur le matelas et tomber par terre, trouvant à l'aveuglette le gode ceinture resté sur le lit. Regina éclata de rire en atterrissant sur le sol, sa chute adoucie par les bras protecteurs de sa femme. Leurs rires s'étouffèrent cependant, avant de s'éteindre tout à fait, réduits au silence par un baiser, puis deux ; et de manière générale remplacé durant le reste de leur séjour au phare par les bruits licencieux de leur passion inépuisable.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Phew. Je suis soulagée de l'avoir terminé, celui-là. Le prochain devrait arriver plus vite (en même temps va faire plus long que six mois et demi d'absence). J'ai aussi une fiction supercorp et une fiction sanvers AU sur le feu. Ah, et j'ai commencé the 100, donc possible new fandom en vue et possibles nouvelles perspectives de traduction ; j'ai cru comprendre que y avait un ship super célèbre dans cette série... Until then,**

 **Bye guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**OMG COMMENT EST-CE POSSIBLE ? Et non, ce n'est pas un fake, je suis de RETOUR !** **En fait je ne suis jamais partie, je travaille juste trèèèès lentement et je ne peux plus consacrer autant de temps qu'avant à mes traductions, MAIS je ne renonce pas à la cause, mes amis ! Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre de _Learning How To Live_ , pour les quelques irréductibles qui suivent encore cette histoire (et que je remercie de tout cœur) ! :D**

 **On se retrouve en bas !**

 **Disclaimer : C'est toujours une traduction, je ne suis toujours pas auteure, vous êtes habitués.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Predators and monsters**

* * *

La Coccinelle avançait lentement et péniblement, bravant la couche épaisse de poudreuse qui recouvrait la route. Il avait commencé à neiger lorsqu'Emma et Marco avait quitté le magasin, et le temps avait continué de se dégrader depuis, si bien qu'il était désormais très difficile de voir et de conduire sur les routes quasi désertes qui se situaient en dehors de la ville. Ce qui aurait dû être un trajet de trente minutes s'était transformé en un périple d'une heure et quart, mais ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination. La voiture d'Emma était dans un sale état, mais elle avait tenu bon.

Entre deux battements d'essuie-glaces, Emma aperçut une grosse camionnette dans l'allée, ce qui voulait dire que Fredrick et Kathryn était déjà là ; mais elle fut quelque peu prise de court lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence d'un autre véhicule garé. C'était une Jaguar XF flambant neuve qui avait dû coûter très cher à son propriétaire, d'après ce qu'Emma pouvait en distinguer à travers les flocons de neige qui virevoltaient dans tous les sens.

\- Vous aviez invité quelqu'un d'autre à dîner, Emma ?

Emma haussa les épaules et tordit légèrement la bouche ; les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

\- Pas que je sache…, dit-elle avant de s'interrompre, s'arrêtant sur la plaque d'immatriculation qui indiquait que le véhicule venait du Massachussetts.

\- Kathryn et Fredrick ont peut-être invité un ami ?

Emma grogna intérieurement en se souvenant de la dernière fois où Kathryn et Fredrick avaient « invité un ami » à la maison. La soirée s'était terminée avec sa demande en mariage à Regina, mais elle avait été ponctuée d'événements moins plaisants – Emma s'enfuyant de la maison en courant, sa voiture qui était tombée en panne, Leroy qui avait fait le guignol et qui s'en était pris une, la main cassée de Regina, et les souvenirs déchirants de Marco. Le dénouement avait certes été heureux, mais Emma n'était pas tout à fait prête à renouveler l'expérience.

Mais ses inquiétudes à propos de ce potentiel « invité » en plus furent de courte durée ; elle remarqua que la voiture inconnue était couverte d'une épaisse couche de neige, ce qui signifiait qu'elle se trouvait là depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que la camionnette de Kathryn et Fredrick, sur laquelle n'était visible qu'une fine couche de poudreuse.

\- Je ne crois pas. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais on dirait qu'il ou elle est là depuis un moment…

* * *

Emma sourit, contente, en tapant fermement ses bottes contre le tapis pour faire tomber la neige qui s'y était accumulée avant d'entrer dans la maison. Elle était ravie d'être de retour chez elle et avait hâte de dîner en compagnie de sa famille, qui incluait désormais Marco, Kathryn et Fredrick tous les vendredis soirs. Lors de ces réunions, les discussions étaient toujours animées, le vin coulait à flot, tout le monde était toujours prêt à s'étreindre et à s'embrasser, et un sentiment parfait d'amitié et d'amour emplissait le cœur des les convives. Ils jouaient après le repas ; parfois jusque tard dans la nuit, parfois jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Tout le monde avait été d'accord pour dire, dès les premières fois, que le strip poker était exclu, étant donné que Marco ne comprenait pas vraiment les règles et avait tendance à perdre… à chaque fois.

\- Désolé, on est en retard. C'est incroyable ce qu'il y a comme n—

A peine entrée, Emma s'immobilisa, arrêtée net dans son élan par le silence glacial qui régnait entre les quatre personnes qui occupaient la pièce. Sa pause brusque obligea Marco à lui rentrer dedans, et il leva les yeux, confus, avant de comprendre la raison de son statisme soudain.

Le visage d'Emma se décomposa lorsqu'elle aperçut le sourire forcé que lui adressait Regina. Ça, ce n'était PAS une Regina dans son état normal. Elle était tendue, se tenait droite dans le fauteuil où elle était assise, berçant doucement Henry qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux. Ses yeux reflétaient une mélancolie et une soumission qu'Emma ne lui avait jamais connues auparavant, et même presque, de la peur. Même Kathryn et Fredrick, qui jacassaient d'ordinaire comme des enfants, ou se chamaillaient (et embêtaient Regina) étaient aujourd'hui tranquilles et silencieux. Kathryn avait à la main un verre presque débordant de vin qu'elle porta lentement à ses lèvres avant d'en avaler une énorme gorgée, observant tour à tour Emma, Regina, et la personne assise seule sur le canapé.

Suivant son regard, Emma découvrit une petite femme guindée perchée sur un coussin. Ses jambes, sur lesquelles elle portait des collants, étaient fermement serrées l'une contre l'autre, les chevilles croisées, et elle portait des chaussures à talons. Sa robe était impeccablement coupée, très probablement taillée sur mesure par un tailleur, et ses mains reposaient posément sur ses genoux. Son maquillage cachait les rides que l'âge avait naturellement commencé à créer sur son visage et qu'elle ne parvenait plus à masquer avec la chirurgie plastique. Elle avait un air froid et sérieux que reflétait bien le chignon sévère qui retenait ses cheveux. Elle ne prêta pas du tout attention à l'arrivée d'Emma et de Marco, préférant continuer à fixer Regina d'un œil critique et inflexible.

Toujours avec le même sourire angoissé, Regina s'adressa directement à Emma. Beaucoup plus formellement que ce à quoi elle était habituée.

\- Emma, je suis contente que tu aies fait bonne route, dit-elle.

Déglutissant péniblement, elle poursuivit :

\- Je te présente ma mère… Cora…

Jusque là, Emma avait seulement entendu parler de la froideur et de l'indifférence de Cora, mais elle voyait maintenant que la description que lui en avait faite Regina avait été juste en tout points. Elle savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle n'apprécierait pas beaucoup cette femme, mais c'était la mère de Regina ; elle ferait donc un effort pour être cordiale et suivrait l'exemple de sa femme. Emma s'approcha du canapé et de Cora, et lui tendit la main.

\- Bonjour madame. Ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Les yeux de Cora ne quittèrent pas Regina. Sa tête se détourna même légèrement de celle d'Emma, comme si elle refusait de remarquer sa présence. Emma resta immobile, main tendue, pendant quelques secondes, puis Cora tourna enfin la tête pour l'observer. Ses mains restèrent fixées sur ses genoux, et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Emma pour la regarder, ils étaient plein d'une franche méchanceté. Cora la scruta, depuis le haut de sa tête jusqu'au bas de ses chaussures abîmées. Emma resta immobile, mal à l'aise sous son regard. Son jean était taché et il y avait encore des copeaux de bois sur son pull. Cora poussa un profond soupir, roulant des yeux et émettant un bruit désapprobateur ; et Emma finit par baisser la main, réalisant que son geste ne serait pas retourné. Elle se dirigea vers Regina et vit son regard désolé, auquel elle répondit par un sourire réconfortant avant de murmurer :

\- Je t'aime. Tu m'as manquée aujourd'hui.

Elle embrassa rapidement la joue de la brune avant de s'accroupir pour s'adresser d'un ton plus joyeux à Henry.

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, bébé. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Il babilla un peu avant de sourire et de tendre les mains pour attraper les lunettes d'Emma, qu'elle lui céda en faisant attention à ce qu'il ne les casse pas ou ne se fasse pas mal en mâchouillant la monture. Elle lui sourit et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, réfléchissant à sa prochaine action.

\- Je vais aller me doucher et me changer avant le repas, dit-elle à voix basse pour que seule Regina l'entende.

Peut-être qu'avec un peu de temps pour réfléchir, Emma pourrait penser à une stratégie différente pour engager le dialogue avec la mère de sa femme de manière plus favorable et plus efficace. Regina était sur le point de hocher la tête, mais la voix de Cora, comme sortie de nulle part, l'interrompit net et fit sursauter tout le monde dans la pièce.

\- Regina, dit-elle (et Emma se retourna pour lui faire face, mais Cora continua de s'adresser exclusivement à sa fille d'un ton glacial). Je crois que tes invités ont été plus que patients. Il est temps de passer à table.

Emma perçut la malveillance qui brillait dans ses yeux, et elle se rendit tout de suite compte que Cora n'avait pas l'intention de lui donner une minute de répit ; qu'elle allait au contraire faire en sorte de la mettre mal à l'aise et de la déstabiliser pendant toute la soirée. Emma vit Marco avancer d'un pas et retirer son chapeau.

\- Miss Regina ? Voulez-vous que je prenne Henry avec moi pendant qu'Emma et vous mettez la table ?

\- Je veux bien, merci Marco, répondit Regina d'une voix légèrement soulagée en se levant.

En voyant Marco approcher, Henry tendit les bras et s'agrippa les mains avant de les relâcher à plusieurs reprises, excité de se retrouver dans les bras de son grand-père. Marco l'embrassa sur la joue avant de prendre la place de Regina dans le fauteuil et de le faire sautiller sur ses genoux.

\- Aaaaah, Mister Henry, tu commences à être un grand garçon. Tu seras fort comme Mama, hein ?

Cora leva les yeux au ciel en entendant cette référence implicite à la relation d'Emma et Regina, ce qui n'échappa pas à la première.

\- Je vais t'aider à mettre la table et à sortir les plats, dit Emma à Regina en la suivant à la cuisine.

La soirée allait être longue.

\- Moi aussi, renchérit Kathryn d'un ton un peu trop enthousiaste en sautant de son siège, verre à la main, se dépêchant de les rejoindre.

* * *

Emma regarda Regina s'affairer silencieusement dans la cuisine. La brune sortit un plat du four, des assiettes du placard, les couverts et les serviettes d'un tiroir. Elle s'arrêtait de temps à autre pour prendre une inspiration profonde et un peu tremblante pour se calmer, mais refusait de croiser le regard d'Emma par peur de craquer. Emma voyait que sa femme était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes et elle voulait la consoler. Cora terrifiait Regina. Réellement.

\- Regina, je suis vraiment désolée, murmura précipitamment Kathryn en débarquant dans la cuisine. Elle a dû m'entendre dire au chef d'orchestre que j'allais me marier quand je suis retournée à Boston pour démissionner le mois dernier. Quand je suis sortie de son bureau, je l'ai vue vadrouille dans le couloir. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était toujours membre du conseil d'administration. Il ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit d'en parler si j'avais su qu'elle pourrait entendre.

Regina posa sa main sur le bras de Kathryn et lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle aurait fini par me retrouver, de toute façon. Je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi.

Regina se tourna ensuite vers Emma. Le visage chagrin, elle dit doucement, d'une voix contrite :

\- Emma…, sans savoir quoi dire de plus.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Regina. Ça va aller…, lui assura Emma.

En un mot, en un regard, Regina lui avait confirmé ce qu'elle savait déjà ; ce serait elle qui serait la cible de Cora ce soir.

Regina hocha rapidement et sèchement la tête, puis elle quitta la cuisine pour aller mettre la table.

* * *

Emma revint au salon et récupéra Henry des bras de Marco. Elle-même n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait tant grandi depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait porté, presque neuf mois plus tôt. Elle s'assit près de l'âtre et lui posa les pieds par terre, appuyant son dos contre elle et plaçant ses mains sur ses genoux pour qu'il puisse se tenir debout tout seul.

\- Bravo, Henry ! lui dit-elle d'une voix encourageante lorsqu'il resta droit quand elle lui lâcha les mains.

Elle sourit en se rendant compte qu'elle lui aurait dit exactement la même chose s'il était tombé. Elle était fière de lui peu importe ce qu'il parvenait ou non à accomplir.

Il agrippa ses doigts et Emma fit glisser son index et son majeur sous ses petites mains pour lui servir d'appui avant de les lever pour le pousser gentiment à avancer.

Henry riait ; gigotait, se balançait joyeusement et battait des bras, tout excité. Emma ne put se retenir de rire aussi, et elle se décala pour lui faire face avant de le reposer sur le sol pour qu'il puisse marcher vers elle, cette fois. Il trébucha et tomba dans ses bras grands ouverts. Elle posa un baiser sur les mèches brunes et soyeuses qui couvraient son front.

\- Ton fils sera bientôt capable de marcher, Emma, déclara Marco en leur adressant à tous les deux un sourire fier.

Emma sentit une vague de bonheur la traverser, et elle lui adressa à son tour un grand sourire. Elle était liée à Henry, et Henry à elle, dans tous les sens du terme, désormais. Les papiers d'adoptions avaient été signés deux jours plus tôt - son cœur s'était gonflé d'amour lorsqu'elle avait lu, dans le bureau de l'avocat, le nom « Henry Edward Swan-Mills » écrit sur le document. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde, avait signé le papier d'un geste sûr, s'engageant à travers cet acte pour la vie, toute la vie, au même titre de sa femme, dont le nom était inscrit sur le même papier. En un coup de stylo, Emma Swan-Mills était devenue maman.

Allongée sur le dos, Emma souriait paisiblement en songeant aux mots de Marco, laissant Henry l'escalader, ramper sur son ventre ou s'appuyer sur elle pour essayer de se lever. Emma lâchait des « oumph » et riait à chaque fois qu'il lui tombait dessus, refermant ses bras sur lui avant de l'aider à réessayer.

Les moments qui précédaient le repas du soir étaient d'ordinaire réservés à ces petits jeux et donnaient à Henry et Emma l'occasion de se retrouver après les longues journées de travail de cette dernière. D'habitude, Regina était assise sur le canapé et riait de leurs bêtises, ou se joignait à eux par terre, près du feu. Ces soirées en famille passées à observer quelques unes des « premières fois » de Henry, avaient été les meilleures dans la vie d'Emma, et elle espérait qu'il y en aurait bien d'autre. Des soirées avec Regina, Henry, et tous les autres petits bouts qui, elle l'espérait, viendraient bientôt grossir les rangs de leur petite famille.

Par habitude, Emma tourna la tête vers le canapé pour adresser un large sourire à Regina et l'encourager à venir les rejoindre. Mais au lieu des yeux pétillants et du beau sourire de sa femme, elle ne rencontra qu'un regard froid et méprisant. Elle se rembrunit immédiatement et déglutit avec peine, se demandant ce que la soirée lui réservait. Cette femme était une vipère qui n'attendait que le bon moment de frapper.

\- Allez, Henry. Je pense que le repas est presque prêt, murmura t-elle dans ses cheveux en se levant pour le porter jusqu'à sa chaise haute.

* * *

Cora s'approcha de la table sans s'asseoir d'abord, préférant observer Emma pour voir où était sa place. Dès que la blonde posa sa main sur le dos de sa chaise, Cora se précipita sur le siège qui se trouvait en face.

L'ambiance était morose, les plats passaient silencieusement de main en main. Cora semblait dégoûtée d'avoir à partager avec les autres invités ; elle était d'évidence habituée à être servie. Tolérant à peine cette grossièreté, elle gardait les yeux rivés sur la personne qui se trouvait face à elle. Emma savait que Cora la fixait, mais elle gardait les yeux résolument sur son assiette. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Regina se sentait si mal à l'aise en présence de cette femme.

Tout le monde commença à manger. Les couverts s'entrechoquaient parfois, créant de petits cliquetis, et les verres tintaient légèrement. Cora venait à peine de placer sa serviette sur ses genoux lorsqu'elle lança un regard acéré à Emma, doublé d'un sourire malveillant. Elle était prête à commencer à jouer maintenant que son public était au complet.

\- Donc, d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous êtes la boniche.

Les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer étaient emprunts de véhémence et de dégoût. Immédiatement, tout le monde s'immobilisa et quatre paires d'yeux se levèrent pour savoir à qui elle s'adressait. Emma n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux. Elle le savait déjà.

\- Je suis un peu femme à tout faire. Fabricante de meubles ; menuisière aussi, répondit calmement Emma, corrigeant subtilement le terme condescendant employé.

\- Et les parties de jambe en l'air avec l'employeur, c'est systématiquement inclus dans vos tarifs ?

\- Mère ! murmura sèchement Regina, choquée par l'insulte à peine voilée.

Cora tourna ses yeux froids vers elle, et le regard sévère qu'elle lui jeta la fit taire immédiatement. Plaquant un sourire insincère sur ses lèvres, elle répondit d'un ton faussement avenant :

\- C'est une grande fille, Regina. Je suis sûre qu'elle peut répondre toute seule à quelques questions…

Cora redirigea son attention vers Emma, et son sourire se changea en un rictus méprisant.

\- J'attends, asséna t-elle, informant Emma qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

\- N-non, madame, répondit Emma, à peine plus haut qu'un murmure.

\- C'est curieux… à voir votre allure et vos vêtements, elle n'a pourtant pas dû vous payer grand-chose pour vos… services…

Elle haussa les sourcils et termina d'un ton traînant :

\- On dirait que vous les…proposez… pour presque rien…

Après une brève pause, Cora ajouta, comme si elle venait d'y penser :

\- Et d'ailleurs, qui est votre tailleur, très cher ?

Emma savait très bien à quoi jouait Cora. Chacune de ses remarques était un nouveau coup visant à l'humilier ou à la mettre dans l'embarras ; et si Cora avait attendu de passer à table pour commencer, c'était uniquement pour s'assurer qu'un public impuissant profiterait du spectacle. Emma serrait ses couverts dans ses mains, n'osant pas lever les yeux. Elle ne supporterait pas de voir la gêne, la honte et la mortification sur le visage de Regina lorsqu'elle entendrait ses réponses aux questions ou aux remarques de Cora ; mais quoi qu'il se passe, elle ne mentirait pas. Elle espérait simplement le petit manège de Cora ne durerait pas trop longtemps.

\- J'achète mes habits à l'Armée du Salut. Ils me donnaient des vêtements gratuits, quand j'étais petite.

\- Quelle générosité…, murmura Cora en roulant des yeux, qui n'avait cure de ces informations complémentaires.

Après une courte pause, Cora reprit, prétendant se souvenir soudain de quelque chose :

\- Ah, mais c'est vrai ; Regina m'a dit que vous étiez mendiante.

\- J'étais orpheline, pas mendiante. Et j'ai une maison, maintenant, et un père qui m'aime.

Regina sentit son cœur se briser pour Emma, qui fixait son assiette, immobile. Elle connaissait ce jeu, elle aussi. Elle en avait été témoin à de nombreuses reprises et se sentait toujours aussi impuissante à l'arrêter. Sa mère ne prêterait pas attention à ses protestations et poursuivrait sur sa lancée, obligeant sa victime à répondre à chacune de ses questions, intégrant chaque réponse afin de pouvoir l'humilier davantage. Elle finirait par s'arrêter ; c'était toujours le cas. Soit elle se lassait, soit elle parvenait à briser complètement la personne à laquelle elle s'attaquait – dans la plupart des cas, c'était la deuxième option. C'était aussi l'issue la plus satisfaisante Cora, car en détruisant son adversaire, elle annihilait généralement toute relation entretenue avec Regina par la même occasion.

\- Mmh, j'imagine que la maison de ma fille vous change pas mal du trou à rats dans lequel vous habitiez auparavant.

\- C'est aussi ma maison, la reprit Emma.

\- Ne me corrigez pas, très chère, je n'ai fait aucune erreur. C'est la maison de Regina, pas la vôtre. Vous avez simplement été assez maligne pour utiliser votre semblant de relation avec ma fille et son bâtard afin de venir vous installer ici.

La voix de Cora s'était échauffée, mais elle se calma pour poursuivre :

\- Peu importe. Je suis sûre qu'elle rectifiera bientôt cette erreur ; cette conversation va lui faire prendre conscience que vous n'avez rien à lui offrir. Vous n'êtes qu'un parasite qui en a après elle et son argent…

\- Q-qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? demanda Emma, surprise, sans lever les yeux.

\- J'ai dit que vous étiez un parasite… un monstre, si vous préférez, déclara Cora en souriant d'un air narquois.

Emma secoua la tête et lâcha un rire incrédule.

\- Ça doit être facile, dit-elle à voix basse.

\- C'est à moi que vous vous adressez, très chère ? Si oui, je vous prierais de parler un peu plus fort, pour que tout le monde profite des choses brillantes et intelligentes que vous avez à me dire, l'encouragea Cora d'un ton hautain.

\- Ça doit être facile, répéta Emma en haussant légèrement le ton et en posant ses couverts à côté de son assiette. Ça doit être facile d'être assise là, comme une entité divine, et de porter des jugements sur les autres ; de prononcer des mots que vous n'êtes même pas capable de comprendre.

\- Comment osez-vous… commença Cora.

\- Non, la coupa Emma d'une voix plus forte en levant enfin les yeux pour croiser le regard de Cora, comment osez-VOUS ? Comment osez-vous vous inviter dans cette maison et m'insulter de toutes ces choses alors que vous n'avez pas, ou plutôt n'avez pas VOULU reconnaître les parasites, les prédateurs et les monstres qui ont pourri la vie de votre propre fille ? Vous étiez censée l'aimer et la protéger ; vous l'avez laissée seule, complètement seule, pour se défendre face à des putains de salopards…

Le sourire de Cora disparut immédiatement et elle plissa les yeux, furieuse de l'impertinence dont faisait preuve Emma. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette façon. Sous les yeux de toute la table, Emma se leva et abattit ses mains sur la table et se pencha vers Cora, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Elle tremblait de rage et de peur, mais sa voix était claire et posée.

\- Vous vous êtes persuadées que les monstres dont vous parlait votre fille étaient des créations de son imagination, des bruits dans la nuit. Mais je vous assure que les monstres sont bien réels, et qu'ils ne se cachent pas sous les lits des enfants. Ils n'ont pas besoin de se cacher ; ils s'insinuent dans vos draps, glissent leurs mains sous vos vêtements, vous souillent d'une manière que vous ne pourriez jamais imaginer, pas même dans vos pires cauchemars. Et quand ils ne sont pas dans les lits… ils rôdent au fond des placards. Quand vous vous cachez dans le noir, recroquevillé, les yeux fermés, que vous essayez de retrouver une paix intérieure, ils vous rappellent que vous n'avez nulle part où vous terrer, qu'ils vous trouveront toujours et… et ils vous trouvent toujours, croyez-moi. Ces « bruits dans la nuit » ? Ils sont produits par un lit qui grince et qui cogne contre le mur, encore et encore et encore, sans que vous ne puissiez rien faire d'autre que prier pour que ça se termine vite, pour qu'on vous foute enfin la paix. Ils sont produits par votre propre corps, votre propre tête, qui cognent contre le mur ; par vos os qui se brisent, ou un poing qui cogne là où le bleu ne se verra pas le lendemain…

Emma déglutit péniblement. Elle avait l'intention de terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé. Désormais, peu lui importait qui écoutait. Il fallait qu'elle le dise. Son silence n'avait jamais servi qu'aux monstres, toute sa vie, et elle avait porté ce fardeau seule pendant trop longtemps.

\- Les vrais monstres, ce sont ceux qui, même morts, continuent de vous hanter la nuit parce qu'ils vous ont si complètement brisé que, quoi que vous fassiez, vous ne serez plus jamais la même personne. Ce sont à eux que vous pensez lorsque vous entendez une porte qui claque ou des mains qui applaudissent. A cause d'eux, vous frissonnez de dégoût lorsque quelqu'un vous touche, et ils arrivent à vous faire croire que vous ne méritez même pas d'être aimé. Ils vous terrifient au point que, des années plus tard, vous êtes encore capable de sortir d'une pièce fermée à clé grattant les parois des murs à mains nues. Ils vous font croire que tout est de votre faute, que vous ne l'avez pas volé ; qu'au fond, oui, vous en aviez envie, que vous êtes suffisamment tordu l'avoir cherché. Ils vous font vous sentir coupable et horriblement sale, honteux et bon à jeter, longtemps après avoir disparu de votre vie. Je vous assure que les monstres dont vous parlez sont réels… mais vous êtes visiblement incapable de les reconnaître même quand ils se trouvent dans la même pièce que vous, alors laissez-vous vous donner un coup de main. Le professeur de piano qui a abusé de votre fille quand elle avait 17 ans. La femme qui l'a quasiment battue à mort. Mon père d'accueil, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de laisser ses mains vagabonder sur le corps d'une fille de douze ans. Et vous ; sa mère, qui avez fait semblant de ne rien voir même après qu'elle vous ait dit ce qu'elle subissait, même après qu'elle vous ait supplié de l'aider. Vous vous cachez derrière des mots comme « confusion » et « malentendu » parce que ça vous permet de continuer à dormir sur vos deux oreilles et de vous dire que vous avez fait tout ce qu'il fallait. J'espère vraiment que vous dormez sur vos deux oreilles, Cora, parce qu'au fond, c'est tout ce qui compte, pas vrai ?

Emma leva les yeux vers le plafond, puisant en elle la force de continuer. Lorsqu'elle reprit, sa voix était moins ferme, presque exaspérée.

\- Madame Mills, vous pensez que je ne sais pas que je ne suis personne, que je ne représente rien ? Vous pensez que je ne sais pas que les gens se marrent derrière mon dos ? Vous pensez que je ne sais pas que je ne serai jamais capable d'offrir à votre fille la vie qu'elle mérite ? Que je ne me demande pas chaque jour si je suis à la hauteur ou si je ne devrais pas m'écarter, laisser quelqu'un d'autre prendre ma place ?

\- Emma, arrête. S'il-te-plaît, arrête…, la supplia Regina en un murmure depuis le bout de la table, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Mais Emma n'arrêta pas. Elle voulait être sûre que Cora entende ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

\- Vous pensez que je ne sais pas ce que je suis ? Je sais très bien que je suis pauvre et ignorante, et que la plupart des gens ne me verront jamais que comme une « boniche ». Je sais que je ne manquerai à personne si je m'en allais. J'entends les remarques désobligeantes qu'on m'adresse, je vois la manière dont on me regarde. Parfois, je suis obligée de me rendre dans des associations caritatives, parce que je n'ai pas de choix. Mais jamais je ne ferai de mal à Regina ou Henry. Ils n'auront JAMAIS aucune raison de me craindre. Alors ne me faîtes pas croire que je suis la personne à laquelle vous pensez quand vous parlez de « prédateur » et de « monstres » ; pas à moi.

Cora se leva pour rivaliser en taille avec Emma avant de se tourner vers sa fille.

\- Regina, c'est la première fois…, commença Cora, estomaquée de la manière dont Emma venait de lui parler.

Elle se tourna vers Regina, mais Emma, qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux, l'interrompit :

\- Oui, madame, je suis sûre que c'est « la première fois », parce que tout le monde est tellement occupé à marcher sur des œufs pour rester dans vos bonnes grâces qu'ils n'oseraient jamais…

\- Comment osez-vous me parler sur ce ton ? Je suis la mère de Regina, vous feriez bien de vous en souvenir !

\- Et moi sa femme, et la mère d'Henry. C'est NOTRE maison, et VOUS feriez bien de vous en souvenir.

Emma était étrangement calme lorsqu'elle quitta la table. Elle ne croisa le regard de personne, même si tout le monde la suivait des yeux. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, attrapa son manteau et ses bottes avant d'aller brièvement s'asseoir sur le canapé pour les enfiler. Puis elle traversa de nouveau la salle à manger. Regina leva une main hésitante, comme pour la retenir, lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour arranger la situation ; mais elle baissa finalement la main et la laissa passer. Sous les yeux éberlués des invités, Emma sortit par la porte de derrière et disparut dans la tempête de neige qui faisait rage à l'extérieur.

* * *

\- Bien, j'espère que cette petite discussion t'a permis de prendre conscience de tes erreurs, Regina, déclara Cora, furibonde.

Elle se tournait vers sa fille maintenant que sa proie initiale avait pris la fuite.

\- FERME-LA et ASSIED-TOI, maman ! répondit Regina d'un ton maîtrisé mais sans appel.

\- Ne me parles pas comme…, protesta Cora, mais Regina l'interrompit en levant une main.

La brune leva deux yeux mouillés et plein de colère de son assiette et siffla entre ses dents :

\- Je te parle comme je veux. Ta place à cette table et dans cette maison ne tient qu'à un fil – la tempête est la seule chose qui m'empêche de te jeter dehors. Je te déteste, je te hais pour ce que tu viens de faire, mais je ne te ferai pas risquer un accident en t'obligeant à conduire sur des routes enneigées. Demain par contre : demain, à la première heure, tu prends tes affaires et tu quittes cette maison. Je ne veux plus te revoir ici, jamais.

La voix de Regina tremblait, et ses yeux s'embuèrent de nouveau.

\- Je te relève des potentielles obligations dont tu te sentirais investie envers moi, mon bâtard de fils, ou le deuxième bâtard que je porte dans mon ventre en ce moment même.

Regina posa une main protectrice à la base de son estomac.

\- Emma, Henry et ce bébé représentent tout pour moi.

Elle balaya la table du regard, énumérant ses occupants :

\- Marco, Kathryn et Fredrick font également parti de ma famille. Ce n'est plus ton cas. Alors, quand tu finiras seule et malheureuse, abandonnée par les amis influents auxquels tu t'accroches si désespérément, quand il ne te restera que ton argent chéri ; ne songe même pas à te tourner vers moi. Je ne serai pas la source de réconfort que tu as refusé d'être pour moi toute ma vie.

Regina attrapa ses couverts et prit quelques bouchées de son plat pour signaler que la conversation était terminée. Elle n'avait pas faim, mais elle n'avait plus rien à dire et elle avait besoin de quelques minutes pour décider de ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle savait qu'Emma aurait besoin de temps avant de pouvoir faire face aux témoins de la conversation explosive qu'elle avait eu avec Cora. Elle avait admis des choses devant Marco, Kathryn et Fredrick auxquelles elle avait seulement fait allusion avec Regina, la nuit, dans la sécurité de leur lit. Les horreurs qui avaient traversé l'esprit de la brune en l'écoutant s'avéraient donc vrais. Et étant donné la tête des invités, le reste de la famille ne savait que très peu de choses, voire quasiment rien, sur le terrible passé d'Emma. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas se lever et laisser tout le monde en plan alors que sa mère était toujours à table. Kathryn, louée soit-elle, régla rapidement ce dernier problème.

Comme si elle avait comprit la position délicate dans laquelle se trouvait son amie, elle attrapa le plat de pommes de terres qui se trouvait devant elle et l'offrit à Cora, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

\- Je vous sers un peu de patates pour faire passer tout ça ? Remarque, il ne faudrait pas vous rendre malade ; vous avez déjà l'air sur le point d'exploser…

Elle prit une ÉNORME gorgée de vin et ajouta :

\- Si seulement…

Cora siffla de colère, se leva en jetant sa serviette dans son assiette et partit en trombe en direction de la chambre que sa fille lui avait assignée plus tôt dans la soirée. Quelques secondes plus tard, tout le monde sursauta en entendant sa porte claquer.

* * *

Emma attrapa la clé de la dépendance dans sa poche arrière. Ses doigts gantés peinèrent un peu à trouver la serrure avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle la claqua derrière elle et s'effondra contre le battant, se cognant volontairement la tête contre le bois à plusieurs reprises avant d'éclater en larmes et de sentir les sanglots lui déchirer la gorge. Elle avait, en une soirée, reçu plus d'insultes que la plupart des gens dans toute une vie ; une femme qu'elle connaissait à peine lui avait manqué de respect, l'avait humiliée devant ses amis et sa famille. En quelques instants, elle avait révélé plus d'épisodes de son passé qu'elle ne l'avait jamais voulu ; des histoires que personne n'avait besoin de connaître ; des moments de vie qu'Emma aurait souhaité garder secrets, dont elle avait honte ; des souvenirs que personne ne devrait jamais avoir à entendre.

Elle doutait pouvoir un jour les regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. Du coin de l'œil, elle avait vu la tête que faisait Marco alors qu'elle s'adressait à Cora. Il avait sur la figure une expression de choc mêlé de dégoût, et c'est à peine s'il avait osé respirer. Il était devenu tout pâle, puis verdâtre. Il avait toujours suspecté quelque chose. Tant de fois, alors qu'elle était petite, il lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance, l'avait suppliée de lui dire ce qui se passait dans cette foutue maison afin de pouvoir lui venir en aide. Elle avait refusé de parler. Et maintenant, il savait. Ils savaient tous, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils la voyaient désormais comme une ratée de première.

Emma enleva sa veste comme si le tissu la brûlait. Elle la jeta sur le sol. Elle se défit ensuite de son pull, et de fins copeaux de bois se détachèrent du tissu se collèrent sur ses joues mouillées lorsqu'elle le passa par-dessus sa tête. Quelques mèches de cheveux blonds s'étaient prit dans la fermeture éclair à l'arrière, dans le cou ; ils s'arrachèrent lorsqu'elle tira d'un coup sec. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, respirait fort et irrégulièrement à cause du sentiment de rage, de frustration, d'humiliation et d'insécurité qu'elle ressentait. Cœur et âme ; elle avait mal partout.

Ses mains tremblaient beaucoup, et elle eut du mal à défaire les boutons de sa chemise ; au bout d'un moment, elle tira simplement les deux bords, et les boutons volèrent. Elle retira à l'aveuglette ses bottes et ses chaussettes, ainsi que son jean sale, et les laissa tomber sur sa veste. Elle resta un instant immobile, en boxer et en débardeur, près de la porte, sans savoir quoi faire. Et elle croisa son regard dans le miroir qui se situait au fond de la pièce.

Traversant la pièce en quelques enjambées et sans hésitation, Emma écrasa son poing contre son reflet, fendant nettement la surface du miroir. Elle y abattit les poings plusieurs fois de suite, laissant des traces de sang sur le verre et éclaboussant occasionnellement ses habits, sa peau et le parquet. Ses phalanges étaient égratignées, coupées, pelées par endroits. Non contente des dégâts qu'elle avait déjà causées, elle attrapa l'objet à deux mains, le dégagea de son support et le balança à travers la pièce dans un hurlement guttural. Il se brisa en mille morceaux par terre, juste à côté du piano en bois de noyer qu'elle était en train de retaper pour Regina. Se focalisant sur le piano, Emma alla chercher une masse parmi ses outils entassés dans un coin de la pièce. Elle agrippa fermement le manche et leva le bras, prête à frapper le banc de l'instrument. Alors qu'elle allait porter le premier coup, elle fit dévier la trajectoire de l'outil. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas détruire son travail. Elle ne pouvait pas abîmer le cadeau qu'elle préparait pour Regina. Le premier instrument de musique qui avait ramené un sentiment de paix dans sa vie, pendant des années. Elle reporta sa colère sur le miroir, qui gisait maintenant au sol.

\- FAIT CHIER ! FAIT CHIER ! FAIT CHIER ! FAIT CHIER ! hurlait-elle à chaque coup ; contre elle-même, contre Cora, contre tout le monde, contre personne.

Elle cogna le miroir jusqu'à ce qu'il fut réduit en poussière, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'eut plus la force de bouger.

L'outil tomba à ses pieds dans un bruit sourd, puis elle tomba elle-même à genoux. Plaquant ses mains contre ses oreilles, elle se balança légèrement d'avant en arrière avant de se plier en deux, le front contre le sol. Elle avait besoin de silence, tout de suite. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle ne voulait pas que sa femme la voit dans cet état. Regina avait déjà été témoin de la manière dont le passé d'Emma pouvait parfois revenir la tourmenter. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se rende compte que qu'Emma n'avait pas besoin qu'il fasse nuit pour être en prise avec ses cauchemars.

* * *

 _Emma se redressa dans le lit, trempée de sueur, les yeux écarquillés, le cœur battant à toute allure. Elle eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se souvenir d'où elle était. Dans son lit. Regina dormait à côté d'elle. Emma se dégagea des couvertures et posa les pieds par terre, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux, se berçant pour se calmer tout en faisant tourner son alliance autour de son doigt._

 _Ce connard. Il ne pouvait pas lui foutre la paix ; même après toutes ces années. Elle avait enfin trouvé le bonheur, et voilà qu'il revenait, voilà qu'il essayait de la reprendre, de la briser._

 _Elle tendit le bras pour attraper un oreiller ; elle passerait le reste de la nuit sur le canapé au cas où les cauchemars reviendraient. Elle ne voulait pas déranger Regina. Elle avait l'air tellement apaisée lorsqu'elle dormait. Quand le jour commencerait à se lever, elle reviendrait au lit. Ce serait sans danger, à ce moment là, parce que, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant, les choses effrayantes n'arrivaient que lorsqu'il faisait nuit. Regina ne s'était jamais réveillée lorsqu'elle avait quitté le lit ou lorsqu'elle était revenue, les fois précédentes. Il valait mieux qu'elle ne sache pas qu'Emma s'absentait. Emma ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer. Parfois, ses forces lui faisaient défaut. Comme Regina, elle avait ses faiblesses et ses flashbacks ; ces saloperies de démons qui venaient la hanter la nuit._

 _Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever, une main se posa sur son dos en sueur._

 _\- Reste, s'il-te-plait, murmura Regina. Ne pars plus. Reste._

 _Emma déglutit péniblement. Plus que jamais, elle avait envie de fuir._

 _\- S'il-te-plait, murmura de nouveau Regina._

 _Emma se glissa de nouveau sous les couvertures et s'allongea sur le côté, dos à Regina. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire face._

 _Regina se colla contre elle, épousant de son corps chacune de ses courbes. Elle passa son bras autour de la taille d'Emma et embrassa doucement son épaule avant de poser sa tête sur son oreiller._

 _\- Tu es en sécurité, maintenant…, chuchota Regina._

 _Elles dormirent toutes les deux d'un sommeil sans rêve._

* * *

Emma était assise par terre. Le dos appuyé contre le pied du lit. Les bras tendus et posés sur ses genoux recourbés. Elle essuya ses joues mouillées contre ses biceps et sentit le sang séché sur ses bras et son visage. Elle en vit aussi les traces sur ses vêtements. Confuse, elle retira un gros morceau de verre d'une de ses phalanges et la jeta au loin. Il y en avait sans doute davantage mais elle était trop fatiguée pour s'en occuper ; elle voulait juste dormir, que cette nuit se termine et qu'on soit le lendemain matin.

Au bout d'un moment, il faudrait qu'Emma retourne là-bas, qu'elle fasse face à tout le monde, mais pas tout de suite. Pas tout de suite.

* * *

Regina regardait par la fenêtre. Elle entendait Kathryn et Fredrick discuter à voix basse sur le canapé, devant la cheminée. Leur camionnette pouvait rouler sans danger par ce temps, mais ils avaient demandé à rester la nuit. Elle ne savait pas si leur requête avait été motivée par un sentiment de sympathie et de solidarité, ou par crainte de ce qui arriverait à Regina s'ils partaient (et qu'elle restait seule avec sa mère).

La brune soupira et resserra le pull épais d'Emma autour d'elle. L'odeur familière de sa femme, imprégnée dans les fibres du coton, la réconfortait ; mais ce n'était pas la même chose que de l'avoir à ses côtés. Elle eut l'impression qu'Emma était très loin, dans tous les sens possibles du terme. A travers la neige qui tombait drue, elle apercevait à peine la lumière qui provenait de la dépendance. Elle savait qu'Emma se serait réfugiée là-bas. Pendant des mois, elle avait considéré cet espace comme sa « maison », il était normal qu'elle s'y sente en sécurité. Au moins, elle ne s'était pas enfuie ailleurs. Regina se serait fait un sang d'encre si elle était partie en voiture dans l'état où elle était. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'elle avait quitté la maison, et Regina se demandait toujours s'il fallait qu'elle aille la chercher ou si elle devait plutôt attendre qu'Emma rentre quand elle serait prête, lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas qui piétinaient, derrière elle. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et croisa le regard de Marco, qui se tenait timidement derrière elle. Il avait été tellement silencieux ces dernières heures qu'elle avait presque oublié qu'il était là.

Regina se tourna pour lui faire face et constata qu'il avait l'air dévasté et complètement perdu. Il piétina de nouveau sur place et se tritura les mains, comme s'il essayait de trouver quelque chose à dire ou comment le formuler.

\- Miss Regina, je vous jure que je ne savais pas. Elle ne me disait jamais rien, commença t-il en secouant la tête et en se passant une main fatiguée sur le front.

Ses yeux la suppliaient de comprendre.

\- Je voulais tellement l'aider, mais elle ne me laissait pas…

\- Oh, Marco, soupira Regina, les yeux pleins de larmes en l'attirant dans ses bras. Comment auriez-vous pu deviner ce qu'elle refusait d'admettre ? Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.

Elle le sentit sangloter dans son épaule et resserra son étreinte. Il était un dommage collatéral du passé d'Emma. Se dégageant doucement, Marco plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Regina.

\- Elle doit me détester, Miss Regina. J'aurais dû agir, dit-il en secouant de nouveau la tête.

Il baissa les yeux et prit une expression pensive, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il aurait pu faire avec le peu d'informations dont il avait disposé à l'époque.

\- Marco, vous l'avez accueillie alors que personne ne se souciait d'elle. Vous l'avez sauvée, dans la mesure de vos moyens, de l'enfer dans lequel elle vivait. Vous lui avez donné une chance.

Regina le regardait avec adoration.

\- Elle vous aime tellement. Vous n'imaginez pas tout le bien qu'elle dit de vous. Elle est si fière de savoir que vous la considérez comme votre fille et que vous soyez le grand-père d'Henry. Et elle est très heureuse de pouvoir dire que vous êtes son père. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs…, termina t-elle en lui souriant.

Elle prit ses joues dans ses mains et lui posa un baiser sur le front.

\- Je vous aime beaucoup, moi aussi, Miss Regina. Et Monsieur Henry. Et mon nouveau petit-fils ou ma nouvelle petite-fille, répondit Marco avec un sourire triste, posant sa main sur le ventre la jeune maman, qui camoufla timidement son rire haletant derrière sa main.

Sa réaction pouvait paraître inappropriée vue la situation, mais Regina avait eu tellement hâte d'annoncer la nouvelle à Emma quelques heures plus tôt…

\- Vous devriez la rejoindre, Miss Regina. Elle a besoin de vous…

Regina soupira et hocha la tête. Elle ne savait pas à quel moment de cette foutue soirée elle était devenue, momentanément, la personne la plus forte de son couple, mais elle avait attendu suffisamment longtemps ; il fallait qu'elle prenne soin d'Emma. Elle enfila ses bottes et un manteau épais, ouvrit la porte de derrière et prit la direction de la dépendance, faisant fi de la neige qui recouvrit presque immédiatement ses traces de pas.

* * *

Regina tourna la poignée ; la porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Elle entra et laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité avant de balayer la pièce du regard. Les habits d'Emma gisaient au sol, et les boutons de son chemisier étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Un miroir avait exposé par terre, à côté du piano que sa femme lui avait offert pour Noël. Une énorme masse était posée à côté ; une tache sombre en noircissait le manche. Emma n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Elle était assise par terre, près de son lit, uniquement vêtue d'un boxer et d'un débardeur. Ses jambes étaient repliées devant elle, et ses bras entouraient fermement ses genoux. Sa tête était appuyée dessus. Regina s'approcha doucement et s'agenouilla devant elle.

\- Oh non Emma, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? murmura-t-elle, horrifiée, en découvrant ses mains maculées de sang séchées.

Le sang avait coulé le long des doigts, sur les paumes, puis sur les bras et les jambes. Des micro-bouts de verre, enfoncés dans la peau des phalanges, luisaient à la lumière de l'ampoule qui éclairait faiblement la pièce. Le sol était par endroits poisseux d'hémoglobine. La peau et les cheveux d'Emma étaient tachés de rouge. Regina n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps pour comprendre. Comme elle, Emma ne supportait pas toujours de croiser son reflet. La seule différence entre elles, c'est qu'Emma s'était laissée aller à faire ce que Regina avait seulement imaginé de nombreuses fois.

 _Nous nous ressemblons plus que tu ne le croies, Emma. Nous portons simplement nos blessures en des endroits différents._

Tendant une main tremblante, Regina dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui cachait le visage et une partie du bras d'Emma. La blonde était profondément endormie.

\- Emma…, chuchota t-elle.

Emma s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle scruta Regina d'un air observateur, clignant lentement des yeux, se demandant combien de temps elle avait dormi et ce que la brune faisait là. Elle était exténuée et n'avait pas du tout envie de parler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? soupira t-elle, triste et agacé.

\- Je veux que je suis ta femme et que je t'aime. Je voulais être sûre que ça allait, répondit Regina en s'asseyant à côté d'Emma, au pied du lit.

Elle passa un bras autour des épaules de la blonde et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

Emma recroisa les bras sur ses genoux et posa sa tête dessus. Regina vit qu'elle avait pleuré. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rougis.

\- Comment peux-tu encore m'aimer, Regina ? dit-elle d'un ton éteint.

\- Parce que tu me donnes envie d'être quelqu'un de meilleur, tous les jours, murmura la brune avant de déposer un baiser sur l'épaule découverte de sa femme.

\- Je ne suis rien, soupira Emma.

\- Tu es tout, pour moi et Henry.

\- Je suis cinglée.

\- Tu es unique et merveilleuse.

\- Je suis pauvre.

\- La richesse ne se mesure pas toujours en dollars. Tu as des dons que la plupart des gens rêveraient de posséder.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être un clown.

\- Seulement quand tu décides de faire le pitre pour me faire rire.

Emma ne gagnerait à ce jeu de dépréciation. Regina ne la laisserait pas faire. Elle avait tellement de belles choses à dire à son sujet q'elle pourrait lui renvoyer la balle toute la nuit.

\- Je suis détruite.

\- Tu es une survivante… comme moi…

\- Je suis une moins-que-rien.

\- Tu es une épouse et une mère de famille, une meilleure amie, une sœur et une fille. Et malgré ce que tu sembles imaginer, tu manquerais terriblement aux quatre personnes qui t'attendent à la maison et aux deux qui sont avec toi dans cette pièce si tu venais à disparaître.

Regina observa Emma, guettant anxieusement un signe dénotant qu'elle avait compris la nouvelle qu'elle venait subtilement de lui révéler. Mais Emma ne lui renvoya qu'un regard morne et songeur, comme si elle essayait d'assimiler ce qu'on lui disait depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle avait vraiment l'air exténuée. Elles en reparleraient plus tard, lorsque le souvenir de cette soirée ne serait plus aussi pesant.

\- On va te débarbouiller un peu, d'accord ? proposa Regina.

Emma hocha à peine la tête pour acquiescer, et Regina se leva et l'aida à se lever à son tour avant de la mener dans la salle de bain. Elle tapota l'abattant fermé des toilettes pour inciter la blonde à s'asseoir, puis dénicha la trousse de premier secours dans le placard avant de s'asseoir à son tour sur un tabouret, en face d'Emma. Tirant ses lunettes de la poche de son pull, elle commença à extraire les bouts de verre des mains usées et inertes de sa femme à l'aide d'une pince, nettoyant au passage les taches de sang qui maculaient sa peau avec un gant trempé dans de l'eau tiède.

* * *

Regina finit d'enrouler une bande de gaze autour des mains blessées dont elle s'occupait, faisant passer le tissu fin entre ses doigts et sur ses paume jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressemble à une boxeuse qu'on s'apprête à envoyer sur le ring. Malheureusement, certains combats duraient bien trop longtemps.

\- Regina, murmura Emma. Tu penses qu'un jour, on ira bien ?

Regina tint l'une de ses mains entre les siennes et passa plusieurs fois ses pouces sur la bande de gaze avant de lever les yeux vers le regard émeraude de sa femme. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Emma méritait la vérité, aussi douloureuse puisse-t-elle être, et Regina avait besoin de s'entendre dire ces mots, elle aussi.

\- Je ne sais même pas ce que « bien » ou « normal » veulent dire, Emma. Si tu me demandes si les souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé disparaîtront un jour ; alors non, je ne pense pas. Mais je crois qu'avec le temps, ils s'estomperont et seront éclipsés par des souvenirs plus heureux, plus puissants ; des souvenirs que nous créeront avec les gens que nous aimons. Est-ce que je pense que les cauchemars cesseront un jour ? Non. Mais je pense qu'ils s'espaceront, et qu'ils seront en partie remplacés par de beaux rêves, des rêves de notre avenir à toutes les deux. Est-ce qu'un jour, je serai capable de ne pas sursauter en entendant une porte claquer ? Est-ce que tu seras capable de te sentir en sécurité dans une pièce fermée, voire fermée à clé ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pas… Probablement pas. Mais je pense qu'on aura aussi beaucoup de journées qui se passeront très bien, et qu'on devrait les chérir, chacune d'entre elles. Je pense qu'on aura des jours, comme aujourd'hui, où chaque minute nous semblera relever du défi ; où on se reposera l'une sur l'autre juste en espérant que le temps passe le plus vite possible, pour pouvoir passer à autre chose. Avec le temps, on se trouvera une définition d'« aller bien » ou d'une journée « normale ». Une qui fonctionne pour nous.

S'interrompant, Regina sourit à Emma avant de repousser ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

\- En tout cas, je sais qu'il n'y a qu'une personne au monde avant qui je souhaite trouver cette définition, et c'est toi.

Emma hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle était d'accord. Elle était liée à Regina pour toujours, par leurs passé, par les liens de leur mariage, par la famille, par l'amour qu'elles se portaient, par la compréhension dont elles faisaient preuve l'une envers l'autre, et par toutes sortes de choses que les mots étaient incapables de décrire.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Je propose que tu te rhabilles et qu'on retourne à la maison avant de se faire enneiger ici sans rien à manger. Tu ne tiendrais pas deux heures sans grignoter quelque chose, la taquina t-elle.

Emma rit malgré elle et lui renvoya un sourire désabusé.

\- Ah, voilà une tête que j'aime voir, dit Regina en l'observant d'un air malicieux.

\- Je t'aime, Regina. Tu arrives toujours à me faire sourire.

\- Te amo mucho también, mi amor, con todo mi corazón y mi alma. Tu sonrisa es como el sol.

\- J'adore quand tu parles espagnol…

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi… En plus, je viens de dire que tu étais une catastrophe ambulante, répliqua Regina avec un sourire farceur en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Si, c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit, insista Regina en gardant son sourire.

Emma fit un pas en avant et se colla si près d'elle que leurs lèvres se touchaient presque.

\- Et tu es sûre de vouloir t'acoquiner avec la catastrophe ambulante que je suis ? murmura-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux dans la brune.

\- Absolument certaine, lui répondit immédiatement Regina.

Emma éclata d'un rire soulagé et heureux, laissant sa femme enrouler ses bras autour de son cou avant de la soulever sur sol.

Chaque mot qui suivit fut ponctué de longs baisers.

* * *

Emma et Regina se tenaient devant la porte et s'apprêtaient à braver une fois de plus le froid et la neige pour retourner à la maison.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, pour ta mère ? demanda Emma après un temps d'hésitation.

\- Ah, oui… Ma mère. Je ne pense pas qu'elle remettra le nez hors de sa chambre avant demain matin. Pour reprendre l'expression de Kathryn, je l'ai servie façon Swan-Mills, répondit Regina avec un sourire satisfait ; ce à quoi Emma répondit par un sourcil haussé et un hochement de tête impressionné.

Retrouvant son sérieux, Emma demanda courageusement :

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Marco, à Kathryn et à Fredrick ?

\- Tu seras peut-être surprise, Emma. Les gens qui nous aiment n'attendent pas systématiquement une explication. Ils nous acceptent pour qui nous sommes et nous aident à porter les fardeaux qui nous pèsent. Tu peux leur faire confiance.

Regina se tourna vers Emma pour ajouter, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux :

\- Et puis, j'ai tellement de dossiers sur Kathryn qu'elle n'a pas intérêt à moufter…

* * *

\- Et ben c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Kathryn d'une voix troublée lorsqu'Emma et Regina entrèrent dans la maison, s'ébrouant toutes les deux pour faire tomber la neige de leurs manteau et de leurs bottes. Marco triche aux cartes, depuis tout à l'heure…

\- C'est faux, se récria Marco, que l'accusation prit par surprise.

\- C'est vrai, répliqua Kathryn avec un accent faussement italien avant de lui tirer la langue d'un air farceur. Enfin bref, on a besoin de quelqu'un pour le surveiller, alors prenez une chaise et on recommence une partie…

Emma se dirigea vers le parc pour bébé et prit Henry dans ses bras avant de rejoindre les autres à table. Pendant ce temps, tous les invités interrogèrent Regina du regard - cette dernière secoua la tête pour leur dire qu'Emma n'avait pas encore appris la seule bonne nouvelle de cette soirée. Elle écarquilla les yeux et mit un doigt devant ses lèvres pour leur demander de se taire. C'était à elle de l'annoncer.

S'installant entre Marco et Regina, Emma assit Henry sur ses genoux avant de placer ses deux mains bandées à plat sur la table. Elle observa Marco d'un air attentif et incertain. Plaçant une main sur la sienne, il l'attrapa sans serrer avant de se lever légèrement de sa chaise pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Je t'aime, ma fille, murmura-t-il avant de se rasseoir sans jamais lâcher sa main.

\- Il a une carte dans sa manche, fit remarquer Kathryn d'un ton insistant en jetant à Marco un regard qui semblait dire « je vous ai eu ! »

\- RAH ! grogna Marco en abattant sur la table l'as de cœur qu'il avait caché dans son pull.

* * *

Un silence inhabituel se fit dans la maison après que Kathryn, Fredrick se furent retirés dans leurs chambres pour la nuit. Le feu brûlait encore dans la cheminée, diffusant une lumière chaleureuse dans la pièce autrement sombre. Assise sur le sol, Emma était enroulée dans un plaid et attendait que Regina revienne de la cuisine.

Emma n'avait pas eu la tête à jouer aux cartes ce soir-là, mais elle était restée à table avec tout le monde et s'était occupée de Henry tout en observant de près les gestes de Marco (il était, c'était vrai, bon tricheur, mais elle avait laissé passer passer la plupart de ses fourberies). Elle s'était couchée presque à chaque tout et avait laissé les autres jouer plus sérieusement, préférant repasser dans sa tête les événements de la soirée, accélérant les passages où Cora était présente et se concentrant davantage sur la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Regina, dans la dépendance. Il y avait une chose que sa femme lui avait dite en passant, une chose qui avait piqué sa curiosité. Sur le moment, Emma avait été tellement fatiguée, tellement submergée par ses émotions, qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de la curiosité de cette phrase.

 _Deux qui sont avec toi dans cette pièce._

Regina sortit de la cuisine, tirant Emma de ses pensées. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire et ouvrit les pans de sa couverture, invitant sa femme à venir s'asseoir avec elle. Regina ne se fit pas prier et s'installa entre les jambes d'Emma, se blottissant contre son torse, la tête enfouie dans le creux de son cou. Une fois installée, elle sentit la couverture s'enrouler autour d'elle et elle soupira de plaisir en se pelotonnant dans les bras et la chaleur confortable du corps de sa femme.

Au bout d'un moment, les mains d'Emma se glissèrent sous la chemise de Regina et déboutonnèrent son pantalon pour caresser la partie inférieur de son ventre plat. Elle l'entendit murmurer et soupirer, se détendre complètement contre elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, le rythme respiratoire de Regina changea. Se fit plus lent, plus profond. Emma sourit et demanda à voix basse :

\- Tu voudrais que ce soit une fille, ou un garçon ?

\- Je m'en fiche, tant qu'il se porte bien, murmura Regina d'un ton ensommeillé.

Les événements éprouvants de la soirée l'avaient épuisée, et les caresses douces et répétées d'Emma n'allaient pas tarder à l'endormir complètement.

\- Hmmmmm, répondit Emma avec un petit sourire, ravie d'entendre que ses suspicions étaient confirmées. Je suis tout à fait d'accord.

Elle pressa ses lèvres contre le front de Regina. Elle savait que sa femme était presque endormie, et que ses réponses en seraient rendues… imprévisibles, au mieux.

\- On va être mamans pour la deuxième fois, Regina.

\- Les meilleures mamans du monde, grommela Regina en enfouissant son visage dans la poitrine d'Emma. On déchire, mon cœur.

Emma haussa un sourcil et sourit narquoisement, approuvant en silence cette affirmation. Même endormie, sa femme avait un sacré caractère.

\- Tu n'as pas peur ? Parce que, d'après ce que j'ai compris, je suis une catastrophe ambulante, la taquina t-elle.

\- Et moi _un desastre_ …

 _Ah mais on en est carrément à parler espagnol, en fait…_ , sourit Emma. _C'est allé vite…_

\- … Nueve meses atrás je savais même pas comment tenir un nourrisson, marmonna Regina.

\- Ça, c'est vrai, répondit Emma en caquetant d'espièglerie.

Elle avait seulement compris une partie de ce que Regina disait, mais elle n'avait pas pu résister. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle ajouta ;

\- Donc en fait, on est foutues ?

\- Claro, grommela Regina en s'endormant tout à fait dans les bras de sa femme.

* * *

 **Nous voilà rendus ! _One down, one to go_. Je ne pense pas pouvoir poster le dernier chapitre avant Noël au moins, pour les raisons que j'ai évoquées plus haut. **

**Le programme, quand j'aurais fini de traduire LHTL, c'est de reprendre et terminer la traduction de More Than I Am (Sanvers), et ensuite je serai libre comme l'air et prête à me lancer dans de nouvelles aventures (d'ailleurs si vous avez des préférences de pairings/fandom, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir que j'aille prospecter un peu) ! J'avais déjà en stock une autre fanfic Sanvers et un OS Supercorp si je me souviens bien !**

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui :) Me manque plus qu'à dire qu'une p'tite review pour donner des nouvelles, ça fait toujours plaisir alors n'hésitez pas ! A+**


End file.
